


[Hi Trừng] Thủy Long Ngâm

by XiChengDang



Category: Hi Trừng, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: 1V1, HE, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 80,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiChengDang/pseuds/XiChengDang
Summary: Đồng nhân Ma Đạo Tổ SưTác giả đồng nhân: 桃蛋白 (Đào Đản Bạch)Source: http://taodanbai.lofter.comEditor: Nhược Huyền, Yuurei Mei  |  Beta: Yuurei MeiCP: Hi Trừng (Lam Hi Thần x Giang Trừng)Permission: https://yuurei108.lofter.com/post/1f35149a_1c6f9daa1
Relationships: Hi Trừng - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ảnh bìa bởi: • e M a N o N • c O r V o • ([https://twitter.com/Emanon_Corvo](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FEmanon_Corvo%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0EXcM6uJ7xErEGboDp2Ps9-p-hdoysiQ36dG7xJ-Haw6h0YGuXedweMQY&h=AT04tLa2olxUI1wAon4CBNYWnUbug-y2uTUTG58EMn8WCr1OUBGwwW4z56irrIc1QDkrCivHcklefVGhSmg-SH9gREQkQed7Eg2Pg-cDfEspgK6Ziy41eO3xyghaF0tHq_aaplwP_Ib1LJTA4LmBguUXSLJXTMKPHFDnVnwVQdwg6ObMsyuHVnoqtjUK74MLdwosK9TqxDghOYGL23_xHhH2I2_8SzIWQKck1FEC3PKfW0eijh9FFa83m7FTyHssV91jZCd1DdXu5BKkBDAP2heR2sQNEEr5BGORkYXxRNuLEjnu2KJ3KMmpyHzgMhvqU_fCyh4zAcKwqp2MTafxh9L3trj2YWsKeSleRitPOCDLh8WFQRRW7YB4gsquC2-FA2AKOGc-IplbGzGfcNYl1iErN-LvtuLEMBrEObyWbMIzbUT8KYHBiJruI7s2y8fonrlRaXO4eufd-UsFZZIq1dTBrLMcFlLw9hpeaTz6G8BKSqwfOc5897TUQzQ11ptDzMqpVdmvIGyHniHVT-hggawrK5HgXz02TZ_dBef0tDzhuWlbWvE1T0ec76fFty8JkmOjjOe3Zk7V-Thglkn1TIKJodXfkicnm9oqerGx8uEKTvc2OfRguNv8YPxLIRlK))

Thiết kế bìa bởi Yuurei Mei.

༺༻༺༻༺༻༺༻༺༻

Nhân vật thuộc về Mặc Hương Đồng Khứu, OOC thuộc về tôi.

CP Hi Trừng, Vong Tiện.

Thiết lập Trừng Trừng không rõ nguyên nhân biến nhỏ lại.

…

Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, trời còn mờ tối.

Có một người lao nhanh lên núi, chân bước không ngừng, trong phút chốc liền chạm vào báo động của Vân Thâm, người đó dường như lại chẳng hề hay biết, ngược lại bước đi càng lúc càng nhanh hơn.

“Là ai? A, đại tiểu thư… ngươi làm sao vậy?” Sau khi cảnh báo vang lên, hai người Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi liền lập tức xuất phát đi tra xét tình hình thế nào, cũng không nghĩ đến vị khách không mời mà tới chính là gia chủ hiện tại của Kim gia – Kim Lăng.

Hai người Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi đã quá thân quen với Kim Lăng. Trước kia còn thường hay hẹn nhau đi săn đêm cùng, hiện giờ Kim Lăng đã là gia chủ Kim gia, Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi cũng trở thành những người xuất sắc nhất trong lớp người trẻ tuổi hiện nay của Lam gia, hai bên đều có những sự vụ cần phải xử lý, cho nên thời gian gặp nhau cứ ít dần đi.

Chẳng qua tình cảm giữa ba người cũng không vì vậy mà trở nên phai nhạt, khi rảnh rỗi cũng chưa từng gián đoạn liên lạc, hai người đều biết hiện nay Kim gia không thể so với trước kia, Kim Lăng làm gia chủ tất nhiên từng bước gian nan, may mà vẫn còn cậu hắn ở bên cạnh giúp đỡ. Giờ đây, giai đoạn khó khăn nhất cũng đã qua, Kim Lăng ở Kim gia cũng coi như đứng vững gót chân.

Thế nhưng, dù trong lúc khốn khó, Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi cũng chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy bộ dạng hoảng loạn, không biết phải làm sao của vị đại tiểu thư này như bây giờ.

“Làm sao vậy Kim Lăng, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Lam Tư Truy giữ lấy người lại, nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Kim Lăng hơi lắc đầu, trở tay nắm lấy tay Lam Tư Truy, vội vàng nói, “Tư Truy, ngươi tới đúng lúc lắm, ta hỏi ngươi, Ngụy Vô Tiện hiện giờ đang ở đâu? Ngươi mau dẫn ta đi gặp hắn.”

Mới tảng sáng, Kim Lăng lại phong trần mệt mỏi chạy tới đây tìm Ngụy Vô Tiện, Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi đều có chút giật mình, chẳng qua Lam Tư Truy vẫn trả lời hắn, “Ngươi tìm Ngụy tiền bối? Vậy cũng thật không khéo, hôm qua Ngụy tiền bối vừa cùng Hàm Quang Quân đi Tây Hải.”

“Sao bỗng nhiên lại đi Tây Hải?” Kim Lăng nghe được liền cả kinh, vẻ mặt lại thêm hoảng loạn.

Lam Tư Truy giải thích: “Kim Lăng, ngươi cũng biết chuyện Ngụy tiền bối chưa kết đan vẫn là khúc mắc trong lòng Hàm Quang Quân, hai người bọn họ tình chắc như vàng, tất nhiên là muốn ở bên nhau thật lâu dài, nhưng Ngụy tiền bối đã lâu không kết đan được, thân thể càng ngày càng kém đi, hiện giờ kinh mạch đang dần trở nên suy yếu, Hàm Quang Quân sao có thể không gấp, ngài ấy mà nôn nóng thì cái gì cũng có thể thử, đủ loại phương thuốc cổ truyền được thu thập, nhưng đều không có hiệu quả. Mấy ngày trước, ngài ấy lại tìm được một phương thuốc, bảo là phải lấy Tây Hải Giao Châu làm thuốc dẫn thì có thể trợ giúp cho việc kết đan, thế nên liền rời đi.”

“Mấy ngày trước đã tìm được? Sao phải đợi tới hôm qua mới đi?”

Lần này đến phiên Lam Cảnh Nghi nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, “Còn không phải do Ngụy tiền bối à. Hàm Quang Quân lo lắng cho thân thể y, vốn dĩ muốn tự mình đi nhanh về nhanh, nhưng trước khi xuất phát lại bị Ngụy tiền bối biết được, lập tức liền muốn đi cùng, Hàm Quang Quân sợ y mệt nhọc, lại không lay chuyển được Ngụy tiền bối, cuối cùng hai người giằng co mấy ngày, kéo dài cho tới lúc này, sau đấy vẫn là hai người cùng nhau rời đi.”

Kim Lăng giật mình, nghe vậy cũng cười lạnh, “Hai người họ thật đúng là tình cảm chân thành tha thiết.”

Vừa dứt lời lại cảm thấy không thỏa đáng, liền cắn môi im lặng, nhưng mà đôi mắt lại đỏ ửng lên.

Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi quay mặt nhìn nhau, có chút chẳng biết phải làm sao, vừa nãy không biết đã nói gì làm vị Đại tiểu thư này thương tâm, chỉ biết lúng ta lúng túng hỏi, “Kim Lăng, ngươi rốt cục làm sao vậy? Có chuyện khó khăn gì thì cứ nói thẳng với bọn ta đi, kìm nén như vậy làm bọn ta nhìn cũng lo lắng.”

Kim Lăng lau lau mặt, đem tâm tình ổn định lại, mới cất lời: “Nếu Hàm Quang Quân không có ở đây, vậy Trạch Vu Quân đâu? Ngài ấy đã xuất quan chưa?”

Lam Tư Truy nói, “Trạch Vu Quân vẫn chưa xuất quan.”

Kim Lăng không tin được mà trừng mắt, “Thật buồn cười, hiện giờ Hàm Quang Quân ra ngoài, Trạch Vu Quân bế quan, Lam gia các ngươi là do ai giải quyết sự vụ, chẳng lẽ là Lam lão tiên sinh? Vậy cũng không sao, dẫn ta đi gặp đi.”

Nói xong, hắn liền muốn bước vào bên trong.

Lam Cảnh Nghi đứng chặn ngang người lại, không ngừng xin tha nói, “Đại tiểu thư ngươi tha cho bọn ta đi, ngươi cứ xông vào như vậy thì ta và Tư Truy phải chép gia quy đến chết mất, huống chi Lam lão tiên sinh hiện giờ cũng không quản, ngươi tìm tiên sinh cũng vô dụng.”

Kim Lăng quả thực bị hắn chọc tức đến bật cười, “Được lắm, ngươi nói xem, Lam gia các ngươi hiện giờ là ai thay mặt gia chủ, ta đi tìm người đó, cái này cũng không làm khó ngươi chứ!”

Thấy Kim Lăng nổi giận, Lam Tư Truy vội trấn an nói: “A Lăng đừng nóng vội, hiện giờ thật sự không có ai thay mặt gia chủ, dù sao Hàm Quang Quân cũng chỉ là ra ngoài mười ngày nửa tháng. Trong thời gian ngắn như vậy, cho dù không có gia chủ cũng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện lớn gì. Mà thật sự có xảy ra chuyện, thì đi tìm Trạch Vu Quân cũng không muộn, cho nên mới không quấy rầy Trạch Vu Quân bế quan, nếu A Lăng có việc đến tìm Ngụy tiền bối, không có trở ngại gì thì mười ngày sau lại đến.”

“Đừng nói mười ngày, một khắc ta cũng chờ không được.” Kim Lăng thở hổn hển, lấy tay gạt hai người ra, “Các ngươi không muốn quấy rầy Trạch Vu Quân bế quan, vậy để cho ta làm người xấu vậy. Hôm nay, ta không gặp Trạch Vu Quân thì không được!”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời đã phóng người chạy đi, dồn khí vào đan điền, gấp rút hô to: “Kim Lân Đài Kim Như Lan cầu kiến Trạch Vu Quân, khẩn cầu Trạch Vu Quân xuất quan! Kim Lân Đài Kim Như Lan cầu kiến Trạch Vu Quân, khẩn cầu Trạch Vu Quân xuất quan! Kim Lân Đài Kim Như Lan cầu kiến Trạch Vu Quân, khẩn cầu Trạch Vu Quân xuất quan!”

Như thế ba lần, vang tận mây xanh, làm kinh hãi bầy chim trong Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ.

Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi đi theo phía sau Kim Lăng, hiện giờ khổ không nói nên lời, động tĩnh lớn như vậy, chỉ sợ thật sự phải chép gia quy đến chết mất.

“Kim tông chủ đang tìm ta?” Qua Ba lần gọi, cửa lớn Hàn thất vốn dĩ phong bế đã lâu liền được mở ra, thân ảnh cao lớn như ngọc đứng trước cửa, một thân bạch y, nửa điểm cũng không loạn, y phục rộng lớn cùng dây buộc trán (*) phía sau khẽ tung bay trong làn gió tảng sáng, làm nền cho sương khói Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, càng tỏa ra phong thái của bậc tiên nhân phi thăng đắc đạo (**).

(*) Mạt ngạch: dây buộc trán.

(**) Vũ hóa tiên đăng: Đắc đạo thành tiên.

Mà nét mặt của y lại cực kỳ ôn hòa, trong ánh mắt luôn ẩn hiện ý cười, như một người không nhuốm chút khói lửa nhân gian.

Đó là Trạch Vu Quân đại danh đỉnh đỉnh – Lam Hi Thần.

Nhìn thấy nhân vật thần tiên như vậy, làm cho Kim Lăng dù ngập tràn lo âu cũng cảm thấy hành động vừa rồi thật thất lễ, mặt đỏ ửng lên, đứng trước mặt Lam Hi Thần ôm quyền hành lễ, “Lần này có việc nên đã đắc tội, kính mong Trạch Vu Quân thứ lỗi.”

“Không sao.” Lam Hi Thần khoát tay, “Chắc là Kim tông chủ có việc khẩn cấp, Lam mỗ sao có thể trách tội, không biết Kim tông chủ lần này đến đây rốt cuộc là vì việc gì?”

“Là do…” Kim Lăng đưa mắt nhìn hai người đang đứng phía sau, im lặng không nói.

Lam Hi Thần thấy thế, liền bảo với hai người đứng sau Kim Lăng: “Tư Truy, Cảnh Nghi hai người các ngươi đi tuần tra xung quanh trước đi.”

Hiểu được Lam Hi Thần là có ý muốn để bọn họ rời khỏi, hai người cũng lĩnh mệnh rời đi.

“Hiện tại có thể nói được rồi.” Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười, “Ta đoán là Giang tông chủ đã gặp chuyện, có đúng không?”

Kim Lăng ngạc nhiên, “Đúng vậy, Trạch Vu Quân làm sao đoán được?”

Lam Hi Thần nói, “Nếu như Giang tông chủ bình an, Kim tông chủ có việc nhất định sẽ chẳng có lý do gì đến tìm ta, Giang tông chủ sẽ xử lý mọi việc giúp người, bây giờ Kim tông chủ đến tìm ta, ta chỉ có thể nghĩ rằng Giang tông chủ đã xảy ra chuyện rồi.”

Kim Lăng hít một hơi thật sâu, quay về phía Lam Hi Thần trực tiếp quỳ xuống dập đầu một cái, “Thật đúng như Trạch Vu Quân đã đoán, cậu của ta xảy ra chuyện rồi, ta thật sự không thể tìm người khác, chỉ có thể tự tiện quấy rầy đến Trạch Vu Quân, mong Trạch Vu Quân giúp cậu của ta.”

Lam Hi Thần bị hành động này của hắn làm cho giật mình, vội đỡ người đứng dậy, thở dài nói: “Kim tông chủ xin đừng như vậy, Giang tông chủ gặp nạn, ta đương nhiên sẽ ra tay giúp đỡ. Sự tình khẩn cấp, hiện tại chúng ta hãy nhanh chóng lên đường, còn nguyên nhân sự việc phải phiền Kim tông chủ trên đường đi giải thích cho ta.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hai người từ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ ngự kiếm bay thẳng đến Vân Mộng Liên Hoa Ổ.

Trên đường đi, Kim Lăng thuật lại tình hình hiện tại cho Lam Hi Thần.

Vào tối ngày hôm trước, vốn dĩ hắn và cậu hắn hai người cùng nhau đi săn đêm. Lúc bắt đầu tất cả đều rất thuận lợi, thủ đoạn của Giang Trừng sắc bén, Kim Lăng cũng không thua kém bao nhiêu, hai người liên thủ căn bản không có vấn đề gì, cũng không biết vì sao yêu thú kia lại đột nhiên nổi điên, Kim Lăng nhất thời không tra xét kỹ, để lộ điểm yếu. Tình hình lúc đó quá nguy cấp, Giang Trừng không kịp nghĩ ngợi, trực tiếp chắn trước mặt cháu ngoại, kết quả hứng chịu một kích mạnh mẽ của yêu thú này.

Kim Lăng thấy Giang Trừng bị thương, làm sao còn có tâm tư để ý đến những việc khác nữa, lập tức ôm lấy Giang Trừng quay về Liên Hoa Ổ. Từ sau khi Giang Trừng trúng một kích kia liền lâm vào hôn mê, Kim Lăng lo lắng đứng ngồi không yên, mà thầy thuốc ở Liên Hoa Ổ xem qua lại nói mạch tượng tông chủ vững vàng, không đáng lo ngại, Kim Lăng lại lần lượt mời các thầy thuốc tốt nhất của Vân Mộng đến, đều nhận được câu trả lời giống nhau, thế nhưng Giang Trừng vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

Mà yêu thú nổi điên đêm đó cũng làm cho Kim Lăng hoài nghi, hắn âm thầm tiến hành điều tra, phát hiện yêu thú này không phải tình cờ nổi điên, mà là cố ý! Có người thừa dịp hỗn loạn ném về phía yêu thú kia thuốc kích phát huyết tính, lúc này mới làm cho yêu thú bạo phát.

Nhưng lần săn đêm hôm đó, đi theo đều là người Giang thị, cũng không có ai là người ngoài, ngay cả chính Kim Lăng cũng không muốn tin, nhưng sự thật bày ra trước mặt hắn, trong Liên Hoa Ổ này, e rằng có người muốn làm hại Giang Trừng.

“Cho nên ngươi mới đến tìm ta?” Nghe Kim Lăng thuật lại sự việc xong, Lam Hi Thần đã hiểu được một chút.

Kim Lăng gật đầu nói: “Phải, Giang gia đã có người muốn làm hại cậu, như vậy Liên Hoa Ổ không còn an toàn nữa, vốn dĩ ta cũng có thể đưa người về Kim Lân Đài, nhưng hiện nay tình hình Kim gia rối loạn, căn cơ của ta vẫn chưa vững vàng, nếu để bọn họ biết được tin tức cậu đang hôn mê, chỉ sợ sẽ mượn cớ sinh sự, Nhiếp gia nơi đó chỉ e là không muốn quản việc không liên quan tới mình, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cuối cùng ta chỉ có thể đến Lam gia, lúc đầu ta muốn tìm Ngụy Vô Tiện, tốt xấu gì hắn cũng coi như là người nhà họ Giang, nhất định sẽ không thấy chết mà không cứu, thế mà… cũng may còn có Trạch Vu Quân.”

Hắn thở phào một cái, dường như sợi dây huyền cầm cứ luôn kéo căng trong lòng cuối cùng cũng đã có thể thả lỏng một chút.

Lam Hi Thần nghiêng mặt nhìn người thiếu niên này, vết chu sa giữa hai mày sáng rực, chấm ở trên người càng tôn thêm nét rạng rỡ, mà trên áo khoác còn thêu đóa hoa Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng (*) quen thuộc, Lam Hi Thần nhất thời ngẩn ngơ, phảng phất như cố nhân vẫn còn ở bên cạnh, phục hồi tinh thần mới chợt nhớ người đó đã đi xa từ lâu rồi.

(*) Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng: Hoa Mẫu Đơn trắng.

Mọi người đều nói cháu trai giống cậu, nhưng hôm nay nhìn lại, người cháu này cùng chú của hắn cũng có vài phần tương tự, nếu không phải như vậy cũng chẳng đến mức làm cho mình thất thần.

Mặc dù diện mạo giống nhau, nhưng tính tình lại không hề giống một chút nào, người kia luôn luôn tươi cười rạng rỡ, cực kỳ khôn khéo, nhưng mà về điểm trên, đứa nhỏ này vẫn giống hệt như Giang Trừng, ngay cả cái tính khó chịu, ngạo kiều kia cũng giống, Lam Hi Thần có chút sững sờ, may mà tính tình đứa nhỏ này không giống người kia.

Hắn không thể không thừa nhận, Giang Trừng dạy dỗ Kim Lăng vô cùng tốt, năm đó khi vợ chồng Kim gia gặp chuyện không may, chính Giang Trừng tuổi cũng còn khá nhỏ, vừa phải chịu đựng sự giầy vò khi mất đi người thân, vừa đơn độc gánh vác tất cả mọi việc của Giang gia. Cho dù có là Lam Hi Thần, khi đối mặt với biến cố như vậy, chỉ sợ hắn cũng không thể làm tốt như Giang Trừng năm đó, mà Giang Trừng không chỉ chống đỡ mọi việc, còn gánh vác luôn việc giáo dưỡng Kim Lăng, dạy dỗ một đứa nhỏ tóc còn để chỏm thành dáng dấp tốt như bây giờ, càng là hiếm thấy.

Người bên ngoài thường nói Giang tông chủ đối nhân xử thế hung hăng nham hiểm, tính tình nóng nảy, trong mười người lại có chín người nói hắn không tốt. Lam Hi Thần tuy cùng vị Giang tông chủ này không mấy quen thuộc, nhưng nhìn thấy Kim Lăng xuất sắc như vậy, cũng đoán được lời nói và việc làm của người nọ đã ảnh hưởng không ít đến Kim Lăng, nghĩ đến những lời đồn vô căn cứ kia, cũng không thể tin tưởng được.

Hắn cứ như vậy miên man suy nghĩ, hai người đã ngự kiếm đến Liên Hoa Ổ, khi nãy lúc Kim Lăng đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, trời vừa mới tờ mờ sáng, sau đó lại ầm ĩ một trận, sắc trời vẫn chưa sáng hẳn, người trong Liên Hoa Ổ dường như vẫn còn chưa tỉnh dậy, vô cùng yên tĩnh, Kim Lăng thành thục dẫn Lam Hi Thần đến trước phòng ngủ của Giang Trừng, vừa muốn đẩy cửa vào, Kim Lăng lại nắm chặt lấy tay cầm, có chút chần chừ xoay người nhìn về phía Lam Hi Thần, dường như muốn nói lại thôi.

Lam Hi Thần hơi nhướng mày, biết hắn có điều muốn nói, nhưng lại không biết phải làm thế nào để mở lời, liền trước tiên bảo: “Kim tông chủ nếu có chuyện muốn nói rõ với Lam mỗ, cứ thẳng thắn nói ra, cho dù là chuyện gì tại hạ đều có thể chấp nhận được.”

Kim Lăng chậm chạp do dự một lát, cuối cùng vẫn mở miệng nói, “Trạch Vu Quân đừng trách, chỉ là bộ dạng cậu của ta lúc này không giống với trước kia, cho nên phải nói rõ với Trạch Vu Quân, xin đừng kinh hoảng.”

Lam Hi Thần chỉ nghĩ Giang Trừng bị yêu thú kia làm tổn thương khuôn mặt, cho nên Kim Lăng mới muốn dặn dò hắn, chẳng qua y không phải người nhiều chuyện, nghe qua nhớ kỹ là được rồi, cũng sẽ không truy tìm lý do, nhàn nhạt nói, “Kim tông chủ đừng lo lắng, Lam mỗ sẽ cẩn thận.”

Nghe vậy, Kim Lăng mới chầm chậm đẩy cửa phòng bước vào.

Trong phòng đốt hương an thần, tỏa ra mùi đàn hương trộn lẫn với liên hương sẵn có, không khỏi khiến cho người ta thả lỏng tinh thần, vật trang trí trong phòng tuy ít nhưng lại không mất đi sự tinh xảo, so với Hàn thất của mình còn thích hợp để ở hơn, trên giường cùng cửa sổ đều treo màn tím nhạt, gió nhẹ thổi qua, uyển chuyển đung đưa.

Lam Hi Thần đưa mắt đánh giá qua gian phòng này, y thật không biết hóa ra Giang tông chủ mà mọi người thường bảo tính tình không tốt này, lại có một mặt tâm tư thiếu nữ như vậy, nghĩ đến khuôn mặt luôn âm trầm kia, cảm thấy thật muốn bật cười.

Hắn vừa miên man suy nghĩ, vừa đi theo Kim Lăng đến bên giường, đi đến gần, hắn mới phát hiện trên màn treo còn thêu hoa văn tinh xảo, chỉ là tấm màn này đã có chút phai màu, ngay cả đường thêu hoa cũng có vài chỗ bị mài mòn, có thể thấy được là đồ đã được dùng từ rất lâu rồi.

Chỉ e… đây là vật trước khi về nhà chồng của Giang gia đại tiểu thư – Giang Yếm Ly.

Tâm trạng Lam Hi Thần có chút ảm đạm, hóa ra người này, từ trước đến nay cũng khó mà tự kiềm chế được, cứ luôn sống trong quá khứ sao? Cũng giống như mình.

“Trạch Vu Quân, người xem.” Kim Lăng không biết hắn đang suy nghĩ điều gì, bước đến vén màn sang một bên, chỉ vào người bên trong, cất tiếng gọi Lam Hi Thần.

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới phát hiện, người nằm ở trên giường nào phải Giang tông chủ mà mình thường nhìn thấy trước kia, rõ ràng là một thiếu niên ước chừng mười bốn, mười lăm tuổi, thân thể còn chưa phát triển hết, hắn hiện giờ hai mắt nhắm nghiền, đôi mày tinh tế hơi nhíu lại, sắc mặt còn có chút tái nhợt, nhu thuận nằm trong chăn, còn lộ ra một chút ngây thơ đơn thuần, làm cho tâm tình người khác cảm thấy thoải mái.

Mà rõ ràng đây chính là Giang Trừng lúc còn trẻ, khi theo học ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ.

“Đây, đây rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Nhìn thấy Giang Trừng như vậy, cho dù có điềm tĩnh như Lam Hi Thần, giờ phút này cũng không thể giữ được bình tĩnh.

Kim Lăng lắc đầu nói, “Ta cũng không biết, bắt đầu từ lúc cậu hôn mê, ta liền phát hiện thân thể người dần thu nhỏ lại, y sư cũng không tìm ra được nguyên nhân, chỉ nói có lẽ là do ảnh hưởng bởi yêu khí của yêu thú kia, may mà thu nhỏ đến độ tuổi này liền dừng lại, nhưng…”

“Ta hiểu rồi, vì thế nên người mới muốn tới Lam gia nhờ giúp đỡ, đúng chứ?”

“Đúng vậy.” Kim Lăng gật đầu, “Dáng vẻ cậu như vậy sao ta có thể an tâm để hắn ở lại Liên Hoa Ổ nơi kẻ địch còn chưa tra rõ? Chẳng qua, đây cũng coi như là chuyện tốt đi, từ sau khi cậu ta bị thu nhỏ lại, thấy qua cậu trừ người và ta ra cũng chỉ có một y sư trong Liên Hoa Ổ, người này đã bị ta khống chế, chuyện cậu ta bị biến thành như vậy người ngoài không biết được, bọn họ tuyệt đối không ngờ cậu sẽ biến thành như vậy, hiện giờ chỉ có Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ còn dạy đệ tử, thiếu niên tuổi xấp xỉ như vậy ở Lam gia chỉ sợ đếm không xuể, người khác nếu ở Liên Hoa Ổ tìm không thấy cậu, nhiều nhất cũng chỉ nghĩ người đã đến nơi khác chữa thương, nhất định sẽ không xét đến việc phái người đến Lam gia tìm kiếm.”

“Kim tông chủ quả nhiên suy tính kỹ càng.” Lam Hi Thần có chút tán thưởng nhìn Kim Lăng.

“Vậy Trạch Vu Quân đã đồng ý?” Kim Lăng mừng rỡ.

Lam Hi Thần gật đầu nói, “Độ tuổi này của Giang tông chủ, quả thực ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ an toàn hơn, suy tính của Kim tông chủ cực kỳ thỏa đáng, Lam mỗ không có lý do cự tuyệt.”

Y nói xong, liền tiến lại gần ngồi xuống bên mép giường, kéo lấy một tay của Giang Trừng từ trong chăn ra, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên mạch tượng của đối phương.

“Trạch Vu Quân! Người làm gì vậy?” Kim Lăng có chút hoảng sợ.

“Bắt mạch cho Giang tông chủ, y thuật Lam mỗ mặc dù không tính là tinh thông, nhưng dù sao cũng không có gì trở ngại. Sao vậy? Có điều gì không thích hợp à?”

“Không, không, không. Chẳng có gì không thích hợp, Trạch Vu Quân cứ việc chẩn bệnh, cứ chẩn bệnh đi.” Kim Lăng vội vàng nói. Một lát sau lại có chút lo lắng nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Trạch Vu Quân, cuối cùng như thế nào rồi?”

“Thật sự là kỳ lạ.” Lam Hi Thần đặt tay Giang Trừng vào lại trong chăn, quay đầu nói với Kim Lăng, “Đúng như lời y sư nói, thân thể Giang tông chủ không có vấn đề gì, thậm chí kim đan so với người bình thường còn linh hoạt hơn nhiều, rốt cuộc là tại sao lại hôn mê bất tỉnh, vì sao lại biến trở về độ tuổi như vậy, quả thực làm Lam mỗ nghĩ mãi không ra.

“Đúng chứ?” Kim Lăng lơ đễnh đáp trả, lại lẳng lặng thở dài một hơi, cũng không làm cho Lam Hi Thần phát hiện ra.

Hai người còn thanh tỉnh trong phòng ngủ đều có chút trầm mặc. Kim Lăng cũng ngồi xuống bên mép giường, hắn chưa từng nhìn thấy cậu như vậy, trong trí nhớ của hắn đôi vai cậu rất rộng lớn, vì mình chống đỡ một mảnh trời, dường như vĩnh viễn không bao giờ ngã xuống, nhưng người hiện tại thân thể lẫn tuổi tác đều nhỏ như vậy, vô tình làm cho người khác sinh lòng thương tiếc.

Kim Lăng không khỏi vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng vuốt mái tóc Giang Trừng đang vương vãi khắp nơi trên gối đầu.

“Ưm, ta đang ở đâu? Ngươi là ai?” Thuận theo thế, tay Kim Lăng bị một bàn tay khác nắm lấy, Kim Lăng có chút giật mình, hắn lúc này mới phát hiện ra, không biết từ khi nào Giang Trừng đã tỉnh lại, bây giờ đang mơ màng dùng một tay nắm chặt lấy tay Kim Lăng, tay còn lại đang xoa huyệt thái dương, có vẻ vẫn chưa tỉnh hẳn.

“Cậu, cậu, người tỉnh rồi!”

Lời tác giả:

Sau cùng cũng có thể làm cho cậu tỉnh lại! Lau mồ hôi, thiếu chút nữa nghĩ phải kéo dài đến chương tiếp theo.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ngươi gọi ta là gì? Cậu?” Bên kia Kim Lăng vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn, bên này Giang Trừng đã tỉnh táo lại trước, hắn có chút nghi hoặc nhìn Kim Lăng, sau đó nhướng nhướng mi, mắt hạnh mở to, giữ lấy Kim Lăng đang khoa tay múa chân so với mình còn cao hơn nửa cái đầu, cười nhạo nói, “Ngươi không phải bị ngốc chứ, rõ ràng ngươi còn lớn hơn cả ta, như thế nào không biết xấu hổ lại gọi ta là cậu. Huống chi tỷ tỷ nhà ta vẫn chưa xuất giá, nơi nào lại có con rồi, ngươi cũng không nên nói bậy, ô uế sự trong sạch của tỷ tỷ ta!”

Kim Lăng bị hắn chất vấn một hồi, nhất thời nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, một lúc lâu sau mới định thần lại, nôn nóng nói, “Không đúng… cậu, người làm sao vậy, con là Kim Lăng a, người không nhận ra con sao?”

Giang Trừng dường như bắt được điểm mấu chốt, hỏi: “Kim Lăng, ngươi họ Kim?” Hắn đánh giá sơ qua cách ăn mặc của Kim Lăng, chu sa giữa trán, còn mặc một thân gia phục thêu Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng, giống như đột nhiên hiểu rõ điều gì đó, hừ lạnh: “Kim Tử Hiên là gì của ngươi?”

“Con…”

Kim Lăng vừa muốn đáp lời, lại bị Giang Trừng cắt ngang, hắn trừng mắt nhìn Kim Lăng, giận dữ nói: “Ta biết chắc chắn là tên khốn Kim Tử Hiên kia giở trò qủy, hắn không thích tỷ tỷ, thế mà lại nghĩ ra cách hủy hoại thanh danh tỷ ấy như vậy.” Ngẫm lại, hắn lại cảm thấy không thích hợp: “Cho dù là như vậy cũng không đúng, Kim Tử Hiên tìm ai không tìm, lại tìm một người tuổi tác không tương xứng như vậy, ngươi so với tỷ tỷ ta còn lớn hơn, cho dù vì ngươi trưởng thành có vài phần giống tỷ tỷ thì cũng không nên.”

“Cậu…” Kim Lăng quả thật muốn quỳ lạy trước trí nhớ của cậu nhà mình.

Giang Trừng không để ý tới hắn, xốc chăn từ trên giường đứng dậy, hắn nhìn bốn phía xung quanh một vòng, hơi có chút kinh ngạc, “Ồ, sao ta lại quay về Liên Hoa Ổ rồi? Phụ thân không phải chỉ đem a Anh trở về sao? Ta trở về như thế nào vậy? Này, ta đang hỏi ngươi đấy!”

Hắn tất nhiên là đang hỏi Kim Lăng, đáng tiếc Kim Lăng vẫn còn chìm trong đả kích lúc nãy, vốn dĩ không nghe thấy Giang Trừng đang nói gì, đương nhiên cũng không trả lời hắn, Giang Trừng liền bĩu môi, thầm nghĩ “Quả nhiên là một tên ngốc”, liền định đi ra ngoài.

Kim Lăng lúc này mới hoàn hồn lại, đem người kéo về, bối rối nói: “Cậu, người muốn đi đâu?”

“Không được gọi ta là cậu, cũng đừng kéo ta.” Giang Trừng gạt tay Kim Lăng ra, “Ta đương nhiên là muốn đi gặp phụ thân và mẫu thân, hôm nay vẫn chưa đi chào họ, còn có tỷ tỷ cùng a Anh, khó khăn lắm mới được về nhà một chuyến, ta phải bảo tỷ tỷ nấu canh cho ta uống.”

Tâm tình thiếu niên hào hứng thoải mái, mưa nắng thất thường, Giang Trừng vừa nói muốn ra ngoài, một phút cũng không chờ được, Kim Lăng không nói được câu nào, chỉ biết nắm chặt tay thiếu niên Giang Trừng, mặc cho đối phương giãy giụa thế nào cũng không buông.

Kim Lăng chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng rất phiền muộn.

Hắn trăm suy nghìn tính cũng chưa từng nghĩ đến, Giang Trừng không chỉ thân thể thu nhỏ lại, ngay cả trí nhớ cũng quay trở về thời điểm trước kia. Giang Trừng năm đó, cho dù phụ thân xa cách, mẫu thân nghiêm khắc, nhưng có tỷ tỷ cùng với Ngụy Anh vẫn luôn bầu bạn bên cạnh hắn, dù phiền não không ngừng, nhưng chưa bao giờ nếm qua đau khổ. Giang Trừng lúc này, còn chưa từng trải qua nhân sinh đau thấu tâm can.

Nếu hắn để Giang Trừng ra ngoài, có thể nhìn thấy gì? Là một Liên Hoa Ổ đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, tìm không thấy người quen năm nào. Hay là một quang cảnh cô độc, người thân ly tán?

Cảnh tượng như vậy, Giang tông chủ đã nhìn quá lâu rồi, hắn sao có thể nhẫn tâm để cho Giang Trừng lúc này phải trải qua đau đớn thấu xương như vậy một lần nữa!

Nhưng mà tất cả những điều đó, hắn đều không thể thốt thành lời, chỉ có thể nắm chặt lấy tay Giang Trừng, không buông ra.

Hắn không chịu buông tay liền làm cho Giang Trừng xù lông lên, ngay lập tức nhướng mi, chuẩn bị nổi trận lôi đình, còn chưa chờ hắn phát lửa giận, bên cạnh bỗng nhiên có một giọng nói vang lên, ôn nhuận như ngọc, “Giang tông chủ đừng nóng vội, tất cả sự tình xin hãy ngồi xuống để chúng ta từ từ nói cho ngươi nghe.”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới phát hiện ra trong phòng còn có một người khác, mạt ngạch buộc giữa trán, đúng tiêu chuẩn gia phục Lam thị, trong lòng đang cảm thấy ngạc nhiên vì sao lại có người của Lam gia theo mình trở về Liên Hoa Ổ, lại cảm thấy người này trông rất quen, liền nheo mắt nhìn.

Không nhìn kỹ thì thôi, cẩn thận nhìn lại hù dọa Giang Trừng một phen, hắn run rẩy vươn tay chỉ về phía người nọ, có chút không thể tin nói, “Người không phải là Trạch Vu Quân sao? Trời ạ! Sao chỉ thoáng một cái người liền già đi nhiều vậy!”

“…” Lam Hi Thần nhất thời lặng im. Được rồi, so với Giang Trừng ngần này tuổi, mình có lẽ thật sự là già rồi.

“Phụt.” Đây là do Kim Lăng không nhịn được.

Một khắc trước hắn còn vì tình cảnh của cậu mình mà động lòng trắc ẩn, sau đó liền bị những lời của Giang Trừng phá tan tành, không nhịn được bật cười thành tiếng, cười xong lại phát giác không ổn, vội vàng quay sang nhìn Lam Hi Thần tạ lỗi.

Như vậy, cho dù thần kinh Giang Trừng có thô thế nào cũng phát hiện ra có điều không đúng, nét mặt liền biến đổi, cơn tức giận ban đầu lập tức tiêu tán, ngược lại còn có chút lo sợ bất an, đôi mắt đen nhánh đảo qua, nhíu nhíu mi nhìn Lam Hi Thần hỏi: “Điều này sao lại có thể? Hai ngày trước ta còn gặp qua Trạch Vu Quân, không lẽ ta vừa ngủ một giấc xong, liền qua nhiều năm như vậy?”

Hắn càng nghĩ càng không ổn, thần sắc cũng nôn nóng hơn, dường như muốn liều mạng xông ra bên ngoài: “Không được, ta phải ra ngoài nhìn xem, cha mẹ ta đâu, còn có tỷ tỷ, ta muốn gặp bọn họ!”

“Cậu!” Kim Lăng nhất thời không chú ý khiến Giang Trừng giãy ra được, nhìn thấy người sắp sửa chạy đi, Kim Lăng nhịn không được hô lên.

Nói thì chậm nhưng diễn ra thì rất nhanh, Lam Hi Thần bất ngờ tiến lên đem thiếu niên đang muốn đẩy cửa chạy ra kéo vào trong lòng mình, cuối cùng cũng khiến cho Kim Lăng ở bên cạnh yên tâm.

Lam Hi Thần ôm lấy Giang Trừng mới phát hiện thiếu niên trong lồng ngực cực kỳ gầy yếu, rất dễ dàng ngã vào trong lòng mình, tay Lam Hi Thần đặt ở sau lưng Giang Trừng, mới phát giác thiếu niên đang run rẩy, có lẽ là đã hoảng loạn đến cực điểm.

Cứ thế, trong lòng lại càng thêm thương tiếc, tuổi còn nhỏ như vậy, bỗng nhiên lại gặp phải quá nhiều biến cố, cho dù là thần tiên cũng chịu không nổi, Lam Hi Thần khẽ thở dài, đem áo ngoài của mình cởi ra, trở tay khoác lên trung y đơn bạc Giang Trừng đang mặc trên người.

Bởi vì cảm thấy thương tiếc, giọng nói vốn nhã nhặn của y lại càng thêm nhu hòa, y cẩn thận buộc lại dây lưng áo ngoài cho Giang Trừng, nhẹ giọng bảo: “Giang tông chủ đừng quá kinh hoảng, việc này có nhiều điều trùng hợp ly kỳ, người không ngại ngồi xuống nghe chúng ta đem nguyên nhân sự việc kể lại cho người chứ? Chờ người nghe xong, muốn đi nơi nào, ta sẽ không ngăn cản, người xem như vậy được không?”

Có lẽ do giọng nói ôn nhu của Lam Hi Thần thật giống như có ma lực, Giang Trừng vốn nôn nóng không thôi dần dần buông lỏng xuống, hắn từ trong lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần ngẩng đầu lên, gật gật đầu, nhẹ đến mức không thể nhận ra được, cất lời nói, “Được, ta tin Trạch Vu Quân, ta hiện giờ đúng là không hiểu gì cả, làm phiền Trạch Vu Quân giải thích nghi hoặc giúp ta.”

Thông minh lanh lợi càng làm người đau lòng.

Lam Hi Thần vỗ nhẹ lưng hắn, nắm tay Giang Trừng dẫn tới bên mép giường ngồi xuống, hắn thấy vừa rồi Giang Trừng náo loạn, đầu tóc có chút rối, liền vươn tay giúp hắn chỉnh lại. Trong lòng lại đắn đo cân nhắc hậu quả, nên mở lời như thế nào mới ổn thỏa.

Tuy đồng ý nói cho Giang Trừng biết rõ nguyên nhân sự việc, nhưng lời đến bên miệng, lại không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu, đoạn quá khứ đầm đìa máu tươi kia, Giang Trừng hiện giờ có thể chịu đựng được sao?

Tất cả những điều y do dự, Giang Trừng đều nhìn thấy, cho nên cẩn thận hỏi: “Làm sao vậy? Trạch Vu Quân có điều khó nói?”

Lam Hi Thần chần chừ một lát, cuối cùng vẫn mở lời: “Giang tông chủ, nguyên nhân sự việc sẽ làm người cảm thấy rất đau lòng, có thể chịu được chứ?”

Giang trừng lại đem trọng điểm đặt ở tiếng Giang tông chủ kia, hắn kinh ngạc mở to mắt hạnh, không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn Lam Hi Thần, “Mới vừa rồi Trạch Vu Quân gọi ta là gì? Giang tông chủ? Chẳng lẽ ta nghe nhầm, tông chủ rõ ràng là cha ta mới…”

Hắn nói đến đây đã không nói nổi nữa, sắc mặt càng thêm tái nhợt, cả người có vẻ lung lay sắp đổ, Lam Hi Thần vội vàng đỡ lấy.

Giang Trừng mượn lực ổn định người, hắn cảm tạ Lam Hi Thần, lại khẽ thở gấp vài cái, hồi phục tâm tình một chút, sau đó tiếp tục hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ phụ thân ta đã xảy ra chuyện? Không sao cả, xin Trạch Vu Quân cứ việc nói thẳng, mặc cho kết quả thế nào, ta đều chịu đựng được.”

—————-

Lời tác giả: Chương trước có một chỗ thay đổi, thời điểm Ngụy ca được Giang phụ đưa về ước chừng mười lăm mười sáu, Trừng Trừng nhỏ hơn hắn chút, cho nên đổi thành mười bốn mười lăm tuổi. Ngoài ra tôi sẽ nói ở trong chương trước có một câu của lam đại cùng thần sắc của Kim Lăng làm tôi oán giận hơn 40 thước. Đội nắp nồi nhanh chóng đào tẩu…


	4. Chapter 4

Lam Hi Thần cân nhắc một lúc, cuối cùng quyết định đem ngọn nguồn tất cả mọi việc đều nói cho Giang Trừng biết.

Chẳng qua trong đó đã lược đi vài chi tiết đẫm máu, chỉ nói Ôn thị đột nhiên gây khó dễ, các gia tộc còn lại kết đồng minh cùng nhau chống lại Ôn thị. Trong cuộc chiến đó, phu thê Giang thị bất hạnh hy sinh.

Nhưng cho dù như thế, trước mắt Giang Trừng đã khó có thể tiếp nhận nổi, Lam Hi Thần còn chưa nói hết, thiếu niên đã nhanh chóng nước mắt đầm đìa.

Hắn cũng không có gào khóc, chỉ là lẳng lặng nghẹn ngào nức nở, từng giọt từng giọt nước mắt giống như trân châu đứt đoạn, không chút báo hiệu liền rơi xuống, nhanh chóng thấm ướt khuôn mặt hắn.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn hắn đau lòng thành bộ dạng như vậy, sao có thể tiếp tục nói những lời còn lại được nữa, y muốn nói lời an ủi hắn, lại cảm thấy người đã đau lòng thành như vậy sao có thể dùng những lời lẽ hời hợt để khuyên giải được, chẳng bằng cứ để cho hắn tùy ý khóc một lần, để tất cả bi thương dồn nén trong lòng đều khóc ra, dù sao như vậy cũng sẽ dễ chịu hơn tích tụ ở trong lòng, không được an ổn.

Nhưng nhìn hắn khóc thê lương như vậy, trong lòng thật sự không đành lòng, Giang Trừng vẫn lẳng lặng khóc nức nở, qua một lúc lâu, dần dần có chút hít thở không thông, nhìn thấy hắn hít vào thì ít thở ra thì nhiều, trông có vẻ sắp ngất đi, Lam Hi Thần cũng không để ý nhiều, đem người kéo vào trong lồng ngực, không ngừng ở trên lưng vuốt lên vuốt xuống, lặp đi lặp lại vài lần như thế, rốt cuộc đả thông được khí tích tụ kia.

Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy ngực áo ẩm ướt, y cũng không phải nữ tu luôn mang theo khăn tay bên người, hơi do dự một chút, y thấp giọng nói lời xin lỗi với Giang Trừng: “Mạo phạm.” Liền vén tay áo của mình lên nhẹ nhàng lau đi nước mắt trên mặt hắn.

Nhìn thấy Giang Trừng như vậy, Lam Hi Thần đột nhiên nhớ đến năm đó khi mẫu thân qua đời, Vong Cơ tuổi vẫn còn nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ vì nhớ mẫu thân mà khóc không ngừng, liền chiếu theo biện pháp an ủi tiểu đệ đệ năm đó, đem đầu Giang Trừng kéo vào trong lòng, nhẹ nhàng vuốt lấy tóc hắn, nói lời an ủi: “Ta biết đột nhiên nghe được tin tức như vậy, sao có thể không đau lòng, sao có thể không rơi lệ, nhưng dù cho trong lòng có khó chịu như thế nào, ngươi vẫn nên chú ý đến sức khỏe của mình, đau lòng đến mức làm mình bị thương thì sao? Hai vị tiền bối Giang Ngu nếu ở trên trời thấy ngươi thương tâm như vậy, bọn họ sao có thể an tâm yên nghỉ.”

Vừa dứt lời, Giang Trừng lập tức ngừng khóc, hắn từ trong ngực Lam Hi Thần ngồi thẳng dậy, qua loa lau mặt mình, vội vàng nói: “Ta không khóc, không khóc.”

Nhưng nói thì nói như vậy, nước mắt tuy đã không còn rơi nữa thế nhưng tiếng nức nở kia sao có thể lập tức ngừng ngay lại được, Giang Trừng liền dứt khoát đưa tay che miệng lại, quyết tâm phải đè tiếng nức nở kia xuống.

Nhìn hắn như thế, Lam Hi Thần thầm phiền não bản thân làm không đến nơi đến chốn, an ủi thì an ủi, sao lại nhắc đến vợ chồng Giang thị, Giang Trừng hiếu thuận, tính tình lại cực kỳ bướng bỉnh, nói ra những lời này chẳng phải là bức hắn cố kìm nén sao.

Sợ hắn thực sự kìm nén mà xảy ra chuyện, Lam Hi Thần liền từ mép giường đứng lên, quỳ một chân xuống trước mặt Giang Trừng, chầm chậm gỡ lấy hai tay đang liều mạng che miệng của hắn ra, sau đó đặt vào trong lòng bàn tay mình.

Bình thường trong mắt y luôn ẩn hiện sự vui vẻ, thế mà giờ đây lại nhuộm đầy ưu tư, y nhìn thẳng Giang Trừng nói: “Là do ta gạt ngươi, hai người họ sao có thể vì ngươi mà không an lòng, ngươi là con của họ, cho dù thế nào thì họ cũng sẽ không trách ngươi. Lúc nãy ta chỉ nói có một câu thật lòng, chính là ngươi cần phải giữ sức khỏe cho thật tốt mới được. Người ta thường nói, con đi xa mẫu thân lo lắng, Giang tông chủ có thể nghĩ như vầy, ngươi chẳng qua phải đi đến một nơi xa xôi để cầu học, chưa thể quay về, khó có thể gặp được phụ mẫu. Mà cho dù ngươi ở nơi xa xôi thì phụ mẫu vẫn sẽ luôn lo lắng, cho nên ngươi phải giữ gìn sức khỏe, mới không phụ tấm lòng của hai người họ.”

Lần này, lời khuyên bảo chân thành tha thiết, quả thật chạm đến cõi lòng, làm Giang Trừng dần dần bình tĩnh lại, chỉ có đôi mắt dường như vẫn còn chút ánh nước phản chiếu, hắn khịt mũi, mang theo giọng nghẹn ngào nói: “Ta đã biết, đa tạ Trạch Vu Quân chỉ điểm.”

Lam Hi Thần trong lòng liền thả lỏng hơn một nửa, y vương tay nhẹ nhàng chạm vào chóp mũi thẳng tắp kia của Giang Trừng, có chút nuông chiều mỉm cười nói: “Đừng khóc nữa, được không?”

Giang Trừng cảm thấy mình quả thực muốn đem bản thân đắm chìm vào trong đôi mắt ấy.

Một lúc lâu sau hắn mới phát hiện, tay mình vẫn còn đang bị Lam Hi Thần nắm chặt, vô thức giật mình nhanh chóng rút tay ra, nghiêng mặt sang một bên không dám nhìn Lam Hi Thần, cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh nói: “Trạch Vu Quân đã nhọc lòng, ta đương nhiên sẽ không khóc nữa.”

Trong ấn tượng mơ hồ, Giang tông chủ luôn là dáng vẻ kiêu ngạo, tính tình không tốt. Lại không biết lúc hắn nghiêng đầu đi để lộ ra vành tai đỏ ửng, Lam Hi Thần nhìn thấy, tất nhiên giữ kín ở trong lòng không nói ra, cũng buông xuống một nửa lo lắng còn lại.

Sau khi Giang Trừng bình tĩnh lại, mới nhớ tới còn một chuyện cũng quan trọng không kém, nhất thời không để ý đến những điều khác, vội kéo lấy tay áo Lam Hi Thần còn đang quỳ trước mặt mình, hoảng hốt hỏi: “Tỷ tỷ ta đâu? tỷ tỷ ta hiện giờ thế nào? còn có a Anh, hắn sao rồi? Bọn họ, bọn họ không phải cũng …”

Một chữ “Mất” nghẹn lại trên đầu lưỡi hắn, làm thế nào cũng không thốt ra được, giống như nếu không nói ra thì hai người kia sẽ chẳng xảy ra chuyện gì.

Lam Hi Thần nhất thời không biết phải nói gì, mới vừa rồi thiếu niên vẫn còn nức nở khóc ngay trước mắt hắn, giờ phút này thật sự không biết nên mở lời thế nào, chỉ sợ đợt sóng này chưa dứt thì đợt sóng khác lại tiếp tục tràn đến, thật vất vả mới an ủi được, người lại sắp sửa tiếp tục thương tâm.

Lúc này Y còn đang do dự, thì Kim Lăng vẫn luôn im lặng bỗng nhiên lên tiếng: “Mẫu thân không có việc gì, chuyện xảy ra năm đó người đã gả cho phụ thân, hiện giờ đang ở Kim Lân Đài, hai người tình cảm sâu đậm, cậu không cần lo lắng.”

Lam Hi Thần khó hiểu nhìn về phía Kim lăng, đã thấy Kim Lăng nháy mắt ra hiệu với y, ý bảo đừng làm lộ, Lam Hi Thần cũng kiềm nén nghi hoặc trong lòng, không nhiều lời nữa.

Giang Trừng không còn chú ý đến hắn, giờ đây toàn bộ tâm tư đều tập trung vào Kim Lăng: “Chuyện ngươi nói là thật?”

“Đương nhiên là thật, ta gọi người là cậu, còn có thể giả sao?” Vẻ mặt Kim Lăng hiên ngang ra vẻ đúng lý hợp tình.

Giang Trừng hơi tò mò đánh giá Kim Lăng từ trên xuống dưới một phen, lại hỏi, “Nhìn cách ăn mặc này của ngươi, tỷ tỷ ta thật sự là đã gả cho Kim Tử Hiên?”

Kim Lăng gật đầu: “Đúng vậy.”

Giang Trừng bĩu môi, nhỏ giọng nói: “Thật sự là tiện nghi cho hắn.” Lại nhìn về phía Kim Lăng: “Ngươi tên a Lăng phải không? Đáng tiếc ta không nhớ rõ ngươi, trước đó còn mắng ngươi, ngươi đừng giận ta.”

“Sao lại như vậy được.” Kim Lăng cười nói: “Cho dù người không nhớ rõ thì người vẫn là cậu của ta, ta làm sao lại giận người được.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Giang Trừng rốt cuộc nở nụ cười, nét mặt cũng trở nên thoải mái hơn, mang theo vài phần nhẹ nhõm nói: “Ngươi nói tỷ tỷ ta hiện giờ ở Kim Lân Đài phải không? Vậy bây giờ ngươi đưa ta đến đó gặp tỷ ấy được không?”

Lam Hi Thần thầm nghĩ không ổn rồi, lời nói dối này chưa thỏa đáng vẹn toàn ắt sẽ bị phá hỏng, Kim Lăng thế mà lại không chút bối rối, hắn hơi nhíu mày nhìn về phía Giang Trừng nói: “Cậu, không phải ta không chịu dẫn người đi, chỉ là trước đó lúc người bị thương còn chưa ngất đi, đã từng cố ý dặn dò ta không được đem tin tức người bị thương nói cho mẫu thân biết, sợ nàng lo lắng, nhưng hôm nay người biến thành dáng vẻ như thế này, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt mẫu thân, tất nhiên người sẽ biết cậu xảy ra chuyện rồi, vậy lúc trước cậu cố ý không muốn cho mẫu thân biết còn có ý nghĩa gì nữa?”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới chợt hiểu ra, vội vung tay nói, “Không đi không đi, ta cũng không muốn để cho tỷ tỷ nhìn thấy dáng vẻ của ta thế này, A Lăng ngươi cũng không được nói cho người khác, biết chưa?”

Lần đổi trắng thay đen này trực tiếp làm cho Lam Hi Thần tràn ngập kinh ngạc, ban đầu y cảm thấy Kim Lăng giống Giang Trừng như đúc, hiện giờ mới biết hắn vẫn còn có chỗ giống chú hắn, nếu không dựa theo tính tình ghét dối trá của Giang Trừng, sao lại có thể dạy ra được một đứa cháu trai nói dối không chớp mắt kia.

Tuy biết lời nói dối này của Kim Lăng là có ý muốn tốt cho Giang Trừng, nhưng làm cho thần sắc Lam Hi Thần ảm đạm đi rất nhiều.

“Vậy Ngụy Anh đâu? a Lăng biết hắn hiện tại thế nào không?” Giang Trừng lại hỏi.

“Ngụy công tử đã sớm cùng Vong Cơ kết làm đạo lữ, hiện giờ đang ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, Giang tông chủ nếu muốn gặp hắn, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể theo ta đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ thăm hỏi.” Lam Hi Thần đáp lại câu hỏi của Giang Trừng.

Vừa nói xong liền làm cho Giang Trừng sững người ra, hắn trợn tròn mắt hạnh, giống như nghe được một chuyện không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

“Ai!?”

—————

Lời tác giả:

(Toàn bộ hành trình vây xem, Kim Tông chủ chứng tỏ chính mình cũng không nên ở trong phòng, như vậy sẽ biểu hiện mình rất sáng)


	5. Chapter 5

Lam Hi Thần nhìn dáng vẻ Giang Trừng thế này, trong lòng bỗng cảm thấy có chút hồi hộp, hắn muộn màng nhớ ra, vị Giang tông chủ trước mắt đây từ trước đến nay cực kỳ chán ghét mấy chuyện đoạn tụ, đã thâm căn cố đế. Lúc này, mình lại đem chuyện của Vong Cơ cùng với Ngụy Vô Tiện nhanh nhảu nói ra như vậy, chỉ sợ đã chạm vào nghịch lân của vị này.

Nhưng lời cũng đã nói, nước đổ đi khó lòng hốt lại được, Lam Hi Thần cũng chỉ có thể âm thầm phiền muộn, có chút lo lắng nhìn Giang Trừng, không biết lúc hắn nổi giận thì sẽ thế nào.

Nhưng mà Giang Trừng lại không có tức giận như y nghĩ, hắn chỉ hơi ngây người một lát, cuối cùng “Phì” cười thành tiếng.

“Thật hay giả thế? Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm? Ta không có nghe nhầm đấy chứ? Đây thật đúng là…” Giang Trừng dường như rối rắm hết nửa ngày, cuối cùng cũng không tìm được từ nào để hình dung, hắn giang rộng hai tay, dùng vẻ mặt cực kỳ khó tin nhìn Lam Hi Thần: “Ta thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng được, không phải Trạch Vu Quân người đang lừa ta chứ?”

Lam Hi Thần nghiêm mặt nói: “Việc này xác thực vạn phần, cho dù thế nào ta cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không lấy chuyện cả đời của đệ đệ ra đùa giỡn, tình cảm của hai người họ vô cùng tốt, là chuyện mà người người đều biết.”

“Không ngờ mọi người đều đã biết chuyện này!?” Miệng Giang Trừng lúc này đã có thể nhét vừa một quả trứng gà, nửa ngày sau, hắn mới phục hồi lại tinh thần, sau đó “Chặc lưỡi”, trong giọng nói còn mang theo hứng thú kỳ dị: “Thật không nhìn ra bản lĩnh của tiểu tử Ngụy Anh này nha.”

Lam Hi Thần nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, hoàn toàn không nghĩ đến đối phương lại có phản ứng như vậy.

Giang Trừng lầm tưởng nét mặt của Lam Hi Thần là do mình không tin tưởng y, liền vội cười vung tay giải thích: “Ta cũng không phải không tin Trạch Vu Quân, chẳng qua là người không biết, ban đầu A Anh cực kỳ không thích Lam Trạm, luôn nói y là một tên cứng nhắc, suốt ngày mắng y rất nhiều, hắn còn nói người giống như Lam Trạm có lẽ cả đời cũng không lấy được vợ, bởi vì các cô nương sớm muộn gì cũng bị sự cứng nhắc vô vị của y làm cho buồn chán chết mất. Không nghĩ tới, kết quả lời này lại ứng nghiệm lên đầu của hắn, quả nhiên là thiên đạo luân hồi.”

Hắn vừa nói, vừa không nhịn được bật cười lên, bên má lộ ra một cái lê oa(*) nhàn nhạt, Lam Hi Thần nhìn cái lê oa này đến thẩn thờ, y có chút ý nghĩ vượt khỏi giới hạn. Trước kia, y chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy Giang tông chủ này cười. Hóa ra, khi hắn cười rộ lên quả thật là có lê oa.

Giang Trừng bên kia thật vất vả mới có thể ngừng cười, hắn ôm cái bụng cười đến có chút đau, nhướng mày phồng má, hơi nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Đợi ta lần sau nhìn thấy tiểu tử a Anh này, thế nào ta cũng phải cười nhạo hắn một phen mới được.”

Cái này rõ ràng chính là tính tình của trẻ con mà, Lam Hi Thần hiếm khi thấy hắn trưng ra vẻ mặt hưng phấn như vậy, cũng muốn chiều theo, liền mỉm cười gật đầu nói: “Những lời này, đợi ngươi lần sau gặp Ngụy công tử lại nói cho hắn nghe, tùy ngươi hết.”

Giang Trừng cũng không đáp lời, hắn chỉ dùng một đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh nhìn y, ý cười trên môi vẫn chưa tan hết, quả nhiên vẫn còn là thiếu niên không lo nghĩ, Lam Hi Thần vui mừng vì hắn có dáng vẻ như vậy, liền tùy tâm trạng vươn tay xoa đầu đối phương, động tác thân thiết đến mức chính y cũng không phát hiện ra.

Thấy nét mặt Giang Trừng giãn ra, tâm tình Lam Hi Thần cũng tốt lên một chút, y thừa dịp cảm xúc lúc này của Giang Trừng xem như đủ ổn định, liền mượn cơ hội đem chuyện muốn đưa hắn vào Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cư ngụ một thời gian nói ra.

Giang Trừng có chút khó hiểu: “Đây là vì sao? Theo lời Trạch Vu Quân nói, hiện tại ta là chủ sự Giang gia, nếu ta rời đi, ai có thể quản lý được Giang gia chứ?”

Kim Lăng vội tiếp lời: “Cậu không cần phải bận tâm, con ở Kim Lân Đài… thường giúp phụ thân xử lý công việc, thay người tiếp quản Liên Hoa Ổ một thời gian, hẳn là sẽ không có vấn đề gì lớn.”

“Nhưng…” Giang Trừng còn có chút do dự.

Lam Hi Thần liền nói đỡ: “Ta thấy trong đám tiểu bối đồng lứa, Kim… công tử làm việc cực kỳ thỏa đáng, Giang tông chủ có thể yên tâm phó thác Liên Hoa Ổ cho hắn. Giang tông chủ cũng biết, Liên Hoa Ổ hiện nay không yên ổn, nếu Giang tông chủ chưa từng gặp phải chuyện kỳ quặc này, muốn ở lại Liên Hoa Ổ cũng không sao. Thiết nghĩ, lấy bản lĩnh của người, nếu như muốn bắt lấy kẻ gian đang ẩn núp bên trong Liên Hoa Ổ, đó là việc rất dễ dàng. Nhưng hôm nay, trước hết là trí nhớ người không còn, trong Liên Hoa Ổ này chỉ sợ ngay cả mặt người khác, người cũng gần như nhận không ra. Tiếp đó, thân phận thiếu niên này của người hiện giờ cũng sẽ có rất nhiều điều bất tiện.”

“… Cho dù là như vậy… ta cũng không nên đi đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ của người nha.” Thiếu niên thấp giọng than thở, nhưng mà lời này lại lộ ra chút chột dạ, Giang Trừng kỳ thực cũng biết, có lẽ ngoại trừ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ kia, quả thật đúng là không có chỗ để mình có thể đi, chỉ là do tính khí ương bướng của mình, không muốn dễ dàng thỏa hiệp mà thôi.

Thế mà Lam Hi Thần không có chút cảm giác bị mạo phạm nào, vẫn luôn tươi cười như trước bảo: “Đó chẳng qua chỉ là một chút tư tâm của ta, vừa rồi chẩn mạch cho Giang tông chủ, đáng tiếc Lam mỗ y thuật không tinh, vẫn chưa phát hiện được vấn đề mấu chốt, nhưng việc này thật sự rất kỳ lạ, vẫn nên nhanh chóng giải quyết cho ổn thỏa. Mặc dù y thuật của ta chưa tinh, nhưng y thuật của thúc phụ chính là giỏi nhất, Giang tông chủ theo ta đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cư ngụ, cũng có thể để thúc phụ chẩn trị cho người, có lẽ sẽ nhanh chóng giúp người hồi phục.”

“Hơn nữa…” Lam Hi Thần vừa cười vừa tiếp tục nói: “Mới vừa rồi, ai đó còn nói muốn đi gặp Ngụy công tử? Lẽ nào mới qua được một lúc, người liền không muốn gặp lại hắn sao?”

“Đúng vậy cậu.” Kim Lăng ở bên cạnh phụ họa theo: “Con biết tâm tư của người đều đặt ở Liên Hoa Ổ, vậy nên trước hết người càng phải theo Trạch Vu Quân đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, tốt xấu gì cũng nên để cho Lam lão tiên sinh xem qua thân thể của người trước, nếu cậu thực sự không buông xuống được, vậy thì hãy nghĩ cách làm thế nào để có thể nhanh chóng khôi phục lại đi.”

Hai người kẻ xướng người họa, cuối cùng cũng thành công khuyên nhủ được Giang Trừng, làm y miễn cưỡng ưng thuận đồng ý theo Lam Hi Thần đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cư ngụ một thời gian. Kim Lăng cũng chấp nhận tạm thời sẽ thay Giang Trừng tiếp quản Liên Hoa Ổ, không tiện bảo hộ hắn được nữa. Trước khi rời đi, Kim Lăng đem Tử Điện xâu vào một sợi dây đỏ rồi đeo lên trên cổ của Giang Trừng, lại cầm lấy Tam Độc đưa cho hắn, sau đó còn lải nhải không dứt mấy chuyện lặt vặt với cậu hắn, cho đến khi Giang Trừng không có kiên nhẫn nghe nữa, đem người đẩy ra thì mới dừng lại. Cuối cùng, Kim Lăng như người cha già gả con gái, cứ nhìn chầm chầm lấy bóng dáng hai thân ảnh đã khuất xa kia một lúc lâu, sau đó mới quay người trở về bên trong nhà.

**Chú thích:**

(*) Lê oa: nằm chếch ở bên ngoài dưới khóe miệng một tí. Khác với má lúm đồng tiền, lê oa nhỏ hơn và cũng không thấy được rõ ràng khi cười. Đó là truyền thống tượng trưng cho mỹ nhân ở phương đông.

(Theo: [baidu.com](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%A2%A8%E6%B6%A1))

Hình ảnh chỉ mang tính chất minh họa.


	6. Chapter 6

Giang Trừng tuy có Tam Độc cùng Tử Điện kề bên, nhưng bởi vì người biến nhỏ lại, thế nên nhận thức chủ của Tử Điện đã biến mất, uy lực của Tam Độc cũng không còn lớn như trước nữa.

Tính tình hắn vốn quật cường, cứ luôn muốn tự mình ngự kiếm đi theo Lam Hi Thần tiến về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, nhưng tốc độ ngự kiếm lại không như hắn nghĩ. Lam Hi Thần từ trước đến nay luôn ân cần, lại hay quan tâm chăm sóc người khác, không cần nói cũng biết, dù hiểu rõ cũng sẽ không nói ra, y thấy thiếu niên ngự kiếm vất vả liềm âm thầm giảm dần tốc độ, chỉ thong dong bay trước Giang Trừng một chút, duy trì ở khoảng cách không gần không xa, vừa không có vẻ cố ý quan tâm, lại để cho Giang Trừng có thể thoải mái đuổi kịp.

Nhưng mà Giang Trừng cũng không phải đứa nhỏ chẳng biết gì, dù cho Lam Hi Thần kín đáo âm thầm nhân nhượng hắn như vậy, hắn vẫn như trước, từ lúc bắt đầu đã nhận ra được. Mặc dù không muốn chịu thua, nhưng hắn đã dùng hết toàn lực cũng không có cách nào đẩy nhanh tốc độ, Giang Trừng đứng giữa tự tôn và việc không thể gây phiền phức cho người khác, chần chừ do dự một lát, cuối cùng vẫn có chút khó khăn mở miệng.

“Trạch Vu Quân, không biết người… có bằng lòng chở ta một đoạn được chứ?” Trong giọng nói mang theo chút cứng nhắc khó che đậy, nét mặt lại lộ ra vẻ bối rối, cái miệng nhỏ của Giang Trừng bất giác khẽ nuốt xuống hai ngụm nước bọt, đôi mắt chớp chớp nhìn Lam Hi Thần, hai tay vắt ở sau lưng, dáng người quả thực là thẳng tắp, nhưng mấy ngón tay ở sau lưng lại xoắn xuýt một hồi lâu.

Lam Hi Thần thoáng kinh ngạc, y nghĩ rằng với tính cách của Giang Trừng, bảo hắn chịu thua chỉ sợ so với việc lên trời còn khó hơn. Với lại, người này đã sớm hình thành thói quen chuyện gì cũng đều một mình gánh vác, không ỷ lại vào bất kỳ ai. Nhưng y nghĩ lại, đây cũng chẳng phải là tự Giang Trừng mong muốn, chỉ là ngay cả khi trong lòng cảm thấy mệt mỏi, hắn lại không thể tìm thấy một ai để có thể dựa vào? Chỉ có tự mình đem khổ đau trong lòng cùng những phiền muộn vụn vặt tất cả đều ngậm chặt, dù cho yết hầu bị phá vỡ, chẳng qua cũng chỉ là lại đem một miệng đầy máu đều nuốt hết xuống thôi.

Không phải hắn trời sinh cô độc cách xa, chỉ là vận mệnh tàn khốc, từ trong sinh mệnh của hắn lần lượt cướp đi từng người, từng người thân ruột thịt, không chừa lại chút gì, ngoảnh đầu nhìn chỉ còn sót lại một thân đơn độc giữa cõi đời.

Nhưng mà Giang Trừng hiện giờ chưa từng nếm trải qua nỗi đau cắt xé da thịt, vẫn còn là một người đầy sức sống, một thân ngạo cốt vẫn ẩn sâu trong người, bên ngoài lại được bao phủ một tầng mềm mại, song thân đều còn đủ cả, gia tỷ ôn nhu, sư huynh thân cận, xảy ra chuyện cũng không cần phải chịu trách nhiệm, một câu chịu thua thốt ra đương nhiên cũng thật dễ dàng.

Thời gian đến tột cùng đã cướp đi trên người hắn bao nhiêu thứ, mới có thể biến một thiếu niên tốt đẹp như vậy thành dáng vẻ của Giang tông chủ sau này.

Lam Hi Thần bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được cổ họng có chút thô ráp.

Y cứ như vậy nghĩ ngợi, liền điều khiển Sóc Nguyệt đến gần Giang Trừng, duỗi tay ra trước mặt thiếu niên, cong mi cười nhẹ nói: “Tất nhiên là sẵn lòng, vô cùng vinh hạnh.”

Mặt Giang Trừng có chút nóng lên, hắn vờ như không thèm để ý ho nhẹ một tiếng, sau đó dè dặt đem tay mình đặt vào trong lòng bàn tay đang vươn ra của Lam Hi Thần.

Lam Hi Thần đem người kéo lên, dựa sát vào trước người mình, vóc người thiếu niên còn chưa trưởng thành hết, chỉ có thể đứng ngang bằng cổ y, dường như chỉ cần thuận thế là có thể gác cằm lên đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, cổ tay y đang nắm cũng rất mảnh khảnh, chỉ cảm nhận được một lớp da thịt mỏng manh bao bọc lấy khung xương, quả nhiên một chút thịt dư cũng không có.

Thật sự là rất gầy.

Lam Hi Thần âm thầm nghĩ, hay là chờ lúc quay về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ đem người nuôi béo lên chút nữa? Cũng không đến mức xương cốt bị người ta dùng một tay cũng có thể ôm trọn. Nhưng mà, sau đó y lại nghĩ đến cơm canh ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, người ngoài từng người, từng người đều ăn không quen, cảm thấy có chút phiền muộn.

Giang Trừng chẳng hề hay biết người nọ ở sau lưng mình đã thả bay suy nghĩ đến phương trời nào, tư thế đứng của hắn vốn cứng ngắc, chỉ sợ một chút bất cẩn sẽ va vào vị Trạch Vu Quân này, nhưng mà khí tức của đối phương trước sau như một đều luôn ôn hòa, xuyên thấu qua lớp vải vóc đơn bạc cũng có thể cảm giác được đôi tay đặt lên vai mình đang tỏa ra hơi ấm, trấn an toàn bộ lo lắng trong lòng hắn. Cho nên Giang Trừng cũng dần thả lỏng thân thể, khẽ nhích về sau một chút.

Lam Hi Thần ngay lập tức cảm nhận được sự ỷ lại của đối phương, liền lặng lẽ ôm người dựa sát vào mình thêm chút nữa, nương theo áo bào to lớn của mình che đi cơn gió quét qua Giang Trừng.

Dù cho trên đường đi hai người chẳng nói với nhau điều gì, nhưng giữa hai người lại có một sự ôn nhu nhàn nhạt đang dần dần lan tỏa.

Cứ như vậy quay trở về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ.

Vì thân phận Giang Trừng khác biệt, tuy nói là do có nhiều thiếu niên đến Vân Thâm học tập mới đưa hắn vào đây, nhưng suy cho cùng không thể cứ để cho hắn cùng với đám nhóc kia ở chung một chỗ như vậy. Thứ nhất, thân thể Giang Trừng biến nhỏ lại vốn đã kỳ quái, còn cần người lưu ý mới có thể yên tâm. Thứ hai, phòng học nhiều người, nhiều điều ra tiếng vào, để đảm bảo không có lời đồn phong thanh nào truyền ra, đem tới phiền toái không cần thiết, cho nên Lam Hi Thần nghĩ tới nghĩ lui một phen, vẫn là dẫn người đưa về Hàn thất.

Vì lúc ở trên đường trùng hợp gặp Lam Tư Truy, Lam Hi Thần liền dặn dò hắn nếu tiện đường thì ghé qua chỗ của Lam Khải Nhân, thông báo cho thúc phụ đại nhân lúc nào rảnh rỗi thì đến hàn thất một chuyến.

Sau khi quay về Vân Thâm, Giang Trừng từ đầu đến cuối chẳng nói được lời nào, trông dáng vẻ là bộ dạng đang mở to mắt nhìn không chớp. Kỳ thực Lam Hi Thần vừa trông thấy liền hiểu được, dọc đường đi y thấy hắn cứ quan sát khắp nơi, có chút ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Đang nhìn gì vậy?”

“Không nhìn gì cả.” Giang Trừng theo bản năng phản bác lại, vừa ngẩng đầu liền bắt gặp ánh mắt mang theo nét tươi cười kia của Lam Hi Thần, dường như đã sớm nhìn thấu hắn khẩu thị tâm phi cho nên nhất thời có chút xấu hổ, hắn hơi hắng giọng, có chút ngượng ngùng nói: “Ta chỉ cảm thấy Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ hiện giờ có chút khác với khi ta theo học, không biết có phải là do ảo giác của ta hay không mới nhìn thấy nó khác nhau.”

“Cho nên… vẫn là không giống phải không?” Lam Hi Thần lẩm bẩm.

“Hử?” Giang Trừng tưởng chính mình nghe nhầm, lại nhìn thấy trên khuôn mặt tươi cười của Lam Hi Thần mang theo vài phần chua sót, trong lòng có chút giật mình, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Làm sao vậy? Ta… nói sai cái gì sao?”

“Không, không có.” Lam Hi Thần lấy lại tinh thần, có chút gấp gáp nhìn Giang Trừng, nở nụ cười: “Người không nhìn lầm, vì chuyện của Ôn gia, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ trước kia sớm đã bị hủy, quang cảnh hiện tại là ta dựa theo trí nhớ của mình từng chút một trùng kiến lại, nghĩ rằng có thể đem từng nhành cây ngọn cỏ khôi phục lại như cũ, thế nhưng cũng không thể trả lại Vân Thâm như trong trí nhớ của Giang tông chủ được, quả nhiên là ta thất trách.

Giang Trừng vội vàng nói: “Có lẽ là do ta nhớ nhầm rồi, Trạch Vu Quân sống trong Vân Thâm đã lâu, đương nhiên quen thuộc nơi này hơn ta mới phải.”

Nhưng quen thuộc thế nào có thể so được với với thiếu niên còn đang theo học ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ xưa kia, Lam Hi Thần bất đắc dĩ nở nụ cười, sau đó ra vẻ thản nhiên nói: “Hiện giờ Giang tông chủ tới đây rồi, như vậy có thể nói cho ta biết bộ dáng vốn có của nơi này, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ chính là tâm huyết của gia chủ Lam thị qua nhiều thế hệ, lại không may bị hủy trong tay ta, nếu như ngay cả việc phục hồi lại như cũ cũng không làm được, Lam mỗ chỉ sợ trăm năm sau sẽ không còn mặt mũi nào gặp lại trưởng bối trong nhà nữa.”

“Nhưng ta lại cảm thấy Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ hiện giờ cũng tốt lắm, không phải nhất định cứ khôi phục diện mạo ban đầu mới tốt, trước kia cùng hiện tại mặc dù không giống nhau, nhưng mỗi thứ đều có cái hay của riêng nó, cũng không phân cao thấp, như Liên Hoa Ổ trước đây cũng không giống hiện giờ, mà ta lại cảm thấy Liên Hoa Ổ hiện giờ cũng rất tốt, cho dù không giống thì như thế nào? Có thời gian dư thừa đi xem xét bộ dáng vốn có của nó, chẳng bằng bỏ thời gian để tâm vào việc xây dựng như thế nào cho tốt, trăm năm sau gặp tổ tông có gì phải sợ?”

Giang Trừng nghe được nhíu mày trực tiếp phản bác, cuối cùng mới cảm thấy ngữ khí của mình quá mức nặng nề, ngừng một chút quay mặt đi, lại nói tiếp: “Chẳng qua mỗi người mỗi ý, Trạch Vu Quân nếu như một lòng muốn khôi phục, ta đương nhiên cũng tận hết sức lực nói ra những gì mình biết”.

Những lời này tựa như một đòn búa tạ gõ vào đáy lòng Lam Hi Thần. Y nhìn thiếu niên đứng trước mặt thật lâu, lúc nãy, y cảm thấy ánh mắt của thế nhân thật sự là không tốt lắm.

Giang Trừng đã có thể nói ra được những lời như vậy khi còn niên thiếu, đủ thấy trong lồng ngực hắn có khí phách, lại có một tấm lòng trong sáng hiếm thấy. Nhưng mà thế nhân lại lấy ô danh quy chụp, hắn lại chưa bao giờ để ý đến, luôn quyết tuyệt như thế. Mà Lam Hi Thần y luôn dừng bước trước những chuyện khó khăn, lại đạt được danh hiệu thế gia đệ nhất công tử này.

Nói cái gì quân tử quy phạm, sáng trong như ánh trăng, nhưng chống đỡ chẳng nổi một ánh mắt của thiếu niên này, nửa lời cũng khó thốt ra.

Lam Hi Thần cuối cùng bật ra một tiếng cười từ tận đáy lòng, y đã sáng tỏ thông suốt, bất chợt xoay người, hướng về phía Giang Trừng trịnh trọng thi lễ: “Lúc xưa đúng là ta câu nệ, hiện giờ nghe được lời ngài nói, quả nhiên hơn mười năm đọc sách, Hi Thần thụ giáo.”


	7. Chapter 7

Đột nhiên nhận được một đại lễ như vậy làm Giang Trừng nhảy dựng lên, hắn cuống quýt lui về phía sau hai bước, hướng Lam Hi Thần xua tay nói: “Trạch Vu Quân làm gì vậy? Ta cũng không có ân tình gì với Trạch Vu Quân, nếu những lời nói vô ý vừa rồi làm Trạch Vu Quân có thể giác ngộ, vậy cũng là do ngài tự khám phá ra, đều không phải công lao của ta, ngài làm đại lễ này, thật sự làm ta tổn thọ mất.”

Lam Hi Thần cũng không chịu đứng dậy, “Cho dù người chỉ là vô ý, nhưng ta cũng nhận được nhiều lợi ích trong đó, căn nguyên sâu xa, nhân quả thuộc về người, ta không thi lễ với người, còn có thể thi lễ với ai?”

Thực là nói không được mà.

Giang Trừng nhìn Lam Hi Thần vẫn cố chấp như vậy, hơi phiền não nhíu mi, thấy không thuyết phục được Lam Hi Thần, hắn chậc một tiếng, lại lui về phía sau một bước, cũng cúi người hướng Lam Hi Thần thi lễ, rất có dáng vẻ ngươi không đứng dậy ta liền liều chết không ngưng.

Hai người cứ như vậy đứng ở giữa đường cúi người thi lễ với nhau, nhất thời cả hai đều đứng yên bất động, may mà lúc này cũng không có người ngoài đi ngang qua, nếu không một đời anh danh của hai vị Trạch Vu Quân cùng Giang tông chủ, chỉ sợ sẽ bị hủy hoại trong phút chốc.

Lam Hi Thần quả thực cũng bị sự bướng bỉnh của Giang Trừng đánh bại, cái cúi đầu này của y, đã được người khai thông tâm trí, tùy tâm mà định. Huống chi người tu đạo xem trọng nhân quả, chỉ vì một lời nói của Giang Trừng mà y cởi bỏ được khúc mắc nhiều năm, chính là nhận lấy nợ nhân quả, vốn dĩ Giang Trừng được y cúi đầu hành lễ, việc này cũng coi như chấm dứt, nhưng Giang Trừng cũng cúi đầu thi lễ đáp trả lại y, nhân quả này không chỉ không mất đi, ngược lại càng quấn quýt cuống sâu, trở nên mơ hồ không rõ.

Với tính cách của Lam Hi Thần, tất cả những điều này y sẽ không cùng với Giang Trừng nói rõ. Y có thể đoán được với tính khí bướng bỉnh của Giang Trừng, việc hôm nay nhất định không thể giải quyết được, chỉ đành thôi hành lễ trước, tiến lại gần thiếu niên đem người nâng lên, bất đắc dĩ cười thỏa hiệp nói: “Ta không lay chuyển được người, chỉ có thể tùy người, người không chịu nhận lễ này của ta, vậy ta không hành lễ cũng được.”

Giang Trừng có chút áy náy nói: “Ta thật sự không dám nhận, làm Trạch Vu Quân khó xử rồi.”

“Không sao.” Lam Hi Thần cười khoát tay, lại đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay Giang Trừng dắt đi: “Vậy thì theo ta trở về Hàn thất, được chứ?”

“Được.” Giang Trừng gật đầu.

Lam Hi Thần liền dẫn người về thẳng Hàn thất.

Đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên Giang Trừng đến gần phòng riêng của vị Trạch Vu Quân này. Trước kia, khi theo học ở Vân Thâm, chính mình cùng bọn Ngụy Anh đều ở học xá sinh hoạt cùng nhau, cách chỗ người Lam gia ở khá xa, Lam Hi Thần tuổi cũng lớn hơn đôi chút so với Lam Trạm, trước nay rất ít khi xuất hiện. Vị trước mặt này không giống hắn, khi hắn còn theo học ở đây, Trạch Vu Quân sớm đã có chút thanh danh, chính trực vang khắp thiên hạ, bản thân mình cũng chỉ từ xa nhìn vị Lam gia đại công tử này, chớ nói chi là đi vào phòng riêng của y ở, ngay cả chào hỏi xã giao vẫn còn chưa nói với nhau một câu nào.

Ai ngờ thế sự chuyển dời, lại ở trong tình huống ly kỳ hôm nay liên quan đến vị này, quả nhiên là đủ huyền diệu.

Hàn thất đúng như trong dự liệu của y, vừa bước vào liền cảm thấy phòng cũng như tên gọi, ngay lập tức cảm nhận được không khí trong trẻo lại lành lạnh giống như được một lớp tuyết trắng bàng bạc bao phủ lên, bên trong phòng toàn bộ đồ đạc đều cùng một màu, đưa mắt nhìn liền thấy được toàn bộ căn phòng, chẳng qua chỉ có một cái bàn, một cái ghế tựa, cùng với một án sách, trên bàn còn đặt giấy và bút mực Lam Hi Thần thường sử dụng, dưới song cửa sổ đặt một cái gường nhỏ, phía đông nam lại dựng một tấm bình phong, sau bình phong cũng chỉ thấy giường của Lam Hi Thần.

Vậy mà ngay cả một gian phòng riêng ngăn cách cũng không có.

Giang Trừng nhớ tới sư huynh nhà mình từng khinh bỉ quần áo người nhà họ Lam đều giống như mặc đồ tang, nhưng hôm nay nhìn thấy phòng ngủ của Lam Hi Thần, mới nhận thấy người nhà Lam gia càng giống đệ tử cửa Phật hơn, quả nhiên là thanh tâm quả dục đến cực điểm.

Giang Trừng còn đang đứng đó quan sát khắp nơi, Lam Hi Thần đã tìm được một bộ y phục cũ, cất giữ ở trong rương mà trước đây mình mười ba, mười bốn tuổi từng mặc, y mở ra ướm thử vóc người thiếu niên, ước chừng sẽ mặc vừa, liền lần nữa gấp gọn lại, cầm lấy đưa đến trước mặt Giang Trừng, có chút áy náy nói: “Vốn dĩ khi đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ nên thay đổi giáo phục Lam thị, là ta suy nghĩ không chu toàn, mới vừa rồi chỉ dặn dò Tư Truy đi thông báo cho thúc phụ, quên mất đi chuyện quan trọng này, trên tay ta là y phục cũ khi xưa, Giang tông chủ nếu không chê thì tạm thời thay trước, chờ ta gọi người đến, bảo họ lại mang một bộ giáo phục mới đến.

Giang Trừng tiếp nhận y phục trong tay y, tuy nói là đồ cũ, nhưng lại được cất giữ cực kỳ cẩn thận, không có dấu vết năm tháng, ngay cả hoa văn trên vải đều được bảo tồn hoàn hảo, nếu Lam Hi Thần không nói ra, bảo là y phục hoàn toàn mới, hắn cũng tin.

Nhưng đây thực là đồ cũ. Tay Giang Trừng vuốt ve y phục, khi hắn vừa mới vào Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cũng đã phát hiện ra, giáo phục hiện giờ của Lam thị cùng năm đó mình theo học đã không còn giống nhau, quả thực có chút khác biệt, dù sao thì người dệt vải và tú nương ít có ai là tu sĩ, phần lớn đều chỉ là những người bình thường, người chế tác y phục năm đó chỉ sợ đã sớm già nua, người dệt vải cùng tú nương hiện giờ không biết đã thay qua mấy lượt, chi tiết đương nhiên không còn giống nhau, nhưng thứ trên tay mình bây giờ từ đường may đến nét cắt đều rất quen thuộc.

Trên y phục này cũng thoang thoảng mùi gỗ nhãn và mùi đàn hương, giống như vị nam tử trước mắt đây, không có lí do gì cũng có thể làm người khác thả lỏng tâm tình.

Vì thế Giang Trừng liền cầm y phục ôm trước người, cười rạng rỡ nói: “Không sao, y phục này rất tốt, ta sẽ mặc cái này, Trạch Vu Quân không cần làm phiền người khác phải mang đến.”

Hắn vừa nói, vừa ôm y phục đến sau bức bình phong kia, bắt đầu thay đồ.

Lam Hi Thần ngơ ngác mà nhìn, sau đó sững sờ đứng yên tại chỗ.

Lúc này y muốn đi ra ngoài cũng không được thỏa đáng, mà không đi ra thì cũng không ổn, tuy rằng y cùng với Giang Trừng đều là nam tử, Lam Hi Thần cũng hiểu được Giang Trừng không để ý đến những việc nhỏ nhặt này, mới có thể ở trước mặt y không chút do dự mà thay y phục. Đã có vết xe đổ của đệ đệ nhà mình cùng Ngụy công tử làm gương, thế nên trong lòng Lam Hi Thần vẫn có chút khác thường.

Nhưng cuối cùng y vẫn không đi ra ngoài.

Dù sao Giang Trừng đã bắt đầu thay đồ, lúc này đi ra, chẳng phải càng có tật giật mình, vô duyên vô cớ làm cho hai người đều xấu hổ.

Lam Hi Thần chỉ có thể mừng thầm vì bức bình phong này của mình có màu tối, nhưng dáng vẻ khi cởi bỏ y phục của thiếu niên vẫn lờ mờ xuyên thấu qua mặt vải, thanh âm loạt xoạt lại làm người khác liên tưởng, Lam Hi Thần dứt khoát xoay người sang chỗ khác, mặc niệm trong lòng, phi lễ chớ nhìn, phi lễ chớ nghe.

“Đúng rồi, Trạch Vu Quân, ta có một chuyện muốn khẩn cầu người đáp ứng.” Thanh âm của thiếu niên từ sau bình phong truyền đến.

Lam Hi Thần lúc này đã đọc xong hai lần Thanh Tâm quyết, khôi phục lại dáng vẻ giống như lão tăng nhập định, y vẫn như trước quay lưng, giọng nói vững vàng không chút dao động: “Không cần khách khí, cứ nói đừng ngại.”

Động tác người bên kia dừng lại một chút, giống như đang cân nhắc dùng từ thế nào, lại vừa giống như chỉ đang mặc y phục, một lát sau mới mở miệng đáp lại: “Ta biết ở trong lòng Trạch Vu Quân hiện giờ, ta là gia chủ danh chính ngôn thuận của Giang gia, người gọi ta một tiếng Giang tông chủ vốn không có gì đáng trách, nhưng trong lòng ta vẫn còn có phụ thân, gia chủ Liên Hoa Ổ từ trước đến nay chỉ có một mình phụ thân ta, mỗi một câu nói, người đều gọi ta Giang tông chủ, ta liền hồi tỉnh lại, cũng nhận thức rõ chuyện song thân của ta hiện giờ đã qua đời là sự thật, cho nên…” Giọng Giang Trừng ngập ngừng, tiếng bước chân vang lên, đoán chừng là đã thay xong y phục, từ trong bình phong bước ra.

“Giang Trừng mạo muội, không biết Trạch Vu Quân có thể đừng gọi ta là Giang tông chủ hay không?” Hắn trực tiếp mở lời.

Lam Hi Thần cũng xoay người lại, chỉ thấy thiếu niên một thân bạch y, mặt mày thanh tú, quả nhiên là phong thái xuất chúng, khí độ bất phàm.

So với một thân tử y trước kia, hắn mặc bạch y của Lam gia cũng rất thích hợp. Lam Hi Thần phảng phất nghĩ như thế.

“Trạch Vu Quân, người…ý người thế nào?” Đã một lúc lâu mà Lam Hi Thần vẫn không trả lời lại, Giang Trừng có chút lo lắng hỏi.

“A, cũng tốt, cũng tốt.” Lam Hi Thần phục hồi lại tinh thần, mỉm cười gật đầu, y suy nghĩ một chút, sau đó lại nói: “Vậy sau này ta sẽ gọi người là Vãn Ngâm, như vậy được chứ?”

(Má ơi, rốt cuộc cũng làm cho Lam đại hô to Vãn Ngâm! Tung bông *^O^*, chỉ là Trừng Trừng khi nào thì mới có thể mở miệng gọi Lam đại ca ca đây? Rối rắm, rối rắm…)


	8. Chapter 8

_Dùng một câu nói để hình dung: Lão tăng nhập định Lam Hi Thần, không câu nệ tiểu tiết Giang Vãn Ngâm._

_Đến chương này, cuối cùng ta cũng có thể đem đại đao bốn mươi thước trân quý đã cất giấu nhiều năm kia lấy ra, ừm, khai sáng?_

_—_

Hai chữ Vãn Ngâm được Lam Hi Thần thốt lên, làm cho Giang Trừng ngẩn ngơ tại chỗ.

Hắn hoàn toàn không ngờ đến Lam Hi Thần sẽ gọi hắn như vậy, nhất thời cảm thấy ba hồn sáu phách đều bay đi mất. Thật vất vả mới hoàn hồn, hắn hoang mang lo sợ xua tay nói: “Như vậy làm sao được? Không được, trăm triệu lần không được.”

Lam Hi Thần bị người từ chối cũng không tức giận, chỉ dùng thanh âm cực kỳ phức tạp xen lẫn tiếc nuối nói: “Sao vậy? Tên Vãn Ngâm, ta không thể gọi được sao?”

Sao lại không được gọi? Sao lại gọi không được chứ? Chỉ là thanh âm của người này rất ôn nhu, một tiếng Vãn Ngâm cũng có thể làm người khác đắm chìm trong giọng nói nhu tình kia, Giang Trừng cảm giác người trước mắt mình giống như một cái hồ nước không đáy, chỉ cần bất cẩn một chút liền làm cho mình hãm sâu vào trong, không thể tự kiềm chế được.

Loại cảm giác thân thiết này cực kỳ nguy hiểm, làm cho hắn thuận theo bản năng muốn trốn chạy, muốn rời khỏi càng xa càng tốt.

Nhưng khi nhìn thấy đối phương vì bị mình cự tuyệt mà bất giác lộ ra nét mặt thương tâm, Giang Trường lại cực kì vô dụng mềm lòng, hắn khẽ thở dài, có chút cam chịu nghĩ: “Muốn gọi thì gọi đi, tên không phải là để người khác gọi hay sao? Vì sao Lam Hi Thần không gọi được? Để ý nhiều như vậy thực không thỏa đáng.

Huống chi người này cũng đã gọi đến hai lần, nhưng vẫn cứ luôn hỏi ý của hắn, đúng là tiền trảm hậu tấu mà.

Giang Trừng hừ nhẹ, nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác không nhìn Lam Hi Thần, mũi chân cọ cọ lấy mặt đất, hắn nắm tay lại, che miệng, ho nhẹ một tiếng nói: “Cũng không phải không được. Vậy… tùy người đi.”

Lúc nói thì cố ra vẻ nghiêm trang, nhưng vành tai lại ửng đỏ lên đến mắt thường cũng có thể trông thấy.

Thật sự có chút đáng yêu. Lam Hi Thần thầm nghĩ.

Hơn nữa, y nghĩ đến cái tên Vãn Ngâm này đã có thể được phép gọi rồi.

“Đúng rồi, cái này trả lại cho Trạch Vu Quân.” Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nhớ tới cái gì đó, đem tay mình nãy giờ cứ luôn để ở sau người giơ ra, trên tay còn cầm lấy một vật đưa tới trước mặt Lam Hi Thần, chính là một cái mạt ngạch, hẳn là khi nãy đã để chung với y phục cũ của Lam Hi Thần, trong lúc không cẩn thận rơi ra ngoài.

Ý nghĩa trọng đại của mạt ngạch Lam gia, Giang Trừng cũng biết đến. Vừa rồi lúc thay y phục, mạt ngạch này đột nhiên rơi ra, hiện giờ cầm lấy giống như một củ khoai lang bỏng tay. Đây vốn là của người nhà Lam gia đưa cho người tâm đầu ý hợp của họ, mình cầm trong tay thật sự không ổn, nhưng cũng không thể cứ để nó nằm trên mặt đất chờ người nhặt lên như vậy, Giang Trừng bối rối nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn nhanh chóng cúi người nhặt lấy, chỉ mong Lam Hi Thần có thể nhanh nhận lại.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn thấy mạt ngạch trong tay Giang Trừng cũng ngẩn người ra, sau đó nhận lấy đồ từ tay Giang Trừng, y nhìn thấy thiếu niên kia giống như có chút xấu hổ lại xen lẫn chút buồn bực, hơi áy náy nói: “Thật có lỗi, là ta sơ sót, mạo phạm Vãn Ngâm, mong Vãn Ngâm đừng trách.”

Giang Trừng thấy y nhận lấy mạt ngạch, nhẹ nhàng thở phào, thần sắc cũng trở nên tốt hơn, hắn khẽ lắc đầu nói: “Trạch Vu Quân nói quá lời, ta sao có thể trách ngươi, chỉ là vật quan trọng này cần phải cất giữ thật tốt mới được, may mà lần này không bị thất lạc mất, nếu không ta sợ là chết vạn lần cũng không đủ.”

Lam Hi Thần bật cười: “Nào có nghiêm trọng như vậy, chẳng qua chỉ là một cái mạt ngạch thôi, đừng nói lần này không có chuyện gì, cho dù Vãn Ngâm thật sự làm mất, cũng chẳng phải việc gì lớn.”

Y vừa nói, vừa gấp mạt ngạch kia lại, một lần nữa cất vào trong rương.

Giang Trừng bĩu môi, thầm nghĩ: người này quả nhiên tính tình thật tốt, đổi lại là ta, nếu người ngoài cầm lấy chuông của ta, nhất định ta sẽ không bỏ qua việc này dễ dàng như vậy.

Lúc này ngoài cửa truyền đến một loạt tiếng gõ cửa có quy luật, Lam Hi Thần tiến đến mở cửa, đứng bên ngoài quả nhiên chính là Lam Khải Nhân nhận được tin của Lam Tư Truy mà đi tới.

Lam Khải Nhân hiện giờ sớm đã không hỏi chuyện gia tộc, thời gian nhàn hạ đều dùng để nghiên cứu, luyện tập y thuật, có điều năm xưa Giang Trừng lúc đi học vừa đúng lúc được giao cho vị lão tiên sinh này quản giáo.

Lam lão tiên sinh thái độ làm người nghiêm cẩn, xử lý việc có thứ tự, chuẩn mực đúng tác phong Lam gia, trước kia Ngụy Anh làm loạn ở Vân Thâm, thiếu chút nữa bị vị này phạt đến chết, liên lụy đến Giang Trừng, cho nên hắn cũng bị lão tiên sinh “chiếu cố” rất nhiều lần, thế nên hiện tại Giang Trừng vừa nhìn thấy Lam Khải Nhân liền phản xạ có điều kiện ngồi nghiêm chỉnh.

Chỉ là Lam Khải Nhân lúc này so với năm đó ôn hòa hơn không ít, ông nghe Lam Hi Thần giải thích sơ lược qua chuyện xảy ra xong, vẻ mặt hòa nhã nhìn Giang Trừng, an ủi hắn không cần phải quá lo lắng, ngược lại làm cho Giang Trừng cảm thấy không chân thật mà hoảng loạn, phản ứng chậm chạp đi mất.

Có uy thế của Lam Khải Nhân trấn áp, cho nên lần chẩn bệnh này đặc biệt thuận lợi, Lam Khải Nhân bắt mạch cho Giang Trừng nửa ngày, thần sắc không đổi, sau đó đi đến cạnh bàn cầm bút viết toa thuốc, đưa tới cho Lam Hi Thần, bảo y cứ theo đơn thuốc đến dược phòng bốc lấy mười thang, liền rời khỏi.

Giang Trừng vừa nghe thấy phải bốc mười thang thuốc lập tức xanh mặt, cười đau khổ đến nửa câu đều không thốt ra được, Lam Hi Thần nhìn thấy vẻ mặt đó của hắn liền nghĩ hắn sợ uống thuốc, giơ tay qua sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng, an ủi nói: “Y thuật của thúc phụ không cần phải lo lắng, người khác được người kê thuốc đều là thiên kim khó cầu, tất nhiên ta biết nếu có thể hốt thuốc đúng bệnh, thì thuốc đắng mới dã tật, mười thang thuốc này nhất định phải uống hết mới được, nếu Vãn Ngâm thật sự sợ đắng, ta liền nhờ thúc phụ đại nhân thêm vào một chút cam thảo được không?”

Giang Trừng liên tục lắc đầu: “Không được! Nào có chuyện đã kê thuốc lại còn thêm vào lung tung, người cũng không sợ bị tiên sinh mắng đến chết sao? Huống chi ta cũng chưa nói là sợ đắng nha, chẳng qua chỉ là mười thang thuốc thôi, nhắm mắt một cái liền uống xong, còn muốn cam thảo gì chứ.”

Lam Hi Thần cười: “Đúng đúng đúng, Vãn Ngâm của chúng ta lợi hại nhất, sao lại sợ đắng chứ!”

Cuối cùng cũng thành công đánh lạc hướng người, Lam Hi Thần nói tiếp: “Vậy ta đi trước lấy thuốc, Vãn Ngâm nếu mệt mỏi thì nghỉ ngơi tại chỗ này của ta đi.”

Giang Trừng gật đầu: “Được.”

Lam Hi Thần gấp đơn thuốc để vào trong tay áo, sau đó bước ra khỏi phòng, đi đến sân liền phát hiện Lam Khải Nhân vẫn còn đang đứng đó, vội bước nhanh tới hành lễ, nói: “Đã làm thúc phụ đợi lâu.”

Lam Khải Nhân xua tay: “Không có gì, Hi Thần, ngươi cũng từng chẩn mạch cho Giang tiểu hữu, có phát hiện được điều gì không?”

Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu, nói: “Đúng là rất kỳ quái, Hi Thần không phát hiện được chỗ nào không ổn, chẳng qua chỉ có chút khí huyết hư nhược, còn kim đan lại sinh động hơn cả lúc bình thường, dù sao cũng không thấy có vẻ gì trở ngại.”

Lam Khải Nhân trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó mới nói: “Nhưng ngươi không cảm thấy, việc kim đan càng sinh động hơn người thường đã là việc không bình thường rồi sao?”

Lam Hi Thần kinh hãi, nhất thời không lo nghĩ đến chuyện khác: “Như thế, chẳng lẽ kim đan của Vãn Ngâm có trở ngại?”

Lam Khải Nhân cũng không chú ý đến xưng hô của y, ông nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn tiếp tục nói rõ: “Mới vừa rồi khi ta bắt mạch cho Giang tiểu hữu, phát hiện trên kim đan của hắn có một đạo bí pháp, đáng tiếc ta lại nhìn không ra bí pháp này là gì? Nếu như nói trở ngại, thân thể hắn quả thật không có việc gì, nhưng nếu như nói không trở ngại, thân thể hắn rõ ràng bị thu nhỏ lại, nguyên nhân có thể vì đó mà ra.”

“Ý thúc phụ là…” Lam Hi Thần mở to mắt, nói: “Vãn Ngâm sở dĩ biến nhỏ đi, là bởi vì bí pháp trên kim đan kia, mà không phải tại thương thế do yêu thú gây ra?”

Lam Khải Nhân hừ nhẹ: “Có vết thương nào do yêu thú gây ra lại có thể đảo ngược thời gian, đương nhiên là do bí pháp giở trò quỷ.”

Lam Hi Thần tự nhiên cũng biết mấu chốt lợi hại trong đó, y nhíu nhíu mày nói: “Nghe Kim tông chủ thuật lại, Liên Hoa Ổ có nội gián, trước đó Vãn Ngâm bị yêu thú gây thương tích cũng là do nội gián gây ra, có thể bí pháp này cũng do người nọ gây nên chăng?”

Lam Khải Nhân lại lắc đầu: “Ta thấy không giống, nếu là nội gián, thủ đoạn tất nhiên càng thêm sắc bén, bí pháp này mặc dù quỷ dị, nhưng lại không gây tổn thương lớn đến người, không phải thủ đoạn mà nội gián sẽ dùng.”

Lam Hi Thần càng nghĩ, càng không có manh mối, chỉ có thể thở dài nói: “Đợi ngày khác con gửi một phong thư cho Kim tông chủ, hỏi hắn một chút tiến độ bắt người ở nơi đó, nếu như hắn đã bắt được nội gián, có lẽ sẽ hỏi ra được gì đấy.”

Lam Khải Nhân nói: “Cũng chỉ mong như thế, ta về trước, lại nghiên cứu một chút sách cổ, hy vọng có chút thu hoạch.”

Lam Hi Thần lại hành lễ: “Vậy làm phiền thúc phụ đại nhân.”

_(Vãn Ngâm ngươi hiện tại xem cái mạt ngạch kia như củ khoai lang bỏng tay, chờ xem, sớm muộn gì có ngày ngươi đem đồ vật kia trở thành trân bảo, hừ)_


	9. Chapter 9

Trước giờ Hàn thất vẫn luôn thanh lãnh, lần đầu tiên có nhiều nhân khí, thêm vào mùi thuốc tràn ngập.

Từ sau khi Lam Hi Thần mang theo gói thuốc trở về, Giang Trừng bắt đầu hiện ra vẻ mặt đau khổ. Càng sắc nước thuốc càng tỏa ra mùi hương khó mà diễn tả, khi Lam Hi Thần sắc thuốc xong đưa đến trước mặt hắn, lại càng không cần phải nói.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của hắn liều chết hy sinh, nhìn chằm chằm bát thuốc như nhìn thứ đồ nguy hiểm, quả nhiên là vẻ mặt đề phòng, trong lòng có chút thương tiếc, hận không thể thay hắn uống bát thuốc này, để hắn không phải bối rối lo sợ như vậy.

Cho dù mọi việc đều có thể làm thay, nhưng việc uống thuốc này sao có thể uống thay được, Lam Hi Thần đặt chén thuốc vào trong tay Giang Trừng, dùng tay mình nâng tay hắn lên, cúi người, nhẹ giọng khuyên nhủ: “Thuốc này vừa nãy đã để khá lâu, bây giờ uống là vừa lúc, nếu để một hồi nữa chỉ sợ sẽ nguội lạnh mất, nếu để nguội lạnh chỉ sợ còn khó uống hơn thế này, vẫn là nhân lúc còn ấm uống hết đi.”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy cuối cùng cũng hạ quyết tâm, hắn hít sâu một hơi, nhắm mắt ngửa đầu đem bát thuốc uống cạn, trông như anh dũng hy sinh.

Giang Trừng cầm chén thuốc trong tay mình đặt lại lên tay Lam Hi Thần, bộ dạng vẫn như lúc nãy nhắm chặt hai mắt cau mày, dường như bị chén thuốc làm một phát xuyên tâm, chưa có biện pháp hoàn hồn.

Lam Hi Thần đặt lại chén thuốc lên trên bàn, quay đầu liền nhìn thấy vẻ mặt này của Giang Trừng, trong lòng liền có chút buồn cười, quả nhiên vẫn là một đứa nhỏ.

Y cười nhưng cũng không nói gì, nhẹ nhàng bước đến bên cạnh Giang Trừng, từ trong y phục lấy ra một viên tròn tròn to nhỏ gì đấy, nhân lúc đôi mắt Giang Trừng còn đang nhắm chặt, lặng lẽ nhét vào miệng Giang Trừng đang hé ra.

“Ưm?” Giang Trừng hơi kinh ngạc, lập tức mở to mắt, liền nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười đứng trước mặt mình, theo bản năng mấp máy miệng một chút, từ trên đầu lưỡi truyền đến một vị ngọt.

“Là kẹo!” Ánh mắt Giang Trừng sáng rực lên. Vị ngọt của kẹo tức khắc hòa tan vị đắng tràn ngập trong miệng, ngược lại tiết ra một cỗ hương vị ngọt ngào, Giang Trừng cũng không làm gì khác, chỉ chuyên tâm liếm viên kẹo nhỏ trong miệng kia.

“Ngươi a,” Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu, có chút bất đắc dĩ lại có chút dung túng: “Sao không có chút phòng bị nào thế, lỡ như ta đưa cho ngươi thứ gì đó không tốt, ngươi cũng liền ăn như vậy?”

“Người là Trạch Vu Quân mà! Trời quang trăng sáng, sao sẽ hại ta, nếu là người khác ta sẽ không như vậy.” Giang Trừng chun mũi phản bác nói.

“… Được rồi, được Vãn Ngâm tín nhiệm, quả thật là vinh hạnh của ta.” Lam Hi Thần vuốt lông thuận theo.

Viên kẹo nhỏ rất nhanh tan hết, Giang Trừng không đành lòng nhai nát mất, đầu lưỡi cuốn viên kẹo kia ép nó xuống dưới lưỡi, lóng ngóng hỏi: “Trạch Vu Quân lấy kẹo ở đâu ra vậy?”

Lam Hi Thần vừa dọn ấm thuốc vừa trả lời: “Sợ ngươi ngại đắng, ta bảo Tư Truy xuống chân núi mua túi kẹo.” Y quay lại… liền nhìn thấy đôi mắt Giang Trừng long lanh nhìn y, nhanh chóng quyết định cự tuyệt nói: “Không được! Chỉ cho phép ăn một viên.”

“…Ài.” Đáp thì có đáp lại, nhưng người lại phùng mang trợn má, mất hứng.

Chẳng qua theo hắn Lam Hi Thần tính tình rất tốt, lần này trước sau như một cũng không xoay chuyển được.

Giang Trừng có chút bất mãn, hắn đem quai hàm hơi hơi nghiến, buông tha ý muốn thêm một viên kẹo nữa.

Lam Hai Thần đem ấm và chén thuốc đã thu dọn ổn thỏa giao lại cho người hầu, liền nhìn thấy cảnh này, cuối cùng không nhịn được cười thành tiếng, y lắc đầu cười cười, trong lòng trước đó vốn định cứng rắn lại mềm xuống, y lại lấy từ trong y phục ra một viên kẹo nữa, đặt vào lòng bàn tay Giang Trừng nói: “Thực không có cách với ngươi, hôm nay là lần đầu, ta sẽ cho ngươi một viên nữa, chẳng qua chỉ có lần này, chỉ lần này thôi đấy.”

“Được~” Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng đáp lại, gật đầu như giã tỏi, lê qua* đã lâu không thấy lại xuất hiện.

*Lê qua: lúm ở má gần khóe miệng, không phải lúm đồng tiền.

Nụ cười này thiếu chút nữa khiến Lam Hi Thần quên mất lời vừa nói, thầm nghĩ nếu người này có thể cười như vậy mỗi ngày, cho dù đem kẹo khắp thiên hạ dâng đến trước mắt hắn mình cũng cảm thấy vui vẻ.

Lam Hi Thần trong lòng còn nhớ chuyện bí pháp kim đan, y càng nghĩ càng không thể an tâm, lập tức viết cho Kim Lăng một bức thư, hỏi chuyện nội gián.

Kim Lăng hồi âm lại còn nhanh hơn, Lam Hi Thần mở thư hồi âm của hắn ra, ở trong thư Kim Lăng nói, tên nội gian này đã tìm được rồi, chỉ là người này cực kỳ cảnh giác, vừa bị phát hiện liền tự kết liễu, ngay cả một chút tin tức hữu dụng cũng không hỏi được, làm cho người ta hoài nghi người này không biết còn có đồng đảng khác cần che giấu hay không, cho nên kết thúc mới rõ ràng lưu loát như vậy.

Lam Hi Thần xem thư hồi âm xong liền trầm ngâm nghĩ ngợi, y vốn tưởng rằng một khi bắt được nội gian mọi chuyện sẽ tra ra manh mối, nhưng hiện tại xem ra đầm nước này ở Giang gia rất sâu, lúc này chỉ lộ ra một góc núi băng.

Lam Hi Thần day day thái dương có phần vừa mừng vừa lo, lo chính là nội gian đã chết, manh mối đứt đoạn, chuyện kim đan không thể lập tức giải quyết, mừng chính là xem tình huống còn có đồng đảng, cũng không coi như hết đường xoay xở.

Lam Hi Thần thở dài, đốt thư hồi âm đi, cũng tạm thời gác mọi việc lại, cũng may còn có thúc phụ đại nhân, dù sao vẫn sẽ không tuyệt đường người.

Tóm lại…mọi chuyện cứ từ từ.

_(Lam đại người muốn đem kẹo khắp thiên hạ đều đưa cho Trừng Trừng, tốt xấu gì cũng phải hỏi ý kiến của đạo trưởng Hiểu Tinh Trần trước a, không nên tự tiện quyết định!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Hai người Giang Trừng và Lam Hi Thần hòa bình sống chung cùng một phòng, cho đến lúc đi ngủ rốt cuộc gặp chuyện xấu hổ đầu tiên trong ngày.

Bất đồng bắt đầu đến từ chính việc đi ngủ thế nào.

Lam Hi Thần lâu nay đều sống một mình, trong phòng chỉ đặt một cái giường, tuy rằng hai người lớn nhỏ đều có thể ngủ được, nhưng hai người cũng không hẹn mà cố ý bỏ qua lựa chọn này.

May mà ngoại trừ giường, còn có tiểu tháp bằng gỗ, đây là để cho người hầu nghỉ ngơi một lát, không lớn, vừa đủ để thiếu niên hoặc nữ tử nằm thẳng, nếu đổi thành nam tử trưởng thành như Lam Hi Thần, liền khó tránh khỏi có chút bó tay bó chân, không thể duỗi thẳng người.

Theo ý Giang Trừng, để hắn ngủ ở tiểu tháp này là được rồi, để chứng minh lời mình nói, hắn còn trở mình một vòng trên tiểu tháp, tỏ vẻ mình ngủ ở chỗ này hoàn toàn không có vấn đề.

Nhưng Lam Hi Thần sao có thể chấp nhận.

Y muốn đưa đứa nhỏ này đến bên cạnh mình, không phải là để người ta chịu khổ, kết quả ở bên mình ngay cả giường cũng không có để ngủ, thật sự làm lương tâm y không được yên.

Hai người quả thực giằng co một lúc lâu, Giang Trừng còn nhỏ tuổi, không chịu được cơn buồn ngủ, kết quả ngáp to một cái, hắn lười tranh cãi với nam nhân cố chấp đến tám con trâu cũng không kéo lại được này, quay người… đi thẳng đến tủ đồ của Lam Hi Thần, mở ngăn tủ ôm đệm chăn cùng gối đầu để không lấy ra, chồng đệm chăn lên trên tiểu tháp thành ổ chăn như nhộng tằm, sau đó chui người vào trong đó, kéo chăn lên đến tận cằm mình, rồi híp mắt lộ ra nụ cười mỉm hài lòng, nói với Lam Hi Thần: “Người xem, ta đây không phải sẽ ngủ rất tốt sao, ta ngủ ở chỗ này, cứ như vậy đi.”

Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy mình còn có thể tranh luận thêm lần nữa: “Thế này làm sao được, Vãn Ngâm là khách của ta, nào có đạo lý chủ nhân ngủ trên giường lại để cho khách ngủ ở chỗ này, đây thật sự không phải đạo đãi khách.”

Giang Trừng lại lắc đầu, có vài phần thấu tình đạt lý càn quấy nói: “Ta mặc kệ, dù sao ta ngủ cũng đã ngủ, ổ chăn đã ấm rồi, ta mới không muốn đến ổ chăn lạnh.”

…Nếu nhớ không lầm, người vừa chui vào trong ổ chăn còn chưa đến một khắc (*), huống chi hiện giờ cũng không phải trời đông lạnh lẽo, thời tiết vẫn ấm áp, không cần đắp chăn, Lam Hi Thần tỏ vẻ nghẹn không nói được gì.

(*) Một khắc: mười lăm phút.

Y còn muốn nói thêm hai câu, Giang Trừng lại nhắm mắt trước, quay lưng, không hề nhìn y.

Lam Hi Thần đành phải từ bỏ.

Y sờ sờ cái mũi, lại lo lắng, nói thêm một câu: “…Vậy cứ theo ý Vãn Ngâm đi, nhưng nếu ngủ không được thoải mái, ngày mai nhất định phải nói với ta, biết không?”

Giang Trừng vẫn quay lưng, chỉ gật gật đầu coi như đáp lời, Lam Hi Thần tiến lên trước giúp hắn chỉnh lại chăn, nhẹ giọng nói chúc ngủ ngon, sau đó cũng trở về bên giường ngủ.

Một đêm ngủ ngon.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai lúc Giang Trừng tỉnh dậy, nhưng lại phát hiện mình không phải đang ở trên tiểu tháp kia, mà là đang quấn chăn của mình ngủ trên giường Lam Hi Thần, nhưng chủ nhân của cái giường không ở đây, nhưng rõ ràng hôm qua mình đã ngủ trên tiểu tháp nha, Giang Trừng nhu nhu mi tâm, có chút nghi ngờ mình không phải đã gặp được chuyện ly kỳ nào đó đấy chứ.

Hắn xốc chăn đứng dậy, phát hiện giày cũng được đặt ngay ngắn ở phía trước gường, việc này càng kỳ quái hơn, mình ở trên giường không phải cởi giày vứt loạn sao, ở đâu mà chỉnh tề như vậy, lại ngẩng đầu liền thấy, áo khoác của mình nghiêm chỉnh treo ở đầu giường, cái này lại càng không phải tác phong của mình.

Giang Trừng cầm lấy quần áo gỡ xuống khoác lên người, rón ra rón rén xuống giường, vượt qua khỏi bình phong liền nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần đang nằm trên tiểu tháp mà ban đầu mình đã ngủ, gập người, có chút co quắp, chân tay dài đều không duỗi thẳng được, cũng may tư thế ngủ của y rất an ổn, Giang Trừng nhìn y ngủ hết sức trầm tĩnh, theo bản năng bước hơi chậm lại.

Nhưng giấc ngủ của Lam Hi Thần không tốt bằng Giang Trừng, ở bên kia hắn vừa động Lam Hi Thần đã tỉnh rồi, thần sắc bình tĩnh đến cả ngủ cũng rất ít.

Giang Trừng theo bản năng giải thích: “Thực xin lỗi, đánh thức người.”

Lam Hi Thần vừa mở mắt liền nhìn thấy bộ dạng Giang Trừng đang nhấc vạt áo nhón mũi chân, y theo bản năng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ hơi ửng sáng, liền nhíu mi nói: “Không sao, ta vốn cũng nên thức rồi, sao ngươi cũng dậy sớm như vậy, ngủ không ngon à? Hiện giờ sắc trời vẫn còn sớm, có muốn ngủ thêm một lát nữa không?”

Giang Trừng không trả lời mà hỏi ngược lại: Vậy Trạch Vu Quân còn ngủ nữa không?”

Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu nói: “Không ngủ nữa.”

Giang Trừng thuận theo nói: “Vậy ta cũng sẽ không ngủ.”

Lam Hi Thần chỉ có thể chìu theo hắn.

Sắc trời vẫn còn sớm, trong phòng có chút tối, Lam Hi Thần liền đốt nến lên, Giang Trừng đứng trước gương đồng đặt trên bàn, nương theo ánh sáng buộc tóc lên.

Việc này đối với hắn thật mới lạ, những năm ở nhà lúc sáng sớm, đều là tỷ tỷ buộc cho, sau đó Ngụy Vô Tiện theo Giang Yếm Ly học hỏi cách làm, nói là để chuẩn bị sau này lấy vợ, lại đem Giang Trừng ra luyện tập, luyện tới nỗi tay nghề còn tốt hơn cả Giang Yếm Ly, Giang Trừng dứt khoát mặc kệ, đầu tóc toàn bộ để cho tỷ tỷ và sư huynh làm.

Ngay cả hôm trước khi rời nhà, đều là a Lăng giúp buộc tóc cho.

Hiện giờ, cả ba người này đều không có ai ở bên cạnh mình, Giang Trừng cũng chỉ tự mình làm lấy, đáng tiếc tay nghề không tinh, chỉnh một lúc lâu, ngay cả tóc cũng đứt mất vài sợi, vẫn không buộc chắc được một cái đuôi ngựa xiêu vẹo.

Lam Hi Thần thấy vậy liền lấy lược và dây buộc tóc trong tay hắn, sau khi ấn người ngồi lên trên ghế, nhu hòa hỏi: “Ta buộc tóc giúp Vãn Ngâm được chứ?”

Giang Trừng có chút kinh ngạc, Trạch Vu Quân không ăn khói lửa cũng sẽ buộc tóc, theo bản năng lắc đầu nói: “Sao lại làm phiền Trạch Vu Quân, tự ta làm là được rồi.”

Lam Hi Thần vừa vươn tay xuyên vào trong mái tóc đã bị Giang Trừng làm cho rối bời vuốt thẳng, vừa cười nói: “Vãn Ngâm không phải là không tín nhiệm tay nghề của ta đấy chứ? Mặc dù không thể so được với Giang đại tiểu thư, nhưng Vong Cơ lúc nhỏ cũng là do ta giúp hắn chải đầu, dù cho nhiều năm rồi tay nghề có chút không thạo, nhưng cảm giác vẫn còn, Vãn Ngâm đừng lo lắng.”

Giang Trừng bán tín bán nghi, chẳng qua mình cũng thật sự không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể như vậy, thuận miệng nói: “Vậy làm phiền Trạch Vu Quân.”

Sự thật chứng minh tay nghề của Lam Hi Thần chẳng có lấy nửa điểm không thuận tay, rất nhanh y liền giúp Giang Trừng buộc xong một cái đuôi ngựa linh hoạt, làm cho Giang Trừng kêu to lợi hại, giống như toàn bộ thế giới chỉ có mình hắn tay tàn, quả thực không thể không thấy buồn.

Buộc tóc xong, Lam Hi Thần bảo Giang Trừng đi rửa mặt, trong chốc lát người hầu liền đưa điểm tâm đến cho hai người, chính là tiêu chuẩn tẻ nhạt Lam thị, Lam Hi Thần vốn lo lắng Giang Trừng ăn không quen, cuối cùng phát hiện Giang Trừng bới cơm cực nhanh, cũng không có chút nào không quen.

Tuy rằng tuy ăn không được nói, khi ngủ cũng không nói, nhưng Lam Hi Thần vẫn đặt đũa xuống, nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Đồ ăn vẫn hợp khẩu vị?”

Giang Trừng nuốt miếng cơm cuối cùng xuống, lau miệng nói: “Còn được, không có gì ăn không quen, nhưng không phải ta nói, đồ ăn của Lam gia các người khẩu vị thật đúng là một chút cũng không thay đổi, ta cảm thấy có thể ăn được trong một năm rưỡi đã là cực hạn, thực không hiểu các người làm thế nào có thể ăn được nhiều năm như vậy?”

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới chợt nhớ ra kí ức của Giang Trừng hiện giờ chẳng qua chỉ mới vừa tới Lam gia không lâu, hắn vừa mới nếm qua cơm canh Lam gia ba tháng trước, khó trách hắn có thể mặt không đổi sắc mà ăn hết.

Lam Hi Thần tươi cười: “Có lẽ là ăn quen rồi, nếu ngươi ăn mấy năm giống ta, cũng sẽ quen.”

“Sẽ không đâu!” Giang Trừng cố bĩu môi: “Cơm canh của nhà ngươi, cho dù ta ăn cả đời cũng sẽ ăn không quen.”

_(Dù sao vẫn cảm thấy A Trừng lập ra một cái flag khó lường, cả đời ăn không quen cái gì, ừm, chỉ sợ lời này vừa nói ra, ngươi liền ăn cả đời thật.)_


	11. Chapter 11

Ý tứ ghét bỏ như vậy quả thực như muốn trào dâng ra ngoài, ngay cả Lam Hi Thần cũng biết thức ăn Lam thị mọi người đều khó có thể nuốt xuống, nhưng ở trước mặt mọi người bị nói trắng ra như vậy chỉ e vẫn là lần đầu tiên, chẳng qua nghĩ đến người nói những lời này là Giang Trừng, có lẽ đã khẩu hạ lưu tình lắm rồi, nhất thời cũng không biết nên làm vẻ mặt gì mới tốt, chỉ có thể cười trừ.

Hai người cũng không nói nữa, bắt đầu yên lặng ăn điểm tâm còn lại.

“Đúng rồi, Trạch Vu Quân,” Giang Trừng nghĩ đến điều gì đó, lại hỏi: “Tối hôm qua ta rõ ràng là ngủ trên tiểu tháp, vì sao lúc ta tỉnh dậy lại nằm ở trên giường người, mà người lại ngủ ở đấy?”

“À, việc này.” Lam Hi Thần nói: “Tối hôm qua lúc ta đang ngủ say chợt nghe thấy một tiếng “bịch”, vừa đi ra liền thấy Vãn Ngâm cả người lẫn chăn đều lăn xuống đất, nghĩ chắc là do tiểu tháp này quá chật, khiến ngươi xoay người vô ý liền ngã xuống, ta sợ ngươi ngủ không ngon, liền ôm ngươi nằm lên giường đi ngủ.”

Miệng Giang Trừng vô thức há to, không thể tin nói, “Thật hay giả, ta ngủ ở đó tệ như vậy sao? Ta thế mà lăn từ trên xuống dưới cũng không hề phát hiện, đây cũng quá…”

Đôi mắt hạnh tròn xoe của hắn nhìn thẳng vào Lam Hi Thần, mong đợi có thể từ khuôn mặt chỉ có ý cười ôn nhu này nhìn ra điều gì đấy, hiển nhiên là không tin tướng ngủ của mình lại khó coi đến thế.

Đôi mắt long lanh kia như hai quả nho ướt nước, Lam Hi Thần khó hiểu cảm thấy từ nơi nào đó lộ ra một chút đơn thuần, bị đôi mắt như vậy nhìn chăm chú, cho dù là Lam Hi Thần cũng muốn chịu thua, cuối cùng nhịn không được bật cười.

Như vậy Giang Trừng sao còn không biết người này là đang trêu chọc mình, những lời lúc nãy đều không phải thật, lúc này vừa thẹn vừa giận, nhưng lại không biết nên làm sao mới đúng.

Nếu người trêu hắn đổi thành Ngụy Anh, chỉ sợ chính mình đã sớm lao đến quyền đấm cước đá, nhưng hôm nay người này là Lam Hi Thần, thật sự làm mình mắng không nỡ mà đánh cũng không được.

Giang Trừng cắn môi quay lưng đi thầm hờn dỗi, mặc kệ người nam nhân lấy mình ra giễu cợt.

Lam Hi Thần sao lại không biết hắn đang tức giận, lén lúc nhìn bàn tay bên người hắn, tay nắm cũng rất chặt, có lẽ đang cố gắng kìm chế kích động trong lòng.

Lam Hi Thần liền đem cái tay kia đặt vào trong lòng bàn tay mình, dùng hai tay bọc lại, cầu xin tha thứ: “Lần này là do ta không tốt, Vãn Ngâm cứ trách tội ta, đừng kìm nén trong người, nếu ngươi thật sự tức giận, cứ mắng ta một chút cũng tốt, đánh ta một chút cũng được, tóm lại không cần im lặng dỗi hờn không để ý tới ta như vậy.”

Sau một lúc lâu mới nghe thấy giọng nói rầu rĩ của Giang Trừng: “Người chính là Trạch Vu Quân, ta sao có thể quá đáng với người?”

Lam Hi Thần sau khi nghe xong, bất đắc dĩ cười nói: “Vãn Ngâm nói như vậy thật là xa cách với ta, dù trong mắt người khác ta là Lam tông chủ – Trạch Vu Quân, nhưng ta không hy vọng ngươi cũng xem ta như vậy. Trước kia mặc dù không quá quen thuộc với Vãn Ngâm, nhưng mấy ngày qua ta lại cảm thấy đối với Vãn Ngâm vừa gặp đã thật thân thiết, trong lòng có ý định đem Vãn Ngâm xem như đệ đệ nhà mình, lại không biết hóa ra Vãn Ngâm trong lòng vẫn coi ta là Trạch Vu Quân trước kia, như vậy thật khách khí cách xa.”

Những lời này của y tịch mịch sinh sôi, làm Giang Trừng không thể không xoay người lại giải thích: “Không phải như thế! Trạch Vu Quân đối với ta thế nào ta tất nhiên hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, người đối tốt với ta như vậy, ta sao có thể xa cách người?”

“Nếu như thế, thì đừng giận ta nữa được không?” Lam Hi Thần ôn nhu nói: “Nếu ngươi còn không hết giận, thì đánh ta một chút, ta nói nghiêm túc đấy.”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy liền đảo mắt, hắn quay đầu nhìn Lam Hi Thần, cố bĩu môi nói: “Vậy người đưa tay ra cho ta.”

Lam Hi Thần không rõ vì sao, chẳng qua vẫn ngoan ngoãn làm theo, ngửa lòng bàn tay ra đưa tới trước mặt Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng cũng vươn tay, đánh “bộp” một tiếng lên lòng bàn tay Lam Hi Thần.

“…Đây là, làm gì?” Lam Hi Thần có chút ngây người, lực đạo này nói là đánh, chẳng bằng nói là …làm nũng thì đúng hơn.

“Không phải người bảo đánh người cho hết giận sao?” Giang Trừng tỏ vẻ đương nhiên, cuối cùng lại nói thêm một câu: “Việc này chúng ta coi như huề nhau, về sau ta không giận người, người cũng đừng trêu ta nữa, biết không?”

“Được, được, được.” Lam Hi Thần vội vàng đáp ứng, giơ tay ba ngón lên nói: “Từ nay về sau, tuyệt không tái phạm, ta xin thề.”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới cảm thấy mĩ mãn dừng lại.

Lam Hi Thần thấy hắn không tức giận nữa mới nói tiếp: “Đúng rồi Vãn Ngâm, ta có một chuyện muốn bàn với ngươi.”

“Chuyện gì?” Giang Trừng đảo mắt qua, ý bảo y nói tiếp.

“Trước kia Tư Truy từng hỏi ta sắp xếp cho ngươi đi học thế nào, nhưng dù sao ngươi cũng không phải thật sự đến để học, cho nên ta không lập tức trả lời nó, hỏi ý kiến của ngươi trước, ngươi có muốn đi đến lớp học không, nếu ngươi muốn đi, ta sẽ nói trước một tiếng với Tư Truy.”

Giang Trừng cau mày nói: “Ban đầu không phải cố ý sắp xếp ta ở hàn xá, chính là sợ học xá bên kia lắm người nhiều miệng sao? Bây giờ nếu cho ta đi học, chẳng phải là kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ?”

Lam Hi Thần thuận theo nói: “Ban đầu quả là có suy tính này, ta vốn nghĩ ngươi hiện giờ chẳng qua chỉ tạm thời mất đi ký ức, chờ khôi phục rồi thì những thứ trong lớp học kia ngươi sẽ không cần, ngược lại nếu không đi học, đối với ngươi Hàn thất này thực có hơi hiu quạnh, cũng ít người đến, ta sợ ngươi cả ngày đợi ta ở đây sẽ chán, đi học thì tốt hơn, còn có thể khuây khỏa, còn những chuyện khác không cần Vãn Ngâm lo lắng, nếu ngươi thực sự muốn đi, ta đều có thể xử lý ổn thỏa.”

Y thành khẩn nói, Giang Trừng cũng cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng vẫn lắc đầu nói: “Vẫn là không đi đâu, cũng không phải không đi không được, hà tất thêm chuyện, huống chi a Anh cũng không ở đây, nơi này ta chẳng quen biết ai hết, cũng không có ý nghĩa.”

“Cũng tốt,” Lam Hi Thần nghe xong gật đầu nói: “Đều theo ý ngươi, nếu như ngươi không muốn đi thì không cần đi nữa, bên cạnh căn phòng này của ta không có gì cả, chỉ có một phòng sách, nếu ngươi rãnh rỗi thì lật xem, có gì không hiểu thì có thể đến hỏi ta.”

Đổi lại điều này làm Giang Trừng tò mò: “Trạch Vu Quân người không cần xử lý sự vụ trong gia tộc à, sao vẫn luôn ở Hàn thất?”

Lam Hi Thần cười nhạt nói: “Hiện giờ ta đang bế quan, chuyện lớn nhỏ trong tộc đều có Vong Cơ lo liệu. lại có Tư Truy và Cảnh Nghi giải quyết, ta cũng không có chỗ nào lo lắng.”

“Đang yên đang lành bế quan gì chứ?” Giang Trừng vừa thốt ra một câu, lời vừa ra khỏi miệng liền cảm thấy không ổn, vì cái gì bế quan, còn có thể vì cái gì, tóm lại là trong lòng có khúc mắc mới có thể bế quan, cần gì phải moi vết thương của người ta ra.

Lam Hi Thần vẫn đang cười, ý cười dưới khóe mắt lại nhạt dần, bên môi cũng thêm chua sót, y giống như hoảng hốt một lát, mới thầm thì tự lẩm bẩm: “Vì ta mà ra, hai người bạn cứ thế lần lượt chết thảm, thanh danh không còn nũa, bi kịch của hai người họ ta khó có thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm, cho đến giờ lại chỉ lo thân mình, khiến chính ta cũng không tin vào bản thân, cho nên mới bế quan.”

Lúc ánh mắt Giang Trừng nhìn Lam Hi Thần, y đã lặng im không nói, nét mặt không chút biểu tình, lông mi khép hờ, đôi mi dài trên khuôn mặt y rủ xuống u ám khó hiểu, phảng phất một thân sinh khí đều tiêu tán đi.

Trong lòng Giang Trừng cũng tự nhiên ảm đạm vài phần.

Trong những năm mình không nhớ rõ kia, đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện vô cùng đau khổ nào, vậy mà lại làm cho một người như ngọc kia xuất hiện vết nứt? Hắn muốn biết.

Giang Trừng trầm mặc gắp một miếng dưa cải nhét vào miệng nhai nhai, chỉ cảm thấy thật nhạt nhẽo, hắn liều mạng cắn hai cái, đem thức ăn cùng sự chua xót không rõ vì sao nuốt xuống.

(Lúc viết tôi đột nhiên nghĩ, lấy tuổi hiện tại của Lam tông chủ cùng a Trừng, chỉ sợ không thích hợp làm huynh đệ, Lam tông chủ hiện giờ làm cha Giang Trừng cũng được, cho nên chuyện này, y rất tốt, ta nghĩ lúc y làm cha, cho hắn tình thương của cha? Không được, bức tranh này ngẫm lại rất đẹp, cuối cùng ta lựa chọn buông tha lần não động này.)

Ý tứ ghét bỏ như vậy quả thực như muốn trào dâng ra ngoài, ngay cả Lam Hi Thần cũng biết thức ăn Lam thị mọi người đều khó có thể nuốt xuống, nhưng ở trước mặt mọi người bị nói trắng ra như vậy chỉ e vẫn là lần đầu tiên, chẳng qua nghĩ đến người nói những lời này là Giang Trừng, có lẽ đã khẩu hạ lưu tình lắm rồi, nhất thời cũng không biết nên làm vẻ mặt gì mới tốt, chỉ có thể cười trừ.

Hai người cũng không nói nữa, bắt đầu yên lặng ăn điểm tâm còn lại.

“Đúng rồi, Trạch Vu Quân,” Giang Trừng nghĩ đến điều gì đó, lại hỏi: “Tối hôm qua ta rõ ràng là ngủ trên tiểu tháp, vì sao lúc ta tỉnh dậy lại nằm ở trên giường người, mà người lại ngủ ở đấy?”

“À, việc này.” Lam Hi Thần nói: “Tối hôm qua lúc ta đang ngủ say chợt nghe thấy một tiếng “bịch”, vừa đi ra liền thấy Vãn Ngâm cả người lẫn chăn đều lăn xuống đất, nghĩ chắc là do tiểu tháp này quá chật, khiến ngươi xoay người vô ý liền ngã xuống, ta sợ ngươi ngủ không ngon, liền ôm ngươi nằm lên giường đi ngủ.”

Miệng Giang Trừng vô thức há to, không thể tin nói, “Thật hay giả, ta ngủ ở đó tệ như vậy sao? Ta thế mà lăn từ trên xuống dưới cũng không hề phát hiện, đây cũng quá…”

Đôi mắt hạnh tròn xoe của hắn nhìn thẳng vào Lam Hi Thần, mong đợi có thể từ khuôn mặt chỉ có ý cười ôn nhu này nhìn ra điều gì đấy, hiển nhiên là không tin tướng ngủ của mình lại khó coi đến thế.

Đôi mắt long lanh kia như hai quả nho ướt nước, Lam Hi Thần khó hiểu cảm thấy từ nơi nào đó lộ ra một chút đơn thuần, bị đôi mắt như vậy nhìn chăm chú, cho dù là Lam Hi Thần cũng muốn chịu thua, cuối cùng nhịn không được bật cười.

Như vậy Giang Trừng sao còn không biết người này là đang trêu chọc mình, những lời lúc nãy đều không phải thật, lúc này vừa thẹn vừa giận, nhưng lại không biết nên làm sao mới đúng.

Nếu người trêu hắn đổi thành Ngụy Anh, chỉ sợ chính mình đã sớm lao đến quyền đấm cước đá, nhưng hôm nay người này là Lam Hi Thần, thật sự làm mình mắng không nỡ mà đánh cũng không được.

Giang Trừng cắn môi quay lưng đi thầm hờn dỗi, mặc kệ người nam nhân lấy mình ra giễu cợt.

Lam Hi Thần sao lại không biết hắn đang tức giận, lén lúc nhìn bàn tay bên người hắn, tay nắm cũng rất chặt, có lẽ đang cố gắng kìm chế kích động trong lòng.

Lam Hi Thần liền đem cái tay kia đặt vào trong lòng bàn tay mình, dùng hai tay bọc lại, cầu xin tha thứ: “Lần này là do ta không tốt, Vãn Ngâm cứ trách tội ta, đừng kìm nén trong người, nếu ngươi thật sự tức giận, cứ mắng ta một chút cũng tốt, đánh ta một chút cũng được, tóm lại không cần im lặng dỗi hờn không để ý tới ta như vậy.”

Sau một lúc lâu mới nghe thấy giọng nói rầu rĩ của Giang Trừng: “Người chính là Trạch Vu Quân, ta sao có thể quá đáng với người?”

Lam Hi Thần sau khi nghe xong, bất đắc dĩ cười nói: “Vãn Ngâm nói như vậy thật là xa cách với ta, dù trong mắt người khác ta là Lam tông chủ – Trạch Vu Quân, nhưng ta không hy vọng ngươi cũng xem ta như vậy. Trước kia mặc dù không quá quen thuộc với Vãn Ngâm, nhưng mấy ngày qua ta lại cảm thấy đối với Vãn Ngâm vừa gặp đã thật thân thiết, trong lòng có ý định đem Vãn Ngâm xem như đệ đệ nhà mình, lại không biết hóa ra Vãn Ngâm trong lòng vẫn coi ta là Trạch Vu Quân trước kia, như vậy thật khách khí cách xa.”

Những lời này của y tịch mịch sinh sôi, làm Giang Trừng không thể không xoay người lại giải thích: “Không phải như thế! Trạch Vu Quân đối với ta thế nào ta tất nhiên hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, người đối tốt với ta như vậy, ta sao có thể xa cách người?”

“Nếu như thế, thì đừng giận ta nữa được không?” Lam Hi Thần ôn nhu nói: “Nếu ngươi còn không hết giận, thì đánh ta một chút, ta nói nghiêm túc đấy.”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy liền đảo mắt, hắn quay đầu nhìn Lam Hi Thần, cố bĩu môi nói: “Vậy người đưa tay ra cho ta.”

Lam Hi Thần không rõ vì sao, chẳng qua vẫn ngoan ngoãn làm theo, ngửa lòng bàn tay ra đưa tới trước mặt Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng cũng vươn tay, đánh “bộp” một tiếng lên lòng bàn tay Lam Hi Thần.

“…Đây là, làm gì?” Lam Hi Thần có chút ngây người, lực đạo này nói là đánh, chẳng bằng nói là …làm nũng thì đúng hơn.

“Không phải người bảo đánh người cho hết giận sao?” Giang Trừng tỏ vẻ đương nhiên, cuối cùng lại nói thêm một câu: “Việc này chúng ta coi như huề nhau, về sau ta không giận người, người cũng đừng trêu ta nữa, biết không?”

“Được, được, được.” Lam Hi Thần vội vàng đáp ứng, giơ tay ba ngón lên nói: “Từ nay về sau, tuyệt không tái phạm, ta xin thề.”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới cảm thấy mĩ mãn dừng lại.

Lam Hi Thần thấy hắn không tức giận nữa mới nói tiếp: “Đúng rồi Vãn Ngâm, ta có một chuyện muốn bàn với ngươi.”

“Chuyện gì?” Giang Trừng đảo mắt qua, ý bảo y nói tiếp.

“Trước kia Tư Truy từng hỏi ta sắp xếp cho ngươi đi học thế nào, nhưng dù sao ngươi cũng không phải thật sự đến để học, cho nên ta không lập tức trả lời nó, hỏi ý kiến của ngươi trước, ngươi có muốn đi đến lớp học không, nếu ngươi muốn đi, ta sẽ nói trước một tiếng với Tư Truy.”

Giang Trừng cau mày nói: “Ban đầu không phải cố ý sắp xếp ta ở hàn xá, chính là sợ học xá bên kia lắm người nhiều miệng sao? Bây giờ nếu cho ta đi học, chẳng phải là kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ?”

Lam Hi Thần thuận theo nói: “Ban đầu quả là có suy tính này, ta vốn nghĩ ngươi hiện giờ chẳng qua chỉ tạm thời mất đi ký ức, chờ khôi phục rồi thì những thứ trong lớp học kia ngươi sẽ không cần, ngược lại nếu không đi học, đối với ngươi Hàn thất này thực có hơi hiu quạnh, cũng ít người đến, ta sợ ngươi cả ngày đợi ta ở đây sẽ chán, đi học thì tốt hơn, còn có thể khuây khỏa, còn những chuyện khác không cần Vãn Ngâm lo lắng, nếu ngươi thực sự muốn đi, ta đều có thể xử lý ổn thỏa.”

Y thành khẩn nói, Giang Trừng cũng cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng vẫn lắc đầu nói: “Vẫn là không đi đâu, cũng không phải không đi không được, hà tất thêm chuyện, huống chi a Anh cũng không ở đây, nơi này ta chẳng quen biết ai hết, cũng không có ý nghĩa.”

“Cũng tốt,” Lam Hi Thần nghe xong gật đầu nói: “Đều theo ý ngươi, nếu như ngươi không muốn đi thì không cần đi nữa, bên cạnh căn phòng này của ta không có gì cả, chỉ có một phòng sách, nếu ngươi rãnh rỗi thì lật xem, có gì không hiểu thì có thể đến hỏi ta.”

Đổi lại điều này làm Giang Trừng tò mò: “Trạch Vu Quân người không cần xử lý sự vụ trong gia tộc à, sao vẫn luôn ở Hàn thất?”

Lam Hi Thần cười nhạt nói: “Hiện giờ ta đang bế quan, chuyện lớn nhỏ trong tộc đều có Vong Cơ lo liệu. lại có Tư Truy và Cảnh Nghi giải quyết, ta cũng không có chỗ nào lo lắng.”

“Đang yên đang lành bế quan gì chứ?” Giang Trừng vừa thốt ra một câu, lời vừa ra khỏi miệng liền cảm thấy không ổn, vì cái gì bế quan, còn có thể vì cái gì, tóm lại là trong lòng có khúc mắc mới có thể bế quan, cần gì phải moi vết thương của người ta ra.

Lam Hi Thần vẫn đang cười, ý cười dưới khóe mắt lại nhạt dần, bên môi cũng thêm chua sót, y giống như hoảng hốt một lát, mới thầm thì tự lẩm bẩm: “Vì ta mà ra, hai người bạn cứ thế lần lượt chết thảm, thanh danh không còn nũa, bi kịch của hai người họ ta khó có thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm, cho đến giờ lại chỉ lo thân mình, khiến chính ta cũng không tin vào bản thân, cho nên mới bế quan.”

Lúc ánh mắt Giang Trừng nhìn Lam Hi Thần, y đã lặng im không nói, nét mặt không chút biểu tình, lông mi khép hờ, đôi mi dài trên khuôn mặt y rủ xuống u ám khó hiểu, phảng phất một thân sinh khí đều tiêu tán đi.

Trong lòng Giang Trừng cũng tự nhiên ảm đạm vài phần.

Trong những năm mình không nhớ rõ kia, đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện vô cùng đau khổ nào, vậy mà lại làm cho một người như ngọc kia xuất hiện vết nứt? Hắn muốn biết.

Giang Trừng trầm mặc gắp một miếng dưa cải nhét vào miệng nhai nhai, chỉ cảm thấy thật nhạt nhẽo, hắn liều mạng cắn hai cái, đem thức ăn cùng sự chua xót không rõ vì sao nuốt xuống.

(Lúc viết tôi đột nhiên nghĩ, lấy tuổi hiện tại của Lam tông chủ cùng a Trừng, chỉ sợ không thích hợp làm huynh đệ, Lam tông chủ hiện giờ làm cha Giang Trừng cũng được, cho nên chuyện này, y rất tốt, ta nghĩ lúc y làm cha, cho hắn tình thương của cha? Không được, bức tranh này ngẫm lại rất đẹp, cuối cùng ta lựa chọn buông tha lần não động này.)


	12. Chapter 12

Sau khi nhắc tới đề tài bế quan này, hai người đều im lặng không liên tiếng, nhanh chóng giải quyết điểm tâm, sau đó đều tự làm chuyện của mình, tuy rằng sống chung một phòng, lại giống như phân cách thành hai.

Lúc này Giang Trừng đang ở trên tiểu tháp, có chút lơ đãng lật xem sách trong tay, thỉnh thoảng ánh mắt lại nhìn sang Lam Hi Thần, Lam Hi Thần từ sau khi ăn xong cũng không nói nhiều nữa, không mặn không nhạt dặn dò hai câu liền tùy ý Giang Trừng.

Lam Hi Thần lúc này đang mài mực trên bàn, Giang Trừng cách đấy khá xa, cũng nhìn không rõ lắm y đang vẽ cái gì, chỉ nhìn thấy dưới chân y đầy những bức họa được cuộn tròn đựng trong một cái sọt lớn, liền biết y vẽ tranh đã không phải ngày một ngày hai, có lẽ từ lúc y bế quan liền chưa từng ngừng lại?

Cuối cùng là đang vẽ gì? Giang Trừng càng cảm thấy tò mò, cả sách trong tay cũng không có lòng dạ nào xem, hắn do dự một chút, cuối cùng không nhịn được tò mò trong lòng, đem sách cầm trong tay bỏ lên tháp, định lặng lẽ ẩn nấp đi qua.

… Động tác rõ ràng như vậy muốn giấu được ai? Bút pháp của Lam Hi Thần hiếm thấy ngưng lại một chút, cuối cùng thầm thở dài, chỉ đành giả vờ cái gì cũng chưa pháp hiện, lại tiếp tục vẽ, mặc kệ việc lấy vải thưa che mắt thánh quá rõ ràng này của đối phương.

Giang Trừng lại gần nhìn lên, liền thấy trên giấy núi non xanh biếc mờ mờ ảo ảo, làn khói mênh mông, một người một thuyền, đơn độc giữa dòng sông, trước sau đều không thấy người, lẻ loi với thế gian, cũng không biết là chán ghét mà vứt bỏ trần thế này, hay là bị trần thế này chán ghét mà vứt bỏ.

Quá bi thương, cũng quá mức cô tịch.

Giang Trừng nhìn có chút nhíu mày, giống như mở bức tranh ra nhìn thấy trong tranh một góc nội tâm trống vắng của vị quân tử ôn nhã này, lại sợ rằng phần bi thương này là bởi vì những lời nói nhất thời lỡ lời của mình mà khơi ra.

“Đều không phải lỗi của ngươi, là lòng ta khắc sâu không thể vượt qua, không trách ngươi được, Vãn Ngâm ngàn vạn lần đừng tự trách.” Lam Hi Thần chỉ cần nhìn một cái liền thấu rõ những suy nghĩ trong lòng Giang Trừng lúc này, không đành lòng khiến hắn thầm thương tâm phiền muộn, liền hòa nhã nói.

Đáng tiếc Giang Trừng lại hoàn toàn không tin, tính tình của người này dù mới ở chung được mấy ngày, cũng rất rõ ràng, thường sẽ không trách người khác, nhưng lại rất hay tự, cho nên đối với những lời trấn an này thật không dám cho là thật.

Lam Hi Thần dứt khoát đặt bút xuống, lấy một số bức tranh từ trong sọt ra đưa tới trước mặt Giang Trừng, muốn hắn mở ra: “Nếu ngươi không tin, thì hãy nhìn tranh lúc trước ta vẽ, liền biết ta không phải nói dối, cũng không phải để an ủi ngươi.”

Giang Trừng cắn môi nhận lấy những bức tranh cuộn tròn từ trong tay Lam Hi Thần, ôm vào trong ngực hấp tấp chạy đến bên một cái bàn, đem những bức họa cuộn tròn này từng cái mở ra, hình ảnh quả thực thuần một màu tăm tối, hoặc là mưa gió bão bùng, hoặc là hoa sen tiêu điều héo úa, hoặc là lầu cao bờ ruộng mênh mông, chỉ là nhìn thấy khiến ai cũng không thể không cầm lòng thở dài.

“Trạch Vu Quân, trong lòng cảm thấy rất khổ sở đúng không?” Bỗng nhiên, Giang Trừng hỏi một câu.

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy hơi sửng sốt, chợt bật cười, đứa nhỏ này nhạy cảm như vậy, hắn đúng là hiểu mình: “Có lẽ, lúc ban đầu quả thật cảm thấy mỗi ngày trôi qua thật khó khăn, hiện giờ đã không còn khổ sở như vậy.”

“Thật sao?” Giang Trừng lẩm bẩm nói: “Nhưng vì sao ta lại cảm thấy vết thương trong lòng của ngươi vẫn còn nhiều như vậy? Ngay cả ta chỉ là nhìn thấy tranh của ngươi liền cảm thấy thương tâm muốn khóc, vậy đau đớn trong lòng ngươi rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu sâu!”

Hắn vừa nói, nét mặt đã sắp sửa muốn khóc, chính Lam Hi Thần còn không biết làm thế nào, cũng không ngờ lại làm tiểu tổ tông này khóc, chỉ đành ôm người vào trong ngực ôn nhu an ủi: “Không sao, đều qua rồi, qua rồi.”

Giang Trừng liền đưa ngón trỏ đặt ở mi tâm vô thức nhíu lại của Lam Hi Thần, đem vết nhăn mơ hồ trên khuôn mặt kia cẩn thận xoa dịu, vừa nghiêm túc nói: “Đừng nhíu mày, mẹ ta từng kể, phiền muộn đều là từ những vết nhăn trên mặt kia sinh ra, dấu vết càng sâu, u sần oán giận cũng sẽ tích càng nhiều, cho nên đừng nhíu mày, được không?”

U sầu oán giận sinh ra nếp nhăn? Lam Hi Thần nhớ tới nếp nhăn u sầu nhiều năm không tiêu tan giữa lông mày Giang tông chủ trước kia, nghĩ thầm, lời nói của Ngu phu nhân có lẽ không sai chút nào, nếu không vì sao Vãn Ngâm lúc trưởng thành lại có nhiều bi thương như vậy chứ.

Tùy tâm tùy ý, chờ lúc Lam Hi Thần phản ứng lại y đã dùng đôi môi lành lạnh của mình hôn lên cái trán ấm của Giang Trừng, thành kính hạ xuống một nụ hôn, y trịnh trọng nói: “Được, ta nghe Vãn Ngâm, sẽ không nhíu mày nữa, nhưng Vãn Ngâm cũng phải đáp ứng ta, từ nay về sau đừng nhíu mày, được không?”

Giang Trừng mặc dù khó hiểu, nhưng vẫn gật đầu trả lời: “Được, chúng ta một lời đã định.”

Hắn đưa ngón út đến trước mặt Lam Hi Thần: “Chúng ta ngoắc tay, ai cũng không được đổi ý.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy cười, cũng giơ ngón út, móc lấy ngón út của Giang Trừng, đem ngón út của hai người quấn lại một chỗ, “Được, một lời đã định, tuyệt không đổi ý.”

Qua chuyện này, Lam Hi Thần đã không còn lòng dạ nào tiếp tục vẽ tranh, dứt khoát bắt đầu thu thập giấy bút trên bàn, lúc y nhìn bức tranh cuối cùng của mình vẽ, đột nhiên cũng thấy mình làm bộ làm tịch quá, cứ luôn trầm mê trong bi thương, còn để một đứa nhỏ tới đánh thức mình, đầu không khỏi hơi rung động.

Y đang xuất thần, Giang Trừng bất thình lình từ phía sau nhích lại gần, nhào lên vai y, Lam Hi Thần chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị Giang Trừng nhét vào miệng thứ gì đó.

Rất ngọt.

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới giật mình, hóa ra là viên kẹo y đáp ứng Giang Trừng mỗi ngày đều đặt ở đầu giường cho hắn, cũng không nghĩ Giang Trừng lại nhét vào miệng mình.

“Ngọt không?” Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu hỏi, lúm đồng tiền như hoa: “Hiện giờ Trạch Vu Quân có cảm nhận được trong lòng cũng thấy ngọt không?”

Lam Hi Thần nhìn chằm chằm lúm đồng tiền kia, có chút ngây người, chỉ là trả lời theo bản năng: “Ừm, ngọt, rất ngọt.”

Giang Trừng càng cười càng thấy thỏa thích, lại có chút đắc ý, ngay cả ánh mắt cũng rạng rỡ tỏa sáng.

—— Nhưng không bằng người nào đó.

Lam Hi Thần trong lòng lặng lẽ thêm vào một câu.

Trong lòng ta, kẹo ngọt nhất trên đời, cũng không bằng một nụ cười này của ngươi.

(Lúc tôi viết cũng cảm thấy ngọt chết người rồi, thật muốn hét lên một tiếng, Vãn Ngâm như vậy đẩy ngã ta!)


	13. Chapter 13

Đợi đến buổi tối ngày hôm sau, Giang Trừng lại chuẩn bị chơi lại trò cũ, ôm chăn nhỏ của hắn giành chiếm tiểu tháp cạnh song cửa, cũng mãnh liệt tỏ vẻ không muốn chuyển ổ.

Lam Hi Thần lại không từ chối như ngày hôm qua, chỉ mỉm cười nói: “Nếu Vãn Ngâm đã quyết ý, ta cũng không miễn cưỡng nữa, chẳng qua đến buổi sáng ngươi còn tỉnh lại trên tháp hay không, ta không thể cam đoan.”

Ngụ ý, ngươi cứ việc ngủ, chờ ngươi ngủ rồi, ta liền ôm ngươi lên giường lớn.

Giang Trừng bất ngờ không kịp phòng bị, thiếu chút nữa tự làm mình bị nghẹn, hắn ho khan hai tiếng, run run rẩy rẩy chỉ một ngón tay vào Lam Hi Thần, trợn to hai mắt khó có thể tin nói: “Trạch Vu Quân, người…”

Lam Hi Thần dù bận nhưng vẫn ung dung, không chút động đậy: “Thế nào? Bây giờ Vãn Ngâm có bằng lòng chuyển chỗ hay không? Hay là Vãn Ngâm cố ý không muốn, chính là đang đợi ta ôm ngươi sao?”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy trong nháy mắt đỏ mặt, hắn quả thực không thể tin được lời nói đùa giỡn này là từ miệng vị Trạch Vu Quân trước mắt này nói ra, nếu không phải là y nói, đổi lại bất cứ kẻ nào bên cạnh dám nói với Giang Trừng thế này, hắn đã sớm một cước đá bay, nhưng cố tình là Lam Hi Thần.

Giống như trúng tà, mình dường như vĩnh viễn sẽ không tức giận với Lam Hi Thần.

Tuy rằng không thể tức giận, nhưng Giang Trừng tỏ vẻ mình có thể dựa vào điểm yếu chống lại một chút, hắn ôm gối vào trong ngực, ngẩng đầu nói: “Nào có như vậy, nếu Trạch Vu Quân đã quyết định như thế, buổi tối ta sẽ không ngủ, người sẽ không ôm ta đi được.”

Lam Hi Thần rủ mi mắt, cuối cùng vẫn lắc đầu nở nụ cười, y cúi người xuống nhẹ nhàng nhéo chóp mũi Giang Trừng một chút, bất đắc dĩ cười nói: “Ngươi không muốn đi thì sao ta ép được? Không phải là để ngươi ngủ trên giường sao, sao lại trở thành ta bắt buộc ngươi chứ.”

Lam Hi Thần cũng ngồi xuống tháp, nhẹ giọng nói: “Vãn Ngâm đồng ý với ta lần này, được không?”

Vẻ mặt cười nhạt lúc này của hắn, khuôn mặt nhu hòa như một nét bút pháp diệu kỳ, lúc này Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy bị y nhìn như vậy đầu óc mình liền trống rỗng, chỉ nghe thấy nhịp tim càng lúc càng rõ ràng của bản thân.

Thình thịch, thình thịch, giống như tuyên bố có thứ gì đó từ đáy lòng trào dâng, lại không biết đấy là cái gì, khiến người tự dưng có chút rung động, lại có chút e sợ.

Không thể cự tuyệt.

Giang Trừng có chút thương tâm thừa nhận, dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú này, có lẽ cả đời mình cũng không thể cự tuyệt y được.

Nếu không thể cự tuyệt, Giang Trừng chỉ có thể chấp nhận, hắn đem chăn trên người xốc lên, vượt qua bình phong đi đến giường Lam Hi Thần nằm xuống, Lam Hi Thần cũng đi theo, quan tâm lấy chăn đắp cho Giang Trừng, lại thay hắn buông màn trên giường xuống, sau đó xoay người đi ra gian phòng bên ngoài.

“Trạch Vu Quân.” Giang Trừng níu lấy góc áo, hắn nhìn thấy bóng lưng đối phương rời đi, đột nhiên xúc động muốn giữ người này ở lại bên cạnh, ngay cả chính mình còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần đã mở miệng gọi.

“Ừm, làm sao vậy?” Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy liền dừng bước, quay người.

“… Không có gì, ngủ ngon.” Đợi Lam Hi Thần tiến lại Giang Trừng liền bật người lùi vào trong chăn, rầu rĩ nói ngủ ngon.

Ngại ngùng như vậy, lại thật cẩn thận làm người yêu thương, Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy lòng trở nên mềm mại, y quay trở lại, vén màn lên, cúi người nhẹ nhàng hôn lên thái dương Giang Trừng, cũng nói, “Ngủ ngon, Vãn Ngâm.”

Lam Hi Thần thổi tắt nến, dựa vào sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ đi đến nằm lên trên tiểu tháp, nhất thời trong phòng liền trở nên yên tĩnh, có thể nghe thấy tiếng côn trùng thưa thớt kêu ngoài phòng.

“Trạch Vu Quân, người đang ngủ sao?” Qua một lúc lâu, Giang Trừng trở mình, cất tiếng hỏi.

Lam Hi Thần bên kia trả lời rất nhanh, “Vẫn chưa, làm sao vậy, Vãn Ngâm có chuyện gì sao?”

Giang Trừng không nói, hắn lại trở mình.

Ngay lúc Lam Hi Thần nghĩ hắn có thể đã ngủ, Giang Trừng mới mở miệng trả lời: “Trạch Vu Quân, người… có muốn lên giường ngủ không?”

Lam Hi Thần ngẩn người, chợt nói: “Không cần, ta ngủ ở chỗ này cũng rất tốt, Vãn Ngâm không cần lo lắng cho ta, vẫn nên ngủ sớm đi.”

Giang Trừng thật khó khăn mới lấy hết dũng khí nói, lại đụng phải một cái đinh mềm, lời tiếp theo thế nào cũng không thốt ra được, Lam Hi Thần cũng chỉ đang ngăn hắn lại, nhưng không ngờ phía bên bình phong yên tĩnh chỉ một lát sau lần nữa truyền đến thanh âm loạt xoạt, sau đó là một loạt tiếng bước đi.

Thanh âm kia dần dần đến gần, dừng ở trước mặt y, Lam Hi Thần mở mắt ra liền thấy Giang Trừng chỉ mặc áo trong đang đứng trước mặt y, lúc này giật mình: “Làm sao vậy Vãn Ngâm, có chuyện gì sao?”

Giang Trừng lặng im, một tay nhấc chăn trên người Lam Hi Thần lên, chính mình cũng chui vào ổ chăn kia.

Lam Hi Thần bị hành động này của hắn làm chẳng hiểu thế nào, chỉ theo bản năng dung túng, tiểu tháp quá chật, lúc này lại thêm một Giang Trừng, Lam Hi Thần chỉ có thể dựa sát vào bên trong, ôm chặt người bên cạnh, vừa vươn tay đem chăn đắp lên trên người Giang Trừng, đêm vẫn còn dài, Giang Trừng lại ăn mặc phong phanh, Lam Hi Thần chỉ sợ hắn bất cẩn bị cảm lạnh.

Giang Trừng rốt cuộc chui được vào lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần, độ ấm khiến hắn cả người đều thoải mái thở phào, ngược lại càng dựa vào sát hơn nữa.

“Cuối cùng là làm sao vậy?” Lam Hi Thần đã có chút lo lắng, thật sự không biết Giang Trừng đang bị gì.

Giang Trừng cuộn lại thành một tư thế thoải mái, hắn hơn ngẩng cằm nhìn Lam Hi Thần nói: “Không có gì, chỉ là Trạch Vu Quân người không muốn ngủ trên giường cùng ta, ta đây chỉ đành qua tiểu tháp này cùng ngươi.”

“…Ta thật sự là… phục ngươi rồi.” Lam Hi Thần nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, không biết nên nói gì, còn có thể làm sao bây giờ, đối với tiểu tổ tông này, chính mình cũng chỉ có thể nhận mệnh.

Hai người từ tiểu tháp lại trăn trở quay về trên giường, hiển nhiên lại một phen gây súc ép.

Nhưng trong lòng Lam Hi Thần cứ phiền não không hiểu, có dường như chỉ là một chút ngọt ngào cùng với phiền não không liên quan gì nhau.

“Hài lòng rồi chứ? Cuối cùng bây giờ cũng có thể an tâm đi ngủ.” Lam Hi Thần nghiêng người hỏi, y thấy trên mặt Giang Trừng vương vài sợi tóc, liền dùng tay vén tóc hắn ra phía sau tai.

“Vâng.” Giang Trừng rốt cuộc cảm thấy mĩ mãn, nhắm mắt lại chuẩn bị ngủ.


	14. Chapter 14

Đêm lạnh như nước, vắng lặng không tiếng động.

Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy như chìm sâu dưới hồ nước lặng, tay chân như thủy ngân lắng đọng, có một luồng sức mạnh kéo mình vào nơi sâu thẫm, nước hồ rất nhanh liền tràn vào mũi, vào họng, lấy đi một chút hơi thở cuối cùng trong phổi, Lam Hi Thần muốn giãy dụa, nhưng làm thế nào cũng không dùng lực được.

Lại có hai người một trước một sau bơi tới nghênh đón, người mặc đồ màu đen khuôn mặt nghiêm túc lạnh lùng, nói năng thận trọng, người còn lại một thân áo bào Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng, chu sa giữa trán, chưa nói đã cười. Đến trước mặt Lam Hi Thần, hai người đều vươn tay, giống như muốn dắt y tiến vào chỗ sâu kia.

Lam Hi Thần ngay cả nửa câu cũng nói gì, hốc mắt nóng lên, ngay cả nghĩ không không cần nghĩ đã vươn tay ra. Mặc kệ bọn họ muốn dẫn mình đi đâu, đến chỗ nào tùy ý, đều tốt, đều có thể đi.

Hồ nước còn chưa qua khỏi đỉnh đầu y, nhưng Lam Hi Thần lại không hề giãy giụa, y tự ngược tiếp nhận cảm giác hít thở không thông này, thậm chí nở một nụ cười mỉm méo xệch.

Nơi này có lẽ chính là nơi hai người họ an giấc ngàn thu chăng, hai người họ đã ở nơi này bao lâu rồi, mình chẳng qua mới ở một lát, lại xem là gì đâu chứ.

Y muốn đi theo hai người kia, ngay lúc đó phía sau lại truyền đến một tiếng hô lớn, vang mãi không dứt, níu lại bước chân y, thanh âm quen thuộc như vậy, dường như chỉ một tiếng kêu đã đủ để chống lại hai người trước mắt này. Nhưng mà, cuối cùng lại là ai?

Lam Hi Thần làm sao cũng không thể quay lại.

Hai người kia nhìn y dừng bước, liền vòng qua người kéo y, Lam Hi Thần ngây ngốc, chỉ có thể loạng choạng bước theo tiến về phía trước, thanh âm phía sau lại phát ra càng lúc càng gần hơn, gọi một tiếng: “Trạch Vu Quân, người mau tỉnh lại, người mau tỉnh lại đi, người đang nói mê, mau tỉnh lại!”

Một tiếng “Trạch Vu Quân” gợi cho Lam Hi Thần nhớ tới tiếng la kia cuối cùng là đến từ người nào, đúng rồi… Giang Trừng, là Vãn Ngâm!

Vãn Ngâm, Vãn Ngâm, Vãn Ngâm… Cái tên này như bùa hộ tâm, Lam Hi Thần vỗ ngực liên tục gọi to vài tiếng, cuối cùng thở hổn hển mấy lần, thanh tỉnh lại.

Ác mộng lui đi, đại mộng chợt tỉnh.

Tuy đã tỉnh lại, nhưng nhất thời vẫn còn mơ màng, đồng tử Lam Hi Thần có chút giãn ra, hít thở không giống bình thường, Giang Trừng nhìn y mặt đầy mồ hôi lạnh, liền lấy tay áo vươn tay giúp y lau mồ hôi.

Lam Hi Thần hồi phục tâm tình, có chút áy náy nói: “Thật có lỗi, Vãn Ngâm, quấy rầy ngươi nghỉ ngơi.”

Giang Trừng lắc đầu nói: “Không sao, còn Trạch Vu Quân người có sao không?”

“Ta không sao.” Lam Hi Thần thấy Giang Trừng mặt lộ ra vẻ lo âu, liền nói lời an ủi, y đem bàn tay đã giúp mình lau mồ hôi của Giang Trừng nắm lấy, cảm thấy đã có chút lạnh, liền vội nhét vào trong chăn: “Chẳng qua chỉ là nằm mơ thấy ác mộng thôi, không cần lo lắng, ngủ sớm đi.”

“Vâng.” Giang Trừng lúng túng trả lời, rút tay mình ra khỏi tay Lam Hi Thần, trở mình quay vào trong ngủ.

Lam Hi Thần sao không cảm thấy hắn kỳ lạ chứ, chỉ là hiện giờ cả thân thể và tinh thần y đều mệt mỏi, cho nên cũng không cố hơn được nữa, chỉ đem chăn do Giang Trừng xoay người bị hở ra đắp lại cho hắn, tránh cho người đang ngủ bị cảm lạnh.

Giang Trừng hoàn toàn không phát hiện, nằm đó ngủ cứng ngắc như một con cá mắm phơi khô, sau một lúc lâu mới nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Vừa rồi ta nghe người cứ luôn gọi ra một cái tên, Trạch Vu Quân, a Dao kia, là người trong lòng người sao?”

Lam Hi Thần không ngờ lúc mình gặp ác mộng lại gọi tên Kim Quang Dao, lại càng không ngờ Giang Trừng lý giải thành như vậy, lúc này lắc đầu nói: “Đều không phải như thế, a Dao là một nam tử.”

“Nhưng mà…” Giang Trừng dịch người sang, mắt xoe tròn chẳng hề chớp nhìn Lam Hi Thần: “Không phải Trạch Vu Quân người nói đệ đệ người cùng a Anh ở cùng một chỗ hay sao? Có thể thấy được nam tử cùng nam tử, cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên.”

Lam Hi Thần không nghĩ tới lời nói ngày đó của y lại khiến hắn nhớ lâu như vậy, chỉ có thể dằn lòng giải thích: “Không phải như ngươi nghĩ, Vong Cơ cùng Ngụy công tử là lưỡng tình tương duyệt, đương nhiên phải ở cùng một chỗ, nhưng ta cùng a Dao, còn có đại ca, ba người chúng ta lại càng giống như kiếp mệnh hơn, dây dưa trong đó, thật không phải dùng đôi ba câu là có thể nói rõ được.”

Giang Trừng lại hỏi: “Có liên quan đến việc người bế quan không? Có liên quan đến bi thương của người không? Có thể… nói với ta không?”

Lam Hi Thần gật đầu, lại lắc đầu: “Có liên quan, nhưng không hoàn toàn như thế.” Y vừa trả lời vừa cười cười: “Chẳng qua là chút chuyện năm xưa thôi, huống chi chuyện xảy ra ngày đó ngươi vốn cũng ở trong cuộc, nguyên nhân hậu quả ngươi đều biết, chẳng qua bây giờ đã quên mất thôi.”

Giang Trừng không nói, chỉ tròn mắt nhìn Lam Hi Thần.

“… Thật hết cách.” Lam Hi Thần thỏa hiệp: “Nếu ngươi muốn nghe, ta liền nói vậy, chỉ sợ sẽ rất nhàm chán.”

“Nên bắt đầu từ đâu đây.” Lam Hi Thần chuẩn bị: “Liền nói từ a Dao đi. Khi Ôn gia gây khó dễ cho Lam gia, ta mang theo sách trốn đi, lúc ở trên đường được a Dao giúp đỡ mới may mắn thoát nạn, a Dao là một người thông minh lanh lợi, đối với mọi người đều rất tốt, nhưng xuất thân nhấp nhô, làm hắn nhận hết ấm lạnh, ta cảm động và nhớ ân cứu mạng của hắn, lại thương thay cho thân thế của hắn, đối với hắn cũng hết sức quan tâm.”

“Sau đó, liền gặp đại ca Nhiếp Minh Quyết.”

“Tên này ta nghe qua.” Giang Trừng đột nhiên chen vào: “Là đại ca của Hoài Tang, đúng không?”

Lam Hi Thần gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, đại ca tính tình chính trực, ba người chúng ta vừa gặp như đã quen, liền kết làm huynh đệ. Nhưng ta không biết, hóa ra trước đó giữa đại ca cùng a Dao, sớm đã có chuyện cũ không vui.”

“Ta trước sau đều tin tưởng a Dao, ta biết hắn tâm cao khí ngạo, nhưng thân thế lại thấp hèn, cho nên so với người bình thường mỗi bước đi đều khó khăn hơn, huống chi hắn lại muốn tranh vị trí cao, đương nhiên càng hao tâm tổn trí, nhưng bản chất vẫn rất tốt, cho nên khi đại ca nói cho ta biết người này tâm thuật bất chính không thể không đề phòng, ta không tin, kết quả làm đại ca mất mạng trong tay A Dao.”

“Đại ca chết thật kỳ quái, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đương nhiên hoài nghi, y âm thầm điều tra rõ chân tướng, đương nhiên phải báo mối thù này, đến lúc này ta mới chợt hiểu ra, hóa ra đại ca chết đều là một tay A Dao tạo dựng, ta hận hắn làm việc ngoan tuyệt như thế, nhưng phút cuối cùng hắn lại đẩy ta ra, nói cho ta biết tuy rằng cuộc đời này hắn làm hết mọi chuyện xấu, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ muốn hại ta.”

Lam Hi Thần bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “…Thật buồn cười, hai người họ sớm đã rời đi, ta lại còn sống đến tận giờ phút này, ta không tin lời đại ca nói làm hắn chết thảm, lại không tin A Dao đối đãi thật lòng với ta làm hắn ôm hận mà chết, nhưng vì sao ngày ngày ta cũng như vậy, nửa điểm cũng không có chuyện gì cả?”

Giang Trừng cau mày nghe xong câu chuyện xưa, hắn đối mặt với đôi mắt ẩn chứa hối hận cùng mệt mỏi của Lam Hi Thần, đột nhiên rơi xuống hai giọt nước mắt, bị hắn nhanh chóng lau đi mất. Giang Trừng nhỏ giọng khóc thút thít hai cái, sau đó đem đầu vùi vào trong lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần, đầu lắc thành trống bỏi.”

“Trên đời này sẽ chẳng có người còn tốt, còn ngốc hơn Trạch Vu Quân người. Chẳng lẽ người không hiểu sao. Bọn họ đều bắt người làm đao, người một tấm lòng son lại có gì sai! Lòng thương người nào có gì sai, lòng hổ thẹn làm sao lại sai, vị A Dao kia biết ngươi thương hắn, liền dùng tình cảm của người đi hại Nhiếp đại ca, Hoài Tang biết ngươi hổ thẹn, liền dùng lòng hổ thẹn của người đi trả thù, là hai người bọn họ làm việc không đúng, sao lại là lỗi của người. Người không cần tự trách đến vậy!”

“Nhưng ta không giết người khác, người khác lại vì ta mà chết, ta sao có thể chỉ lo thân mình.”

Giang Trừng lại ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn Lam Hi Thần nói: “Ngọc thạch thế gian này không nhàn hạ, lại yếu ớt dễ vỡ, đá cứng cỏi, đáng tiếc không dùng được nhiều, nơi đây chỉ có một thứ, so với ngọc thạch còn hoàn mỹ hơn, so với đá tảng còn cứng rắn hơn, người nói xem là gì?”

Lam Hi Thần nghĩ nghĩ, lắc đầu: “Vật ấy hiếm lạ như thế, ta thật sự đoán không ra.”

Giang Trừng nở nụ cười, hắn điểm điểm chóp mũi Lam Hi Thần, nói: “Đó là người ấy, Trạch Vu Quân.”

Lam Hi Thần kinh ngạc nói: “Ta? Ta làm sao đảm đương được?”

Giang Trừng lại nói: “Nếu người không đảm đương nổi, chỉ sợ trên đời này cũng không có ai đảm đương nổi nữa. Nhiều người trên thế gian vội vàng muốn danh lợi, trừng mắt tất báo, Trạch Vu Quân lại trời quang trăng sáng, không nhiễm bụi trần, người thanh khiết như vậy, càng làm người khác chịu không nổi. Khiến người khác càng muốn vấy bẩn người, lại muốn làm người vĩnh viễn ngoài tầm với như vậy. Bọn họ bắt người làm đao, không phải do nhìn trúng thái độ làm người thanh khiết chính trực của người, cho dù biết được chân tướng nhất định cũng sẽ không trả thù sao? Mà vị kia cuối cùng lựa chọn buông tha người, đó là lương tâm cuối cùng của hắn đi. Thế gian chỉ có một Trạch Vu Quân, hắn cũng biết nếu cứ phá hủy người như vậy, tựa như đêm dài dần mất đi trăng sáng giữa trời, chỉ còn một màng đêm u ám, cuối cùng hắn buông tha chính mình, cũng buông tha thế nhân.”

“Không có ai làm tốt hơn người, đổi lại là người khác trải qua chuyện này, hoặc là tính tình yếu đuối, không chịu nổi đả kích quá mạnh, sớm đã phát điên rồi, hoặc là đã thấy hết trăm loại tà niệm thế gian bộc phát, liên tục sa vào địa ngục, nhưng mà người lại như trước duy trì ý muốn ban đầu, sáng trong như minh nguyệt thế gian, ta nói đến đây, người chẳng lẽ vẫn còn tự trách sao?”

Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy chấn động mạnh, y nhắm mắt thở dài một hơi, cuối cùng đem Giang Trừng kéo vào trong lòng ngực, trịnh trọng nói: Có thể nghe được những lời của Vãn Ngâm, đời này Hoán không có gì hối tiếc!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Đúng rồi,” Giang Trừng như nghĩ tới điều gì, rời khỏi lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần, ở trên người lần tìm vài thứ, cởi từ bên hông xuống, đưa tới trước mặt Lam Hi Thần: “Thiếu chút nữa đã quên, đây là chuông bạc nhà ta, giúp thanh tâm an giấc, nếu Trạch Vu Quân hay bị ác mộng làm cho khó ngủ, không bằng đem chuông đeo trên người, có thể ngủ ngon.”

Lam Hi Thần không cần nhìn đã biết đây là tượng trưng cho thân phận của đệ tử Giang thị – chuông bạc chín cánh hoa sen, đều là vật phẩm tùy thân của mỗi người, không để dễ dàng đưa cho người ngoài, mà quả chuông kia của Giang Trừng càng là biểu tượng thuộc về gia chủ, lại thêm trân quý hiếm thấy.

Lam Hi Thần đương nhiên hiểu mấu chốt lợi hại trong đó, quả chuông này so với mạt ngạch nhà mình cũng không hơn không kém, làm sao có thể nhận, chỉ mỉm cười lắc đầu nói: “Không cần đâu Vãn Ngâm, vật ấy trân quý, ngươi phải cẩn thận giữ gìn mới đúng, ta ngàn lần không dám nhận, đừng nói là ta, là người khác ngươi cũng không được tùy ý giao vật ấy ra, hiểu không?”

Giang Trừng không để ý chối từ, nhét chuông vào ngực Lam Hi Thần, trừng mắt nói: “Trạch Vu Quân người hãy nhận đi, ta biết người có ý tốt, nhưng ta tin người sẽ giữ gìn nó còn tốt hơn cả ta, còn người khác ta nhất định sẽ không đưa, chỉ có Trạch Vu Quân mới có thể làm cho ta an tâm giao phó vật này, huống chi cũng chỉ là tạm thời cho người mượn, cho nên mong Trạch Vu Quân người ngàn vạn lần đừng cự tuyệt tâm ý này của ta.”

Lời nói lần này thật chân thành, Lam Hi Thần cho dù cảm thấy không ổn nhưng chỉ có thể tiếp nhận, y đặt chuông bạc kia vào trong lòng bàn tay nhìn ngắm, chỉ thấy hoa văn cánh sen tinh tế, ở giữa có khắc một chữ “Trừng”, nhìn một cái liền rõ ràng chính là đồ bên người Giang Trừng, Lam Hi Thần cầm nó giống như cầm lấy một thứ nóng bỏng tay nào đó, ủi vào người dường như ngực cũng nóng lên.

Lam Hi Thần liền đeo chuông bạc chín cánh hoa sen kia vào bên hông mình, xoay đầu ôn hòa nói: “Đã là một phen tâm ý của Vãn Ngâm, làm ta không thể từ chối, cũng tốt, vậy chuông này trước hết để ở chỗ ta, ta thay ngươi giữ, khi nào ngươi muốn lấy về thì nói với ta.”

Giang Trừng thấy y nhận chuông bạc, rốt cuộc vừa lòng, híp mắt cười cười, mang theo vài phần giảo hoạt nói: “Được, đến lúc đó nói sau.”

…

Vài ngày sau đấy đều bình an vô sự, cuộc sống của hai người cũng bình đạm không chút sóng gió, thiếu niên Giang Trừng để lộ tính tình hoạt bát không thể nghi ngờ, Lam Hi Thần cũng không muốn trói buộc hắn, cho nên thời gian Giang Trừng ra khỏi hàn thất gần đây cũng càng lúc càng nhiều hơn, ngoại trừ Lam Hi Thần, cũng quen thân với hai người Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi, nhất là ở chung với Lam Cảnh Nghi tính tình trẻ con rất tốt, hắn thấy Giang Trừng suốt ngày ở trong Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, sợ nhóc con buồn chán, liền ngấm ngầm giựt dây Giang Trừng: “A Trừng ngươi có muốn đi ra ngoài chơi không? Ba ngày nay dưới chân núi có hội chùa, náo nhiệt đến tận đêm khuya, nếu ngươi muốn đi ta liền lén mang ngươi đi, được không?”

Lam Tư Truy ở bên cạnh trực tiếp nghe thấy, y vội vàng kéo Lam Cảnh Nghi, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta thấy Cảnh Nghi ngươi muốn ra ngoài chơi đùa thì có, vậy cũng đừng mang A Trừng nha, cho dù A Trừng muốn ta thấy Trạch Vu Quân cũng sẽ không cho ngươi dẫn hắn ra ngoài, ngươi vẫn mau từ bỏ ý định này trong đầu đi.”

Lam Cảnh Nghi bị nói vậy cho dù có chút hậm hực, vẫn vứt ý tưởng này ra sau đầu.

Nhưng hắn không đề cập tới nữa, Giang Trừng vẫn nhớ đến, con ngươi hắn chuyển dời, nhìn Lam Cảnh Nghi hỏi: “Ngươi nói dưới chân núi có hội chùa, việc này có thật không?”

“Đương nhiên là thật,” Lam Cảnh Nghi lập tức trả lời, ngược lại có chút kinh ngạc: “Không phải chứ, tiểu tổ tông, ngươi thật muốn đi ra ngoài chơi à?”

Giang Trừng thấy hắn nhăn nhăn mũi, nhướn mi nói: “vậy thì sao, dù sao ta không đi cùng với ngươi, ngươi sợ cái gì.” Hắn vừa nói, vừa mặc kệ Lam Tư Truy và Lam Cảnh Nghi, quay đầu liền chạy về phía Hàn thất.

“… Trạch Vu Quân, Trạch Vu Quân!” Lam Hi Thần đang ở trong phòng đọc sách, chợt nghe thấy Giang Trừng vừa bước vào cửa đã gọi tên y, tiếng gọi càng lúc càng gần, cho đến khi nhào tới phía sau lưng y.

“Có chuyện gì, sao lại nóng vội như vậy?” Lam Hi Thần đặt sách trong tay xuống, kéo Giang Trừng đến trước người, y nhìn Giang Trừng vừa vội vã chạy, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ bừng, trên trán cũng thấm ra vài giọt mồ hôi, liền nhẹ nhàng lau đi.

“Trạch Vu Quân, ta muốn thương lượng với người chuyện này.” Giang Trừng nhỏ giọng nói.

“Ừm, Vãn Ngâm nói đi, ta nghe đây.”

Giang Trừng do dự một chút, khẽ hắng giọng, có chút ấp a ấp úng nói: “Trạch Vu Quân, cái đó… Lần trước ta cho người mượn chuông rồi.”

Lam Hi Thần gật đầu nói: “Đúng thế, làm sao vậy, Vãn Ngâm muốn lấy lại phải không?” Lam Hi Thần chỉ nghĩ hắn muốn lấy lại chuông, đang muốn cởi chuông bên hông xuống.

“Đừng, đừng!” Giang Trừng cuống quít giữ tay Lam Hi Thần: “Ta không phải định lấy lại chuông đâu.”

“Vậy thì làm sao?” Cũng không phải lấy chuông, Lam Hi Thần thế mà có chút tò mò Giang Trừng cuối cùng là muốn làm gì.

Giang Trừng hơi ngượng ngùng: “Ta chỉ muốn thỉnh cầu Trạch Vu Quân một cái đáp lễ thôi.”

Lam Hi Thần bật cười, hóa ra là muốn vật nào đó của y, y nhéo nhẹ mũi Giang Trừng, cười nói: “Vãn Ngâm ngươi muốn cái gì liền nói thẳng với ta, ta sao mà từ chối, cần gì phải vẽ một vòng tròn lớn như vậy.”

“Vậy Trạch Vu Quân đáp ứng rồi?” Mắt Giang Trừng sáng rực lên.

Hắn có thể lộ ra vẻ mặt như vậy đừng nói là một cái đáp lễ, cho dù là sao trên trời kia, Lam Hi Thần cũng nguyện ý hái xuống cho hắn, nên Lam Hi Thần gật đầu nói: “Đương nhiên, ngươi nói đi.”

Giang Trừng liền mở to đôi mắt mong đợi, nói: “Ta nghe Cảnh Nghi nói hai ngày nay dưới chân núi mở hội chùa có thể chơi…”

“Muốn đi chơi?” Lam Hi Thần liền biết tâm tư nhỏ này của Giang Trừng: “Này có là gì, sao ta lại không đồng ý, Vãn Ngâm muốn cùng ai đi chơi với ngươi, Tư Truy và Cảnh Nghi sao? Ta đi gọi bọn họ.”

Giang Trừng lắc đầu như cái trống bỏi: “Ta không cần bọn họ, ta muốn Trạch Vu Quân đi cùng ta.”

“Ta?”

“Vâng!” Giang Trừng có chút đáng thương nhìn chằm chằm Lam Hi Thần: “Trạch Vu Quân không muốn sao?”

Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu nói: “Cũng không phải, chỉ là ta cũng chưa từng đi hội chùa, cũng không biết có chỗ nào đẹp để chơi vui, sợ là không thể giúp Vãn Ngâm vui đùa thỏa thích.”

Giang Trừng lại không để ý đến điều đó, kéo tay áo Lam Hi Thần liên tục năn nỉ, nói: “Không sao, không sao hết, hội chùa khắp nơi đại khái không khác nhau lắm, ta chỉ là muốn đi chơi cùng với Trạch Vu Quân, người hãy đi với ta đi! Được không, được không?”

Năn nỉ như thế, chỉ sợ trăm lần luyện thép cũng có thể trở nên mềm dẻo, huống chi Lam Hi Thần vốn không thể cự tuyệt Giang Trừng, chỉ có thể cười nói: “Được, được, được. Ta đi cùng ngươi, tất cả đều nghe theo lời ngươi.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sau khi hai người cải trang xong liền cùng nhau xuống núi.

Càng đi đến gần chân núi càng cảm thấy náo nhiệt, cách xa Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ thanh tịnh tị thế, những náo nhiệt ồn ào của trần gian đều hiện ra trước mắt.

Vì tránh gây chú ý quá mức, Lam Hi Thần và Giang Trừng đều không mặc giáo phục Lam thị, Giang Trừng thay y phục bình thường trong gói đồ mà Kim Lăng đã đưa cho hắn, là màu tím nhạt hắn luôn quen thuộc, trên đó buộc một cái túi màu tím thêu hoa sen bạc, càng tôn thêm vóc người thon dài của thiếu niên, vòng eo mềm mại, dường như chỉ một bàn tay liền có thể nắm trọn lấy.

Còn Lam Hi Thần một thân bố bào màu xanh, không còn trang sức tinh xảo, mạt ngạch cũng tháo xuống, buông tha Sóc Nguyệt, liền đeo Liệt Băng ở bên hông, tựa như thư sinh bố y bình thường trên đường, chẳng qua thư sinh này lại cực kỳ phong thần tuấn lãng.

Hai người một phiêu dật xuất trần, một linh động tuấn tú, chắc chắn vừa xuất hiện ở hội chùa liền thu hút ánh nhìn chăn chú của rất nhiều cô nương lớn nhỏ và các đại thẩm, còn có mấy người lá gan lớn, tháo túi hương bên hông mình nhào tới ném đến trước mặt Lam Hi Thần, chính họ thì thẹn thùng lấy khăn che mặt, mượn nó che đi vẻ ngượng ngùng trên mặt.

Trận thế như vậy thật làm Lam Hi Thần có chút ngơ ngác, y tính tình luôn không khước từ người khác, nhìn những chiếc túi hương bị ném lung tung nằm trên mặt đất, nghĩ thế nào cũng nên nhặt lên, miễn cho mọi người không chú ý sẽ dẫm lên nó.

Kết quả y vừa định cúi người đã bị Giang Trừng kéo lại, liên tục xua tay với y, ý bảo y tuyệt đối đừng đi nhặt, Lam Hi Thần có chút nghi hoặc nhìn lại, Giang Trừng thấy một đám nữ tử còn đang vây xem, hơi có chút phiền não giậm chân, nắm lấy Lam Hi Thần kéo về phía trước, thoát khỏi đám người vây quanh kia.

“Vãn Ngâm làm sao thế, sao lại vội vàng như vậy?” Lam Hi Thần nhìn Giang Trừng đang tiến về phía trước, liền kéo người lại.

Giang Trừng sau khi dừng bước, theo bản năng nhìn lại phía sau, phát hiện quả nhiên đã bỏ đám người kia lại rồi, lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, dùng ngữ khí chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, khó tin được mà nói: “Nhìn xem hóa ra Trạch Vu Quân người thật sự cho tới bây giờ cũng chưa từng đi hội chùa nha, trước đó ta còn không tin.”

“Quả thật ta chưa đi bao giờ, khi còn nhỏ có ý này thì bị thúc phụ nghiêm khắc quản giáo, về sau nhiều việc, cũng đã lớn rồi, liền không để ý tới những chuyện náo nhiệt.” Lam Hi Thần giải thích.

“Khó trách.” Giang Trừng nhỏ giọng than thở một câu, sau đó kiễng chân nói nhỏ bên tai Lam Hi Thần: “Trong hội chùa có một quy định bất thành văn, cô nương chưa gả nếu nhìn trúng thiếu niên nhà ai, liền đem túi hương trên người mình ném cho tình lang trong lòng, nếu nam tử này tiếp nhận túi hương liền đại biểu cho hắn nhận tình cảm này, hai người xem như lưỡng tình tương duyệt.”

“Lại còn có phong tục này?” Lam Hi Thần nghĩ lại có chút rùng mình: “May mà được Vãn Ngâm ngươi nhắc nhở, bằng không ta đã nhặt thứ kia rồi.”

Giang Trừng nói: “Việc này cũng không có gì, nhưng Trạch Vu Quân chẳng lẽ thật sự chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới chuyện thành thân sao? Hiện giờ Lam Trạm với A Anh cùng một chỗ, đương nhiên sẽ không có người nối dõi, Lam gia chỉ còn một mình Trạch Vu Quân người, chẳng lẽ các trưởng bối không thúc giục người sao?”

Lam Hi Thần lắc lắc đầu nói: “Vài năm trước thúc phục đã thúc giục qua, chỉ là ta đều đùn đẩy. Thời gian dần trôi cũng không nhắc đến nữa. Lam gia cũng không nhất định phải truyền cho quan hệ huyết thống, Tư Truy và Cảnh Nghi đều gánh vác được, thế nhưng ta cũng không vội, huống chi với chuyện tình cảm ta có chút ngây ngô, chỉ muốn tìm một người tâm ý tương thông, cũng không câu nệ nam nữ, nhưng nhất định phải làm ta yêu sâu sắc mới được.”

Giang Trừng sau khi nghe xong gật đầu, có chút tự giễu cười cười: “Nói rất đúng, đúng là nên như thế, dù sao vẫn tốt hơn việc không tình nguyện cưới một người mình không yêu, hai người biến thành oán lữ cả đời tra tấn nhau.”

Vốn nghe Giang Phong Miên không thích Ngu phu nhân, hai người là phụng mệnh thành hôn, cảm tình của họ không tốt, làm cho đứa con của cả hai chịu tội, Lam Hi Thần thầm nghĩ, lời mình vừa nói sợ là đã chạm phải tiếng lòng của Giang Trừng, cảm thấy thương tiếc, liền dắt tay hắn chầm chậm đi về phía trước, đó là lặng lẽ an ủi.

“Trạch Vu Quân, dừng một chút.” Đi được nửa đường, Giang Trừng đột nhiên bảo dừng lại.

“Làm sao vậy?” Lam Hi Thần không rõ vì sao, chẳng qua vẫn thuận theo mà ngừng lại.

Giang Trừng dắt y tới một sạp nhỏ ven đường.

Đây là một sạp bán túi hương, những chiếc túi hương bày trên sạp đều được thêu cực kỳ tinh mỹ, làm rất nhiều thiếu nữ dừng chân, nam tử lại rất ít. Giang Trừng lại không để ý điều đó, kéo Lam Hi Thần chen vào trong.

Hắn tuổi còn nhỏ, lớn lên thanh tú xinh đẹp, tựa như đệ đệ nghịch ngợm nhà mình, các cô nương bị chen cũng không giận, ngược lại đều tránh ra một chút cho hắn chọn. Giang Trừng nhìn một vòng, chọn một túi hương đem đến trước mặt Lam Hi Thần hỏi, “Trạch Vu Quân, người xem cái này thế nào?”

Lam Hi Thần cúi nhìn, túi hương này quả thật tinh tế, mặt vải màu tím in chìm nhánh hoa, hai mặt trước sau đều dùng chỉ bạc thêu sen Tịnh Đế (*), tôn lên trang phục hôm nay của Giang Trừng.

(*) Sen Tịnh Đế hay Tịnh Đế Liên: Là hai đóa hoa sen nở trên cùng một cuống, mang ý nghĩa vợ chồng yêu thương nhau.

Lam Hi Thần vì vậy mà cười nói: “Mắt nhìn của Vãn Ngâm đương nhiên tốt, nếu ngươi thích thì mua đi.” Nói xong liền định trả tiền.

Giang Trừng lại ngăn Lam Hi Thần lại, mà lấy tiền từ trong túi của mình hỏi ông chủ mua túi hương. Quay đầu nói với Lam Hi Thần: “Trạch Vu Quân, ta đeo túi hương này lên cho ngươi nhé.”

“Đây là vì sao?” Lam Hi Thần khó hiểu, y tưởng Giang Trừng thích, không nghĩ tới là cho y.

Giang Trừng giải thích nói: “Trong hội chùa, nếu nam tử đã đeo túi hương, liền đại biểu hắn đã tiếp nhận tâm ý của một vị cô nương, hai người lưỡng tình tương duyệt, những người khác dĩ nhiên sẽ không có mắt lại ném túi hương cho người, ta thấy Trạch Vu Quân có chút phiền lòng với việc này, không bằng đeo một cái đi.”

Lam Hi Thần chợt hiểu ra.

Nhưng dù thật sự muốn y mang túi hương này, y lại có chút do dự.

Túi hương này là Giang Trừng mua, tuy chỉ để tránh phiền toái, Lam Hi Thần cũng biết trong lòng Giang Trừng không có ý gì khác, nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ túi hương này là của Giang Trừng mua cho y, lại liên kết với ý nghĩa việc tặng túi hương, không khỏi có chút đỏ mặt tía tai.

Giống như là tín vật đính ước Giang Trừng đưa cho y.

Lam Hi Thần còn chần chừ ở đó, Giang Trừng lại không hề quan tâm đem túi hương đeo lên, cuối cùng nghiêng đầu nhìn đánh giá Lam Hi Thần, có chút vừa lòng gật đầu.

Lam Hi Thần thật muốn tháo xuống, nhưng đây là tâm ý của Giang Trừng y không muốn làm trái, lại thấy sau khi y đeo túi hương lên quả thực không có nữ tử nào ném túi hương cho y nữa, cũng liền tùy ý.

Giang Trừng bên kia ánh mắt đã bay tới nơi khác, Lam Hi Thần nhìn theo ánh mắt hắn, phát hiện ánh mắt Giang Trừng dừng lại trên xâu kẹo hồ lô ở đầu vai người bán hàng rong đang rao hàng trên đường, trong ánh mắt lộ ra vẻ khát khao, không khỏi bật cười mà nghĩ thầm, quả nhiên vẫn là tính cách trẻ con.

Cho nên cúi đầu ôn nhu nói, “Vãn Ngâm muốn ăn?”

Giang Trừng rối rắm một lát, cũng dời ánh mắt đi, lắc lắc đầu nói, “Con nít nhà người ta mới thích thứ đó, ta không cần.”

Dư quang vẫn còn ở chỗ đó, nào có vẻ không cần.

Lam Hi Thần tất nhiên biết tâm tư thiếu niên này, cho nên càng tỏ vẻ hơi khó xử nói: “Nhưng mới vừa rồi Vãn Ngâm tặng ta túi hương, ta cũng muốn đáp lễ ngươi, nếu ngươi không thích kẹo hồ lô…Vậy Vãn Ngâm muốn cái gì?”

“Không… không cần phiền toái, kẹo hồ lô đi.” Giang Trừng lắp bắp trả lời.

Lam Hi Thần nhận lệnh, liền đi tới bên cạnh người bán hàng rong kia, chọn một xâu cực kỳ đỏ, phủ bên ngoài một lớp bọc đường trong suốt, làm người ta vừa nhìn liền thích.

Lam Hi Thần đem kẹo hồ lô đưa tới trước mặt Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng tiếp nhận xâu kẹo hồ lô, sao còn nhớ rõ chính mình không lâu còn từng thề son sắt tỏ rõ đây là đồ của con nít, ánh mắt sáng ngờ vội vàng cắn xuống viên sơn trà ở đỉnh, ngậm trong miệng đảo hai vòng.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn hai bên má hắn luân phiên phồng lên, cực kỳ đáng yêu, trong lòng cũng vô cùng vui vẻ, mỉm cười hỏi, “Ăn ngon không?”

“Ừm!” Giang Trừng gật mạnh đầu, sau đó cầm cái que đưa tới trước mặt Lam Hi Thần: “Trạch Vu Quân muốn ăn một cái không?”

“Này…” Lam Hi Thần vốn muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng nhìn vào ánh mắt kia của Giang Trừng, nếu cự tuyệt thì thế nào cũng nói không thành lời, liền có chút dung túng cười, “Được, đa tạ Vãn Ngâm.”

Dứt lời, cúi đầu ăn quả sơn trà thứ hai.

“Ăn ngon không? “ Giang Trừng bắt chước y như thế hỏi.

Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười, mi mày cong cong: “Ừm, đương nhiên.”


	17. Chapter 17

Hội chùa rất náo nhiệt, Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy mình đã lâu chưa thấy qua dịp nào náo nhiệt như vậy, nhất thời rất hào hứng.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn hắn vui vẻ, đương nhiên mọi chuyện cũng nghe theo hắn. Hai người cùng nhau xem ảo thuật, lại lên tiểu lâu nghe gánh hát hí khúc một lát, Giang Trừng không có hứng thú gì với hát xướng, chỉ là lại rất thích vị trí cao nơi này, nửa người ghé vào lan can nhìn xung quanh tìm hiểu, còn Lam Hi Thần lại lẳng lặng nhấp một chén Bích Loa Xuân, hai mắt không nhìn sân khấu kịch, chỉ chăm chú nhìn Giang Trừng, sợ hắn vô ý té xuống.

“Trạch Vu Quân, Trạch Vu Quân!” Giang Trừng đột nhiên nhìn thấy gì đấy, chỉ vào một nơi cách đó không xa xoay người gọi Lam Hi Thần: “Thật kì lạ, người xem cái sạp rượu kia, thế mà lại có rất nhiều trẻ con!”

Tên buôn rượu nào mất trí như vậy, dám ngang nhiên bán rượu cho trẻ con, hơn nữa hội chùa này sao lại có người bán rượu? Lam Hi Thần hơi khó tin nhìn qua, quả nhiên nhìn thấy rất nhiều trẻ con ngồi trước một cái sạp, ngoài sạp cắm một lá cờ hiệu, chữ trên đó bị gió thổi bay phần phật, trên đó thật sự là một chữ rượu, nhưng Lam Hi Thần nhìn thấy liền hiểu, rõ ràng là một cái sạp bán bánh trôi rượu nếp.

Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười, sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng: “Vãn Ngâm, đấy không phải chỗ bán rượu, mà là bán bánh trôi rượu nếp. Ừm… giống như một loại điểm tâm.”

“Bánh trôi rượu nếp?” Vừa nghe đến chữ rượu mắt Giang Trừng liền sáng lên: “Còn có cả rượu làm điểm tâm? Ăn được không, có Thiên Tử Tiếu uống hay không?”

Lam Hi Thần đương nhiên biết Thiên Tử Tiếu, vừa nghe liền biết, nhóc con này khi còn nhỏ như vậy đã uống rượu rồi chứ.

Nhìn sắc mặt y không tốt, Giang Trừng cũng nhận thấy mình lỡ lời, vội che miệng mình lại, có chút đáng thương nhìn Lam Hi Thần: “Là A Anh lén xuống chân núi mua về, ta mới uống một ngụm, một ngụm thôi.”

Hắn giơ một ngón tay, ý bảo mình chỉ uống một chút, nhưng sắc mặt Lam Hi Thần cũng không chuyển biến tốt, Giang Trừng chỉ có thể xin tha nói: “Trạch Vu Quân ta sai rồi, về sau ta sẽ không trộm uống rượu nữa, ta cam đoan!”

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới hòa hoãn sắc mặt, mang theo vài phần ý tứ chân thành khuyên bảo, nói: “Ta không phải giận ngươi, chỉ là có chút lo lắng, ngươi tuổi còn nhỏ, thật sự không thích hợp uống rượu, cho dù là trưởng thành, cũng không nên uống quá nhiều.”

Giang Trừng quả thực không quen với giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng dạy dỗ không giống với la rầy này, cả người đều có vẻ bất mãn, chỉ buồn bực mà đáp lại.

Thấy hắn khó khăn lắm mới tươi cười lại biến mất, Lam Hi Thần lại có chút tự trách, có phải mình quá nặng lời? Y không muốn nhìn Giang Trừng buồn bã, vừa thấy Giang Trừng rầu rĩ ủ dột, còn muốn nói thêm lời răn day liền thôi, hiện giờ lại thầm nghĩ làm thế nào dỗ người vui vẻ trở lại.

Lam Hi Thần hơi kề sát, giúp Giang Trừng vén tóc mai có chút rối loạn, ôn nhu hỏi: “Vãn Ngâm có muốn ăn bánh trôi rượu nếp không?”

“Có thể sao?” Giang Trừng có chút bất ngờ, hắn vốn nghĩ với tính tình của Lam Hi Thần, trăm triệu lần sẽ không để hắn dính đến rượu.

“Không sao, đây là thứ trẻ con cũng có thể ăn được.” Lam Hi Thần cười nói, dắt Giang Trừng đi xuống lầu.

Sạp rượu nếp buôn bán tấp nập, Giang Trừng và Lam Hi Thần tìm chỗ vắng vẻ ngồi xuống, gọi một chén bánh trôi rượu nếp, tiểu nhị tay chân nhanh nhẹn, chỉ chốc lát liền mang lên.

Chỉ thấy bên trong chén sứ thanh hoa viền xanh nổi lên tám chín viên trắng noãn tròn xoe, chỗ tiếp xúc còn có mấy viên gạo kết dính chặt chẽ với nhau, trong nước cũng thơm mùi nếp, có thể ngửi thấy hương rượu chua phả vào mặt. Giang Trừng vội múc lên một miếng bánh trôi, miệng khẽ cắn.

Bánh trôi có vừng đen nặn bằng tay, pha lẫn với hạch đào giã nát, hương vị rất ngọt, trong nước rượu nếp còn bỏ thêm tương hoa Quế, mỹ thực trước mặt làm người thèm muốn, Giang Trừng vừa ngại nhân bánh trong miệng nóng, vừa luyến tiếc buông thìa, chỉ có thể đem đầu lưỡi ra khỏi miệng nhỏ khẽ thổi.

Lam Hi Thần thấy hắn sợ nóng liền nhận lấy chén, dùng thìa khuấy cho nhanh nguội, chờ chén sứ không bỏng tay nữa mới đưa đến trước mặt Giang Trừng lần nữa.

“Trạch Vu Quân người không nếm thử sao?” Giang Trừng ăn miếng bánh trôi, mà Lam Hi Thần lại nhìn hắn ăn, liền hỏi.

“Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cấm rượu, ta không thử thì tốt hơn.” Lam Hi Thần bất động như núi.

Thật quá nhiều quy củ! Giang Trừng chun chun cái mũi, đột nhiên linh cơ vừa động, gọi chủ quán: “Tiểu nhị, cho ta… thêm một bộ chén đũa nữa.”

“Vâng, khách quan.” Tiểu nhị lanh lợi rất nhanh cầm chén đũa đưa tới.

Giang Trừng liền cẩn thận chọn một nửa bánh trôi còn lại gắp sang bát kia, không mang theo rượu nếp, lại đưa đến trước mặt Lam Hi Thần, nói: “Rượu nếp thì không, nhưng bánh trôi chắc là ăn được, dù gì cũng đến rồi, tốt xấu thử một miếng xem, nếu không chỉ có mình người chán ngắt ngồi đây, nhìn thật đáng thương.”

Hắn luôn ngụy biện rất nhiều. Lam Hi Thần không tranh luận nổi với hắn, cũng không muốn tranh luận, cuối cùng nhận lấy chén bắt đầu ăn.

Bánh trôi hương vị ngọt ngào, mặc dù xưa nay y thích đồ ăn thanh đạm, thường không quen ăn quá ngọt, chỉ là lần này ăn xong lại cảm thấy rõ ràng không tồi, thật sự ngạc nhiên ngoài dự tính.

Giang Trừng ăn xong một chén, ngay cả nước cũng húp cạn còn chưa thỏa mãn, Lam Hi Thần nhìn hắn thật sự rất thích, liền hỏi chủ quán mua một vò rượu nếp nhỏ, chuẩn bị mang về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, Giang Trừng đương nhiên cực kì vui vẻ.

Hai người một mạch vui chơi, bất giác đã qua một lúc lâu.

Lam Hi Thần thấy sắc trời đã sắp tối, liền nói: “Lại đi dạo thêm chút nữa rồi chúng ta trở về thôi.”

“Được.” Giang Trừng chơi hết một ngày đã quá thỏa thích, cũng ngoan ngoãn trả lời.

Hai người liền bắt đầu trở về.

Tới gần chạng vạng, đám đông cũng dần tản ra, người rời đi dần trở nên đông đúc, hai tay Lam Hi Thần đều cầm đồ, sợ Giang Trừng tách ra, liền dặn Giang Trừng kéo tay áo mình.

Giang Trừng thế nhưng lại rất ngoan ngoãn níu lấy, nhưng không chống được đám người xô đẩy, khiến hắn lảo đảo đứng không vững, liền bị đẩy ngã, chờ hắn đứng lên, trước mặt không tìm được bóng dáng Lam Hi Thần.

Giang Trừng ngây người tại chỗ, không biết làm thế nào mới đúng.

Hắn thật sự không phải không biết đường về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, chỉ là lỡ như Lam Hi Thần không thấy hắn quay lại tìm, nếu tìm không thấy hắn có thể lo lắng hay không? Hoặc là, đối phương vốn dĩ không phát hiện mình biến mất?

Giang Trừng không hiểu sao có chút hoảng hốt, lại có chút ủy khuất, hắn nhìn những nhóm bạn tốp năm, tốp ba đi cùng nhau, đôi mắt bất giác dần đỏ lên.

Hắn vốn cũng có người đi cùng, còn là người tốt nhất trên thế giới này, hắn nghĩ như vậy. Chỉ là, chẳng qua lỡ tay một cái, người này đã bị chính mình làm lạc mất.

Nhưng, vì sao lại hoảng hốt? Không đến thì không đến, cũng không phải một mình mình không thể quay về, huống chi, người nọ với mình có quan hệ gì, dựa vào cái gì y nhất định sẽ tới tìm ngươi chứ, ngay cả khi không đến, ngươi vì sao phải ủy khuất chứ?

Giang Trừng nhất thời chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng bị xáo trộn, vui vẻ lúc ban ngày trong nháy mắt dường như đều hóa thành bọt nước, nhìn thì đẹp, nhưng không chịu được một chút đụng chạm.

“Tiểu công tử đây làm sao vậy, vì sao lại thương tâm như thế?” Đang lúc Giang Trừng miên man suy nghĩ, một người bên cạnh đột nhiên mở miệng.

Giang Trừng vội dụi đôi mắt có chút ửng hồng của mình, liền nhìn thấy một lão nhân ngồi xổm nơi góc tường, trong lồng sắt bên chân có mấy con chó con, ước chừng là người hàng rong bán chó.

Giang Trừng bình sinh thích nhất chó, nhưng hôm nay ngay cả mấy con chó con cũng không thể làm mặt hắn giãn ra, chỉ miễn cưỡng cười đáp: “Không có gì, chỉ là bị tách ra khỏi Trạch… ca ca.”

“Ai nha, này như thế nào mới ổn, vậy tiểu công tử ngươi liền đứng ở đây, ngàn vạn lần đừng chạy loạn nữa, tránh cho ca ca ngươi quay lại không tìm thấy người.” Người nọ nói thế.

“Y… sẽ đi tìm ta sao?” Giang Trừng lẩm bẩm, lại giống như tự hỏi.

Lão nhân kia cười nói: “Tiểu công tử nói gì vậy, huyết mạch thân tình, ca ca ngươi đương nhiên sẽ đến tìm ngươi, đừng lo lắng.”

Giang Trừng liền cười: “Vậy thì mượn những lời chúc tốt đẹp của lão tiên sinh.”

Hắn nghĩ thầm, Lam Hi Thần cũng không phải thân ca ca của mình, chẳng qua là mình nói dối thôi, không có huyết mạch thân tình, thì không có đạo lý đi tìm hắn.

Lão nhân kia thấy hắn vẫn rầu rĩ không vui, liền mở lồng sắt ra bế một con chó con đưa đến trước mặt Giang Trừng, hỏi: “Tiểu công tử nếu như thích chó, con chó này của ta còn nhỏ đã hiểu chuyện, chờ đợi nhàm chán, tiểu công tử nếu thích thì bảo nó ở cùng ngươi đi.”

Giang Trừng tiếp nhận con chó nhỏ trong tay lão nhân, con chó nhỏ kia quả nhiên rất ngoan ngoãn, Giang Trừng vuốt lông nó, hỗn loạn trong lòng cũng tan đi một chút, rủ mi nhỏ giọng nói lời cảm tạ: “Ta rất thích, đa tạ ông.”

Giang Trừng cũng ngồi xổm xuống, ôm lấy chú chó nhỏ khi có khi không mà chơi đùa, chú chó nhỏ này toàn thân tuyết trắng, bộ lông ngắn mà xoăn cự kỳ xinh đẹp.

Ừm… Có chút giống rượu nếp.

Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng vuốt qua vuốt lại lông nơi ngón chân, có chút nghĩ ngợi lung tung.

Ngay lúc này, đột nhiên nghe được cách đó không xa, có một người hô to: “Vãn Ngâm!”


	18. Chapter 18

Giang Trừng bỗng ngẩng đầu, liền nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần đang đứng ở bên kia đường, thở hổn hển, cũng đang chăm chú dõi theo hắn.

Người nọ áo quần ngổn ngang, tóc mai đều tán loạn, chắc là đi ngược dòng người mà tới. dường như y một thân chật vật, nửa người đầy phong trần, tựa như vầng trăng sáng đột nhiên rơi xuống trần gian, làm lu mờ nguyệt hoa như lụa kia.

Giang Trừng chưa bao giờ thấy vị Trạch Vu Quân này chật vật như vậy! Ánh mắt kia vô cùng lo lắng bất an lại sáng rực đặt trên người mình, giống như có thể nhóm lên ngọn lửa trên đó.

Mà y gấp gáp như vậy, thất thố như vậy, đều là vì mình!

Giang Trừng cảm thấy trống ngực đột nhiên đập mạnh, từng nhịp từng nhịp mãnh liệt va vào tim, không thể giải quyết mà vướn tại vòm họng, dường như chỉ cần hé miệng là có thể đụng đến.

Sắc mặt Lam Hi Thần khi nhìn thấy Giang Trừng trong nháy mắt đã dịu xuống, y thở ra mấy hơi lớn, đem những phiền muộn trong lòng đều buông xuống, hơi hơi híp mắt, sau đó kiên định đi về phía Giang Trừng.

Mỗi một bước đều giống như bước vào trong lòng Giang Trừng.

Đợi đến khi Lam Hi Thần đi đến trước mặt hắn, lòng bàn tay Giang Trừng đã sớm đầy mồ hôi, hắn lặng lẽ buông lỏng nắm tay, lòng bàn tay cọ vào vạt áo, có chút lo sợ bất an nhìn Lam Hi Thần, vừa định mở miệng, nhưng lại bị Lam Hi Thần kéo ôm vào trong ngực.

Trái tim đang đập thình thịch không an phận kia trong nháy mắt liền trở nên an ổn, Giang Trừng giống như có thể nghe thấy tiếng trái tim kia của mình đang ầm ầm rơi xuống đất, rơi xuống lập tức mọc rễ, lại nở ra một đóa hoa.

Giang Trừng không có thời khắc nào so với thời khắc này càng hiểu rõ lòng mình.

Vì sao hắn phải bối rối, vì sao lại ủy khuất, vì sao trái tim đảo tới đảo lui, do do dự dự, lăn qua lộn lại, không được an bình, đều là bởi vì không biết tự khi nào không ngờ mình đã yêu người nam tử trước mặt này mất rồi.

Tình nảy sinh từ lúc nào chẳng biết, càng lúc càng sâu.

Quay đầu đã hãm sâu trong bùn lầy, không thể tự kiềm chế.

Lam Hi Thần có lẽ bị biến cố đột ngột này dọa sợ, lực tay ôm Giang Trừng rất lớn, siết chặt đến mức làm cho xương sườn của Giang Trừng có chút đau, nhưng hắn cũng không muốn đối phương buông cái ôm đó ra, hận không thể để thời gian ngưng lại ngay tại giờ phút này mới tốt.

“Vãn Ngâm, Vãn Ngâm, Vãn Ngâm, Vãn Ngâm…” Lam Hi Thần nhiều lần lẩm bẩm thốt lên, trong giọng nói còn mang theo ý nghĩ sợ hãi, Giang Trừng thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được hai tay đang ôm lấy hắn đang phát run, trái tim trong ngực đang kề sát chính mình kia, ngay cả nhịp đập cũng giống nhau.

“Vãn Ngâm, ngươi làm ta sợ muốn chết.” Giang Trừng nghe thấy Lam Hi Thần nói thế bên tay mình.

Giang Trừng đặt tay để lên vai đối phương, nhỏ giọng nói, “Thực xin lỗi, ta không có nắm chặt…”

“Vãn Ngâm đừng bao giờ nói lời xin lỗi với ta.” Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu, tay vuốt tóc Giang Trừng, ôn nhu nói: “Là ta không tốt, đã không nắm chặt ngươi, Vãn Ngâm nhất định đã rất sợ hãi.”

Giang Trừng lại cười lắc đầu nói: “Ta không sợ, không phải Trạch Vu Quân đã tìm được sao.”

Lão nhân vẫn ngồi xổm bên cạnh cười nói: “Được rồi, tiểu công tử, ca ca nhà người không phải đã tìm đến đây rồi sao, hôm nay cũng đã muộn, nhanh theo y về nhà đi, lần sau đừng để lạc mất người nhà nữa.”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới nhớ đến lão nhân đã yên lặng ở cùng hắn một lúc lâu, trong lòng cũng rất lấy làm cảm kích, cúi người cảm tạ lão: “Đa tạ lão tiên sinh, cũng cảm ơn chó của người.”

Dứt lời, liền muốn trả chú chó con trong tay cho lão nhân.

Ai ngờ con chó nhỏ này lại hết sức dính lấy Giang Trừng, làm thế nào cũng không muốn rời xa hắn, lão nhân liền cười nói: “Xem ra nó rất thích tiểu công tử đó, nếu không chê, xin tiểu công tử nuôi nó, ta tin tiểu công tử chắc chắn đối tốt với nó.”

“Này…” Giang Trừng có chút động lòng, hắn thật sự yêu thích chú chó nhỏ, nhưng lại sợ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ không cho phép nuôi, liền trộm nhìn sang Lam Hi Thần.

Lam Hi Thần liếc mắt liền hiểu rõ ý tứ của Giang Trừng, liền gật gật đầu nói: “Không sao, Vãn Ngâm nếu thích nó thì nuôi đi.”

Giang Trừng lập tức vui vẻ, ôm chú chó nhỏ không chịu buông, Lam Hi Thần thay hắn cám ơn lão nhân, lại trả tiền mua, lúc này mới đưa người quay về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ.

Đến khi trở lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ thì trời đã tối muộn, hai người lại suốt đêm làm cho thành viên mới trong nhà – con chó nhỏ rượu nếp một cái ổ, thu xếp thỏa đáng cho nhóc con này, hai người mới lần lượt rửa mặt chải đầu tạm nghỉ ngơi.

Ngày hôm nay xảy ra thật nhiều chuyện, Giang Trừng vốn tưởng rằng mình không chịu nổi mệt mỏi chắc hẳn nằm xuống liền sẽ ngủ, cũng chưa từng nghĩ cuối cùng lại mất ngủ, trằn trọc mấy lần, đều không thấy hiệu quả.

Lam Hi Thần lại ngủ rất an ổn, hiệu quả của quả chuông Giang Trừng đưa cho y có lẽ vô cùng tốt, từ sau ngày đó Lam Hi Thần chưa từng mơ thấy ác mộng. Lúc tỉnh táo y là quân tử khiêm nhường, tuyệt không phạm sai lầm, cho dù lúc đang ngủ cũng ngay ngắn chỉnh tề, hai tay đặt trước ngực đan vào nhau, vạt áo không loạn, hơi thở nhẹ nhàng.

Trong vô thức Giang Trừng liền không dám xoay người nữa, sợ sẽ đánh thức Lam Hi Thần.

Hắn nghiêng nửa người đối mặt với Lam Hi Thần, ánh mắt đều đặt lên trên sườn mặt khiến mình động lòng mà băn khoăn, ngay cả một cái chớp mắt cũng luyến tiếc, Giang Trừng nhìn chằm chằm nửa ngày, đột nhiên khẽ gọi: “Trạch Vu Quân.”

Không hề phản ứng.

Giang Trừng giống như lo lắng, lại khẽ gọi: “Trạch Vu Quân, ngươi đang ngủ sao?”

Vẫn như trước không đáp lại. Xem ra Lam Hi Thần thật sự ngủ say.

Giang Trừng hít nhẹ một hơi. Hắn chầm chậm nhón nửa người, ngang qua người Lam Hi Thần, một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đút vào dưới gối Lam Hi Thần, sau khi lần mò tìm kiến rốt cuộc lấy ra một vật.

Đấy là dây buột trán Lam Hi Thần trước khi đi ngủ đã cởi xuống gấp ngay ngắn.

Giang Trừng cầm chặt dây buột trán kia trong lòng bàn tay. Dây buột trán Lam gia chỉ để người mình yêu chạm vào, Giang Trừng tất nhiên hiểu được, nhưng bởi vì hiểu, mới phải nắm chặt, dường như có thể nắm chặt trái tim kia của đối phương.

Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nhớ lúc đầu khi đến Hàn thất Lam Hi Thần đưa cho mình một bộ y phục cũ cũng có một cái dây buột trán, nhưng khi đó chính mình lại cho rằng đó chính là một củ khoai lang bỏng tay.

Giang Trừng âm thầm phỉ nhổ chính mình, Giang Vãn Ngâm à Giang Vãn Ngâm, sớm biết có hôm nay, hà tất khi đó làm như vậy, thật là trời làm bậy, hay là mình tự làm bậy, không thể sống mà. Nếu lúc trước không trả lại, có thể hay không…

Sẽ không như thế thì sao chứ? Dù sao cũng không phải do chính Lam Hi Thần đưa, kia chỉ là trống rỗng, vậy mình nắm chặt đồ vật chết này có thể được gì.

Giang Trừng chợt có chút uể oải.

Lại thời điểm hắn chuẩn bị đưa tay trả về thì Lam Hi Thần đột nhiên tỉnh giấc, mơ mơ màng màng liền nhìn thấy nửa người Giang Trừng chắn ngang qua trước người mình, cho là hắn muốn xuống giường, liền hỏi: “Vãn Ngâm làm sao thế, muốn đi nhà xí?”

Giang Trừng lúc này bị hù nhảy dựng, luống cuống tay chân mà nhét mạt ngạch xuống dưới gối đầu Lam Hi Thần, ra vẻ trấn định nói: “Không cần, vừa rồi muốn, hiện giờ lại không muốn nữa.”

Lam Hi Thần còn có chút mơ hồ, cũng không nghi ngờ hắn, sau khi nghe Giang Trừng nói không muốn liền vươn tay kéo người vào chăn lần nữa, cũng trở mình đem nửa người tựa sát vào, nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng Giang Trừng nói: “Vậy ngủ tiếp đi.”

Giang Trừng cứng đờ trong chốc lát, nhưng cuối cùng lại bị dụ hoặc muốn cùng người trong lòng gần thêm chút nữa, lặng lẽ dịch vào gần thêm, đem chính mình tiến vào lòng ngực Lam Hi Thần.

Giang Trừng cũng vươn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên thắt lưng Lam Hi Thần, lúc này mới mỹ mãn nhắm mắt lại ngủ thật say.


	19. Chapter 19

Buổi sáng sau khi thức dậy, lúc Lam Hi Thần lấy dây buộc trán từ dưới gối ra chuẩn bị đeo lên, lại phát hiện dây buộc trán mình xếp ngăn ngắn đã trở nên tán loạn.

Y cảm thấy có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ nghĩ là do mình ngủ không yên, lập tức dùng linh lực vuốt thẳng dây buộc trán, mới đeo lên.

Giang Trừng nhìn thấy có hơi chột dạ, cứ cảm thấy trên dây buộc trán lưu lại chứng cớ việc xấu mình làm, khi ăn điểm tâm cũng có chút thấp thỏm, có chút không lưu ý đôi mắt liền bay đến trên người Lam Hi Thần, một đôi mắt khẽ mở to.

Thành ra khiến cho Lam Hi Thần có chút không biết làm thế nào, còn nghĩ có phải do buổi sáng mình rời giường quá nhanh, áo mũ không chỉnh tề hay không, y giơ tay chỉnh chỉnh, thấy hành động của Giang Trừng vẫn không thay đổi, cuối cùng lo lắng khẽ hỏi, “Vãn Ngâm, ta có chỗ nào không ổn à, tại sao hôm nay cứ nhìn ta mãi vậy?”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy, lúc này cơm ăn trong miệng còn chưa kịp nuốt xuống lại bị sặc lên, hắn buông bát cơm ho mạnh hai cái, dọa Lam Hi Thần nhảy dựng, cũng vội vàng đặt bát cơm xuống, vươn tay vỗ nhẹ lưng Giang Trừng giúp hắn thuận khí: “Sao lại bất cẩn như vậy?”

Giang Trừng ổn định hơi thở, xua tay với Lam Hi Thần nói, “Trạch Vu Quân lo lắng nhiều rồi, ta nào có nhìn người, người cũng không có chỗ nào không ổn, chỉ là ta nhớ nhóc rượu nếp nên có chút ngẩn người thôi.”

Con mèo tham ăn này!

Lam Hi Thần bật cười, lắc đầu có chút không biết nên làm sao, nói: “Ngươi a, không phải hôm qua mới uống sao, thế nào lại muốn uống nữa?”

Giang Trừng ngẩn người, mới hiểu Lam Hi Thần đang nói bình rượu nếp kia, liền đảo mắt nhìn một chút , quệt miệng nói: “Không phải bình rượu nếp kia, là con chó ấy, con chó nhỏ kia tên là rượu nếp.”

Cái này làm Lam Hi Thần có chút dở khóc dở cười, y có chút xấu hổ sờ sờ mũi của mình, cười nói: “Sao lại lấy tên như vậy?”

Giang Trừng đúng lý hợp tình nói: “Nhìn thấy giống, người xem nó trắng trắng, lông lại mềm, rất giống rượu nếp! Trạch Vu Quân người không cảm thấy thế sao?”

… Thật sự không cảm thấy.

Lời này Lam Hi Thần đương nhiên sẽ không nói ra, y chỉ gật đầu, đáp: “Ừ, nói vậy mới thấy có điểm giống, Vãn Ngâm đã thích, vậy cứ gọi là rượu nếp đi.”

Lam Hi Thần đột nhiên nhớ tới Ngụy Vô Tiện từng điên cuồng mắng qua trình độ đặt tên của Giang Trừng, Lam Hi Thần từng nghe thấy, lại không bận tâm. Thứ nhất, y và Giang Trừng lúc đó cũng không thân quen với nhau, không thể bàn luận sau lưng người khác. Thứ hai, hắn nghĩ tên gọi này được, cũng không kém đâu cả.

Nhưng hôm nay lại thấy như vậy, Lam hi Thần không thừa nhận cũng không được, Ngụy vô Tiện và Giang Trừng không hổ là lớn lên từ nhỏ cùng nhau, mức độ thấu hiểu lẫn nhau khiến người ngoài đều không theo kịp.

Đây là phản ứng sau khi Lam Hi Thần nghe xong, nếu đổi lại lại có Ngụy Vô Tiện ở đây, nhất định hắn còn dễ nói lời châm chọc: Gọi rượu nếp thì sao, tên này ta thấy rất tốt, so với cái gì mà Tiên Tử, Phi Phi, Mạt Lị còn đáng tin hơn, không nhìn ra nha sư muội, mới mấy ngày không gặp, công lực của ngươi tăng cao hơn nhiều.

Chẳng qua nếu nhắc đến rượu nếp, Lam Hi Thần mới nhớ tới bình rượu nếp hôm qua mua, bánh trôi còn cần mình đi làm, liền báo cho Lam Tư Truy đi xuống núi một chuyến mua bột mì và hạt vừng.

Giang Trừng nhìn tấm tắc khen ngợi, “Ta vốn nghĩ người thực sự không nhiễm khói lửa nhân gian, nhìn người làm cơm đã đủ cho ta mở mang tầm mắt, không nghĩ tới Trạch Vu Quân người ngay cả những thức ăn này cũng sẽ làm.”

Lam Hi Thần bẻ mặt vừa nhu hòa vừa cười nói: “Nào có khoa trương như Vãn Ngâm nói vậy, mẫu thân ta mất sớm, Vong Cơ xem như ta chăm sóc từ nhỏ, trước đây cũng từng làm cơm ăn cùng hắn, chẳng qua hắn không thích điểm tâm này nọ, sau đó ta cũng làm ít đi.”

Lúc nói chuyện, y đã quen tay vo hai viên bột vừa phải, lại lấy kẹp ở trên mặt viên bột khắc mấy vết, sau đó chọn hai hạt vừng ấn vào mặt bột, chỉ thoáng chốc, một con thỏ con cùng một con nhím con liền hiện ra sống động.

Giang Trừng thấy mà kinh ngạc.

Lam Hi Thần bảo Giang Trừng vươn tay ra, đem hai con động vật bằng bột mì nhẹ nhàng đặt vào lòng bàn tay hắn, khẽ cười nói: “Ngoan ngoãn ở chỗ này chơi đi, chờ ta làm bánh trôi xong liền cho ngươi nấu rượu nếp, được không?”

Giang Trừng không nói nên lời, nâng hai con vật yêu thích không rời tay, còn liên tục sờ sờ đầu.

Lam Hi Thần lại nói: “Tay nghề của ta mặc dù không thuần thục, nhưng vẫn biết làm chút ít, Vãn Ngâm nếu thích, vậy hôm nào ta lại làm cái khác, điểm tâm gạo nếp thích không? Hay là thích bánh trứng đường?”

Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu, ngả lên cánh tay, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Chỉ cần là do Trạch Vu Quân làm, ta đều thích.”

Lời này ai nghe cũng thích, Lam Hi Thần nghe xong cũng vô cùng thoải mái, y thấy trên lông mi Giang Trừng dính chút bột mì, đầu mi nhiễm một tầng trắng như tuyết, liền vươn tay giúp hắn khẽ thổi đi.

Giang Trừng dường như cảm thấy hơi ngứa, hơi hơi nhắm mắt, ngồi ở đấy nhỏ giọng nói: “Ta thật hâm mộ Lam Trạm.”

Lam Hi Thần không rõ vì sao hắn đột nhiên nói ra những lời này, có chút khó hiểu hỏi: “Đang êm đẹp sao bỗng dưng lại bắt đầu hâm mộ Vong Cơ?”

Giang Trừng vẫn khép hờ đôi mắt như trước, chầm chậm nói: “Có ca ca như Trạch Vu Quân người, chẳng lẽ còn không đủ để ta hâm mộ sao?”

“Đây có là gì.” Lam Hi Thần cười: “Ta cũng có thể làm ca ca Vãn Ngâm.”

“Nhưng ta không muốn người làm ca ca của ta.” Giang Trừng do dự, như đã hạ quyết tâm điều gì đấy, sau đó mở to đôi mắt chăm chú nhìn thẳng vào Lam Hi Thần, kiên định nói: “Trạch Vu Quân, lòng ta thương người.”

Lam Hi Thần thật sự sững sờ, y bất giác ngừng tay, có chút không thể tin nhìn Giang Trừng nói: “Vãn Ngâm, ngươi…”

“Người không tin sao?” Giang Trừng vừa nhìn vẻ mặt y liền biết suy nghĩ trong lòng y, nhất thời có chút tổn thương.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn hắn đau lòng, liền thở dài, khẽ nói: “Vãn Ngâm, cũng không phải là ta không tin ngươi, chỉ là ngươi còn nhỏ, chỉ sợ không thể phân rõ dựa dẫm với tình yêu, ta biết cha Vãn Ngâm đối với ngươi có chút lãnh đạm, Ngụy công tử cũng không giống người sư huynh xứng chức, cho nên chẳng qua ta đối với ngươi tốt hơn một chút liền khiến ngươi không dứt bỏ được.”

“Nhưng mà Vãn Ngâm, đó không phải yêu.” Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu lại nói tiếp, “Ngươi tốt như vậy, nếu ta có chút hèn hạ, liền lừa ngươi giam ngươi ở bên người, nhưng ta không thể, không nói ban đầu ngươi thật sự không có hảo cảm với ta, chính là hiện giờ ngươi đối với chuyện tình cảm vẫn rất ngây ngô, ta nào có thể gạt ngươi được chứ? Cho nên, suy nghĩ lại thật kỹ, được không?”

Giang Trừng nghĩ muốn phản bác mình không phải nhóc con, nhưng định mở miệng, lại nhìn thấy đôi mày bất giác nhíu lại kia của Lam Hi Thần, lời nói đến miệng vẫn là nuốt xuống.

Lời nói này của mình, lại khiến đối phương bối rối như vậy?

Giang Trừng vươn tay khẽ vuốt mi tâm Lam Hi Thần, hơi cứng nhắc cười nói: “Lại nhíu mày, không phải đồng ý sẽ không nhíu mày nữa sao? Ta sẽ suy nghĩ kỹ, người coi như lời vừa rồi của ta chưa từng nói đi.”

Lam Hi Thần sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng, áy náy nói: “Vãn Ngâm, thực xin lỗi…”

Giang Trừng lắc đầu: “Đừng nói xin lỗi, người cũng chưa từng có lỗi gì với ta. Chỉ là lời nói vừa rồi của Trạch Vu Quân còn tính không? Ta… còn có thể gọi người là ca ca không?”

Lam Hi Thần gật đầu, “Đương nhiên có thể, Vong Cơ gọi ta huynh trưởng, Vãn Ngâm có thể giống y gọi ta như vậy.”

“Ta không muốn gọi giống y.” Giang Trừng lại từ chối, hỏi tiếp: “Đúng rồi, đã lâu như vậy, nhưng ta vẫn chưa biết tên Trạch Vu Quân.”

Lam Hi Thần thuận tiện nói: “Tên ta có một chữ Hoán.” Dứt lời, nhẹ nắm lấy tay Giang Trừng, viết xuống một chữ trong lòng bàn tay.

“Lam… Hoán sao?” Giang Trừng thì thào: “Vậy ta gọi người Hoán ca ca được không?”

Lam Hi Thần đương nhiên đều nghe hắn: “Được.”

Như vậy cũng tốt, Giang Trừng nghĩ thầm.

Không làm người trong lòng người được, liền làm người thân đi, từ nay về sau cùng y, cũng coi như có quan hệ thân thiết.

Cuối cùng thì đã là bèo nước gặp nhau, gió thổi qua không còn chút dấu vết.

(Ps:

  1. Lúc trước Lam đại gọi Vãn Ngâm liền hứa sẽ có một chương gọi Hoán ca ca này, cuối cũng cũng làm được. Chỉ là, tôi cảm thấy, tiếng ca ca này, thật chẳng bằng không gọi.
  2. Con thỏ và con nhím Lam đại khắc, con thỏ đương nhiên tượng trưng cho Lam đại, dù sao tổ truyền là con thỏ, con nhím tất nhiên tượng trưng cho Giang Trừng, mặc dù có rất nhiều người cảm thấy Giang Trừng kiêu ngạo giống mèo, nhưng tôi cảm thấy, có một thân đầy gai nhọn chống lại thế giới này, lại có một cái bụng mềm mại, rất giống Giang Trừng, không phải sao?)




	20. Chapter 20

Sau khi nói những lời này xong, hai người đều không hẹn mà cùng trầm mặc.

Lam Hi Thần vẫn cứng nhắc bắt tay vào làm mớ bánh trôi còn lại, còn Giang Trừng lại không nói gì cả, im lặng ngồi, rủ mi thưởng thức hai viên bột mì nặn bằng tay kia.

Ngay lúc này, dường như có thể nghe được những tiếng ồn ào từ chỗ sơn môn truyền đến, Giang Trừng trong lòng nghi ngờ mình nghe lầm, dù sao nơi này chính là Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, quy củ nhiều quá nhiều không đếm hết nổi, sao có người lại dám to gan ngang nhiên náo loạn như vậy, cũng không sợ phải đem ba ngàn gia quy kia chép đến chết.

À, cũng không phải không có ai, vẫn có, chẳng hạn như tên Ngụy Anh kia, lúc trước chính là coi trời bằng vung như vậy, có thể chọc tức Lam lão tiên sinh đến sắp chết, thiên hạ phỏng chừng chỉ có một mình hắn.

Nhưng cẩn thận nghe lại, tiếng ồn ào kia càng trở nên lớn hơn, nhất định không phải ảo giác, Giang Trừng có chút nghi hoặc nhìn Lam Hi Thần, đối phương hiển nhiên cũng nghe được tiếng động này, hơn nữa còn chẳng lấy làm kỳ lạ, đem tay lau vào khăn sạch sẽ, cười nói: “Nghe giọng này, hẳn là Vong Cơ và Ngụy công tử đã trở về, cả Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cũng chỉ có một mình Ngụy công tử mới hoạt bát như thế.”

Y nói chưa xong, Giang Trừng đã nhảy ra khỏi chỗ ngồi, ánh mắt lấp lánh hỏi han: “A Anh thật sự đã trở lại? Thật sao, thật sao?”

Thấy vẻ mặt hắn rốt cuộc cũng phấn chấn trở lại, Lam Hi Thần thật hận không thể đào cả trái tim đưa cho hắn, liền cười đáp: “Đương nhiên là thật.”

“Ta đi gặp hắn đây!” Giang Trừng nghe vậy, thật sự là một khắc cũng không chờ được, liền nhảy khỏi ghế đi ra ngoài.

“Ngươi chạy chậm một chút.” Lam Hi Thần vừa không để ý khiến cho người chạy đi mất, đuổi theo không kịp, chỉ có thể ở sau lưng hô lên: “Cẩn thận kẻo ngã.”

“Biết rồi…” Giọng của Giang Trừng từ xa vang tới, mới một chút, cũng không biết hắn đã chạy đến đâu rồi.

Lam Hi Thần có chút buồn cười lắc đầu, đang chuẩn bị dọn dẹp mặt bàn một chút, đột nhiên nghĩ tới cái gì đấy, nháy mắt sắc mặt liền biến đổi.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này, có chỗ nào vẫn còn giữ dáng dấp mà năm đó Giang Trừng từng quen thuộc. Giờ phút này đây, dáng vẻ hiện tại của Giang Trừng lại chạy đến trước mặt cố nhân, sẽ lại tạo nên những gợn sóng trong lòng cố nhân.

Tình cảnh như vậy Lam Hi Thần ngay cả nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ đến, nhớ tới điều này, cái gì y cũng đều không chú ý nữa, nhanh chóng đuổi theo hướng Giang Trừng đã rời đi.

Ngụy Vô Tiện bên kia mới vừa theo Lam Vong Cơ trở về sơn môn đã được một đám đệ tử hoan nghênh. Ngụy Vô Tiện tính tình vui vẻ, lại chưa bao giờ lên mặt, gặp ai cũng thường mang theo nét tươi cười trên mặt, cùng tiểu bối đùa giỡn, xưng huynh gọi đệ cũng là chuyện bình thường, hoàn toàn không giống điệu bộ cứng nhắc của đệ tử Lam thị, khác hẳn với đạo lữ Hàm Quang Quân nói năng thận trọng, tuân quy thủ lễ kia của hắn, cho nên rất được tiểu bối yêu thích.

Giờ phút này đã thấy hắn ngả nửa người lên đạo lữ nhà mình, mặt mày hớn hở trò chuyện với mọi người về những thứ mình đã nghe thấy, lại nói hắn cùng với Lam Trạm hai người đại chiến ba trăm hiệp với Tây Hải hải yêu kia. Hắn ăn nói vô cùng tốt, giọng điệu luôn biến đổi, kể đến chỗ quan trọng liền khiến một đám nhóc con sợ hãi kêu thành tiếng, Ngụy Vô Tiện càng thêm đắc ý.

Rõ ràng trên mặt hắn vẫn còn vết thương, quần áo cũng có chút rách nát, vốn nên là bộ dạng cực kỳ thảm hại, nhưng lại phóng thoáng tùy tiện vẻ mặt hào hứng, thật sự là so với đệ tử Lam thị áo quần chỉnh tề còn muốn xuất sắc hơn.

Hàm Quang Quân ở bên cạnh hắn lại trước sau như một, dáng người như Lan khí chất như băng, cặp mắt ngọc lưu ly kia một khắc cũng không rời khỏi người thương, trong tay y nắm chặt một chiếc hộp, sắc mặt so với ngày xưa ôn hòa đi rất nhiều, có lẽ việc này không sai.

Hai người này từ dáng người đến khí chất đều là một trời một vực, đứng chung một chỗ lại đâu vào đấy, tựa như hai khối ngọc đối lập, ghép lại mới coi như hoàn thiện.

Ngụy Vô Tiện còn đang ở đằng kia chầm chậm mà nói, lại nghe thấy xa xa có một người kêu to: “A Anh!” Hắn lập tức ngẩn ra.

Đã bao lâu rồi không còn nghe thấy xưng hô này. Hay là nói, trên đời này còn có ai sẽ gọi hắn như thế chứ? Người đời thường gọi hắn lão tổ, người thân cận gọi một tiếng Vô Tiện, trêu tức Lam Trạm liền thấy y gọi một tiếng Ngụy Anh, cũng chỉ có như vậy.

Người gọi hắn là A Anh, đa số đã không còn. Còn lại một người, sợ là cả đời cũng sẽ không gọi nữa.

Như vậy, hiện giờ là ai đang gọi hắn chứ?

Ngụy Vô Tiện theo tiếng gọi quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một thiếu niên mặc giáo phục Lam thị chạy về phía mình, thân hình thon dài, dáng vẻ thanh tú, một đôi mắt hạnh mày dài như vậy trực tiếp xuyên vào lòng Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Đứa nhỏ này, sao giống Giang Trừng thế.

Không giống với Giang Trừng đã sớm cùng mình đường ai nấy đi, không chết không ngừng kia. Ngược lại, thật giống sư muội Vãn Ngâm còn có thể gọi mình một tiếng A Anh kia.

Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút hoảng hốt.

Sau khi thiếu niên khi chạy tới bên trong đám người liền tìm kiếm thứ gì đấy, ánh mắt hắn nhìn khắp nơi, lướt qua Ngụy Vô Tiện, không hề dừng lại, tiếp tục đảo qua.

Hắn thế nhưng lại nhìn Lam Vong Cơ nhiều hơn, dường như có chút nghi hoặc, sau đó lại giật mình, cung kính hành lễ với đối phương: “Xin chào Hàm Quang Quân, ta nghe Hoán… Trạch Vu Quân nói hiện giờ Ngụy Anh là đạo lữ của người, không biết bây giờ hắn ở đâu?”

Lúc này phía sau có một người lao đến, đúng là tông chủ Lam gia Lam Hi Thần đã bế quan nhiều năm, y ôm lấy thiếu niên kia, có chút gian nan nói: “Vãn Ngâm, thật không phải, chuyện liên quan đến Ngụy công tử, ta có một chuyện còn chưa nói rõ với ngươi.”

Lời này của y vừa nói xong, Ngụy Vô Tiện giống như bị sét đánh trúng, hắn có chút không thể tin nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên trước mắt, run rẩy hỏi: “Lam đại ca, người, người nói cái gì? Người gọi hắn… là gì?”

Thân thể hắn vốn suy yếu, lần này ở Tây Hải còn bị thương, lúc này tinh thần không ổn định, cuối cùng khó chịu phun ra một búng máu, cả người lung lay sắp đổ.

Lam Vong Cơ vội vàng ôm lấy người, đặt tay vào sau lưng giúp hắn vận chuyển linh lực, vừa nói: “Ngụy Anh, ổn định tinh thần.”

Lời này của y lại làm Giang Trừng cả người ngẩn ngơ, hắn quay đầu nhìn thanh niên sắc mặt trắng bệch trước mắt này, định tìm ra nét quen thuộc trước kia trong dáng vẻ xa lạ không chút ấn tượng này, nhưng không thu hoạch được gì.

Ánh mắt của hắn từ nhìn xuống, cuối cùng dừng ở thắt lưng đối phương. Chỗ đó lộ ra một cây sáo toàn thân đen thui.

Đó là Trần Tình!

Giang Trừng đột nhiên cứng người, hắn ngây dại nhìn cây sáo kia, chầm chậm, chầm chậm vươn tay, sau đó dùng một tay nắm lấy nó, tay hắn không thể khống chế mà run rẩy. Sau đó, tay còn lại giơ lên, nắm chặt lấy tay người kia.

Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu, liền rơi vào trong đôi mắt của thanh niên đấy.

Không còn là đôi mắt hoa đào quen thuộc, nhưng trong đấy vẫn là nét quen thuộc kia. Hắn biết, đó là ánh mắt khi Ngụy Anh nhìn hắn, vẫn không hề thay đổi.

Cố nhân gặp nhau, không quen biết.

Bọn họ cứ im lặng nhìn đối phương như vậy, giờ phút này tất cả đều giống như thủy triều còn sót lại rút đi, không có Lam Vong Cơ, cũng không có Lam Hi Thần, chỉ có Giang Trừng và Ngụy Anh, ánh sáng từ trong đống đổ nát chiếu rọi, mang theo một thân thương tích và đau đớn, như du hồn trên thế gian, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn đối phượng, vẫn chưa dám nhận thức nhau.

Cuối cùng, chỉ có thể nói một câu:

“Sư huynh, sao ngươi lại thành ra thế này?”

“Sư đệ, sao ngươi lại thành ra thế này?”

Trăm miệng một lời, giống nhau lạ kỳ.

Tâm trạng chất đầy, trong lòng xót xa.

(Tôi thật sự, chỉ cần ngẫm lại cảnh tượng hai người này gặp mặt, liền không nhịn được phải khóc, thật sự là trong lòng cực kỳ chua xót, cố nhân gặp lại cũng không nhận ra nhau!)


	21. Chapter 21

Hai người sau khi trăm miệng một lời cùng thốt ra liền mặt đối mặt nhìn nhau, cảm xúc cực kỳ phức tạp như một người đi xa trở lại quê nhà, vừa bồn chồn lại vừa lo lắng, nghĩ muốn bắt lấy nhưng lại không dám tới gần, sợ người trước mắt là mộng ảo, lời ra khỏi miệng sẽ hoàn toàn vỡ tan.

Ngụy Vô Tiện tựa như ngổn ngang trăm mối, mấy lần muốn nói, lại cứ ngập ngừng, cuối cùng chỉ còn một tiếng thở dài.

Giang Trừng cũng không biết não nghĩ ra cái gì, viền mắt ngơ ngác trở nên ửng đỏ, một đôi mắt hạnh lã chã chực khóc, đã trở nên long lanh.

Trong nháy mắt, giống như bên dưới đôi mi mỏng kia, nước mắt có thể chực chờ trút xuống.

Đương sự hai bên đều im lặng không nói gì, đệ tử đứng ngoài thế nhưng bắt đầu khe khẽ thầm thì, đều bàn tán về vị tiếu sư đệ lạ mặt này có quan hệ gì với vị Di Lăng lão tổ đại danh đỉnh đỉnh kia, nhìn xem dáng vẻ hai người tay nắm tay cùng hai mắt đẫm lệ.

Lại nhìn hai vị Lam thị song bích đứng phía sau bọn họ, không hiểu sao cứ cảm thấy hai vị nhà mình đỉnh đầu có chút xanh.

Lam Hi Thần và Lam Vong Cơ hiển nhiên cũng chú ý tới, cho nên vẻ mặt như băng sơn của Lam Vong Cơ lại âm trầm thêm mấy lần, y vốn đã có nhiều bất mãn và hiềm khích với Giang Trừng, giờ phút này chỉ hận không thể đem mình ngăn cách hai người bọn họ ra.

Lam Hi Thần càng lấy đại cục làm trọng, việc đầu tiên y làm là giải tán đám đệ tử vây xem, lại khẽ ho một tiếng, hòa hoãn nói, “Vãn Ngâm đừng vội, việc này căn nguyên sâu xa, sợ không thể một hai câu thì có thể nói rõ, nơi đây cũng không phải chỗ nói chuyện, huống chi sư huynh ngươi và Vong Cơ vừa mới trở về, ít nhất cũng để bọn họ rửa mặt chải đầu sửa sang đã, sau đó chúng ta ngồi xuống từ từ nói, ngươi thấy thế nào?”

Giang Trừng tuy rằng nóng vội, nhưng biết Lam Hi Thần nói có lý, liền im lặng gật đầu, xem như đồng ý lời y nói. Chỉ là bàn tay vẫn túm chặt lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện không buông, sợ mình lỏng tay người này sẽ biến mất.

Ngụy Vô Tiện chưa bao giờ thấy qua Giang Trừng như vậy, Giang Trừng của hiện tại sớm không muốn nhìn thấy hắn, hai người gặp mặt cũng coi như không nhìn không thấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện thật ra chỉ nghĩ muốn nói thêm hai câu với hắn, nhưng cả cơ hội cũng không tìm được.

A Trừng vốn chán ghét mình như vậy, cho dù thật sự ở độ tuổi này hắn cũng sẽ không làm thế, chỉ là cho dù mình có mặt dày mày dạn dính lấy người, cũng sẽ bị hắn ghét bỏ đẩy ra, lại đổi lấy một câu mắng khẽ: “Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi không có xương đứng không vững sao? Mau cút khỏi người ta, cứ kề sát vào làm ta nóng chết được.”

Cho nên khi thấy Giang Trừng hiện giờ ỷ lại vào mình hắn thật sự rất vui, bất chấp thân thể mình còn chưa tốt, cũng bất chấp đối phương rốt cuộc tại sao lại biến thành dáng vẻ này, liền đem người bế lên như ôm trẻ con, cười tủm tỉm hôn một cái lên khuôn mặt Giang Trừng, dỗ dành: “Ai nha, Vãn Ngâm sư muội nhà ta thật ngoan, lại nhớ sư huynh rồi phải không? Đừng sợ, sư huynh không buông tay, sư huynh liền ôm ngươi, để hai người bọn họ đi trước đi.”

Lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Lam Vong Cơ nói: “Nhị ca ca, ngươi cùng đại ca đi trước đi, ta ôm Giang Trừng theo sau.”

Mặt Lam Vong Cơ đen như đáy nồi.

Lam Hi Thần lại kéo lấy đệ đệ nhà mình trước một bước, cười đáp: “Vãn Ngâm liền làm phiền Ngụy công tử.” Sau đó nháy mắt ra hiệu cho Lam Vong Cơ, tỏ ý có chuyện muốn nói với hắn.

Lam Vong Cơ lúc này mới thôi, đi cùng với Lam Hi Thần.

Giang Trừng lúc này mới phục hồi tinh thần, bây giờ hắn đang bị Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm vào trong ngực, vô thức liền nhìn thoáng qua Lam Hi Thần, lại thấy người kia đang đi ở phía trước cùng với Lam Vong Cơ, không hề để ý đến hắn, liền không kiềm được có chút thất vọng.

Ngụy Vô Tiện là người tỉ mỉ thế nào, vừa liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra điều kỳ lạ giữa sư đệ nhà mình và Lam Hi Thần, liền cười xấu xa kề sát tai Giang Trừng nói nhỏ: “Ai nha, nhìn không ra, sư muội nhà ta xuân tâm đang chớm nở nha. Thế nào? Mùi vị cải trắng Lam gia, quả thực là không tồi chứ.”

Vừa nói, vừa nháy mắt ra hiệu với Giang Trừng, vẻ mặt phơi phới làm Giang Trừng không muốn nhìn thẳng.

Dáng vẻ không da không mặt mũi, quả thực là bản tính của Ngụy Vô Tiện, cho dù đổi qua một trăm cái xác Giang Trừng cũng sẽ không nhận lầm, hắn liếc Ngụy Vô Tiện xem thường, nói: “Ta khinh, ngươi miệng chó còn không phun được ngà voi, ngươi chính mình không học hành tử tế, còn có mặt mũi mà nói ta.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lại thản nhiên nghiêm mặt nói, “Ta không phải nói ngươi nha, tự ta không phải, chính ta nhiều kinh nghiệm, cho nên có lòng muốn trao đổi một chút với ngươi thôi, ai… không phải, hỏi thật nha sư muội, ngươi đã lấy được đến tay rồi?”

Hắn nói còn chưa đủ, còn dùng một loại ánh mắt “Không nhìn ra nha, thế mà có thể đem Lam Hi Thần tới tay, Trừng của ta thật lợi hại.” mà nhìn Giang Trừng, mặc dù Giang Trừng ngây thơ như thế cũng nghe hiểu, huống chi hắn cũng không phải trẻ con, hơn nữa thật sự là đã động tâm với Lam Hi Thần.

Giang Trừng nháy mắt liền đỏ mặt, vừa thẹn vừa giận nhìn chằm chằm Ngụy Vô Tiện, hận không thể vả vào miệng thối kia của hắn, hắn có chút hoang mang quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Lam Hi Thần đằng trước, thấy đối phương cũng không để ý hai người bọn họ phía sau thầm thì to nhỏ mới yên tâm, lần nữa quay đầu hung tợn trừng Ngụy Vô Tiện một cái, đánh một đấm lên vai Ngụy Vô Tiện: “Ngươi cứ nói hưu nói vượn nữa xem, mai ta bảo người mang chó đến, cắn chết ngươi đồ tai họa này.”

“Ai ui, đừng… đau, đau, đau.” Ngụy Vô Tiện ăn một quyền của Giang Trừng, khuôn mặt tuấn tú liền nhăn lại, giống như vốn chịu không nổi.

Giang Trừng lúc này mới nhớ ra hình như trước đó người này còn bị thương, có chút sợ mình đánh trúng chỗ hắn bị thương, lúc này hơi kinh hoảng nói: “Làm sao vậy, ta đánh vào chỗ bị thương sao? Vết thương trước kia của ngươi sao rồi, có phải vừa rồi ta đã làm vết thương của ngươi nứt ra?”

Hắn nói xong liền đưa tay muốn cởi quần áo trên người Ngụy Vô Tiện ra, muốn nhìn thương thế của đối phương rốt cuộc thế nào.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lại cười ha hả, hắn nhéo chóp mũi Giang Trừng, thoải mái nói, “Không sao, không sao. Ta lừa ngươi thôi, ngươi sao dễ bị lừa vậy, giờ biết xót ta rồi à?”

Giang Trừng thật sự bị hắn chọc đến giận sôi, hắn hừ mạnh hai tiếng, cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn được, quát Ngụy Vô Tiện: “Ngụy Vô Tiện! Đồ vô lại nhà ngươi! Mẹ nó nếu ta tin ngươi lần nữa ta sẽ không mang họ Giang! Ta bảo ngươi nhanh thả ta xuống, có nghe thấy không! Sớm muộn cũng có một ngày ta đáng gãy chân ngươi!”

Lời này vừa nói ra, Ngụy Vô Tiện không chỉ không thấy bực, ngược lại càng tỏ vẻ thích thú, hắn không mảy may để ý tay Giang Trừng muốn đẩy hắn ra, ngược lại càng ôm người chặt hơn nữa, càng thơm mạnh lên hai má hắn, cười ha hả nói: “Ta cứ không thả đấy, trước kia cứ kéo lấy ta không chịu buông là ai nhỉ? Chậc, ta ôm cũng đã ôm, lý nào lại buông tay, sư muội nếu không phục thì đánh ta đi nha~”

Hắn vừa nói, vừa ôm người chạy nhanh về phía trước.

Song bích đang đi ở phía trước, liền cảm thấy sau lưng giống như có một cơn gió thổi qua, vang vọng tiếng cười tùy tiện của Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng tiếng mắng thẹn quá hóa giận của Giang Trừng, chỉ chớp mắt đã không biết chạy đi đâu.

Hai người ngây người trong chốc lát, có chút không hiểu liếc mắt nhìn nhau một cái, lại cùng quay đầu nhìn về phía hai người Ngụy Giang vừa chạy xa.

“Cảnh tượng này, sao ta cảm thấy giống như đã thấy qua nhỉ? Vong Cơ, đệ nói xem?” Lam Hi Thần có chút bắt đắc dĩ lắc đầu, nở nụ cười.

“Vâng.” Lam Vong Cơ vẫn kiệm lời như trước, nhưng trong đôi mắt lưu ly cũng toát ra một tia hoài niệm.

A, cảnh tượng kia tựa như lúc Vân Mộng song kiệt quay trở về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ đi học, cực kỳ náo nhiệt.


	22. Chapter 22

Bốn người đi một chuyến quay về Tĩnh thất.

Ngụy Vô Tiện trước tiên đi theo Lam Vong Cơ về nội thất rửa mặt chải đầu, Giang Trừng thì cùng Lam Hi Thần chờ ở phòng ngoài.

Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa rời khỏi, hai má Giang Trừng vốn vì một phen nháo loạn vừa rồi mà đỏ bừng lại trở nên tái nhợt, tinh thần lúc ở đại sảnh bị đánh xoay vòng, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào nội thất không rời.

Lam Hi Thần thấy hắn nóng lòng như vậy, liền nhẹ giọng khuyên nhủ: “Vãn Ngâm vẫn nên ngồi một lát đi, sư huynh ngươi sẽ không biến mất, an tâm đi.”

“A, được.” Giang Trừng ngơ ngác trả lời, bị Lam Hi Thần kéo ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, lại như trước không được an ổn, giống như có đinh ở trên ghế, như đứng trong đống lửa, như ngồi trên đống than.

Lam Hi Thần đã từng biết đệ đệ mình điên cuồng vấn linh mười ba năm, cũng biết lòng có chấp niệm người khác khuyên thế nào cũng vô dụng, huống chi cố chấp của Giang Trừng e là cũng không kém với Lam Vong Cơ, Lam Hi Thần dứt khoát không khuyên nhủ, chỉ cầm tay Giang Trừng đặt lên trên bàn, tạm thời lúc này lặng im an ủi.

“Sư huynh ta, A Anh hắn, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, sao lại trở thành như vậy?” Giang Trừng hoảng loạn hết nửa ngày, vẫn không nhịn được, lo sợ nhìn Lam Hi Thần nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Lam Hi Thần khẽ thở dài một tiếng, sau đó vươn tay sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng, ôn nhu nói: “Trên người Ngụy công tử từng xảy ra một chuyện kỳ lạ không thể tưởng tượng được, nên mới có dáng vẻ như bây giờ, ta chỉ có thể nói, hiện giờ như vậy, đã là kết quả tốt nhất, chuyện còn lại, ngay cả ta cũng chỉ là người ngoài không nên nói nhiều, Vãn Ngâm nếu muốn biết, thì chờ sư huynh ngươi ra, bảo hắn từ từ kể lại cho ngươi.”

“Ta đã biết.” Giang Trừng gật gật đầu, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, lại hỏi một câu: “Có phải có liên quan đến… Ôn gia?”

Đứa nhỏ này, rất hiểu chuyện, thật không biết là chuyện tốt hay chuyện xấu, Lam Hi Thần trong lòng thở dài, vẫn gật đầu nói: “Đúng, đúng là như thế.”

Mà cùng lúc đó, ở bên trong phòng, Lam Vong Cơ thuật lại tất cả những lời dọc đường Lam Hi Thần nói với y cho Ngụy Vô Tiện, lại đặc biệt dặn dò việc Giang Trừng vẫn chưa biết phu thê Giang Yếm Ly đã không còn, bảo Ngụy Vô Tiện nhất định không được lỡ lời.

Mà cái chết của hai người này lại là do Ngụy Vô Tiện, hắn trầm mặc nghe Lam Vong Cơ nói xong, trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần, nửa ngày sau thở dài nói: “Là ta nợ hắn.”

Lam Vong Cơ không muốn nhìn nhất là hắn tinh thần tổn thương, cho nên nhíu mày nói, “Hắn đối với ngươi cũng rất cay nghiệt, vậy nên không cần quá tự trách.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lại lắc đầu nói: “Nhị ca ca, ngươi không biết, ta thấy Giang Trừng trở nên như vậy, cái gì cũng không nghĩ được, thầm nghĩ đối tốt với hắn một chút, khi tốt lên rồi, cho dù hắn đòi mặt trăng trên trời ta cũng nguyện hái cho hắn.”

“Chỉ là, riêng cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ ta không thể trả lại cho hắn.”

Dứt lời, Lam Vong Cơ cũng trầm mặc, y do dự một chút, chợt vỗ nhẹ lưng Ngụy Vô Tiện, an ủi: “Đừng nghĩ nhiều, huynh trưởng bọn họ còn ở ngoài phòng, đừng để bọn họ đợi lâu.”

“Được.” Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp, hắn nghĩ tới cái gì đó, có chút khó tin lắc đầu nói: “Thật không nghĩ tới Giang Trừng lại gặp chuyện kì quái như vậy, hơn nửa tháng trước khi chúng ta đi Tây Hải, ta còn gặp hắn một lần, hắn còn nói chuyện với ta, hỏi ta một sợi tóc với một mảnh móng tay, còn nhân dịp ta không chú ý lấy châm đâm ta một cái, lấy một giọt máu của ta, không nghĩ tới ta đi một chuyến đến Tây Hải, sau khi trở về hắn lại thành như vậy.”

Lam Vong Cơ sau khi nghe xong hơi nhíu mày: “Chuyện quan trọng như vậy sao ngươi chưa từng nói, tóc da máu của tu sĩ đều cực kỳ quan trọng, sao có thể không cẩn thận như vậy?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lơ đễnh: “Hắn là Giang Trừng mà, cũng không phải người ngoài, Nhị ca ca đừng chuyện bé xé ra to, chúng ta vẫn nên mau đi ra thôi.”

Hai người nắm tay nhau ra khỏi phòng.

Giang Trừng như dự đoán vừa thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức đứng bật dậy, hai tay để trước người không ngừng xoắn xuýt, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền đi qua kéo hắn ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình.

Thấy tóc Giang Trừng vừa bị gió thổi có chút rối, liền giúp hắn tháo dây cột tóc, thuận tay giúp hắn túm lại, lần nữa buộc vào cho hắn, hơi mỉm cười nói: “Sư đệ của ta giờ lợi hại rồi, có thể tự buộc tóc mình.”

Giang Trừng bị nói vậy thì hơi đỏ mặt, hắn giương mắt nhìn về phía Lam Hi Thần, thấy đối phương vẫn ngồi ở vị trí lúc đầu, đúng lúc thấy mình thì khẽ cười, liền nhỏ giọng lí nhí: “Không phải ta, là Hoán ca ca buộc.”

“Hoán ca ca?”

“Hoán ca ca!”

Lúc này đổi lại Ngụy Vô Tiện và Lam Vong Cơ hai người trăm miệng một lời, chẳng qua một người thì trong ngạc nhiên lộ ra vẻ hoang mang, người còn lại thì hoàn toàn là xem kịch vui.

“A Anh ngươi đừng ngắt lời ta!” Tâm tư bị nói toạc ra, Giang Trừng có chút ảo nảo: “Kể chuyện của ngươi rõ ràng cho ta nghe trước, đừng nghĩ muốn chạy trốn.”

“Được, được, được. Ta nói, ta nói, còn không được sao.” Ngụy Vô Tiện xin tha, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, tiếp tục nói: “Ta đang nghĩ, nên nói từ đâu đây.”

“Nói từ đầu!”

“Được! Nói từ đầu. Khi đó, Ôn gia khắp nơi lộng hành, người người đều tru diệt, chỉ là tre hỏng vẫn còn măng tốt, Ôn gia này, không phải ai cũng mất hết lương tâm, ta quen biết hai người Ôn gia rất tốt, giống như thỏ con lạc vào bầy hổ, nhưng cũng không ai để ý, không diệt trừ tận gốc hai con thỏ kia, sư huynh ngươi thì ngươi biết rồi, rất thương hương tiếc ngọc, không nhìn được người khác bắt nạt kẻ yếu hơn, liền cứu hai con thỏ kia ra. Kết quả, đổi lại đám người kia không muốn buông tha.”

“Còn ta, ta không giúp ngươi sao?” Giang Trừng đột nhiên hỏi.

Ngụy Vô Tiện sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng, khẽ cười nói: “Sao không giúp chứ, chẳng qua khi đó Liên Hoa Ổ chúng ta cũng gặp khó khăn, ngươi còn nhỏ như vậy, còn phải chịu trách nhiệm với tất cả mọi người, người bên ngoài đều biết hai chúng ta quan hệ rất tốt, còn muốn vì thế mà bức ngươi, mà ta vị sư huynh này cũng gần như không giúp được ngươi, ngược lại thành vật cản của ngươi, điều này sao có thể, cho nên chúng ta ước hẹn, ngoài mặt chúng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, nhưng trên thực tế chúng ta vẫn rất tốt.”

Giang Trừng gật đầu, hỏi tiếp: “Sau đó thì sao?”

“Sau đó à, sau đó… Quỷ đạo của ta đại thành…”

“Dừng, dừng, dừng! Ngươi nói cái gì?” Giang Trừng không thể tin nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngắt lời hắn: “Ngươi tu Quỷ đạo? Đang êm đẹp ngươi tu quỷ đạo làm gì?”

“… Ngươi đừng cắt ngang được không, nghe ta nói xong được chứ?” Ngụy Vô Tiện không biết nói gì.

“… Ngươi nói đi, ta không nói.” Giang Trừng nghẹn lời, cuối cùng không tìm hiểu nguyên nhân nữa.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lo âu nhìn hắn, khụ một tiếng nói: “Vậy ta nói tiếp. Việc ta tu quỷ đạo, thật sự là chỉ vài câu không nói rõ được, chẳng qua sư huynh ngươi đây là người thế nào, cho dù tu Quỷ đạo cũng là lợi hại nhất. Kết quả, không nghĩ tới… quá lợi hại, làm bọn họ nuốt không trôi mà trở thành ma đầu cần thanh trừ, về sau đó nữa…” Hắn nhún vai: “Ta chết rồi.”

Cho dù hắn nói về cái chết của mình vẫn tỏ vẻ cà lơ phất phơ như trước, hoàn toàn không quan tâm, thành ra liếc mắt chỉ thấy Giang Trừng ngơ ngẩn nhìn hắn chăm chú, hai giọt nước mắt liền rơi xuống.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức luống cuống, hắn tay chân lúng ta lúng túng lau đi nước mắt Giang Trừng, lại khẽ an ủi: “Tiểu tổ tông của ta ơi, sao lại khóc rồi, ta không sao, ngươi nhìn xem không phải ta đã tốt đẹp quay về sao? Sau khi ta chết chuyện còn chưa xong đâu. Về sau, sau đó nữa, có một người dùng chính mình hiến xá, rốt cuộc lợi cho ta, ta không chỉ sống lại, còn vô cớ trẻ lại rất nhiều tuổi như vậy, là ta buôn bán lời nha. Ngươi nói có phải hay không?”

Giang Trừng vẫn ngẩn người, hiển nhiên vẫn đang chìm trong câu nói trước đấy, thút thít nói: “Chết rồi? Sao lại thế? Hắn đâu, hắn không lo cho ngươi sao?”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm về phía Lam Vong Cơ, dùng một loại ánh mắt gần như oán hận liếc y một cái.

“Cho dù hắn mặc kệ ngươi, còn ta, lúc đó ta ở đâu? Ta cũng không quan tâm ngươi sao? Ta sao lại… sao lại mặc kệ ngươi?”

Hắn khóc thương tâm như vậy, Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy nhìn hắn khóc trái tim như muốn nát tan, liền ôm người vào trong ngực, nhỏ giọng dỗ dành: “Đừng khóc, đừng khóc được không? Sao ngươi sẽ mặc kệ ta chứ? Khi đó mọi người đều muốn ta chết, chỉ có ngươi bảo vệ ta, thậm chí ngươi còn dùng Liên Hoa Ổ bảo vệ ta, nhưng sao ta có thể. Ta không muốn ngươi khó xử, ta cũng… mệt chết đi được, lúc đó ta thầm nghĩ nếu ta chết rồi, ngươi không phải khó xử nữa, ta cũng có thể dứt bỏ hết mọi chuyện, không còn gì tốt hơn. Cho nên… là ta đối với ngươi không tốt.”

“Sao ngươi có thể như vậy, như thế nào có thể…” Giang Trừng túm chặt lấy vạt áo Ngụy Vô Tiện, cả người đều vùi vào trong ngực đối phương, khuôn mặt sớm đã đầy nước mắt, khóc không thành tiếng: “Ngươi dựa vào cái gì liền tự ý quyết định! Ngươi chỉ muốn kết thúc hết mọi chuyện, ngươi có nghĩ đến ta không? Ngươi chết thì ta phải làm sao bây giờ! Ta đã không còn cha mẹ, sao ngươi còn nhẫn tâm làm ta mất luôn ngươi, sao ngươi nhẫn tâm như vậy!”

Hắn nghẹn ngào, dường như toàn thân đã mất đi toàn bộ sức lực, từ từ trượt xuống khỏi tháp, cuối cùng ngồi xuống đất, dựa nửa người vào tháp. Hai mắt vô thần, chỉ liên tục lẩm bẩm: “Khi đó, sao ta lại không ngăn cản ngươi…”

Khóe mắt Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng đã ươn ướt, hắn dường như không nỡ nhớ lại mà nhắm chặt đôi mắt, cúi người xuống lần nữa ôm Giang Trừng vào trong lòng. Hắn dúi đầu vào bên gáy Giang Trừng chầm chậm kề sát vào nhau, lại khẽ an ủi: “Đều đã qua, A Trừng, đều đã qua, là lỗi của sư huynh, chúng ta đừng khóc, được không, được không….”


	23. Chapter 23

Giang Trừng vẫn chỉ vùi vào ngực Ngụy Vô Tiện khóc, mới đầu là gào khóc, sau đó tiếng khóc dần nhỏ đi, biến thành tiếng sụt sùi không dứt, đến cuối cùng ngay cả tiếng sụt sùi cũng nhỏ dần, chỉ là người vẫn còn hơi run rẩy.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cho là hắn khóc mệt rồi, lại nghe thấy Lam Hi Thần nhẹ giọng nói: “Ngụy công tử, Vãn Ngâm hắn đang ngủ.”

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn, quả thật là đang ngủ, nghĩ chắc hẳn là do khóc mệt, lại trải qua một phen vui buồn quá lớn lúc nãy, thân thể làm sao chịu được nữa.

Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy mặt hắn đầy nước mắt, sờ lên trên mặt đều dinh dính, lại thấy trong mơ hắn ngủ cũng không yên ổn, đôi mày mảnh nhíu rất chặt, giống như chìm sâu vào ác mộng không thể thoát ra, liền càng thương tiếc. Ngụy Vô Tiện thật cẩn thận thay hắn lau khô nước mắt trên mặt, nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng Giang Trừng, muốn giúp hắn ngủ ngon hơn.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này cũng đã hơi mệt mỏi, hơi thở cũng dần nặng nề, Lam Vong Cơ nhìn hết vào trong mắt, thấy tình hình như vậy liền bình tĩnh tiến về phía trước vài bước, đi đến bên Ngụy Vô Tiện, để đối phương có thể dựa vào y.

“Ngươi phải cẩn thận thân thể, chớ nóng lòng mà hao tổn tinh thần.” Giọng nói của Lam Vong Cơ trước sau như một vững vàng, nhưng ưu tư trong mắt y thế nào cũng không ngăn được.”

“Đúng vậy,” Lam Hi Thần cũng nói: “Ngụy công tử vẫn nên bảo trọng thân thể, không bằng đem Vãn Ngâm để ta ôm đi, ngươi cũng nghỉ ngơi cho thật tốt.”

Nói xong, y liền định đem Giang Trừng từ trong lòng Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm lấy.

Kết quả là cho dù đang ngủ, hai tay Giang Trừng vẫn nắm chặt vạt áo trước ngực Ngụy Vô Tiện, Lam Hi Thần lại sợ dùng sức gỡ ra sẽ làm người tỉnh, đang lúc do dự, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại cười nói: “Không sao, để ta ôm đi. Thân thể của ta, ta tự có chừng mực, không đến mức một người cũng ôm không nổi, khó khăn lắm mới ngủ được, đừng đánh thức.”

Lam Vong Cơ lại hừ lạnh nói: “Ngươi không cần như thế! Ngươi nhớ đến hắn, không đành lòng làm hắn đau lòng, hắn lại…”

“Vong Cơ! Không được nói bừa!” Y còn chưa nói xong, thì bị Lam Hi Thần lên tiếng ngắt lời, đã thấy trên khuôn mặt luôn ôn hòa của Lam Hi Thần hiếm khi trở nên nghiêm nghị, mang theo nét mặt nghiêm nghị nhìn đệ đệ mình, hơi lắc lắc đầu.

Lam Vong Cơ chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy vẻ mặt huynh trưởng nhà mình giận dữ như vậy, hiếm khi thấy mà ngẩn người. Quả thật im lặng không nói nữa.

Nhưng sắc mặt vẫn âm trầm như cũ, Lam Hi Thần biết trong lòng y có nhiều bất mãn với Giang Trừng, chẳng qua lời nói của mình lúc nãy vẫn chưa nói hết, cũng không biết nên gỡ chuyện cũ năm xưa như thế nào.

Ngược lại Ngụy Vô Tiện đang ngả đầu tựa vào người Lam Vong Cơ, thoáng lắc đầu: “Không phải như thế Nhị ca ca, vừa rồi những lời ta nói đều là thật, không phải lừa hắn.”

Hắn còn muốn nói thêm nữa, Lam Hi Thần lại lên tiếng trước, cắt ngang lời hắn: “Ngụy công tử, xin chờ chút.”

Lam Hi Thần đưa tay đặt dưới mũi Giang Trừng, thử hơi thở của hắn, cảm thấy hơi thở hắn vững vàng, cũng không dao động, nghĩ là đã ngủ thật rồi, lúc này mới thoáng yên tâm.

Hai tay y niệm quyết, bố trí xuống một chú cách âm cho Giang Trừng, nghĩ một chút lại bố trí thêm một thần chú an yên, lúc này mới quay đầu lại nói với Ngụy Vô Tiện: “Được rồi, hiện giờ Ngụy công tử có thể nói tiếp.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn động tác của y mới phát hiện vừa rồi mình thật sự quá sơ sẩy, nếu Giang Trừng vẫn chưa ngủ say, nửa đường đánh thức hắn, chẳng phải vừa vặn khiến hắn nghe được sự thật thấm đẫm máu tươi? Hắn gật đầu với Lam Hi Thần, cảm ơn: “Vẫn là Lam đại ca người suy nghĩ chu toàn, là ta sơ ý.”

Lam Hi Thần khoát tay nói: “Không sao, tiện tay mà thôi, huống chi là vì Vãn Ngâm, thật sự không cần phải nói lời cám ơn.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện gật gật đầu, hắn khép hờ mắt, giống như không muốn nhớ lại đoạn thời gian kia mà chầm chậm nói: “Khi đó ở Bất Dạ Thiên, ta rơi vào vây quét của liên minh các gia tộc, chỉ là bọn họ kiêng kị ta có Âm Hổ Phù trong tay, cho nên tất cả đều như rùa đen rút đầu đùn đẩy trách nhiệm, cuối cùng thế mà tất cả đều đổ lên đầu Giang Trừng, lúc ấy Lam đại ca ngươi cũng ở đấy, có lẽ đã nhìn thấy hết rồi.”

“Phải.” Lam Hi Thần gật đầu nói: “Lúc đó ở Bất Dạ Thiên đầy núi thây biển máu, nói là thanh trừng, nhưng không một người nào dám xuất đầu, cuối cùng không biết là ai mở đầu, nói Ngụy công tử ngươi xuất thân từ Liên Hoa Ổ, thuộc hạ phạm tội, tông chủ đồng tội, đòi Giang tông chủ vì việc nghĩa không kể đến thân tình, chấn chỉnh kỷ cương, lời vừa nói ra, mọi người đều đồng ý, cứ như vậy liền khiến cho Vãn Ngâm trở thành cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích, không còn đường lui.”

“Chuyện sau đó, cũng chỉ có hai người ta và hắn biết được.” Ngụy Vô Tiện nói tiếp: “Thật ra, khi đó thần trí ta đã có chút mơ hồ, nhận thức cũng không rõ, kết quả hắn một mình đến, cũng không sợ ta lỡ tay giết nhầm hắn, ta cũng không phải chưa từng lỡ tay giết người.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút tự giễu cười: “Hắn vừa đến liền nói với ta, các đại gia tộc đã đạt thành hiệp nghị, chỉ cần ta phá hủy Âm Hổ Phù rồi cùng hắn quay về Liên Hoa Ổ, cũng cam đoan cả đời này vĩnh viễn không rời khỏi Liên Hoa Ổ, ta có thể bình an vô sự, các đại gia tộc cũng sẽ bỏ qua chuyện cũ. Ai, hắn vẫn cứ ngốc nghếch như thế, lúc trước tin ta tu Quỷ đạo sẽ không gặp chuyện bất trắc gì, hiện tại lại tin đám thất phu kia sẽ thả cho ta một con ngựa. Lời nói của thế gia đại tộc đó sao có thể tin tưởng, ta nghe lời hắn nói hủy Âm Hổ Phù, vừa mới cùng hắn trở về Liên Hoa Ổ, tiếp đó đám người kia sẽ mượn cơ hội đem cả Liên Hoa Ổ diệt trừ tận gốc!”

“Ta đã hại hắn mất đi người thân, sao có thể hại hắn không còn nhà chứ! Nhưng Giang Trừng cố chấp thế nào ta rõ ràng nhất, nếu ta không nghe lời hắn, hắn có thể bám theo ta đến chết, ta lúc ấy thật sự một lòng chỉ mong chết càng nhanh càng tốt, mọi chuyện xong rồi, không còn liên lụy hắn, trả lại sự trong sạch cho hắn. Ta cố ý nói khích hắn, lấy Giang thúc thúc khích hắn, lấy Tử Hiên khích hắn… lấy sư tỷ khích hắn, hắn tổn thương chỗ nào ta liền vạch chỗ đó, tất nhiên khiến hắn căm hận ta.”

“Hắn quả thực hận ta, giơ kiếm nói: ‘Ngụy Vô Tiện! Ngươi đừng tưởng ta không dám giết ngươi!’ nhưng tay hắn lại đang run rẩy, mũi kiếm ở ngay trước ngực ta, hắn làm sao cũng không tiếp tục được nữa, chỉ rơi lệ nhìn ta.”

“Lúc ấy ta lại nghĩ, ta bị ma quỷ ám mới có thể buộc hắn như thế, ta sao có thể nhẫn tâm buộc hắn đến mức này! Ta nghĩ, có vị sư huynh này như ta chắc hẳn là chuyện không may nhất trong đời hắn, ta chưa bao giờ làm gì cho hắn, đến phút cuối, như thế nào cũng nên làm một việc cho hắn, để hắn không phải khó xử nữa.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn sang Lam Vong Cơ: “Là chính ta gọi tới bách quỷ, cũng là ta tự kết liễu chính mình, thậm chí đến thời khắc cuối cùng Giang Trừng hắn vẫn đang ra sức chém giết hung thi, muốn cứu ta ra, đáng tiếc không đủ lực. Sau khi ta biến thành quỷ hồn trôi nổi trên không trung, lại thấy Giang Trừng vẫn ở đó chém giết hung thi, muốn lấy hết máu thịt trong miệng chúng ra, ta muốn khuyên hắn dừng tay, ta muốn nói với hắn ta đã chết, đừng phí sức nữa, nhưng ta lại làm không được.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nói về ký ức này, cũng là lần đầu tiên Lam Vong Cơ biết được hóa ra những gì từ trước đến nay mình biết đều tự mình cho là đúng, y cảm thấy chấn động mạnh mẽ lui về mấy bước, cho đến khi đụng vào ghế dựa cách đó không xa mới dừng lại, sau đó suy sụp ngồi lên trên ghế, mặt xám như tro tàn: “Ngụy Anh! Ngươi sao có thể…”

Ngụy Vô Tiện sắc mặt ảm đạm, nhưng cũng không nói lời xin lỗi nữa.

Lam Vong Cơ cũng hiểu được người yêu trước hết, đúng vậy, thời điểm đó trong lòng Ngụy Anh không có Lam Trạm, ký ức của hắn cũng không phải đều là y, tất cả áy náy của hắn cũng không phải dành cho y, cho nên hắn không nói xin lỗi, sẽ không nói với y những lời xin lỗi không liên quan vào lúc đó.

Đoạn ký ức này, không liên quan đến y.

Lam Hi Thần cũng nhớ tới Giang Trừng năm đó. Năm đó, chỉ có một mình hắn đi vào, cuối cùng cũng chi có một mình hắn đi ra, chỉ là một thân y phục tím đã bị máu tươi tẩm thành màu đỏ thẫm, trên hai tay cũng dính đầy huyết nhục, đôi mắt sưng đỏ, tựa như ác quỷ trồi lên từ địa ngục.

Vừa đi tới trước mặt mọi người, hắn vung Tử Điện trong tay, dậy lên mùi máu tươi, chân mày sắc bén, nghiêm nghị nói: “Ngụy Anh người này, không nghe quản giáo, chết cũng không hối cải, đã bị ta giết ngay tại chỗ.” Khiến cho người nào ở đấy cũng đều không dám nghi ngờ hắn.

Y lúc ấy thì thế nào, a… y lúc ấy nghĩ, một tông chủ làm việc quả quyết như thế, quả thực là người chủ đứng đầu một tông môn, nhưng thái độ lãnh huyết vô tình như vậy, cả đời mình sợ là đối với vị này đều phải kính nhi viễn chi.

Y lại không biến, dưới ánh mắt lãnh khốc vô tình kia, đến tốt cùng cất giấu kiên quyết vô vọng thế nào.

“Ngụy công tử, có một việc, ngươi đoán sai rồi.” Lam Hi Thần hơi lắc đầu, thở dài nói: “Vãn Ngâm muốn bảo vệ ngươi, đều không phải bị người khác lừa, mà chính hắn muốn vậy.”

“Hắn khi đó bị mọi người bức bách lại chẳng chút lo sợ, một đôi mắt lạnh lùng nhìn mọi người, hắn nói hắn tất nhiên có thể tự thanh lí môn hộ, nhưng nếu hắn đi, vậy là việc riêng của Liên Hoa Ổ, không tới phiên người ngoài quản đầu quản chân, Ngụy Anh sống hay chết cũng đều do hắn quản. Người khác tất nhiên không thuận theo, nói hai người các ngươi từ nhỏ đã thân thiết, nếu muốn bao che ngươi thì làm sao?”

“Hắn lại hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói ngươi đã sớm phản bội, lại giết người chí thân của hắn, hắn chỉ muốn bắt ngươi đến trước mặt thân nhân đã qua đời bồi tội, nhưng có người vẫn không đồng ý, hắn dùng Liên Hoa Ổ bảo đảm, tỏ vẻ nguyện giao ra vị trí tứ đại gia tộc của Giang thị, để lại ba tộc, lại nguyện nộp mười năm thuế má, lúc này mới đổi được sự đồng ý của những người khác.”

“Đối với Vãn Ngâm mà nói, đã không còn gì quan trọng hơn ngươi, ngươi là thân nhân duy nhất của hắn, là sự tồn tại không thể cắt đứt, cho nên dù bắt hắn mang tất cả mọi thứ đến đổi hắn cũng nguyện ý, đối với hắn Liên Hoa Ổ không có người thân chẳng qua chỉ là một thứ trống rỗng, có thể lấy cái trống rỗng này đổi lấy người thân bên cạnh quay về, đối với hắn là sự mua bán tốt nhất, dù cho Liên Hoa Ổ không còn dáng vẻ như trước nữa, nhưng bằng hai sư huynh đệ các ngươi liên thủ, lại có cái gì không làm được.”

“Hắn cố ý không nói với ngươi, nghĩ là sợ ngươi biết hắn lấy Liên Hoa Ổ đổi lấy ngươi sẽ làm ngươi áy náy, ai ngờ… ai, Ngụy công tử, ngươi không biết, khi đó các đại thế gia chúng ta có phần kiêng kị ngươi, ngay cả khi ngươi đã hủy Âm Hổ Phù thì chúng ta lại nghĩ không biết ngươi có còn có thủ đoạn khác hay không? cho nên lúc ấy Giang Trừng cam đoan với chúng ta có thể quản ngươi, tất cả các thế gia đều thở phào nhẹ nhỗm, nếu ngươi nghe hết lời hắn nói, Vãn Ngâm hắn, kỳ thật là nghiêm túc, có thể bảo hộ ngươi, đáng tiếc…”

Lam Hi Thần đã nói hết, thở dài một tiếng, chỉ cảm thấy thế sự vô thường, tạo hóa trêu người, cũng không nói được gì nữa.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng nghe đến hoàn toàn ngây người, hắn không thể tin mà sửng sốt một lát, cuối cùng hóa thành cuồng loạn cười điên dại: “Ha ha, ha ha ha, Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi không tin hắn, ngươi vậy mà không tin hắn! Ngươi không chỉ không tin hắn, ngươi cư nhiên còn trơ mắt để hắn nhìn ngươi chết! Mẹ nó, ngươi làm thế nào được, thế nào nhẫn tâm như vậy!”

Hắn vừa nói vừa vung tay cho chính mình hai cái tát, tiếng cười so với tiếng khóc còn thương tâm hơn, cuối cùng đều hóa thành tiếng thì thào: “Con mẹ nó, ta… cuối cùng ta đã làm gì?”

_(Nếu thật sự có thể bảo vệ, đại khái thật sự không có chuyện của Lam nhị, đáng tiếc, đây là Ma Đạo Tổ Sư, cho nên không có cái “nếu” này)_


	24. Chapter 24

Trong lúc nhất thời, ba người còn tỉnh trong phòng đều im lặng không còn gì để nói, chỉ có tiếng nôn mửa giống như từ dạ dày của Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn tiếp tục.

Cuối cùng Lam Vong Cơ không thể đành lòng nhìn hắn đau lòng như vậy, y thấy đối phương sắc mặt ảm đạm, bất chấp tinh thần của mình vẫn chưa ổn, cũng đem một miệng chua chát nuốt xuống, chống mạnh lên tay ghế đứng dậy, đi đến bên người Ngụy Vô Tiện, đưa tay sát vào lưng Ngụy Vô Tiện, lại truyền linh lực cho hắn.

“Nhị ca ca, không cần.” Ngụy Vô Tiện chống cự, hắn sao lại không phát hiện ra Lam Vong Cơ lúc này chẳng qua cũng đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, liền không nhận linh lực của y nữa.

“Vẫn nên để ta tới đi.” Lam Hi Thần đỡ đệ đệ ngồi xuống, đặt tay mình sát vào lưng Ngụy Vô Tiện, giúp hắn vận chuyển linh lực.

Linh lực cuồn cuộn không ngừng rốt cuộc cũng khiến cho sắc mặt Ngụy Vô Tiện dần tốt lên, chỉ là vẻ mặt vẫn còn có chút uể oải, đôi mắt vẫn ửng đỏ.

Lam Hi Thần liền trấn an nói: “Ngụy công tử đừng thương tâm vội, hiện giờ cố nhân đều vẫn còn, đã là cực kỳ may mắn, nếu người thấy thực sự mắc nợ người ta, sau này liền đối với người ta tốt hơn, ngươi hiện giờ thương tâm như vậy, làm Vãn Ngâm nhìn thấy chỉ sợ sẽ đau lòng theo ngươi. Huống chi thân thể ngươi không tốt, cần bảo trọng mới đúng, đừng làm Vong Cơ lại lo lắng.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện gật đầu nói, “Đa tạ đại ca, ta đã biết rồi.” Hắn còn muốn nói gì đó nữa, Giang Trừng trong lồng ngực hắn cũng hơi cựa quậy, dường như có dấu hiệu sắp tỉnh, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền không dám nói thêm gì nữa.

Lam Hi Thần cũng thu cách âm chú về`.

Sau đó chợt nghe đến tiếng mơ hồ chưa tỉnh ngủ: “Sư huynh, đừng đi…”

Không biết vì sao nghe thấy Giang Trừng ngay cả trong mơ cũng gọi sư huynh nhà mình, Lam Hi Thần liền cảm thấy trong lòng có chút chua xót, giống như bảo bối của mình bị người ngoài trộm đi. Đứa nhỏ không có lương tâm này, trước đó còn một tiếng Trạch Vu Quân, Hoán ca ca, còn tâm duyệt y, bây giờ thì trong mắt cũng chỉ có sư huynh Ngụy Anh của hắn.

Lam Hi Thần không khỏi cảm thấy thê lương.

Ngụy Vô Tiện bên kia vốn đã chăm chú nhìn Giang Trừng, nghe thấy đối phương gọi tên hắn, liền vội đáp: “Ai, sư huynh ở bên cạnh ngươi đây, sư huynh sẽ không đi đâu cả, A Trừng đừng sợ nha.”

Nếu nói rằng trong mắt trong lòng Giang Trừng lúc này tất cả đều là Ngụy Vô Tiện, vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện hận không thể có thêm một cái tâm nhãn, hoàn toàn bao bọc người này ở trong.

Giang Trừng vừa tỉnh lại liền thấy được đôi mắt đỏ đầy tơ máu kia của Ngụy Vô Tiện, trong lòng cũng khổ sở một trận. Lại nhớ tới mình trước đó quả là khóc mệt liền ngủ, hơi ngượng ngùng đỏ mặt, nâng tay lau khóe mắt Ngụy Vô Tiện, hai mắt lại không dám nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, chỉ ra vẻ trấn định nói: “Ngươi khóc cái gì, xấu muốn chết, mau nín.”

“Được, ta không khóc.” Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ gật đầu.

“Còn có, sau này có việc thì không được gạt ta tự mình chủ trương, bằng không ta không tha cho ngươi, biết không?” Giang Trừng lại nói.

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhớ tới chuyện cũ có chút chột dạ, Giang Trừng thấy hắn không có đáp lại, lúc này nhướng mi, hừ lạnh nói: “Sao, còn không muốn? Ngây người ra cái gì, có nghe thấy không!”

“Vâng vâng vâng, nghe thấy, ta cam đoan không phạm sai, ta thề.” Ngụy Vô Tiên giơ ba ngón tay lên trời, sau đó nhìn sang Giang Trừng, “Thế đã vừa lòng chưa, tiểu tổ tông?”

Giang Trừng cuối cùng cũng vừa lòng, hắn gật đầu nói, “Còn thiếu không nhiều, lần này tha cho ngươi trước, nếu có lần sau, ta liền đánh gãy chân ngươi.”

Chuyện cũ trước kia cuối cùng cũng nói rõ, nhưng Giang Trừng như thế nào cũng không muốn Ngụy Vô Tiện đi.

Mười ngày trước từ lúc hắn tỉnh lại, phát hiện tất cả đều đã thay đổi thật lớn, bên người lại không có một ai quen thuộc, ngay cả Liên Hoa Ổ cũng cảnh còn người mất, lại liên tiếp được nghe thấy các loại tin dữ, hắn nhìn như trấn định, kỳ thực đã rối loạn không chịu nổi, toàn bộ dựa vào một thân ngạo cốt mới chống đỡ được không suy sụp ngã xuống.

May mà có Lam Hi Thần vẫn luôn làm bạn, nhưng Trạch Vu Quân dù ôn nhu hiểu lòng người, rốt cuộc cũng không phải người thân bên cạnh, có một số việc tựa như gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa. Hiện giờ thật vất vả thấy được Ngụy Vô Tiện, dù dung mạo cố nhân không như xưa, nhưng chung quy vẫn là cố nhân, việc bí mật trong đó cũng chỉ có hai người mới biết. Vì thế, hắn liền trở thành thứ duy nhất quen thuộc, khiến người ta không thể không tới gần.

Giang Trừng lại qua giờ cơm chiều, thẳng tới giờ đi ngủ, Lam Hi Thần muốn mang hắn về Hàn thất, Giang Trừng lại cắn môi tỏ vẻ không tình nguyện, hắn ngồi bên người Ngụy Vô Tiện, trong tay còn nắm vạt áo đối phương, nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện chớp mắt hạnh ấp a ấp úng nói: “Sư huynh, ta muốn ngủ cùng ngươi, giống như chúng ta trước kia vậy…”

Ngụy Vô Tiện được sư đệ mềm mại nhà mình yêu cầu, trong đầu óc phỏng chừng uống mất mấy vò thiên tử tiếu, đương nhiên cái gì cũng nói được, cái gì cũng có thể đáp ứng.

Hắn đồng ý xong mới nhớ tới mình hiện tại đã không còn một mình, hơn nữa đạo lữ nhà mình còn là một bình dấm chua tiêu chuẩn, chỉ có thể lấy lòng nhìn về phía Lam Vong Cơ, nịnh nọt: “Nhị ca ca, thương lượng chút được không, ngươi xem, nếu không… hôm nay chúng ta không mỗi ngày? Ngươi… đến chỗ đại ca ngủ một đêm, được không?”

Hắn nói như vậy xong đã chờ Lam Vong Cơ giận đến phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, cũng không ngờ đạo lữ nhà mình chỉ là thoáng nhíu mày, sau đó liền nhẹ gật đầu, nói: “Cứ như vậy đi, thân thể ngươi không tốt, hai người đừng chơi muộn quá, nhớ kỹ buổi tối đắp chăn, đừng để cảm lạnh.”

Đây là… mặt trời mọc ở phía Tây? Bình dấm chua Hàm Quang Quân tự nhiên đổi tính? Y nói như vậy thật sự làm Ngụy Vô Tiện hoảng sợ, chỉ có thể vâng vâng dạ dạ đáp lại, một câu cũng không dám nói thêm.

Lam Hi Thần cũng có chút hiểu tâm tư đệ đệ nhà mình. Hiềm khích của Lam Vong Cơ đối với Giang Trừng, phần lớn nguyên nhân đều cho rằng đầu sỏ khiến Ngụy Vô Tiện chết là Giang Trừng, hiện giờ lại biết được chân tướng không phải như thế, Giang Trừng thậm chí từng dùng toàn lực muốn bảo vệ Ngụy Vô Tiện, hiềm khích ban đầu đương nhiên cũng tiêu tan.

Mà Giang Trừng hiện tại lại là một thiếu niên chưa hiểu sự đời, cho dù trong lòng Lam Vong Cơ có khúc mắc đến mức nào, cũng không so đo nhiều với thiếu niên như vậy, đương nhiên là sẽ nhượng bộ hết sức có thể.

Lam Hi Thần liền cười nói: “Ngụy công tử không cần lo lắng nhiều, đêm nay để Vãn Ngâm nghỉ ngơi ở chỗ này của ngươi đi, quần áo sau khi tắm rửa của Vãn Ngâm một lát nữa ta sẽ để người đưa tới.”

Y liền đi lên vuốt tóc Giang Trừng, ôn nhu dặn: “Đi ngủ sớm đi, hôm nay chắc đã mệt lắm, cũng đừng quá gắng gượng, được không?”

Giang Trừng nhu thuận gật đầu đáp.

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới cùng Lam Vong Cơ chuẩn bị rời khỏi, đi về Hàn thất.

Mới vừa đi ra khỏi cửa, chợt nghe phía sau truyền đến tiếng Giang Trừng gọi “Hoán ca ca”, đúng là chạy ra khỏi phòng theo Lam Hi Thần. Lam HI Thần vội dừng bước, xoay người lại đón lấy Giang Trừng đang chạy tới ôm vào trong lòng.

“Sao vậy, Vãn Ngâm còn muốn cùng ta nói gì sao?” Lam Hi Thần ôm hắn, ôn nhu hỏi.

Giang Trừng ôm cổ y, kề sát lỗ tai Lam Hi Thần nhỏ giọng nói: “Ta ngủ một đêm với sư huynh, hôm sau sẽ trở về Hàn thất.”

Vội vã chạy đến chỉ để nói những lời này? Lam Hi Thần bật cười, nhẹ nhàng nhéo chóp mũi Giang Trừng, cười nói: “Vãn Ngâm chẳng lẽ còn muốn ngủ mấy đêm nữa? Cho dù sư huynh ngươi đồng ý, chỉ sợ Vong Cơ cũng không đồng ý.”

“Ta không phải có ý này!” Giang Trừng có chút sốt ruột lắc đầu, nói tiếp: “Ta chỉ là rất nhớ sư huynh, cho nên mới muốn ngủ cùng hắn như trước đây, nhưng không phải ta thích hắn, tuy rằng ta biết với tính tình của Hoán ca ca người thì nhất định sẽ không nghĩ ngợi nhiều, nhưng ta vẫn muốn nói cho người biết, ta chỉ thích người.”

Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy tim mình như muốn tan ra, y hơi sửng sốt, sau đó nhẹ nhàng hôn lên giữa trán Giang Trừng, trịnh trọng nói: “Được, ta đã biết, ta sẽ không hiểu lầm.”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới yên tâm, có chút xấu hổ cười với Lam Hi Thần, lại nhỏ giọng năn nỉ: “Vậy… sáng mai, Hoán ca ca có thể đến gọi ta dậy không? Ta muốn vừa tỉnh dậy liền nhìn thấy người, được không?”

Chưa có lý do nào tốt hơn, Lam Hi Thần ngay cả nghĩ cũng không cần nghĩ liền đáp ứng, năn nỉ như vậy, chỉ sợ có bảo y lấy tim ra khỏi ngực y cũng không chút do dự, huống chi là việc nhỏ như vậy.

Giang Trừng nhận được sự đáp ứng, lúc này mới cảm thấy mĩ mãn buông Lam Hi Thần ra, xoay người chạy vào trong phòng, để lại Lam Hi Thần nhìn theo bóng dáng hắn một lúc lâu, mới hồi thần nói với đệ đệ từ lâu bị gạt ra, “Vong Cơ, chúng ta đi thôi.”

_(Vãn Ngâm đứa nhỏ ngoan của tôi, ngươi có hủy đi mỗi ngày của Lam Nhị ca ca hay không? Chẳng qua cũng không sao, tôi liền thương ngươi, liền đưa Ngụy Anh cho ngươi ngủ cùng, để Lam Trạm ngủ ở Hàn thất đi ~ ha ha ha, thêm nữa, Lam nhị… tôi thực nghiêm túc xin lỗi ngươi, tôi không chỉ tước đoạt quyền lợi mỗi ngày của ngươi, cuối cùng còn cho ngươi đứng trong gió lạnh ăn một miệng đầy thức ăn chó, tôi có tội, tôi sám hối)_


	25. Chapter 25

Lam thị song bích liền trở về Hàn thất của Lam Hi Thần.

Khoảng thời gian này Lam Hi Thần vốn đã vì Giang Trừng mà tận tâm tận lực, hiện giờ đổi lại thành đệ đệ đã trưởng thành nhà mình, vẫn như trước trở thành phản xạ có điều kiện lo chu toàn mọi việc, ngược lại làm Lam Vong Cơ nhíu mày, ngăn trở động tác của huynh trưởng.

“Huynh trưởng, không cần phiền toái, hôm nay đệ nghỉ trên tháp là được.” Y nói xong, liền ôm một cái chăn từ trên giường Lam Hi Thần tới bên tháp, ngồi lên chuẩn bị đi ngủ.

Lam Vong cơ chung quy cũng không có tâm tính thiếu niên như Giang Trừng, giữa huynh đệ nhà mình cũng không cần nhiều lời, Lam Hi Thần thấy đệ đệ đã nghỉ ngơi trên tháp, liền trở về giường mình, thổi tắt đèn, không nói chuyện nữa.

Hai người đều là dáng vẻ đoan chính, cũng không nói nhiều, đã ngủ sẽ không nói nữa, cả đêm đều an tĩnh, ngay cả xoay người cũng rất ít, Lam Vong Cơ hôm nay hình như có chút kỳ lạ, tuy đã ngủ rồi, nhưng lại lăn qua lộn lại vài lần, dường như ngủ không yên.

Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy nghi hoặc, chỉ nghĩ y vóc người cao lớn nằm trên tháp không thoải mái, vừa muốn mở miệng hỏi, nhưng Lam Vong Cơ lại lên tiếng trước: “Huynh trưởng, ngươi đối với…”

Trong giọng nói lộ ra sự lo lắng không yên.

“Sao? Làm sao vậy, Vong Cơ muốn nói gì?” Dù Lam Hi Thần hiểu được ẩn ý trong lời nói của đệ đệ khiệm lời nhà mình rõ ràng đến mức nào, nhưng nơi này tối đen như mực, nhìn không nhìn rõ lại nghe không hiểu gì, cho nên ngay cả Lam Hi Thần cũng không hiểu ra được ý tứ lúc này.

“Đệ…” Lam Vong Cơ do dự một lát, cuối cùng lại nói: “Không sao, đệ ngủ đây, huynh trưởng cũng ngủ sớm đi.”

Lam Hi Thần chỉ có thể bỏ qua.

Một đêm yên giấc.

Hai người sau khi tỉnh lại đều tự rửa mặt chải đầu, liền không hẹn mà cùng nhau đi về Tĩnh thất. Trong Tĩnh thất vẫn im lặng, có lẽ hai người kia vẫn chưa tỉnh dậy.

Hai huynh đệ đều bước nhẹ chân, lặng lẽ đẩy cửa phòng ngủ ra, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng quả nhiên vẫn chưa dậy, chắc là những lời dặn dò đêm qua trước khi đi bọn họ rời đi, hai người này đều không nghe lọt rồi, vẫn chơi cả buổi tối, đến mức khi hai người bước vào trong phòng, đi đến trước giường, vén cả màn lên, mà hai người kia vẫn không hề phản ứng, vẫn ngủ say sưa như trước.

Tư thế hai ngươi kia ngủ hoàn toàn không giống Lam thị song bích, rất… không câu nệ tiểu tiết, hai vị Lam gia này đều đã ngủ cùng với một trong hai người bọn họ, đã chịu qua nỗi khổ này, chẳng qua trong lòng vui vẻ im lặng chịu đựng, chờ đem hai người kia ở cùng một chỗ, mới biết được cái gì gọi là ngổn ngang lộn xộn.

Hai người sớm đã ngủ đến xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, cánh tay vắt lấy nhau, chân quấn chân, khó gỡ giống như sợi dây bện lại, Giang Trừng vẫn còn nhỏ, dường như hoàn toàn chui vào trong lồng ngực Ngụy Vô Tiện, khiến cả người hắn đều bị ôm chặt, một góc chăn bị chèn giữa hai người, phần còn lại bị hai người đè lên, Lam Hi Thần và Lam Vong Cơ có muốn lôi cái chăn kia ra, cũng chỉ uổng công.

Sợ động tĩnh quá lớn sẽ làm người tỉnh giấc, hai người chỉ có thể buông tha, Lam Vong Cơ có chút bất đắc dĩ thở dài, lấy thêm một cái chăn nữa trong ngăn tủ, mở ra đắp lên cho hai người, tránh để bị cảm.

Hai người cùng nhau rời khỏi phòng ngủ, lặng lẽ đến cũng lặng lẽ đi.

Bởi vì đã đồng ý đến đánh thức Giang Trừng, cho nên Lam Hi Thần cũng không rời khỏi, hai huynh đệ ngồi yên ở đại sảnh đều đã uống xong một ly thanh trà, thấy trong phòng vẫn yên tĩnh, Lam Hi Thần liền cười nói: “Lâu rồi chưa từng rảnh rỗi như vậy, không biết Vong Cơ có nguyện ý đánh một ván cờ với huynh trưởng?”

Lam Vong Cơ nghĩ một chút, liền nói: “Cũng được.” Hai người lấy bàn cờ ra, ngồi xuống đối diện nhau.

Thế là, Lam Vong Cơ dùng quân đen đi trước, Lam Hi Thần liền dùng quân trắng, hai người từ một ô vuông bắt đầu một trận âm thầm đọ sức, hai người đều học cùng một thầy, kì lực cũng tương đương, sau trăm bước cũng khó phân thắng bại, mà lại càng tỏa ra sự sốt ruột.

Lam Hi Thần ngay sau đó liền hạ một mũi nhọn, đây vốn không phải một chiêu thức sắc bén, nhưng hiếm khi lại thấy Lam Vong Cơ trầm tư một lúc lâu, trên ngón tay thon dài như bạch ngọc của y kẹp một quân cờ màu đen, càng khiến ngón tay hoàn mỹ không tì vết.

Đang lúc y cầm quân đen trong tay hạ xuống bàn cờ, thì từ cửa phòng ngủ truyền đến một tiếng cười tiêu sái, ngữ khí có chút trêu đùa: “Ồ, đâng chơi cờ sao, điểm tâm sáng sớm còn chưa ăn đúng không, thật đúng là hăng hái. Thế nào, ai thắng?”

Hai người nghe tiếng đều ngẩng đầu lên, liền nhìn thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện khoác áo ngoài dựa ở cửa, đang cười tủm tỉm nhìn bọn họ.

Tay Lam Vong Cơ run lên, liền hạ quân cờ kia xuống, cũng trật mất một ô, y hạ quân cờ xong liền hơi nhíu mày, giây lát sau liền giãn ra, cảm khái nói: “huynh trưởng kì nghệ quả thật cao hơn một bậc, Vong Cơ tự thấy mình không bằng.”

Lam Hi Thần lại cười xua tay nói: “Nào có, nếu không phải vừa rồi đệ nhất thời tinh thần rối loạn nên hạ sai nước cờ, thì đệ đã thắng rồi, hiện giờ ta lại chiếm được tiện nghi.”

Lam Hi Thần ngừng tay, dò xét cửa phòng ngủ một chút, lại nhìn qua Ngụy Vô Tiện hỏi: “Vãn Ngâm đâu, còn chưa dậy sao?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện khoanh hai tay, liếc mắt xem thường nói: “Tỉnh, không muốn dậy, nói hôm qua đại ca người đã đồng ý sẽ đến gọi hắn, không thấy ngươi đến sống chết gì cũng không chịu dậy cùng ta, lôi thế nào cũng không động. Đứa nhỏ bướng bỉnh này, lão tử thật sự là hận không thể đánh mạnh vào mông hắn một cái mới hả giận.”

Lam Hi Thần bật cười, y đứng lên, khẽ nói, “Vậy ta đi xem hắn.” Dứt lời, liền bước vào trong phòng.

Còn Ngụy Vô Tiện từ cửa phòng đi ra, đến bên cạnh Lam Vong Cơ cả người đều úp lên trên lưng đối phương, rướn cổ nhìn ván cờ trên bàn. Kỳ nghệ của hắn mặc dù không tinh, nhưng có thể nhìn qua, ván cờ trên bàn cờ này rõ ràng còn chưa ngã ngũ, liền có chút tò mò hỏi: “Không phải còn chưa xong à? Sao đã biết ngươi sẽ thua.”

Tay Lam Vong Cơ chỉ chỉ vào nước cờ hạ sai cuối cùng kia của mình, giải thích nói: “Ngươi xem nơi này, ta vốn định đặt ở chỗ kia, nếu như vậy, lại đi bảy mươi ba bước ta liền có thể thắng, nhưng lúc nãy đặt ở chỗ này, không đến bốn mươi tám bước, huynh trưởng liền có thể thắng ta.”

… Hóa ra hai người này đã sớm đánh xong bàn cờ ở trong đầu! Vậy còn ngồi đây làm gì hả, kế hoạch tốt rồi hay định nghĩ lại kế hoạch khác? Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu đầy vạch đen, bĩu môi nói: “Không thể hiểu nổi sóng não của người nhà Lam gia các ngươi.”

Hắn lải nhải xong càng ôm chặt lấy Lam Vong Cơ, kề sát tai đối phương nhỏ giọng làm nũng nói: Xin lỗi nha, là do ta vừa rồi đột nhiên lên tiếng mới làm cho ngươi đặt sai chỗ đúng không? Hại ngươi thua ván cờ này, vốn là có thể thắng rồi.”

Lam Vong Cơ hiếm khi lộ ra một ý cười nhạt, y thoáng lắc đầu, hôn lên hai má Ngụy Vô Tiện, khẽ nói: “Không sao, ngươi không cần nói xin lỗi với ta.”

Vì ngươi, nhiều lần ta cũng có thể gượng dậy, huống chi là một bàn cờ.

(Chính tôi cũng không biết vì sao cuối cùng lại đi đến đường Vong Tiện này, có thể là tôi có chút áy náy hổ thẹn vì đã quấy phá Lam nhị ca ca đi… lẩm bẩm.)


	26. Chapter 26

Lam Hi Thần đi vào trong phòng ngủ, nhìn một cái liền thấy được một đống chăn chất thành ngọn núi nhỏ.

Lam Hi Thần bước đến, nhẹ nhàng mà ngồi xuống bên cạnh mép giường, phát giác chỉ mới không bao lâu, mà Giang Trừng đã có dấu hiệu ngủ tiếp, trên người bọc hai lớp chăn, che lấy hơn một nửa khuôn mặt, tựa như một con chuột trong kho thóc sợ lạnh, chui vào trong ổ của mình bình yên không lo.

Nhìn hắn ngủ ngon lành như vậy, Lam Hi Thần thật sự không muốn đánh thức hắn, nhưng lại sợ hắn ngủ nhiều quá khi tỉnh lại cảm thấy khó chịu, liền đem cả người lẫn chăn đều kéo lên hết, thay đổi tư thế, chính mình tựa vào cột giường, để Giang Trừng có thể dựa vào lồng ngực mình.

“Vãn Ngâm, tỉnh tỉnh, rời giường.” Lam Hi Thần kéo chăn xuống một chút, làm lộ ra cả khuôn mặt Giang Trừng, vỗ nhè nhẹ lên hai má hắn, khẽ gọi.

“Ưm…” Như cảm giác được có người đang quầy rầy mộng đẹp của hắn, Giang Trừng ưm một tiếng, ở trong lòng Lam Hi Thần xoay qua xoay lại, càng chui đầu thêm vào trong chăn, mơ hồ không rõ kêu lên: “….Để ta ngủ thêm một lát, A Anh ngươi… đừng làm ồn ta….”

Hóa ra hắn vẫn cho là sư huynh nhà mình đang gọi hắn, cũng không hiểu được người đánh thức lúc này đã đổi, Lam Hi Thần chỉ đành đào người ra từ trong ổ chăn ra, vỗ lưng ôn nhu nói: “Vãn Ngâm ngươi mở mắt, nhìn xem ta là ai?”

Giang Trừng không chống đỡ nổi bị quấy nhiễu, rốt cuộc mơ màng mắt nhắm mắt mở, lại như cũ nhìn không rõ người trước mắt, hắn vươn tay khẽ dụi mắt, liền nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần đang mỉm cười nhìn hắn.

Sau khi thấy rõ là Lam Hi Thần, Giang Trừng lại không tức giận, hắn ở trong lòng Lam Hi Thần trở mình lại, từ dựa lưng vào lòng đối phưởng trở thành giạng chân ngồi trên đùi Lam Hi Thần, hai tay cũng vòng lên cổ Lam Hi Thần, hai má dán lên cổ đối phương cọ cọ, tựa như một con mèo nhỏ.

“Hoán ca ca, ngươi đã đến rồi à, ta buồn ngủ, để ta ngủ thêm một lát…” Giang Trừng nhu thuận nói, hắn cọ cọ vài cái, lại lười nhúc nhích, động đậy được vài cái, sau khi tìm được vị trí thoải mái xong, đôi mắt lại mơ màng.

Hắn vừa nhúc nhích như vậy, chăn vốn khoác ở trên người liền trượt xuống, Lam Hi Thần sợ hắn cảm lạnh, đành một tay ôm người, tay kia kéo chăn lại đắp lên lưng hắn.

Sợ hắn thật sự ngủ tiếp, Lam Hi Thần chỉ có thể nhẹ nhàng nắm mũi Giang Trừng, như vậy không có không khí hít vào, người buồn ngủ cũng phải tỉnh tại, Giang Trừng không cam lòng mở mắt ra, gạt tay Lam Hi Thần, hơi mất hứng nói: “Hoán ca ca, người thật phiền, ngươi với A Anh đều phiền! Ta không thèm thích người nữa!”

Lam Hi Thần thật sự là dở khóc dở cười, đây là lần đầu tiên y bị Giang Trừng ghét bỏ như vậy, ngay cả lời nói không thèm thích cũng nói ra, sợ là đã thật sự giận. Có thể thấy được trước cơn buồn ngủ nhất thời, yêu bao nhiêu cũng mất hết, tình nhân trong mộng sẽ trở thành địch nhân, không chết không thôi.

Cho dù bị đối đãi như vậy, nhưng tính tình Lam Hi Thần vẫn tốt như trước, ngược lại càng ôn nhu an ủi nói: “Nếu hiện giờ ngủ tiếp, cẩn thận cả đêm nay không ngủ được, huống chi điểm tâm hôm nay vẫn còn chưa ăn, Vãn Ngâm không thấy đói sao?”

Vừa nói đến ăn điểm tâm, Lam Hi Thần rõ ràng có thể cảm thấy được hơi thở quanh Giang Trừng trở nên ngưng lại, y thậm chí có thể nghe thấy dường như trong bụng đối phương truyền đến tiếng ùng ục nho nhỏ, liền kiên trì tiến lên nói: “Bánh trôi hôm trước ta lấy về, còn chưa nấu lên, ngươi không phải luôn tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn ăn bánh trôi rượu nếp sao? Chờ ngươi dậy ta quay về nấu cho ngươi, được không?”

Bốn chữ bánh trôi rượu nếp này làm ý chí của Giang Trừng càng dao động, giống như trong đầu hắn đang có hai người tí hon đang giằng co, một người kêu nằm lên giường, người kia kêu ăn bánh trôi rượu nếp, hai người lực lượng ngang nhau, dưới sự giằng co của cả hai, trên mặt Giang Trừng cũng lộ ra vẻ rối rắm khó xử.

Cuối cùng, người tí hon bánh trôi rượu nếp chiến thắng người tí hon lên giường nằm ngủ, lấy được thắng lợi chiến dịch này.

“Ta thức dậy…” Giang Trừng lẩm bẩm, hắn nhanh chóng xốc chăn trên người lên, đứng dậy khỏi người Lam Hi Thần, nửa nghĩ ngợi nửa sờ soạng quần áo bị ném bên kia giường, Lam Hi Thần nhìn đầu hắn vẫn còn lắc lư, bộ dạng vẫn chưa tỉnh lắm, liền cản bàn tay đang sờ loạn xung quanh của Giang Trừng, chính mình đứng dậy cầm lấy quần áo cho hắn, ôn nhu nói: “Vãn Ngâm, nhấc tay lên.”

“A.” Giang Trừng ngoan ngoãn trả lời xong, giang cả hai tay ra, Lam Hi Thần liền mặc áo ngoài vào, tiếp đấy lại cột đai lưng cho hắn xong, lúc này mới dẫn người đến trước bàn trang điểm, ngồi đối diện với gương đồng, buộc tóc cho hắn.

Chờ hai người xong xuôi ra khỏi phòng ngủ, hai người Vong Tiện đã sớm ăn điểm tâm xong, Lam Vong Cơ ngồi ở trước bàn dùng một ít Tùng hương bôi lên trên đàn Vong Cơ của y, còn Ngụy Vô Tiện lại buồn chán mà nằm lên trên bàn cơm, nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần rốt cục dẫn Giang Trừng đi ra, dùng giọng điệu cực kỳ bất ngờ cảm khái: “Qua lâu như vậy, ta thấy không sai biệt lắm đều đủ cho ta cùng Nhị ca ca chơi một lần, nếu không phải tin vào tính tình của đại ca ngươi, ta còn sợ sư đệ nhà ta thật sự bị ngươi hành quyết ngay tại trong phòng rồi.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, lúc này khiến sắc mặt Lam Vong Cơ biến đổi, y buông Tùng hương trong tay xuống, dùng ngữ khí không đồng tình nói: “Vô Tiện, đại ca không phải người như vậy.”

Nhưng mà Lam Hi Thần cũng không để ý, chỉ cười nói: “Vãn Ngâm có chút dính giường, không chịu dậy, ta dỗ lâu lắm mới rời đi được, khiến ngươi lo lắng.”

“Không có việc gì, không có việc gì.” Ngụy Vô Tiện khoát tay, chỉ ngẩng đầu, khen ngợi nói: “Không phải ta nói chứ, đại ca huynh tính tình thật tốt, ta nói huynh nè, gặp Giang Trừng như vậy, huynh không thể nhẹ nhàng với hắn, cứ xốc chăn lên thọc lét hắn, huynh xem hắn có dậy hay không.”

Lam Hi Thần im lặng, chỉ cười khổ, y nghĩ thầm nào dám, chỉ là nắm mũi liền khiến người buồn bực đến mức nói không thích mình, nếu thật sự làm theo lời Ngụy Vô Tiện, chỉ sợ là thật sự muốn trở mặt.

Giang Trừng lại nhíu mày với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: “Ngươi nói linh tinh cái gì, ngươi tưởng ai cũng giống ngươi chắc, hở một tí là xốc chăn người ta, còn chọc người ta ngứa, ngươi biết rõ ta sợ ngứa, còn chỉ cho người khác chiêu này, cho dù ta không thức dậy thì sao, ngươi không nên lớn mặt nói ta, hình như ngươi cũng không thích thức dậy, ngươi mới là đại vương dậy muộn, ỷ vào mình không sợ lạnh, không sợ ngứa liền muốn làm gì thì làm, sớm muộn cũng có người xử lí ngươi.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lại khoanh tay, dáng vẻ lợn chết không sợ nước sôi, cười hì hì nói: “Ngại quá à Vãn Ngâm sư muội, làm ngươi thất vọng, Nhị ca ca nhà ta thương ta biết bao, ta ngủ bao lâu y liền cho ta ngủ bấy lâu, nguyện vọng này của ngươi sợ là cả đời này không thực hiện được~”

Giang Trừng bị hắn chọc tức đến mắt trợn trắng, hắn thầm hừ, đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, chỉ chỉ điểm tâm còn chưa ăn hết trước mặt Ngụy Vô Tiện, mang theo dáng vẻ cực kỳ đắc ý: “Hừ, có cái gì mà khoe, hắn thương ngươi thế nào cũng không phải đều cho ngươi ăn đồ ăn của Lam gia này à, ta nói với Ngụy Vô Tiện ngươi, đời này ngươi cũng chỉ có thể ăn loại đồ ăn khổ hạnh này, đây là báo ứng vì ngày trước ngươi bắt nạt ta!”

“Ôi, nói như kiểu ngươi không phải đã nhiều ngày ăn thứ này vậy? Ta chúc ngươi sớm ngày bước theo chân ta, sau này cũng trải qua những ngày như vậy, chúng ta có nạn cùng chịu không phải sao?” Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn Lam Hi Thần, lại nhướn mày nhìn sang Giang Trừng, nhún nhún vai đáp trả.

Giang Trừng lại làm mặt quỷ với hắn, nghiến quai hàm nói: “Phi phi phi, ai muốn có nạn cùng chịu với ngươi, ngươi ăn đồ ăn khổ hạnh của ngươi, ta có bánh trôi rượu nếp của Hoán ca ca cho ta, cho ngươi hâm mộ chết ngươi.”

“Ai da, rượu nếp bánh trôi của ngươi đâu?” vừa nghe đến rượu Ngụy Vô Tiện liền nhịn không được, hắn chỉ vào mũi Giang Trừng, cười mắng: “Sư đệ tốt, có thứ tốt còn giấu riêng, thật không phúc hậu.”

Giang Trừng nhướn mi, lại hừ một tiếng: “Ta giấu riêng thì sao, đây là Hoán ca ca lấy cho ta, không phải cho ngươi, huống chi ngươi không phải có Hàm Quang Quân thương ngươi sao? Ngươi đi mà tìm hắn, cư nhiên còn tham cái của ta, ngươi có biết xấu hổ không?” Hắn còn chưa nói hết, người liền bỏ chạy mất tăm, như là sợ Ngụy Vô Tiện sẽ đuổi theo ăn mất bánh trôi rượu nếp của hắn.

Thấy hắn chạy xa, Lam Hi Thần cũng vội thăm hỏi vài câu liền đuổi theo, chỉ để lại hai người Ngụy Vô Tiện và Lam Vong Cơ hai mặt nhìn nhau.

________________

“Nhị ca ca, ngươi yêu ta không? Nếu ngươi còn yêu ta, phải mua bánh trôi rượu nếp cho ta nhé?”

“Được, nghe lời ngươi.”

“Vậy, ta còn muốn một vò Thiên tử tiếu nữa.”

“….Được.”

_(Phát hiện có mấy tiểu khả ái đang chờ đợi, tôi thật sự vừa vui vừa sợ, cảm tạ các vị yêu thích, tôi cũng hi vọng chính mình có thể tiếp tục, nhưng bởi vì là cuối năm, ba lần bốn lượt bề bộn nhiều việc, đến mười lăm tháng giêng tôi mới bớt bận, có thể sẽ không thể viết nhiều, nhưng tôi sẽ cố tranh thủ duy trì, lại cảm ơn các tiểu khả ái, tôi yêu các bạn)_


	27. Chapter 27

Đợi Giang Trừng vừa mới đi theo Lam Hi Thần trở về Hàn thất, chưa đến nửa khắc sau, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền rón ra rón rén theo sau lưng.

Trong miệng Giang Trừng vừa ăn được một nửa chén bánh trôi rượu nếp, vừa nhìn thấy vị sư huynh lén lút này, phản ứng đầu tiên theo bản năng là cầm lấy chén bảo vệ kín kẽ, sợ bị tên không biết xấu hổ này nửa đường cướp ăn.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cười trêu một tiếng, thẳng lưng ngồi xuống bên người Giang Trừng, cười như không cười nói, “Thôi đi sư muội, một chén bánh trôi rượu nếp thôi mà, không cần che kĩ như vậy, giống như người khác chưa từng được ăn, không phải chỉ là Trạch Vu Quân làm cho ngươi thôi sao, yên tâm yên tâm đi, sư huynh không ăn của ngươi.”

Nhưng mà độ tin cậy của hắn đối với Giang Trừng sớm đã không còn, cho nên Giang Trừng cũng không tin hắn, vẫn dùng khuôn mặt mười phần đề phòng theo dõi hắn, quẹt miệng hỏi, “Vậy ngươi tới chỗ này làm gì?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện liền cười hì hì dịch người vào càng thêm sát, ý bảo Giang Trừng ghé lỗ tai qua, “Sư muội, thời tiết hôm nay thật đẹp, muốn sư huynh mang ngươi ra ngoài chơi không?”

Vừa nói đến việc ra ngoài chơi, Giang Trừng lại có chút động lòng, cũng dịch đến kề sát tai Ngụy Vô Tiện nói nhỏ: “Có thể chứ? Ngươi tùy tiện ra ngoài Hàm Quang Quân cũng mặc kệ ngươi sao?”

“Không sao.” Ngụy Vô Tiện phất tay: “Y lúc này chắc đang ra ngoài mua rượu nếp với Thiên Tử Tiếu cho ta, chắc trong chốc lát vẫn chưa về được đâu, lâu lắm mới có một buổi rãnh rỗi, thế nào? Sư muội, một câu thôi, rốt cuộc đi hay không đi? Cái quỷ gì! Giang Trừng, ngươi, ngươi, ngươi cư nhiên nuôi chó ở Vân Thâm!”

Ngụy Vô Tiện liền nhảy sang bên cạnh mấy bước, bộ dạng vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn, phỏng chừng nếu có Lam nhị ở đây thì hắn đã sớm trốn ở sau lưng người ta, đáng tiếc đối phương cũng không ở đây, hắn cũng chỉ tự mình trốn đi rất xa.

Giang Trừng lúc này mới phát hiện hóa ra Rượu Nếp đã nhảy lên bàn, cũng không phải là muốn dọa Ngụy Vô Tiện nhảy dựng, Giang Trừng vội đặt chén xuống, một tay ôm lấy Rượu Nếp vào trong ngực.

Nhìn thấy Giang Trừng ôm lấy chú chó, Ngụy Vô Tiện mới bớt kinh hoảng một chút, bắp chân hắn vừa run rẩy vừa chậm chạp tới gần Giang Trừng, vẻ mặt tươi cười nói: “Sư đệ ngoan! Thương, thương lượng chút. có thể, mang vật nhỏ này đưa… đưa vào trong phòng không?”

Giang Trừng thấy vẻ mặt kinh sợ của hắn, liền liếc một cái cười nhạo xem thường, “Hừ, ngươi gặp chó là sợ, con khác sợ thì cũng thôi, Rượu Nếp còn nhỏ như vậy, nó còn sợ ngươi hơn đó có được không?” Tuy nói như vậy, nhưng Giang Trừng vẫn nghe lời đứng dậy đem chú chó con đưa vào trong phòng, cũng đóng cửa lại.

Đợi sau khi chú chó bị mang đi, Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức khôi phục, lại sinh long hoạt hổ như bình thường, hắn nhướng mày cười nói: “Vật nhỏ này cư nhiên tên là Rượu Nếp? Không phải chứ Giang Trừng, khả năng đặt tên của ngươi đúng là mười năm như một nha, ngươi nhớ mãi không quên rượu nếp đến mức nào, ngay cả chó cũng đặt cái tên này.”

Giang Trừng phóng ánh mắt sắc như đao qua, cười lạnh nói: “Ta cứ gọi là Rượu Nếp đấy, thì sao, có ý kiến gì? Nếu không, ngươi mặt đối mặt với Rượu Nếp thảo luận một chút tên của nó?” Nói xong, làm bộ sẽ mở cửa ra.

“Đừng, đừng, đừng!” Ngụy Vô Tiện sợ chó lập tức nhận sai, nhấc tay cầu xin tha thứ nói: “Ta sai rồi sư đệ, tên này ngươi đặt rất hay, vừa thân thiết vừa thú vị, thật sự là… nhất của nhất!”

“Hứ, ngươi nói như gặp quỷ, không ai tin ngươi đâu.” Giang Trừng tuy rằng ngoài miệng còn trào phúng, chẳng qua sắc mặt cũng đã dịu xuống.

Thấy hắn hết giận, Ngụy Vô Tiện vội vàng chạy đến bên cạnh Giang Trừng, ôm lấy bả vai thiếu niên, nói: “Ai, ta nói nghiêm túc, rốt cuộc có muốn đi chơi hay không?”

“Ừm…” Giang Trừng nghĩ ngợi, nhìn về phía Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: “Ta thì không sao cả, còn ngươi, thật sự không sao? Không phải nói Hàm Quang Quân cũng xuống núi sao? Ngươi không sợ trên đường gặp phải y?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện bưng bít phất tay: “Sợ cái gì, kiểu người như Lam Trạm trăm năm xuống chợ chưa đến một lần, nhiều nhất cũng chỉ đi xung quanh, chúng ta ra ngoài chơi, đương nhiên là đi xa hơn một chút, làm sao có thể gặp được.”

Nếu Ngụy Vô Tiện còn không sợ, vậy Giang Trừng đương nhiên cũng không có ý kiến, hắn gật đầu nói: “Vậy đi, ngươi ở đây chờ ta một chút, ta đổi y phục thường ngày trước, lại nói một tiếng với Hoán ca ca là chúng ta đi chơi.”

“Không phải chứ, Giang Trừng.” Ngụy Vô Tiện tỏ vẻ không thể tin: “Chuyện này còn định báo? Chúng ta lén lút chuồn ra, ngươi nói với Lam đại ca cẩn thận y không cho ngươi đi ra ngoài đấy.”

Giang Trừng cũng đã chạy đi, nghe vậy xoay người lè lưỡi với Ngụy Vô Tiện: “Hoán ca ca sẽ không làm vậy đâu.” Nói xong lại chạy mất.

Giang Trừng cũng không quản Ngụy Vô Tiện, nhanh như chớp chạy đến bên người Lam Hi Thần, nhoài người lên trên bàn ngẩng đầu nhìn đối phương nói: “Hoán ca ca, ta đi chơi với A Anh một lúc, có được không?”

Lam Hi Thần đặt sách trong tay xuống, nhìn Giang Trừng có chút lo lắng hỏi: “Không phải ngươi vừa nói đầu còn hơi đau sao? Đi ra ngoài chơi không sao chứ?”

Giang Trừng lắc đầu nói: “Không sao rồi, lúc nãy có hơi đau một chút, qua một lúc thì tốt hơn rồi, có thể do đêm qua ngủ quá muộn, hiện giờ đã không đau nữa.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy gật đầu yên tâm, lại nói: “Có thể đi ra ngoài chơi, nhưng nếu một khi cảm thấy người không thoải mái thì phải trở về, được không? Hơn nữa, đừng chơi ở bên ngoài quá muộn, nhớ về ăn cơm chiều.”

“Được, ta biết rồi.” Giang Trừng vội gật đầu đồng ý.

Hai người thay xong y phục bình thường liền đi xuống chân núi, trên đường lên núi sớm có một người đang chờ, nhìn thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện từ xa liền chào hỏi: “Công tử, người cuối cùng cũng đến.”

Đến gần thì Giang Trừng mới phát hiện đây cũng phải là một người, mặc dù có dáng vẻ của người, nhưng ngay cả bề ngoài cũng thay đổi, trên mặt che kín đường vân, rõ ràng là tẩu thi!

Giang Trừng giật mình nhảy dựng, nhưng xoay người lại thấy vẻ mặt Ngụy Vô Tiện bình tĩnh như thường, liền thoáng yên tâm, vươn người nói nhỏ bên tai Ngụy Vô Tiện: “Là ngươi nuôi?”

“Ừ.” Ngụy Vô Tiện gật đầu nói: “Đương nhiên, ngươi tưởng ta nói ta tu thành Quỷ đạo là lừa ngươi à.”

Hắn chỉ vào vị kia giới thiệu với Giang Trừng: “Vị này chính là Quỷ tướng quân Ôn Ninh, đến đưa chúng ta xuống núi, chính là một trong những con thỏ nhỏ mà ta từng kể với ngươi, đừng thấy bộ dạng hiện tại của y có chút dọa người, nhưng thật ra Ôn Ninh là một đứa nhỏ rất điềm đạm.”

Lại chỉ vào Giang Trừng nói: “Vị này không cần ta nói đi, Ôn Ninh ngươi biết rồi, chẳng qua hiện tại trí nhớ của A Trừng chưa khôi phục, sợ là không nhớ rõ ngươi.”

Ôn Ninh nhìn Giang Trừng, tất cung tất kính lễ độ nói: “Ôn Ninh gặp qua Giang tông chủ.”

Giang Trừng vội xua tay nói: “Không cần gọi ta Giang tông chủ, gọi Giang Trừng là được rồi.”

Ôn Ninh lại chỉ sửa lời: “Giang công tử.”

Giang Trừng không có biện pháp, dù sao y cũng gọi Ngụy Vô Tiện là công tử, gọi hắn một tiếng Giang công tử cũng có thể.

Tuy chỉ sửa lại cách gọi, nhưng thái độ của Ôn Ninh đối với Giang Trừng vẫn quá lễ độ, dường như kèm theo một sự sợ hãi mơ hồ. Giang Trừng có chút khó hiểu, kéo Ngụy Vô Tiện qua nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Vì sao y đối với ta như vậy, trước kia ta có chuyện gì với y sao?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện liền cười nói: “Trước kia ngươi rất hung hăng với y, đương nhiên là y sẽ sợ ngươi.”

Giang Trừng không tin lời hắn, chun mũi chạy lịch bịch đến chỗ Ôn Ninh, có chút tò mò hỏi han: “Ôn Ninh, trước kia có phải ta từng đắc tội ngươi không? Vì sao ta cảm thấy ngươi có vẻ muốn trốn ta?”

Ôn Ninh bị dọa sợ, vội lắc đầu nói: “Không phải, không phải Giang công tử, người chưa từng đắc tội ta, chỉ là tướng mạo của ta không giống người bình thường, sợ dọa đến người thôi.”

Những lời này so với lời của Ngụy Vô Tiện càng không đáng tin, càng không giải thích được. Giang Trừng nửa tin nửa ngờ vực chạy về bên người Ngụy Vô Tiện, nhíu mày nói: “Trước kia không phải ta thật sự đối với y rất hung dữ chứ?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện nở nụ cười, lắc đầu nói: “Ta nói thật nhiều câu như vậy mà ngươi một câu cũng không tin, biết bao lời nói dối của ta thì ngươi lại tin, thật sự tức chết ta, đừng đoán mò nữa, tính tình Ôn Ninh vẫn thế, đối với ta còn thân cận một chút, còn với Lam Trạm cũng câu nệ lễ độ như vậy.”

Giang Trừng nửa tin nửa ngờ, nhưng hắn cũng biết sẽ không hỏi ra được lý do, liền dứt khoát không hỏi nữa.

Trên đường xuống núi, Giang Trừng một mình đi trước, hai người Ngụy Ôn thì không xa không gần đi theo ở phía sau, nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cả người lẫn sự chú ý đều tập trung vào nơi phồn hoa kia, Ngụy Vô Tiện mới nhỏ giọng hỏi Ôn Ninh: “Không phải chứ, ngươi thật sự sợ Giang Trừng như vậy? Hắn đã biến thành một đứa nhóc con rồi.”

Ôn Ninh lại lắc đầu nói: “Không phải, ta không sợ hắn.”

“Bây giờ sao không sợ?” Ngụy Vô Tiện ngạc nhiên nói.

Ôn Ninh nghĩ nghĩ, bổ sung: “Mùi của Giang tông chủ với Giang công tử không giống nhau.”

“A? Mùi? Là cái gì?” Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe không hiểu ra sao hết.

Trên khuôn mặt đầy hoa văn dữ tợn của Ôn Ninh nở một nụ cười, giải thích kĩ càng: “Chính là mùi hương, tuy là cùng một người, nhưng mùi mà ta ngửi thấy lại hoàn toàn không giống nhau, Giang tông chủ vốn có mùi giống như…” Y nghĩ nghĩ, như đang tìm từ thích hợp: “Giống như hoa Mai lạnh giá cô độc dưới ánh trăng nhiễm máu.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện giật mình, lại hỏi: “Đây rốt cuộc là mùi gì?”

“Không thể nói rõ, chỉ là mùi hương kia ta ngửi thấy lại có chút sợ hãi, có chút tịch mịch, nếu ngửi tiếp, liền muốn khóc.”

“Vậy còn Giang Trừng hiện giờ, có mùi gì?”

Ôn Ninh cười nói: “Giang công tử hiện tại có mùi giống như sương sớm động trên cánh hoa sen, vừa thanh tâm, lại thơm ngát, khiến người ngửi thấy vui vẻ thoải mái, muốn thân cận.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện thế mà nghe đến ngây người, hắn nhìn Giang Trừng xuất thần cách đó không xa, trong mắt là một sự tuyệt vọng đến điên cuồng: “Hóa ra… ta lại bức ngươi đến mức này?”

“Công tử, ngươi sao lại không đi tiếp? Giang công tử đã đi xa rồi.” Ôn Ninh ở phía trước đi vài bước mới phát hiện Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn chưa đi theo, liền quay người lại nhắc nhở hắn.

Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp lời, rủ mi che đi đau xót dưới đáy mắt, hắn có chút tự giễu nhếch miệng, nhìn bóng dáng Giang Trừng nói với Ôn Ninh, “Những lời vừa rồi của ngươi, nói với ta thì được, nhưng tuyệt đối đừng để cho Giang Trừng nghe được, nếu hắn biết ngươi dùng mùi hoa so sánh hắn, mặc kệ là giống hoa Mai hay giống hoa Sen, đều sẽ không tha cho ngươi.”

Ôn Ninh nghe vậy nghĩ đến Tử Điện đã từng được vung trên tay Giang tông chủ, lập tức câm như hến, không nói thêm lời nào nữa.


	28. Chapter 28

Đợi đến lúc đến được chợ, Ôn Ninh rời đi trước.

Luận về cùng bạn bè chơi đùa, đương nhiên Ngụy Vô Tiện còn xứng chức hơn Lam Hi Thần, một đường dẫn Giang Trừng qua đủ loại sạp hàng, lại mang người lần lượt nếm thử các món đồ ăn vặt ven đường, cả bọn thậm chí còn đến một thanh lâu duy nhất ở đó ngồi một lát.

Mới đầu Giang Trừng nhìn thấy bảng hiệu Hương Phấn lâu thì làm sao cũng không chịu đi vào, nhưng đừng nói hiện giờ hắn không lay chuyển được Ngụy Vô Tiện, mà thật sự hắn của năm mười bốn tuổi cũng không lay chuyển nổi Ngụy Vô Tiện mười lăm tuổi. Giang Trừng đứng ở cửa Hương Phấn lâu trì hoãn giống như đã mọc rễ ở chân, chỉ hận không thể cứ như vậy đứng vĩnh viễn sánh cùng đất trời, cũng không muốn đi lên phía trước, cuối cùng vẫn bị Ngụy Vô Tiện nửa nài nửa kéo, nửa tha nửa ôm dẫn vào.

Bước vào trong Hương Phấn lâu, Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy đâu cũng là da thịt tuyết trắng lộ ra ngoài, trong xoang mũi cũng tràn ngập một mùi hương nồng đậm xa hoa, xông đến mức làm cho cả người hắn có chút lảo đảo. Hắn, một là không dám nhìn loạn, hai là không dám đi loạn, đôi mắt chỉ nhìn chằm chằm xuống miếng gạch vuông một tấc dưới chân mình.

Thế mà các cô nương trong lâu đều phóng khoáng không câu nệ, nhìn thấy một vị tiểu công tử tuấn tú như vậy vào lâu, lại miễn cưỡng như vậy, vừa thấy là biết lần đầu đến nơi này, thoạt nhìn vừa đáng thương lại vừa đáng yêu.

Các cô nương trong lâu đã chán hầu hạ những vị khách tai to mặt lớn, nhìn mặt đoán ý, so với những người đó, đương nhiên vị tiểu lang quân trước mắt này càng thêm hợp ý các nàng, không những không ăn đậu hủ của các nàng, ngược lại còn có thể để các nàng đùa giỡn chọc ghẹo một phen.

Vì thế, Giang Trừng liền không hề phòng bị mà bị một đám nữ tử thanh lâu mãnh liệt như hổ bao quanh, người thì sờ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của hắn, người thì rờ cái eo nhỏ của hắn, trong chốc lát lại có người tiến lại nói muốn dạy hắn nếm thử chút hương vị sung sướng của thế gian này.

Giang Trừng bị các nàng chọc ghẹo vừa gấp vừa thẹn, đẩy người này ra lại sẽ có người khác dán lại, giọng nói của hắn đã trở nên nghẹn ngào, hít mũi có chút bất lực gào lên: “Ngụy Vô Tiện! Tên chết tiệt nhà ngươi, mau tới đây giúp ta, sư huynh…”

Hắn gấp đến mức gọi sư huynh, có thể thấy được là bị dọa sợ mất rồi, Ngụy Vô Tiện làm sao còn dám không chê thắt lưng đau mà đứng xem náo nhiệt, vội chen tới cản mấy nữ tử kia lại.

Giang Trừng vừa thấy hắn giống như nhìn thấy cứu tinh, đã sớm quên tên đầu sỏ ném hắn vào đám nữ tử này vừa rồi rốt cuộc là ai, liền nhào vào trong lồng ngực Ngụy Vô Tiện, dúi đầu vào ngực hắn thế nào cũng không chịu ngẩng lên.

Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm lấy Giang Trừng, liền cảm thấy người trong ngực vẫn còn hơi run rẩy, hắn vừa đau lòng vừa tiếc thương, chỉ có thể thầm mắng mình vừa rồi thật sự là một tên khốn nạn. Hắn nâng người Giang Trừng lên, để Giang Trừng có thể dựa đầu vào hõm vai mình, tay kia thì nhẹ nhàng đỡ gáy Giang Trừng, ghé vào tai hắn thầm thì an ủi.

“Xin lỗi các vị tỷ tỷ, sư đệ nhà ta còn nhỏ, không nhận nổi tình cảm của các tỷ tỷ, xin các tỷ tỷ nương tay cho.” Ngụy Vô Tiên vừa vỗ vỗ Giang Trừng an ủi hắn, vừa cười nhận lỗi với mấy cô nương trong lâu.

Mấy cô nương này đều là những người tinh mắt, đôi mắt đẹp xoay vòng, dạo một lượt trên người Ngụy Vô Tiện và Giang Trừng, trong lòng hiểu được, liền cầm lấy khăn lụa che miệng cười nói: “Vị lang quân này nói gì vậy, vị tiểu công tử này đã là người của lang quân, nên để cho lang quân đến chỉ bảo, đương nhiên không tới lượt tỷ muội chúng ta quan tâm, nói như vậy ngược lại là tỷ muội chúng ta mạo phạm trước, chạm vào tiểu công tử, còn xin lang quân ngài thứ lỗi mới đúng.”

Vừa nghe xong những lời này Ngụy Vô Tiện liền hiểu được mấy người này đã hiểu lầm quan hệ giữa hắn với Giang Trừng, chẳng qua không cần giải thích nhiều với người xa lạ, chỉ lẳng lặng cười nói “Không sao”, Sau đó ôm lấy Giang Trừng xoay người rời đi.

“Lang quân, ngài cần thương tiểu công tử thật nhiều nha, ngài xem hắn giờ đã khóc thương tâm như vậy, chờ lúc trải nghiệm qua còn không biết sẽ khóc thành thế nào, ngài phải cẩn thận chú ý chút, nếu cần cái gì khác, cứ việc tới tìm tỷ muội chúng ta.” Mấy cô nương xem náo nhiệt không sợ lớn chuyện, lại ở đằng sau cười duyên cao giọng dặn dò thêm.

“…” Đầu Ngụy Vô Tiện đầy vạch đen, vội quay đầu xin tha, nói: “Thôi khỏi, thôi khỏi. Ta tự có chừng mực. Các vị tỷ tỷ, phiền nói nhỏ một chút, cũng không cần để cho mọi người đều biết, nói thêm nữa là sư đệ nhà ta sẽ giận đấy.”

Mấy vị cô nương lúc này mới từ bỏ, cười nói: “Xem ra vẫn là một người biết yêu thương, nể mặt của tiểu công tử hôm nay tạm thời tha cho lang quan ngài, chúng thiếp thân sẽ không quấy rầy nữa, đỡ phải đứng ở đây sát phong cảnh của lang quân.”

Nói xong, liền tươi cười rời đi.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ôm Giang Trừng chạy tới một chỗ hẻo lánh bên đường, để người ngồi lên ghế.

Giang Trừng lúc này ngồi ở trên ghế đã bình tĩnh lại, giống như nữ vương trời sinh khiến người người kính sợ đã trở lại, hắn gác đùi phải lên trên đùi trái, hếch cằm nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện hừ lạnh nói: “Hừ, đáng đời, ai bảo ngươi chọc ghẹo ta.”

Mà màu đỏ nhạt trong mắt hắn vẫn chưa mất đi, đem sự sắc bén kia giảm xuống mười phần, ngược lại có vài phần làm cho người ta thương yêu, Ngụy Vô Tiện sao lại sợ Giang Trừng như vậy, ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, vươn tay vuốt lên mí mắt người đối diện, giúp sưng đỏ nhanh chút bớt đi, lại nói: “Ngươi đồ không có lương tâm, không phải ta đây để cứu ngươi, còn bị đám cô nương kia cho rằng là đoạn tụ, ta vì ngươi hy sinh biết bao nhiêu!”

Ngụy Vô Tiện có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Giang Trừng nhìn qua, chắc hẳn là đang trợn mắt lên, lại nghe người bên kia lên tiếng: “Nói cứ như ngươi không phải đoạn tụ vậy.”

“Đúng nhỉ, ta hiện tại chính là đoạn tụ.” Ngụy Vô Tiện vỗ đầu, cũng trợn mắt: “Cũng tại ngươi khóc làm trong lòng ta loạn cả lên, ngay cả giấu đi chuyện mình đoạn tụ cũng quên mất.”

Giang Trừng trực tiếp đáp lại bằng một cú đá chân.

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhanh nhẹn tránh được, cười hì hì nói: “Đừng nóng giận, đừng nóng giận, ta mời ngươi ăn chút đồ ăn nhé sư đệ, Hương Phấn lâu này tuy là một cái thanh lâu, nhưng tay nghề làm đồ ăn của đầu bếp là số một, nếm thử chút nhé?”

Giàng Trừng “Ừ” một tiếng, xem như đồng ý lời xin lỗi của Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Ngụy Vô Tiện liền gọi đồ ăn của lâu mỗi loại lấy một phần, kiểu dáng tuy nhiều, nhưng thắng ở tinh xảo, mỗi dĩa cũng có hai ba cái nho nhỏ, nhìn mà khiến cho người muốn ăn.

Hắn gọi một bầu rượu, rót vào hai cái chén, đặt một cái ở trước mặt Giang Trừng, cười nói: “Rượu này hương vị không thua kém Thiên Tử Tiếu, thử xem?”

Ai ngờ Giang Trừng lại lắc đầu, nhét vào miệng một miếng bánh ngọt nói: “Ta không uống.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Sao hôm nay lại đổi tính?”

Giang Trừng nói: “Ta từng đồng ý với Hoán ca ca, về sau sẽ không uống rượu nữa.”

“…Trời ạ!” Ngụy Vô Tiện không thể tin mà cảm khái: “Giang Trừng ngươi không phải chứ, thật đúng là đã bị Lam Hoán quản thành như vậy, các ngươi còn định thế nào nữa. Ta nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi bị vợ quản cũng quá nghiêm rồi, cẩn thận về sau cả đời cũng không trở mình được.”

Giang Trừng “chậc” một tiếng, giễu cợt lại mà nói: “Ngươi thì không bị vợ quản nghiêm sao? Không phải ngươi cũng bị Hàm Quang Quân quản chặt à? Nói đến đây ta phải khuyên ngươi một câu, ngươi cũng uống ít chút đi, đã muốn êm đẹp chuồn đi, lại uống đến mùi rượu đầy người, là sợ hắn không phát hiện ra sao?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lầm bầm nói: “Ai mà sợ y.” Chẳng qua tốc độ uống rượu rõ ràng đã chậm lại.

Hai người đều tự mình ăn hết thức ăn trước mặt, Giang Trừng liền đứng dậy nói: “Chúng ta trở về đi, nếu không trở về sẽ muộn mất.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng đứng dậy theo, phất tay nói: “Rồi, rồi, rồi. Không cần nói cũng biết lại là Hoán ca ca nhà ngươi dặn dò, đi thôi, chúng ta liền trở về nhà.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện đưa Giang Trừng về Hàn thất, lúc này mới tự mình đi về Tĩnh thất.

Lam Hi Thần đã sớm chờ ở cửa, nhìn thấy Giang Trừng, câu đầu tiên chính là hỏi: “Sao? Đi ra ngoài lâu như vậy, có chỗ nào thấy không thoải mái không?”

Giang Trừng kéo vạt áo y, lắc đầu nói: “Không có, ta rất vui, Hoán ca ca, huynh không lo lắng chứ.”

Lam Hi Thần kéo người lại cẩn thận xem xét, thấy hắn quả thật sắc mặt hồng nhuận, cũng không có dấu hiệu không được khỏe, lúc này mới yên lòng.

Nhưng mà tâm tình lại chỉ đặt ở nửa đêm hôm trước.


	29. Chapter 29

Đợi đến lúc sau nửa đêm, Giang Trừng vốn ngủ an ổn lại lại đột nhiên bắt đầu động đậy, lăn qua lộn lại, miệng còn nhỏ giọng thì thào gì đó. Lam Hi Thần lập tức tỉnh giấc, y gọi hai tiếng làm thế nào cũng không đánh thức Giang Trừng được, đưa tay sờ qua, chỉ thấy trên người Giang Trừng lúc lạnh lúc nóng, trên đầu sớm đã đổ đầy mồ hôi lạnh.

Lam Hi Thần vội xoay người thắp đèn lên, lúc này mới thấy rõ mặt Giang Trừng sớm đã đỏ bừng, ý thức không rõ, hai tay hắn bịt chặt hai bên huyệt thái dương, miệng không ngừng kêu đau. Lam Hi Thần nhìn môi dưới của hắn sớm đã bị cắn rách, mơ hồ có vết máu khô, nghĩ hắn đã chịu đau một lúc lâu, chỉ là lúc đầu còn có thể chịu đựng, nhưng sau đó thật sự quá đau, đau đến mức ngất đi mới phát ra tiếng.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn thấy, quả thật vô cùng đau lòng, lúc trước y ngưỡng mộ Giang Trừng quật cường không chịu thua bao nhiêu, thì giờ liền có bấy nhiêu căm giận tính tình bướng bỉnh này. Rốt cuộc chính mình có bao nhiêu điều không đáng để cho đối phương ỷ lại giao phó? Lại muốn tự ép mình đến tình trạng này cũng không chịu lên tiếng gọi y giúp đỡ.

Nhưng hiện giờ quan trọng hơn không phải là so đo việc này, mà là nhanh chóng giải quyết tất cả trước mắt, có thể không để Giang Trừng lại thống khổ thế này, y lập tức gọi người hầu đi báo mời Lam Khải Nhân đến, còn mình thì ở một bên cẩn thận trông chừng.

Sợ Giang Trừng trong lúc hôn mê không chú ý làm chính mình bị thương, Lam Hi Thần liền cẩn thận mở hai tay hắn ra, dùng đầu ngón tay mình cẩn thận xoa xoa thái dương cho Giang Trừng, để hắn có thể thoải mái hơn.

Được y xoa, sắc mặt Giang Trừng cũng đã dịu xuống, lòng Lam Hi Thần cũng buông lỏng một chút, chỉ mong hắn càng thấy thoải mái. Tuy lông mày giãn ra nhưng miệng hắn vẫn không ngừng lẩm bẩm trong cơn mê sảng, Lam Hi Thần ghé tai nghe thậy kỹ, chỉ nghe thấy hắn một hồi gọi: “Cha mẹ… tỷ tỷ, đừng bỏ con lại một mình…” Một hồi lại gọi: “A Anh! Nhanh quay đi, đừng để bọn họ phát hiện ra ngươi!” Lại trong chốc lát biến thành: “Ai muốn kim đan của ngươi… Ngươi dựa vào cái gì không nói cho ta biết,… trả lại cho ngươi… Dưỡng… thuật…”

Một lời điên đảo, đứt quãng, lặp đi lặp lại, Lam Hi Thần có chút nghe hiểu, có chút lại khiến hắn nghe như lọt vào trong sương mù.

Nhưng cho dù nghe không hiểu, hắn cũng rõ ràng trong lòng, có lẽ đây là Giang Trừng sắp khôi phục lại ký ức.

Nhưng vì sao lại đột nhiên như vậy? Trước đó rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, buổi sáng khi hắn cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện đi ra ngoài rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? Thế mà khiến hắn trong lúc này có dấu hiệu khôi phục kí ức?

Trong lúc Lam Hi Thần đang lo lắng, ngoài cửa cuối cùng cùng truyền đến tiếng đập có quy luật, là Lam Khải Nhân đến!

Lam Hi Thần dường như chạy vội xuống giường ra mở cửa, mời Lam Khải Nhân vào, quần áo trên người Lam Khải Nhân có hơi không chỉnh tề, chắc hẳn là đang ngủ nhận được tin liền không kịp để ý mà chạy tới.

“Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?” Người hầu chỉ nói Hàn thất xảy ra chuyện, cho nên Lam Khải Nhân cũng không biết đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Lam Hi Thần rủ mi, lo lắng nói: “Là Vãn Ngâm, dường như hắn sắp khôi phục trí nhớ.”

Lam Khải Nhân nghe vậy cũng nhíu mày: “Mấy ngày trước không phải vẫn còn rất tốt sao, thế nào đột nhiên lại như vậy, trước đấy có điều gì không bình thường hay không?”

Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu, tự trách mười phần: “Hôm nay hắn cùng với Ngụy công tử ra ngoài chơi, trở về hắn nói không sao, ta cũng tin, không hỏi nhiều, là ta sơ suất, có cần ta bây giờ đi Tĩnh thất tìm Ngụy công tử đến…”

“Không cần.” Lam Khải Nhân ngăn cản nói: “Chỉ là phỏng đoán, rốt cuộc có phải vì vậy hay không cũng không rõ, huống chi Ngụy Vô Tiện đến cũng không có tác dụng gì, vẫn nên chờ ta chẩn bệnh xong rồi nói sau.”

Lam Hi Thần vội gật đầu nói: “Cũng được.”

Lam Khải Nhân đặt tay lên mạch Giang Trừng, sau khi trầm ngâm một lúc trên mặt hiện lên nét lo âu, ngẩng đầu nhìn Lam Hi Thần nói: “Việc này thế mà vượt quá dự kiến của ta, bí pháp trên kim đan của Giang tiểu hữu kia không ngờ đã hoạt động rồi.”

Lam Hi Thần vô cùng hoảng sợ: “Sao lại có thể? Hắn đã nhiều ngày vẫn luôn ở bên người ta, chưa bao giờ tiếp cận người lạ, chỉ có hôm nay cùng Ngụy công tử đi ra ngoài. Thứ nhất, Vân Thâm cách xa Vân Mộng. Thứ hai, dáng vẻ của hắn như vậy không đến mức sẽ bị người khác phát hiện, ai lại có cơ hội kích hoạt bí pháp này? Thúc phụ đại nhân, bí pháp này rốt cuộc là gì vậy? Ngài đã tìm ra chưa?”

Lam Khải Nhân thở dài: “Thật sự hổ thẹn, đến hôm nay ta vẫn chưa từng nhìn thấy tài liệu nào có liên quan đến bí pháp này, ta nghĩ bí pháp này đã tác dụng lên kim đan, Ôn gia năm đó lại có hóa đan thuật, không biết có ai có thể kế thừa lại bí pháp này của Ôn gia hay không?”

Lam Hi Thần suy nghĩ, liên tục gật đầu nói: “Thúc phụ suy đoán có lý, chỉ là hiện giờ Ôn gia đã suy tàn, bí pháp này lẽ ra đã bị phá hủy, hơn nữa còn có tàn dư Ôn gia tác loạn như thế, lại nên tra xét từ đâu đây?”

Lam Khải Nhân nói: “Việc này để sau nói, bí pháp mặc dù đã kích hoạt, nhưng chưa đến mức không thể tránh được, nhưng hãy để ta nghĩ cách, trước mắt có việc càng quan trọng hơn cần giải quyết.

“Chuyện gì?”

“Vì bí pháp này bị kích hoạt, linh khí trong kim đan đột nhiên tăng lên, đánh vào linh mạch và linh thức của Giang tiểu hữu, hiện giờ thức hải của hắn đầy hỗn loạn, cho nên mới dấu hiệu khôi phục lại ký ức, lúc này hắn đang bị những ký ức hỗn loạn đó xung kích, nếu không đem những ký ức đó sắp xếp lại, chỉ sợ Giang tiểu hữu sẽ không đơn giản chỉ là đi mất trí nhớ như vậy, có lẽ hắn sẽ phát điên.”

“Thúc phụ là nói, Vãn Ngâm hắn…” Lam Hi Thần hít sâu, cố gắng khiến cho chính mình bình tĩnh lại, lúc này mới chầm chậm nói: “Ngài nhất định có cách đúng không?”

Lam Khải Nhân gật đầu: “Quả thật là có, nhưng rất khó, cũng rất nguy hiểm.”

“Ngài cứ nói, vì Vãn Ngâm, ta đều phải thử.” Lam Hi Thần không chút do dự nói.

“Kí ức trong thức hải của hắn đã hỗn loạn, như vậy liền dẫn linh thức của người khác vào, giúp hắn sắp xếp lại trí nhớ, nhưng khó là khó ở chỗ này, xâm nhập trí nhớ của một người cũng giống như đích thân trải qua việc người đó đã gặp phải, nhưng lại chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn, không thể làm gì, so với cộng tình còn đáng sợ hơn. Càng tệ hơn là, ký ức của nguyên thân đang hỗn loạn chỉ sợ sẽ không thích bị người khác nhìn trộm, họ sẽ cố ngăn cản, nếu là người không liên can thì sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng ít, cũng không dễ dàng lay chuyển quyết tâm, càng là người thân cận, lại càng không nên làm chuyện này, bởi vì không chỉ không thể giúp đỡ, mà còn có thể khiến chính mình hãm sâu vào bên trong. Hi Thần, ngươi luôn thận trọng, ta vốn rất yên tâm, nhưng ta lại thấy những ngày qua ngươi và Giang tiểu hữu tình cảm ngày càng thân thiết, ta thật sự không yên tâm.

Lam Hi Thần vội nói: “Thúc phụ đừng lo lắng, ta biết phải làm thế nào.”

Lam Khải Nhân thở dài, nói: “Ngươi không hiểu ý của ta, có một số việc thậm chí không phải muốn là có thể không chế, hắn hiện giờ đau đớn như vậy, chỉ sợ ký ức này sẽ thống khổ gấp trăm lần, mà những đau đớn đó, ngươi lại chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn hắn chịu đựng, ngươi không thể cứu cũng không bảo hộ được hắn, đến lúc đó ngươi còn có thể giữ vững bản tâm sao?”

Lam Hi Thần chỉ nghe vậy đã khó nhịn được mà đau lòng, y nhắm mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Giang Trừng đang hôn mê một lúc, sau đó kiên định nói: “Ta không biết có thể làm được hay không, có lẽ sẽ không làm được, nếu thật sự trơ mắt nhìn Vãn Ngâm ở trước mặt ta chịu khổ, sao ta có thể thờ ơ được. Nhưng mà, cho dù không làm được chuyện ta muốn làm, ta vẫn sẽ nhìn, ta chỉ biết, nếu tiếp tục mặc kệ tất nhiên sẽ không được, ta đặt cược lần này!”

“…Được, ngươi đã quyết định rồi thì tùy ngươi!” Lam Khải Nhân thở dài gật đầu: “Thời gian gấp rút, chúng ta liền bắt đầu đi.”

( _Má ơi, nhiều người cầu H như vậy, tôi làm gì cho các ngươi có H. Đi thanh lâu được không? Nhưng mà Giang Trừng ở chỗ đó bị kinh hãi nha, hai chương trước tôi lặp đi lặp lại nói Trừng Trừng đột nhiên đau đầu, Lam đại vô cùng khẩn trương, kết quả các ngươi thế mà tâm tâm niệm niệm chỉ có H, haiz~ huống chi bạo điểm ở chương trước không phải là luật định của Tiện Trừng cùng “Thê quản nghiêm” sao? Buông tay._

_Về phần tôi vì sao phải viết thanh lâu, tôi thật sự cảm thấy, Song Kiệt xuất môn không đi kỹ viện thì không gọi là Song Kiệt, vì sợ mấy người hiểu lầm ngay cả đoạn giữa Ngụy ca đem đông cung đồ cho Trừng Trừng ta đều lược đi không viết, kết quả… không nói cũng vậy, mệt người!_

_Tóm lại, có thể trong lòng tôi nhớ mãi không quên Tiện Trừng, tóm lại chỉ là muốn viết đoạn giữa hai người đi thanh lâu bị muội tử thanh lâu hiểu nhầm là một đôi, về sau trong văn Tiện Trừng, tôi khẳng định sẽ viết một đoạn giống như thế, đương nhiên sau đó sẽ có Ngụy ca “tự mình dạy” Giang Trừng, sẽ không giống trong quyển này chỉ có mấy cô nương nói ngoài miệng. Tôi vẫn cảm thấy, Hi Trừng thật sự chính là loại trời quang trăng sáng, quang minh lỗi lạc, săn sóc nhớ mong, dù sao không liên quan đến H, không giống Tiện Trừng, chỉ hai chữ này sẽ làm cho tôi có xúc động muốn lái xe (viết H), mắt trợn trắng~_ )


	30. Chapter 30

Lam Hi Thần ước chừng vừa tiến vào thức hải của Giang Trừng, liền nhìn thấy một mảnh hỗn loạn như gió cuốn qua, nhất thời làm cho người khác không thể thoát ra, Lam Hi Thần sợ nếu tiếp tục trì hoãn sẽ ảnh hưởng đến linh thức của Giang Trừng, cũng không ngoảnh nhìn chỗ khác, tìm một mảnh ký ức gần nhất liền kín đáo đi vào.

Sắc trời trong mảnh ký ức kia còn đen kịt hơn trong thức hải, trên bầu trời xa xa lơ lửng mấy vì sao lẻ loi, vươn tay khó phân biệt năm ngón, nghiêng tai lắng nghe, chỉ cảm thấy gió lạnh thấu xương cuốn lên xào xạc không ngừng, rít gào giống như quỷ đang kêu khóc.

Chắc là ở trong rừng núi, Lam Hi Thần nghĩ thế.

Chỉ là không biết Vãn Ngâm hiện giờ ở đâu. Y nghĩ vậy, nhấc chân muốn đi xuống dưới chân núi.

Trong nháy mắt đặt chân mới phát giác có điều không bình thường, giẫm ở dưới chân cũng không phải mặt đất cứng rắn bình thường, mà mềm hơn rất nhiều, khi nhấc chân lại cảm giác được bên dưới một mảnh dấp dính, mà vừa rồi lại chẳng hề để ý đến, hiện giờ lại hoàn toàn không che giấu được mùi máu tươi nồng nặc, đều khiến Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy rét lạnh.

Đây không phải rừng núi bình thường, đây là —- Bất Dạ Thiên!

Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy kinh hãi một lúc, y đột nhiên xoay người, quả thực nhìn thấy dưới chân núi kia có ánh lửa thấp thoáng mơ hồ, phía xa khu rừng cũng vang đến tiếng sáo, đó là Trần Tình của Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Quả nhiên là Bất Dạ Thiên.

Lam Hi Thần hơi nhắm mắt, vừa định chạy xuống chân núi, đã thấy đằng xa có một người đi về phía y, người tới quần áo màu tím, mái tóc đen đều búi lên, buộc thành một búi cao cao, giữa ngón tay mơ hồ lóe lên ánh điện màu tím.

Càng đến gần càng có thể thấy rõ thân hình cao gầy của hắn, thắt lưng tinh tế buộc lại eo nhỏ, cùng dấu hiệu mắt hạnh mày mảnh của hắn, trừ bỏ Giang Trừng còn ai vào đây.

Cuối cùng đã tìm được hắn rồi! Lam Hi Thần trong lòng vui sướng khó có thể nói rõ, y cất tiếng gọi “Vãn Ngâm”, đi đến trước mặt người đang đi tới, đối phương lại ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, giống như không hề nghe thấy, vẫn khuôn mặt ảm đạm như vậy đi tới phía trước.

Giang Trừng cứ như vậy đi tới trước mặt Lam Hi Thần, sau đó… nhìn không chớp mắt, đi xuyên qua thân thể y.

Tay Lam Hi Thấn vốn vươn ra chuẩn bị đón lấy người thì khựng lại, y xoay người, ngơ ngác đứng đó, không thể tin mà nhìn thân ảnh rời đi xa kia.

“Không cần nhìn, hắn không thấy ngươi, ngươi cũng không chạm vào hắn được, đây chỉ là một đoạn ký ức của ta thôi.” Giọng nói xa xăm vang lên cạnh người Lam Hi Thần, Lam Hi Thần nghiêng mặt qua, liền thấy được một Giang Trừng khác.

Thành thục hơn, tang thương hơn, cũng ẩn nhẫn hơn, vẫn là y phục màu tím như trước, vẫn là khuôn mặt quen thuộc, nhưng bây giờ nhìn thấy Giang Trừng như vậy, lại làm cho Lam Hi Thần phảng phất như đã cách mấy đời.

“Lam… tông chủ.” Giang Trừng hai tay ôm quyền, hành lễ với Lam Hi Thần.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn như vậy, cũng không biết liệu vị này có còn nhớ mấy ngày ở chung với mình trước kia không nữa, liền có chút do dự nói: “Vãn Ngâm, ngươi…”

Y còn chưa nói xong, đã thấy Giang Trừng nhíu mày, lập tức lại giãn ra, nói: “Không nhận nổi tiếng Vãn Ngâm này của Lam tông chủ, người vẫn gọi ta là Giang tông chủ đi.”

Thái độ này càng thêm kỳ lạ, làm Lam Hi Thần cũng nhíu mày, liền hỏi: “Ngươi, còn nhớ rõ chuyện sau khi nhỏ đi không?”

Giang Trừng lại giống như không để ý lắm nói: “Nhớ rõ thì sao, không nhớ rõ thì như thế nào, Lam tông chủ chỉ cần nhớ một chuyện là được rồi.”

“Chuyện gì?”

“Đó không phải ta.” Giang Trừng gằn từng chữ: “Đó chỉ là một đứa nhỏ chưa hiểu chuyện, Giang Trừng nhất định không có lúc khờ khạo như vậy, cho nên lời nói của nó Lam tông chủ một chữ cũng đừng coi là thật.”

Ngực Lam Hi Thần giống như bị nện mạnh vào, y nghẹn lời một chút, lại lắc đầu nói: “Hắn sao lại không phải ngươi? Mấy ngày này cũng đều không phải hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước, ngươi đã nhớ rõ,vì sao phải phân biệt rõ ràng như thế?”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy rủ mi, mở miệng vẫn cố nói lại với y: “Nó tất phải đi.”

Lam Hi Thần ngẩn ra, mới phản ứng lại hắn nói chính là Giang Trừng trong trí nhớ kia, y lại nghĩ tới lời nói của thúc phụ, nhưng nhìn thần sắc Giang Trừng lại không như đang cố chấp, liền khó hiểu nói: “Ngươi không ngăn cản ta xem ký ức của ngươi sao?”

Giang Trừng lại cười nhạo nói: “Nếu ta nói không muốn, ngươi có thể như ta mong muốn cút ra ngoài không?”

“Ta…” Lam Hi Thần nghẹn lời, y nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó trịnh trọng nói: “Nếu ngươi thật sự không muốn, vậy ta đương nhiên…”

“Ngươi không phải là gì của ta, ta không có tư cách quản ý nguyện của ngươi.” Y còn chưa nói xong, Giang Trừng lại đột ngột mở miệng nói: “Ngươi cũng không tội gì nghe ta, thích đi hay không đi, không cần nói cho ta nghe.”

Hắn vừa nói xong, chính mình liền phất tay áo đi thẳng về phía trước, đúng là thật sự mặc kệ Lam Hi Thần, chỉ để lại một mình Lam Hi Thần đứng tại chỗ lưỡng lự một lát, cuối cùng cắn chặt răng, vẫn đi theo.

Giang Trừng tất nhiên cảm giác được Lam Hi Thần cũng đi theo, nhưng cũng chỉ hừ nhẹ một tiếng, vẫn không nhiều lời, đúng là thật sự không ngăn cản.

Mà ở một nơi khác, Giang Trừng trong kí ức cuối cùng cũng đi tới bên cạnh Ngụy Vô Tiện.

“Ta đã đàm phán thỏa đáng với các thế gia, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý phá hủy Âm Hổ Phù, cũng đáp ứng vĩnh viễn ở Giang gia không làm loạn nữa, liền có thể tha cho ngươi một mạng.” Giang Trừng kia nói.

Thế mà Ngụy Vô Tiện cười ha hả nói: “Ha ha, tha ta một mạng, thật sự là có sĩ diện, nhưng mà Giang Trừng, ai muốn ngươi cứu chứ? Ta sớm đã nói rồi, không cần bảo vệ ta, làm ngơ đi, ngươi đều cho là gió thoảng bên tai sao? Vì sao cứ lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần những chuyện phí công không có kết quả này!”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy cũng cười lạnh: “Ngươi nói đi liền đi, nói chết liền chết, bảo ta làm ngơ ta liền làm ngơ, Ngụy Vô Tiện! Hôm nay sao lại có chuyện tốt như vậy? Có thể như ý ngươi chứ?”

“Ta đương nhiên nói cứu người liền cứu người, nói giết người liền giết người, nói đi chính đạo liền đi chính đạo, nói tu Quỷ đạo liền tu Quỷ đạo, cho tới bây giờ đều tùy tâm ý ta, ngươi không làm gì được ta đâu, Giang Trừng, lúc trước không thể, hiện tại càng không thể.” Ngụy Vô Tiện lắc đầu nói.

“Hừ!” Giang Trừng giơ Tử Điện trong tay lên, quất mạnh xuống mặt đất, cuốn lên một đám bụi bay: “Giờ ta ở đây cho ngươi xem ta có thể hay không! Ngụy Vô Tiện ta nói cho ngươi, bài vị của cha mẹ và tỷ tỷ ta hiện giờ đều ở Liên Hoa Ổ, cho dù ngươi phải chết, cũng phải theo ta trở về dập đầu nhận tội với họ mới được!”

Ngụy Vô Tiện do dự một chút, sau đó hỏi: “….Giang Trừng, ngươi hận ta không?”

Lời này vừa nói ra, liền khiến Giang Trừng sững sờ ở đó, hắn ngây người một lát, mới bật ra một tiếng cười còn khó nghe hơn cả khóc: “Ta hận ngươi, sao ta lại không hận ngươi? Từ lúc ngươi đến nhà ta, từ đó cha ta chưa từng liếc mắt nhìn ta, vì ngươi sợ chó, liền muốn mang toàn bộ chó của ta đi, tỷ tỷ đối với ngươi như thế nào, lại càng không cần phải nói, có lúc khiến ta thật hâm mộ, mẫu thân mặc dù nghiêm khắc, cũng không trách mắng nặng nề với ngươi, đối với hai người chúng ta như một, nhưng còn ngươi, ngươi đã làm gì? Ngươi vì người cùng những chuyện không chút liên quan nào tới mình, miễn cưỡng đẩy bọn họ vào đường chết, toàn bộ những người thân của ta, bây giờ còn lại bao nhiêu? Ngươi nói xem! Ta rốt cuộc có nên hận ngươi không!”

“…Vậy sao?” Ngụy Vô Tiện nói.

Từng chữ từng chữ của Giang Trừng dường như đều bật ra tiếng khóc mà nói: “Ngươi cũng không chịu nghe ta, ta bảo ngươi đọc sách cho tốt ngươi không nghe, ta bảo ngươi đừng cứu người Ôn gia ngươi không nghe, ta bảo ngươi đừng tu Quỷ đạo ngươi cũng không nghe! Đi đến bước đường này, ngươi tự bức mình, bức ta đến hoàn cảnh này, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn không quay đầu? Nghe ta một lần khó như vậy sao? Sư huynh, coi như ta xin ngươi, theo ta…”

“Nếu ngươi hận ta, liền một kiếm giết ta đi.”

“Cái, cái gì?” Câu trước của Ngụy Vô Tiện còn chưa nói xong, câu sau đã nghẹn trong cuống họng, dùng vẻ mặt không thể tin nhìn chằm chằm Ngụy Vô Tiện, nói: “Mẹ nó ngươi lặp lại lần nữa.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện hơi khép mắt, giống như trên đời này đã không còn gì luyến tiếc: “Ta nói, Giang Trừng, ngươi giết ta giải mối hận đi.”

Giang Trừng lại giống như nghe được một câu chuyện cười không ngờ tới nhất, cơn giận dữ từ trong lồng ngực phun trào: “Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi đang khích ta sao? Ngươi cho rằng, ta không dám giết ngươi sao?” Lúc hắn đang nói thế mà lại rút Tam Độc ra khỏi vỏ, lóe lên một ánh quang mang, chỉ thẳng vào ngực Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Kiếm chỉ vào ngực, lại không thể đâm vào một tắc, đôi tay đã giết yêu thú khắp thiên hạ chẳng có chút chần chừ kia hiện giờ cũng không khống chế được mà nhè nhẹ run, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn cặp mắt đỏ bừng kia, khẽ thở dài, vươn tay cầm lấy mũi kiếm đang run run kia, đưa vào ngay tim mình, an ủi nói: “Sư muội, đừng run tay, cứ đâm vào đây, đâm vào rồi, tất cả đều kết thúc.”

“A, thật buồn cười, ta đã nói nhiều như vậy, toàn bộ những lời đó dù chỉ một câu hắn cũng không nghe, ta chỉ nói một lời nói dối lúc tức giận, thế mà lại khiến hắn cho là thật, không chỉ cho là thật, còn không nói hai lời liền thực hiện, nhanh hơn cả thánh chỉ.” Giang Trừng bên kia đang lạnh lùng thờ ơ đứng cạnh Lam Hi Thần lại đột nhiên cười lạnh thành tiếng, hắn hơi lắc đầu, lại nói: “Ta với hắn làm sư huynh đệ nhiều năm như vậy, chưa bao giờ tâm ý tương thông, mục đích cùng hướng đi hoàn toàn khác nhau, làm sư huynh đệ làm đến mức này, thật sự là không giống ai cả, cũng thật sự không hiểu ý nhau.”

Hắn trào phúng nói như thế, nhưng bi thương trong mắt lại nồng đậm như vậy, Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy lòng đau như cắt, y giơ tay lên, muốn giữ lấy người trước mắt kia: “Vãn Ngâm…”

Giang Trừng lại tránh thoát y trước, lãnh đạm nói: “Sau đó cũng không có gì nhìn được, chẳng qua là hắn chết thôi, ta cũng không muốn nhìn lần nữa, rời đi trước, nếu ngươi muốn xem liền xem, không xem thì liền cút đi.” Nói xong, cũng không chờ Lam Hi Thần đáp lại, chính mình xoay người biến mất.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn nơi Giang Trừng biến mất, lại nhìn về hai người trong ký ức kia, cuối cùng không chọn rời theo.

Mà bên kia, Tam Độc trong tay Giang Trừng sớm vì tay run rẩy nắm không được mà rơi xuống đất, Ngụy Vô Tiện lấy Trần Tình từ trong ngực ra, hắn khẽ thở dài, chạm vào khuôn mặt Giang Trừng, cả người hắn đều đang run rẩy: “Thôi, sư huynh không nên bức ngươi, để ta giúp ngươi lần cuối này đi.”

Vừa dứt lời, Trần Tình đặt lên môi, thổi vang lên!

“Đừng!” Giang Trừng thét lớn, lảo đảo nhào qua đoạt lấy cây sáo trong tay Ngụy Vô Tiện, nhưng đã không còn kịp nữa, hơn trăm ngàn tẩu thi nghe tiếng mà động, đều đánh vào Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Giang Trừng đã không nói được lời nào, hắn xoay người rút Tử Điện ra, quất một roi vào đàn tẩu thi, nhưng dù hắn vung kịp tới, trong nháy mắt, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng đã bị đám tẩu thi bao phủ lấy.

Đám quái vật không biết chết không biết đau kia dường như đang hưởng thụ một hồi thịnh yến, xé nát thân thể Ngụy Vô Tiện, máu tươi tràn ra chỗ thịt rách văng lên trên mặt Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng đau đớn nói: “Sư huynh, mau dừng lại! Ta xin ngươi, mau dừng lại đi!”

Hắn vừa nói, nước mắt sớm đã rơi đầy mặt, lại vẫn không ngừng xuống tay, máy móc đem lũ tẩu thi quất bay, Ngụy Vô Tiện khó khăn đưa tay ra chạm vào mặt hắn một chút, dựa vào một tia ý chí cuối cùng, nói: “A Trừng, đừng khóc, ngươi khóc làm lòng ta cũng rối bời, ta phải chết, ngươi không thể thuận theo ý ta một lần sao? Đừng khóc, cũng đừng hận ta, nhé?”

Đây là câu nói cuối cùng của hắn.

Thân thể Ngụy Vô Tiện sớm đã bị gặm cắn sạch sẽ, chỉ còn lại cánh tay cầm Trần Tình chạm vào má Giang Trừng kia. Giang Trừng hai mắt thẫn thờ ngồi quỵ trên mặt đất, hắn đem cánh tay kia ôm chặt vào trong ngực, một bàn tay khác của mình thì sờ soạng trên mặt đất, hắn đưa tay vói vào trong miệng đám tẩu thi đầy đất kia, muốn móc ra thứ gì đấy, nhưng lại chỉ có một chút vụn thịt đầy máu.

“Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi nghĩ hay thật! Ta mới không thèm nghe theo ý ngươi, ta hận ngươi, ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không tha thứ cho ngươi.” Giang Trừng lảo đảo đứng lên, hắn nhìn thấy đống hỗn độn đầy đất kia, cười lạnh, chỉ nghiến răng nghiến lợi để lại một câu nói kia, sau đó cũng không ngoảnh đầu lại, xoay người rời đi.

Hắn bước thấp bước cao đi xuống chân núi, vài lần lảo đảo ngã xuống đều bò dậy đi tiếp về phía trước, giống như chẳng phát hiện người đầy vẻ phong trần nhếch nhác, chỉ có tay vẫn nắm chặt Trần Tình không chút buông lỏng.

“Vãn Ngâm…” Lam Hi Thần cho dù biết mình không chạm được vào Giang Trừng trong ký ức kia, nhưng vẫn cùng hắn đi thẳng xuống núi, hắn nhìn thấy thân ảnh cố tỏ ra vẻ dứt khoát kia, cuối cùng chỉ thở dài một tiếng.

_(Đoạn ký ức thứ nhất đã xong, có thể đối chiếu với chương thứ hai mươi ba, nếu không có gì, lần sau Lam đại sẽ mở ra đoạn ký ức đó)_


	31. Chapter 31

Lam Hi Thần thoát khỏi mảnh ký ức này, thấy mảnh ký ức này đã trở về chỗ cũ, lúc này mới có chút an tâm, xoay người tìm kiếm mảnh ký ức khác đi vào.

Mảnh ký ức này ngược lại diễn ra vào ban ngày, cảnh tượng bốn phía đều thấy rõ ràng, không chỉ quen thuộc, hơn nữa thậm chí bản thân Lam Hi Thần cũng từng tới nơi này, cũng gặp phải vực sâu y khó bước qua nhất trong cuộc đời y.

Nơi này là, miếu Quan Âm.

Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy một hồi cảm khái, dường như bởi vậy mà sinh ra xúc động muốn chạy trối chết, nhưng liên quan đến Giang Trừng, lại cố gắng nhẫn nhịn xuống, y không khỏi cười khổ, nghĩ thầm, lời nói của thúc phụ cũng có ngày không chính xác, lần này chủ nhân của ký ức cũng không có ngăn cản y, mà là tự y tự lùi bước trước.

Đó là nỗi đau Giang Trừng không muốn nhắc đến, sao lại không phải là nỗi đau Lam Hi Thần không muốn nhắc tới.

Nỗi đau kia quấy nhiễu lấy y rất lâu, cho đến trước đấy mới có thể buông lỏng một chút, nhưng buông lỏng không có nghĩa là lòng y có thể đối diện mà chẳng còn khúc mắc gì, trước kia y có thể dùng biện pháp bế quan để trốn tránh, hiện giờ tránh cũng không thể.

Vì Giang Trừng, y không thể không đối mặt.

Lam Hi Thần chầm chậm thở ra một hơi, hơi rủ mi, cất bước đi vào trong miếu.

Tất cả mọi thứ trong miếu Quan Âm đều quen thuộc như vậy, Nhiếp Minh Quyết bị chặt mất đầu, Kim Quang Dao không còn lối thoát, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lộ ra đầu mối che giấu, cùng với hai người Vong Tiện tay nắm tay, cùng với… chính mình bối rối và Giang Trừng chật vật.

Hai sự thật đau lòng, cùng một tâm trạng, đều là thảm hại, giống nhau như vậy, đúng là giống như hình ảnh phản chiếu trong gương của nhau.

Trong miếu Quan Âm kia, cùng một ngày cũng cùng một nơi, diễn ra hai vở bi hài kịch chẳng chút nào liên quan mà lại gắng kết với nhau, kết thúc câu chuyện xưa, có người lấy mạng đền mạng, về với cát bụi, có người được như mong muốn, tìm được một người cùng nhau bạc đầu, y và Giang Trừng lần lượt đều nằm trong mỗi một câu chuyện xưa, rõ ràng là người trong kịch, lại bị buộc thành người ngoài cuộc.

Một đoạn đường, ba người đi, đi đến cuối cùng lại trở thành hai người, vậy người còn lại đâu? Dường như không ai để ý đến y.

Nhưng mà, dựa vào cái gì? Cũng không phải tự bọn họ bước ra, cũng không phải bọn họ tự nguyện bị vứt bỏ, từ đầu tới cuối, bọn họ cũng không có chút nào biết tới tình cảm, thậm chí chính mình một bên tình nguyện vẫn cho là cùng đường đi cùng nhau, đến cuối cùng, mới đột nhiên phát hiện, ai… hóa ra mình, sớm đã bị bỏ lại.

Không liên quan đến thành bại, không liên quan đến sống chết cũng không liên quan tới tình cảm, trong tiết mục hai thành ra ba này, y cùng với Giang Trừng, đều là những người đứng xem, mang theo một thân thương tổn, đầm đìa máu tươi, bị ngoảnh mặt làm thinh.

Chẳng có ai để ý đến suy nghĩ trong lòng bọn họ, chẳng có ai để ý đến chấp niệm của bọn họ, lời thề dễ dàng bị phá vỡ này cùng tấm lòng bởi vì vậy mà bị tổn thương cũng xa xôi không có sống chết cùng ái tình động lòng người.

“Sao ngươi lại tới nữa?” Giọng nói quen thuộc lại vang lên phía sau, Lam Hi Thần nghe tiếng xoay người lại, liền thấy Giang Trừng đứng ở cửa vào đằng kia, hai tay vòng trước ngực, lấy một tư thế có chút lười nhác tựa vào cửa lớn, cặp mắt hạnh lạnh bạc mà lãnh đạm xuyên qua bầu không khí hỗn tạp, không biết là nhìn tới nơi nào.

Lam Hi Thần đi đến bên cạnh hắn, nhìn theo hướng ánh mắt của hắn, thấy hắn không phải đang nhìn Giang Trừng trong ký ức, cũng không phải nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, mà là đang xuất thần nhìn chằm chằm vào tượng Quan Âm rủ mắt kia.

“Đang nhìn gì thế?” Lam Hi Thần hỏi.

“Không có gì.” Giang Trừng cười khúc khích: “Chỉ là ta đang nghĩ, thế gian này có lẽ không có thần. Nếu có, vậy bọn họ, nhất định là một đám bại hoại nhàm chán lại vô sỉ nhất.”

Lam Hi Thần im lặng.

Có lẽ đúng như lời Giang Trừng nói, cái gọi là thần, chẳng qua là một đám dùng chúng sinh thế gian làm niềm vui bại hoại mà thôi, lấy sự thống khổ của chúng sinh làm trò vui, nếu không sao lại cướp đi từng cái từng cái mong cầu trong sinh mệnh của họ.

Mà lúc này, Giang Trừng trong kí ức cùng Kim Quang Dao đều bị thương, Lam Hi Thần chỉ thấy chính mình trong kí ức kia ngay cả một ánh mắt cũng không nhìn sang Giang Trừng, mà đi thẳng tới bên người Kim Quang Dao, lấy thuốc trị thương trên người ra chữa thương cho hắn.

Lam Hi Thần đột nhiên có một chút chột dạ, nhiều hơn nữa là áy náy.

Chính y cũng không biết lúc đó vì sao mình lại lạnh lạnh với vị Giang tông chủ này như thế, dù cho lúc đó mình không xuất hiện cùng với hắn nhiều, vì ngày xưa y cũng tỏ ra kính trọng nhưng lại không đến gần hắn, nhưng Lam Hi Thần y luôn tự mình nhận thấy, mình là một người đặt tay lên ngực không thẹn với lòng, nhưng trong chuyện này quả thật là quá mức rồi.

Với Kim Quang Dao tất nhiên sẽ có tình cảm kết bái, nhưng dù sao đứng gữa chính tà, đứng giữa cái chết của đại ca, nhưng y vẫn ra tay cứu, mà Giang Trừng rõ ràng là một người trong trận doanh của mình, cho dù không có tình nghĩa cùng nhau. Chẳng lẽ, cũng không tiện tay tương trợ cho hắn được sao?

“Vãn Ngâm, thực xin lỗi.” Lam Hi Thần thở dài.

Giang Trừng lại ngẩn người, nghiêng đầu qua nhìn sang Lam Hi Thần, sắc mắt hiện ra vẻ nghi hoặc: “Đang êm đẹp nói áy náy gì chứ?”

Lam Hi Thần cũng học theo tư thế của hắn, dựa người vào cửa, hai người vai kề vai, tay kề lấy tay: “Khi đó, ta không chữa thương cho ngươi, là lỗi của ta.”

Giang Trừng lúc này mới phản ứng lại Lam Hi Thần đang chỉ cái gì, thoải mái sưởi nắng nói: “Ta cứ tưởng là chuyện gì, chuyện này thì không cần thiết, xưa nay ngươi cùng với Kim Quang Dao thân thiết, đối với thân thể hắn coi trọng hơn cũng không có gì đáng trách, nhưng mà xem bọn ta là gì chứ? Ngươi định chạy tới cứu ta vì thể diện Trạch Vu Quân đức độ của ngươi sao? Tỉnh lại đi, cho dù lúc ấy ngươi tự nguyện chữa trị cho ta, ta cũng không để cho ngươi trị thương đâu.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy cũng chỉ có thể cười khổ, một tia chột dạ lúc đầu cũng vỡ tan, trở thành cảm giác thất bại, vô lực từng đợt từng đợt dâng lên trong lòng.

Khi y để ý đến thời điểm hắn làm y áy náy, hắn thì không bận tâm một chút nào, chứng minh cái gì? Không cần nói cũng biết.

Lam Hi Thần có thể nhìn ra, trong đoạn ký ức này của Giang Trừng, Ngụy Vô Tiện là sống động nhất, mỗi một nét mặt, mỗi một thần thái đều hiện ra không sót chút nào, ngay cả hoa văn trên vạt áo ở tay áo hắn đều nhìn thấy rất rõ, Lam Trạm ở bên cạnh hắn lại nhạt nhòa đi rất nhiều, giống như nguồn sáng đều bị người bên cạnh hút đi mất, những người gần đó, tính cả mình, đều nhìn không rõ mặt mày, giống như được một lớp vải mỏng phủ lên.

Có thể thấy được trong lòng Giang Trừng, người quan trọng nhất từ đầu đến cuối chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện, những người còn lại, chẳng qua là không để trong lòng, khách qua đường có hay không cũng không quan trọng, hắn không cần người khác nhìn hắn thế nào, cũng không để ý mình thấy bọn họ ra sao, mà Lam Hi Thần y, bất hạnh thay cũng là một người trong số đó.

Cho nên Giang Trừng hắn nói không thèm để ý đến cũng đều là thật, không phải ngoài miệng nói thế này, trong lòng lại nghĩ khác, cũng không phải ăn dấm chua, mà là thật sự không để ý.

Nhưng mà, y lại để ý, lúc đó không quan tâm để bây giờ đều trở thành sự hối hận vô cùng tận, hận lại là chính mình, hận mình khi đó keo kiệt, hận mình biết tâm ý bản thân quá muộn, cũng ở trong lòng thêm một câu:

Thần minh ơi, nếu người còn chút lương tâm, cầu người phù hộ, phù hộ người bên cạnh ta lúc này, không để ý cũng được, không thích ta cũng được, chỉ cầu mong đời này của hắn không còn nuối tiếc.

“Ngươi hận hắn không?” Giang Trừng lại đột nhiên hỏi.

Trong lòng Lam Hi Thần biết hắn đang nói đến Kim Quang Dao, liền lắc đầu bảo: “Không hận.” Sau đó hỏi ngược lại: “Vậy còn ngươi, chẳng lẽ thật sự hận Ngụy công tử?”

Giang Trừng giống như nghe xong một chuyện cười khó hiểu, cười lạnh nói: “Đương nhiên ta hận hắn, vì sao ta lại không hận hắn? Những việc hắn đã làm, mỗi một việc, có việc nào làm ta không thể không hận hắn được? Mà Kim Quang Dao làm ra những chuyện này, Trạch Vu Quân lại có thể không hận, mới thật sự là tâm địa bồ tát.

“Chỉ là hận quá mệt mỏi, ta thật sự không muốn hận.” Lam Hi Thần thở dài.

Giang Trừng nghe vậy trầm mặc một lát, cuối cùng cũng thở dài: “Nhưng nếu ngay cả hận cũng không được, còn có thể sót lại cái gì đây? Thôi, tóm lại ta là người có thù tất báo, không so được với lòng dạ Trạch Vu Quân, cho tới bây giờ chúng ta cũng không phải người đi cùng đường.”

Lam Hi Thần lại không đồng ý nói: “Sao có thể nói vậy? Nhiều ngày qua, rõ ràng ta ở cùng với ngươi vô cùng tốt, sao lại là người không đi cùng đường?”

“Ta cũng đã nói rồi, hắn không phải là ta.” Giang Trừng đứng dậy, không dựa vào cửa nữa: “Nếu như không có Ôn gia, không có những chuyện kia, có lẽ đứa nhỏ đó có thể lớn lên, hắn sẽ trở thành một Giang Trừng sống cùng Trạch Vu Quân ngươi vô cùng tốt. Chỉ tiếc, đứa nhỏ này, đã chết ở trong Liên Hoa Ổ năm đó, hiện giờ Giang Trừng đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, không phải là do đứa nhỏ kia lớn lên, mà là một người dẫm từ trong xương máu đi ra, khuôn mặt đáng ghét đến mức ngay cả chính hắn cũng không nhận ra.”

Lam Hi Thần muốn nói không phải như thế, nhưng Giang Trừng không cho y có cơ hội nói chuyện, cười nhạo nói: “Ta tưởng Trạch Vu Quân ngươi là người thức thời, không nghĩ tới da mặt của ngươi hóa ra còn dày hơn cả ta, ta không xuống lệnh đuổi khách ngươi liền thật sự không đi? Vậy thì, ta liền làm người xấu một lần nữa, phiền ngươi, đến từ chỗ nào, liền lập tức cút về cho ta, đừng để ta thấy ngươi lần nữa!”


	32. Chapter 32

Cho dù bị ra lệnh đuổi khách thẳng thừng như vậy, nhưng lệnh này thật không thể nghe theo, Lam Hi Thần trở lại thức hải, không khỏi cười lên một nụ cười khổ, nghĩ thầm, lần này chẳng so được với lần nhéo mũi không cho ngủ kia, chỉ sợ đã làm cho Giang Trừng thật sự tức giận mất rồi.

Y thở dài lắc đầu, lại tìm một mảnh ký ức khác lặng lẽ đi vào.

Nơi đặt chân lúc này vậy mà lại là một cái chợ hoàn toàn xa lạ, chẳng qua nghe khẩu âm của đám người xung quanh, Lam Hi Thần có thể xác định hiện tại mình đang ở Vân Mộng, lại không biết đây là thời điểm nào ở Vân Mộng, cũng không biết Giang Trừng nơi đâu.

Trước giờ Lam Hi Thần không quen thuộc lắm với các nơi trong Vân Mộng, lại càng không nói đến chợ này hỗn tạp, lại đang lúc họp chợ, người đi người đến vội vàng, người người chen chúc, Lam Hi Thần giống như người duy nhất không phù hợp trong đám người huyên náo này, gần như lưỡng lự đứng ở đấy, không cất bước, không biết nên đi đường nào.

May mắn duy nhất, có lẽ ngoại trừ Giang Trừng, ở trong mảnh ký ức này sẽ không còn người thứ hai nhìn thấy bộ dạng chật vật như vậy của y.

Lam Hi Thần cũng không dám đi xa, trong lòng nghĩ đã là ký ức của Giang Trừng, có lẽ hắn sẽ xuất hiện ở quanh đây, chỉ là nhìn khắp bốn phía cũng không nhìn thấy thân ảnh quen thuộc kia. Trong lúc đó, một nén hương đã nhanh chóng trôi qua, vẫn không có dấu hiệu Giang Trừng xuất hiện trong mảnh ký ức này, Lam Hi Thần khẽ thở dài, nghĩ thầm, có lẽ Giang Trừng cũng không ở đây, quyết định dứt khoát rời khỏi mảnh ký ức này đi tìm một mảnh khác đi vào.

Đang lúc y chuẩn bị rời đi, ánh mắt lóe sáng nhìn đến góc phố vắng vẻ tăm tối phía đối diện, ở trong góc đó không biết từ lúc nào lại có bóng dáng của hai người, một tím một đen, hai người kề sát vào nhau, tránh mình ở nơi hẻo lánh không thấy ánh mặt trời, mặt đối mặt đều muốn dán chung một chỗ, cũng không biết là đang làm gì.

Cho dù biết hai người này thuở nhỏ thân thiết, cũng biết tình cảm giữa hai người đều không liên quan đến ái tình, huống chi Ngụy Vô Tiện hiện giờ được cho là “em dâu” của mình, nhưng khi tận mắt nhìn thấy hai người như vậy, vẫn khiến Lam Hi Thần nhíu mày.

Trong lòng nghĩ vậy, Lam Hi Thần liền tách khỏi đám người, đi về phía hai thân ảnh kia, liền thấy được hai người đó không nghi ngờ gì quả thật là Giang Trừng và Ngụy Vô Tiện, dáng vẻ lớn hơn một chút so với lúc mười bốn, mười lăm tuổi đến học tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ, giờ ước chừng mười tám, mười chín tuổi, đã trở thành những thanh niên anh tuấn.

Lúc này Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn có dáng vẻ như trước, vóc người lớn hơn Giang Trừng đôi chút, hắn ôm cả người Giang Trừng vào trong ngực, ở trong góc tường chống đỡ, ánh mắt luôn nhìn ra ngoài đường, trong ánh mắt toàn là vẻ cảnh giác, chỉ khi nhìn thấy trên đường vẫn huyên náo như lúc bình thường mới hơi thở phào.

Sau một lúc lâu, chỉ thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện thoáng buông lỏng Giang Trừng, hắn vươn tay sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng, kề sát lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng nói gì đấy, sau đó chỉ thấy Giang Trừng có chút hoảng sợ kéo tay áo Ngụy Vô Tiện không buông, nét mặt lộ vẻ cầu xin, dường như là không muốn hắn rời đi.

Lam Hi Thần cũng đúng lúc đấy đi đến trước mặt hai người, liền nghe thấy Giang Trừng nhỏ giọng nói: “Ngươi đừng đi ra ngoài, ta không đói bụng, bọn chúng ở khắp nơi đều đang tìm kiếm chúng ta đấy.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lắc đầu nói: “Đừng sợ, ta sẽ chú ý, hơn nữa, chúng ta hiểu rất rõ khu vực này, bọn họ thì chưa hẳn, cho dù có tình huống gì ta cũng có thể ứng phó, ngươi yên tâm.” Cuối cùng, lại chăm chú nhìn Giang Trừng mà dặn dò: “Còn ngươi phải chú ý, đừng chỉ biết ngồi lì ở đây tránh người mà chờ ta, nếu có người đến ngươi liền thông minh chút nhanh chóng chạy đi, dù sao thì ta đều có thể tìm được ngươi, nghe thấy không?”

Hắn nói xong, liền gấp ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng gõ vào ót Giang Trừng, sau đó xoay người chạy ra, chớp mắt cũng đã biến mất vào trong biển người.

Chỉ còn lại một mình Giang Trừng tựa như một chú chó nhỏ bị người vứt bỏ, chỉ thấy hắn từ trong góc tường dần dần trượt xuống, cuộn mình lại, hai cánh tay ôm chặt lấy đầu gối của mình, nửa người hắn đều dựa vào vách tường, hận không thể hòa mình cùng một thể với bóng râm.

Chỉ chừa ra một đôi mắt dưới ánh mặt trời, giống như Ngụy Vô Tiện trước đó, cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm đường phố.

Giống như, một con thú nhỏ bị mất nhà, vừa liếm vết thương, vừa tỏa ra địch ý với cả thế giới.

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới chú ý tới, quần áo trên người Giang Trừng không chỉ hơi lộn xộn, còn có chút vết bẩn không rõ màu, trên mặt cũng có vài vết xước nhỏ, thoạt nhìn có chút nhếch nhác, cũng không biết hắn bị mấy vết thương này ở đâu.

Tuy rằng biết đối phương cũng không thể nhìn thấy mình, nhưng Lam Hi Thần vẫn đi đến bên cạnh Giang Trừng, ngồi xổm xuống, vươn ngón tay tỉ mỉ mà miêu tả mặt mày đối phương, lại thấy hốc mắt hắn cũng có chút sưng đỏ, không biết trước đó có bao nhiêu đau thương, cho nên thở dài: “Sao lại thích khóc như vậy? Đã lớn như vậy rồi, là giận dỗi sư huynh ngươi sao? Hay là bị người trong nhà trách mắng? Hay là đang lo lắng cho sư huynh ngươi?”

Đương nhiên là không ai đáp lại y.

Lam Hi Thần cũng không nói nữa, chỉ là vẫn ngồi xổm ở đó, lẳng lặng mà bầu bạn cùng với Giang Trừng kia.

Đột nhiên, thiếu niên kia lại giống như gặp quỷ mà hốt hoảng lúng túng đứng lên, hắn hơi rụt đầu vào, cả người trông càng thêm nhỏ bé, hận không thể hòa mình vào vách tường, thân thể cũng có chút không thể khống chế mà hơi run rẩy.

Đây là làm sao? Lam Hi Thần có chút nghi hoặc, y nhìn theo ra bên ngoài, liền nhìn thấy xa xa có một đám người đang vội vàng đi đến nơi này, gia văn mặt trời trên vạt áo kiêu ngạo mà lóa mắt, nhát mắt khiến tim Lam Hi Thần rơi vào đáy cốc.

Đây là người Ôn gia!

Lam Hi Thần theo bản năng bước vài bước đến phía trước, che lấy Giang Trừng còn đang trốn trong góc ở đằng sau. Y thật không ngờ, lần này mình lại đi vào trong đoạn ký ức này của Giang Trừng.

Sau chuyện ở Quan Âm miếu, Lam Hi Thần đã biết kim đan trong cơ thể Giang Trừng hiện giờ chính là do Ngụy Vô Tiện mổ ra cho hắn, mà kim đan của chính hắn đã sớm bị hủy dưới tay Hóa Đan Thủ của Ôn gia, lại đối chiếu với tuổi tác hiện giờ của Giang Trừng trong mảnh ký ức, Lam Hi Thần dĩ nhiên lại có dự cảm không tốt.

Hắn nhếch nhác như vậy, hiển nhiên Liên Hoa Ổ đã lâm vào cảnh khó khăn, nhưng nếu hắn cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện trốn thoát được, lúc này rõ ràng Giang Trừng cũng đã phát hiện ra hành tung của Ôn gia, nhưng vì sao bi kịch vẫn xảy ra?

Ngay cả khi biết rằng mình không thể thay đổi tất cả những việc xảy ra trong kí ức, Lam Hi Thần lặng im khẩn cầu trời xanh, khẩn cầu đám người Ôn gia kia đừng đi tới bên này.

Kết quả, đám người kia lại thật sự không tới đây.

Nhưng mà sắc mặt Giang Trừng lại càng trở nên lo lắng cùng bất an, hắn nhìn chằm chằm hướng đám người Ôn gia kia đi, lại chăm chú nhìn con phố mà bọn họ sắp đi đến, miệng không ngừng nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: “A Anh, dù thế nào ngươi cũng đừng trở về, dù thế nào cũng đừng trở về…”

Lúc này Lam Hi Thần mới nhớ đến, hướng đi của đám người Ôn gia kia đúng là hướng mà Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa rời khỏi, nếu Ngụy Vô Tiện theo đường cũ quay về, tất nhiên sẽ phải chạm mặt đám người kia!

Giang Trừng hiển nhiên cũng nghĩ tới hậu quả này, sắc mặt của hắn càng thêm tái nhợt, hơi thở cũng dần gấp gáp, một một lúc, hắn nhắm chặt mắt, giống như hạ quyết tâm, đứng dậy khỏi mặt đất, sau đó chậm chạp đi khỏi góc đường.

Hắn liền đứng ở đó không hề nhúc nhích, chỉ một thân tử y kia rất dễ bị phát hiện, trong chớp mắt đã khiến cho đám người Ôn gia nhìn thấy, chỉ vào hướng Giang Trừng hô lớn: “Giang Trừng ở đằng kia!”

Giang Ttừng khi nghe được câu nói kia liền giống như một mũi tên đã phóng khỏi dây cung, chạy về một hướng khác, người Ôn gia cũng lập tức đổi hướng, bắt đầu truy đuổi Giang Trừng.

Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy mình đang đứng trên một tảng băng.

Cái gì hắn cũng không suy nghĩ được, cũng không dám nghĩ đến cái gì cả, chỉ là phản xạ có điều kiện vô tri vô giác chuẩn bị đuổi theo phương hướng Giang Trừng chạy đi.

“Lam Hi Thần, mẹ nó, ngươi tới làm gì! Không phải ta đã bảo ngươi cút đi sao? Ngươi lại không nghe lời ta!” Lại lúc này, một người vừa lớn tiếng quát lên, vừa chế trụ tay Lam Hi Thần, không cho hắn chạy đến phía trước.


	33. Chapter 33

Lam Hi Thần liền quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Giang Trừng đứng ở phía sau, liều mạng nắm chặt cổ tay y, vẻ mặt hoảng loạn nhìn y.

“Làm sao ngươi dám…” Giang Trừng giống như không thể tin mà nhìn Lam Hi Thần, vẻ mặt không chút lưu tình nói: “Ngươi lập tức cút cho ta! Có nghe thấy không!”

Lam Hi Thần cũng cực kỳ bối rối, y xoay tay nắm chặt tay Giang Trừng, dùng một ngữ khí trước đây chưa từng thấy, gần như rống lên: “Cuối cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Vãn Ngâm, ngươi thành thật nói cho ta biết, năm đó rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Giang Trừng lại trước tiên né đi ánh mắt: “Không có gì, ngươi không cần phải xen vào, nhanh chóng đi cho ta.”

“Cái gì gọi là không cần ta quản?” Lam Hi Thần giận đến bật cười: “Được, vậy ta hỏi ngươi, nếu ngươi đã cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện chạy trốn, vì sao lại bị Ôn gia bắt về Liên Hoa Ổ? Ngươi rõ ràng đang trốn rất kỹ, vì sao phải cố ý tự làm mình bại lộ?”

“Ta không có.” Giang Trừng lại lắc đầu nói: “Ta đã nói rồi, vì không muốn di hài của song thân bị đám người xấu Ôn gia làm bẩn, cho nên bí quá hóa liều định quay về Liên Hoa Ổ mang hai người bọn họ ra, ai ngờ lại không làm được mà còn khiến bản thân mình cũng bị bắt, việc này đều do mình ta làm, ta cũng bởi vậy sớm gặp báo ứng, không có gì để nói.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe xong đau lòng nói: “Đến mức này ngươi còn muốn giấu giếm ta sao? Thực sự cho là ta mắt mù tai điếc hay sao? Chẳng lẽ ta không nhìn ra ngươi vì cứu Ngụy Vô Tiện mới đem chính mình đặt vào chỗ hiểm? Đám người Ôn gia kia vốn đã định đi hướng khác, ngươi chỉ cần đứng ở yên đấy thì đã có thể an toàn, nhưng mà hướng kia đúng là chỗ Ngụy công tử vừa rời đi, cho nên ngươi mới bước ra để bọn họ phát hiện ra ngươi không phải sao? Chính là để dời đi sự chú ý của đám người Ôn gia!”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy trầm mặc một chút, liền cười nhạo đẩy tay Lam Hi Thần ra, lùi xa vài bước mới nói: “Ngươi đã thấy được, còn muốn hỏi ta làm gì, nhìn ta nói ra lời nói dối sứt sẹo rất vui sao?”

Lam Hi Thần cũng không để cho hắn trốn tránh, cùng lùi từng bước đuổi theo hắn, lắc đầu nói: “Làm sao ta lại có tâm tư đê hèn như vậy, chỉ là ta không thể thấy ngươi chịu dù là một chút oan ức, ngươi chịu chút thương tổn có thể làm cho ta đau thật lâu, nhưng vì sao ngươi lại cố tình không cần mình như vậy. Lúc trước Ôn Ninh lấy việc này mà gây sự, vì sao ngay cả một câu biện giải ngươi cũng không nói, rõ ràng là ngươi mất đan vì Ngụy Vô Tiện, nhưng vì sao phải khiến đối phương hiểu lầm ngươi?”

Giang Trừng khẽ nhắm mắt, dường như cực kỳ mệt mỏi, không muốn nói thêm nữa: “Chẳng có gì hay ho mà nói, mặc kệ là vì nguyên nhân gì, cuối cùng người không có kim đan không phải ta mà là Ngụy Vô Tiện, tóm lại ta nợ hắn một viên kim đan, kết quả như thế, còn có gì phải thanh minh.”

“Này không giống.” Lam Hi Thần kiên trì nói: “Không giống như vậy, ngày đó ở miếu Quan Âm, vì một lời nói của Ôn Ninh, tất cả mọi người đều cho là ngươi nợ Ngụy Vô Tiện, vì ngươi tự chủ trương mà không lượng sức mình, cuối cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện lại chịu quả đắng, bởi vậy ngươi nhận được không ít những tin đồn? Nhưng sự thật rõ ràng không phải như thế, nếu ngươi không vì cứu hắn, sao có thể để mình rơi vào tay Ôn gia? Sao lại phải chịu đau đớn mất đan? Hắn mổ đan cho ngươi, nên là đại nghĩa, có thể nói lời nghe không xuôi tai, tìm căn nguyên tìm nguồn gốc, tính nhân quả, hắn mổ đan cho ngươi là phải. Khi hắn mổ đan chịu đau đớn, còn khi ngươi mất đan thì sao, chẳng lẽ sẽ không đau?”

Hắn đau đớn như vậy, lại khiến cho Giang Trừng không biết phải làm sao, hắn cắn cắn môi, dùng ngữ khí gần như lắp bắp an ủi: “Thực ra không sao, cũng không đau, ta đã quên lâu rồi, dù sao đây cũng là chuyện xảy ra rất lâu, ngươi cũng không cần để ý, cũng không cần bênh vực cho ta.”

“Vậy sao?” Lam Hi Thần cũng không tin lời hắn: “Nếu thật sự ngươi không nhớ rõ, vì sao đến nay vẫn giữ kín như bưng? Nếu ngươi thật sự không để ý, vì sao lúc trước không nói tới một chữ? Ngươi như vậy, sao là bộ dạng không thèm để ý chứ? Hà tất giấu đầu hở đuôi nói qua loa với ta.”

Nói đến đây, Lam Hi Thần khẽ thở dài, nói tiếp: “Ta không muốn ép ngươi, nhưng mà Vãn Ngâm, có một số việc đặt ở trong lòng chẳng lẽ không mệt? Hay là, ta là người không đáng để ngươi tin cậy? Ta có thể như ngươi mong muốn đi ra khỏi ký ức của ngươi, nhưng ta không muốn sự việc không rõ ràng, năm đó rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Chẳng lẽ ngươi không thể nói rõ cho ta biết sao?”

Giang Trừng lại chỉ là hơi lắc đầu, nói năng cẩn trọng, giống như không muốn nhiều lời nữa.

“Được.” Lam Hi Thần thấy Giang Trừng lần này kín miệng như trai ngọc, liếc mắt một cái liền hiểu chân tướng không có khả năng từ miệng hắn nói ra, y làm bộ gật gật đầu, xắn ống tay áo nói: “Ngươi cũng không muốn nói, vậy ta liền tự mình đi nhìn.”

Vừa dứt lời, quay đầu liền đi về hướng Liên Hoa Ổ.

“Ngươi không thể!” Giang Trừng vội dùng một tay kéo hắn lại, mặt nhăn mày nhíu lo lắng nói: “Lúc nãy ngươi đã nói sẽ đi, quân tử một lời nặng tựa thái sơn, nào có thể nuốt lời?”

Lam Hi Thần lòng lại như sắt không chút mảy may dao động, vẫn không ngừng cất bước. Y xưa nay luôn ôn hòa không tranh không giành, nửa điểm nóng nảy đều không có, thời gian lâu người ngoài đều cho hắn là người tính tình tốt, lại không biết người như vậy nếu thật sự quyết tâm, mới thật là ngàn vạn trâu, ngựa cũng không kéo lại được.

Giang Trừng thấy y lúc này thật sự hạ quyết tâm, nhất thời gấp gáp vô cùng, hắn rất sợ đối phương nhìn thấy đoạn ký ức này của mình, chỉ có thể theo sau hô lên một tiếng: “Trạch Vu Quân, ngươi mau dừng lại!”

Lam Hi Thần giả vờ như không nghe thấy.

Giang Trừng thấy thế giẫm chân, càng căm tức nói: “Lam Hi Thần! Ngươi cứ thử bước thêm một bước tới phía trước xem, đừng khiến ta hôm nay hận ngươi!”

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy dừng bước, hơi quay người lại, Giang Trừng trong lòng có chút vui mừng, còn không đợi mặt hắn dịu đi, liền thấy Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu với hắn nói: “Vãn Ngâm, ngươi hận ta cũng được, oán ta cũng thế, hôm nay ta nhất định phải biết chân tướng, ngươi ngăn không được ta, nếu ngươi không muốn cho ta xem, lập tức một kiếm chém ta đi, Hoán tuyệt không phản kháng.”

Y nói xong, liền tháo cả Sóc Nguyệt và Liệt Băng xuống, ném xuống đất.

Giang Trừng khó tin nhìn Lam Hi Thần, một lúc lâu sau mới buồn rầu cười nói: “Được, quả nhiên rốt tốt, lúc trước Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng tính mạng ép ra, hiện gia ngay cả ngươi cũng muốn dùng mạng mình ép ta sao? Một đám các ngươi, đều dùng mạng ép ra, đều… tốt lắm.”

Hắn dứt lời, không hề nhìn Lam Hi Thần, mà cúi người xuống cầm Liệt Băng và Sóc Nguyệt trên mặt đất lên, nhưng tay căn bản không cầm được, mấy lần đều trượt khỏi tay.

Giang Trừng lại không chịu buông bỏ, cuối cùng là Lam Hi Thần không nỡ nhìn tiếp, bước trở về bên cạnh Giang Trừng, cũng khom lưng bắt lấy cổ tay đối phương, thở dài: “Vãn Ngâm, ngươi không cần như vậy…”

Giang Trừng lại giống như không biết lấy từ đâu ra khí lực, dùng một tay gỡ lấy tay Lam Hi Thần ra, trở tay nắm lấy áo đối phương, lảo đảo kéo người đi về phía trước, Lam Hi Thần cũng không dám phản kháng hắn, chỉ đành đi một đường tới trước cửa lớn Liên Hoa Ổ.

“Đi đi, không phải ngươi muốn nhìn sao? Vậy thì đi đi!” Giang Trừng một tay chỉ vào Liên Hoa Ổ, lãnh đạm nói: “Dù ngươi muốn nhìn cái gì, đi qua cánh cửa này là được, ngươi không cần ép ta, ta cũng không ngăn cản ngươi, bên trong cánh cửa này, có máu tươi thấm đẫm khắp nơi của đệ tử môn sinh Liên Hoa Ổ ta, có thi thể còn chưa lạnh của cha mẹ ta, còn có kim đan của Giang Trừng ta! Ngươi muốn xem thì xem, xem xong thì cút đi cho ta, đừng để ta lại nhìn thấy ngươi!”

Lam Hi Thần cuối cùng cũng nhịn không được, một tay y ôm lấy Giang Trừng vào trong lồng ngực, nhanh chóng siết chặt xương sườn đối phương, y chỉ không ngừng lắc đầu nói: “Đừng nói nữa, là ta không tốt, ta không nên ép ngươi, đừng nói nữa, ta sai rồi.”

Giang Trừng lại liều mạng muốn đẩy người ra, vừa cứng rắn nói: “Giang Trừng ta không nợ ngươi, Lam Hi Thần, ngươi nghe rõ cho ta, ta nợ Ngụy Vô Tiện một viên kim đan! Ta nợ Kim Lăng cha mẹ nó! Nhưng mà ta… mẹ nó, ta không nợ ngươi, ngươi…”

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, Lam Hi Thần cũng đã không muốn hắn nói tiếp nữa, những lời đường ai nấy đi, không thiếu nợ nhau, một chữ y cũng không muốn nghe, vì thế y đem cái miệng khiến mình vừa yêu vừa hận này, hung hăng lấp kín, đem những lời nói vừa đả thương người lại vừa tổn thương mình đều nuốt vào miệng.

Giang Trừng ngẩn người, càng thêm giãy dụa, đầu xoay trái xoay phải, muốn tránh khỏi bờ môi của Lam Hi Thần, Lam Hi Thần cũng không để cho hắn trốn thoát, một tay nắm lấy gáy Giang Trừng, đuổi theo hai cánh môi kia, lại dán lên.

Lam Hi Thần dường như không thể khống chế mà liếm hôn đôi môi Giang Trừng, y cứ như không biết điểm dừng, thật cẩn thận đẩy khớp hàm hơi khép chặt kia ra, tìm được đầu lưỡi đang né tránh, dẫn dắt nó cùng đầu lưỡi của mình cuốn lấy nhau, sau đó đem nó đưa vào trong miệng mình mà ngậm lấy.

Giang Trừng lúc đầu còn có thể phản kháng, sau đó dần dần đã bị hôn đến đầu óc đều trở nên mơ hồ, hắn mơ mơ màng màng, chỉ cảm thấy đầu lưỡi của mình bị đối phương mút đến tê rần, một chút không khí trong khoang miệng cũng sắp cạn kiệt, cuối cùng cũng không thể tránh thoát nữa, mềm nhũn dựa vào trong lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần, bị đối phương ôm càng lúc càng chặt.

Cũng không biết hôn bao lâu, Lam Hi Thần rốt cuộc mới buông tha người trong lòng, nhưng vẫn lưu luyến sờ lên đôi môi bị hôn đến sưng đỏ kia, sau đó, hướng tới những giọt nước mắt trên đôi gò má Giang Trừng, đem nước mắt trên mặt hắn đều cẩn thận liếm đi. Cuối cùng, y đem môi mình phủ lên mi mắt đối phương, thành kính buông xuống một nụ hôn.

Mỗi một nụ hôn đều vang lên một câu, “Vãn Ngâm, thật xin lỗi.”

…

Vãn Ngâm, thật xin lỗi.

Cùng với, ta yêu ngươi.

_(Tình lữ cãi nhau không có gì mà một nụ hôn không thể giải quyết, nếu như có, vậy thì hai cái!)_


	34. Chapter 34

Giang Trừng dựa vào trong ngực Lam Hi Thần, một lúc lâu sau mới phục hồi tinh thần, sau khi tỉnh táo lại càng dụi vào trong lòng đối phương, đầu gục vào bên gáy Lam Hi Thần, chỉ lộ ra cái tai đỏ bừng.

Lam Hi Thần biết da mặt hắn mỏng không chịu được, cũng không ép hắn, liền ôm người, từng chút từng chút nhẹ nhàng vuốt lưng hắn, cũng im lặng không nói lời nào.

Qua nửa ngày mới nghe được tiếng Giang Trừng buồn rầu nói: “… Sao bằng được ngươi, xấu xa.”

Lam Hi Thần đáp lại bằng một cái ôm càng thêm chặt.

“Ta vừa rồi, có lẽ thật sự điên rồ, ngươi rõ ràng không muốn nói, ta phát điên cái gì còn muốn ép ngươi như vậy.” Lam Hi Thần nghĩ đến mà sợ, lắc đầu, trong giọng nói tràn ngập hối hận: “Ngươi đừng nói hận ta, cho dù thực sự một kiếm giết ta cũng vậy.”

Giang Trừng cũng lắc đầu, hắn ở trong lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần thay đổi tư thế, giọng nói còn bình tĩnh hơn cả đối phương: “Đừng nói đến chữ kia nữa, ta sợ nghe. Ta biết ngươi cũng không phải cố ý, đột nhiên nhìn thấy đoạn chuyện cũ kinh khủng này, ngươi liền gấp gáp điên cuồng sợ cũng không quá, một tấm lòng tốt thương tiếc ta của ngươi, lại vì chấp niệm của ta bộc phát nói ra những lời ác ý với ngươi, ngươi hẳn là giận ta, sao còn tới lượt ngươi giải thích đây?”

“Không phải như thế.” Lam Hi Thần nâng khuôn mặt Giang Trừng lên, yêu thương nói “Dù như thế nào ta cũng nên làm việc đó, mỗi người đều có chuyện không muốn đề cập đến, ngươi không muốn nói thì đừng nói, không muốn ta xem ta sẽ không ép buột ngươi, việc này cuối cùng là ta sai, vốn nên để ngươi xử trí, nhưng vẫn làm cho ta không cần bộ mặt này, Vãn Ngâm, chỉ cần đừng phớt lờ ta, cũng đừng vứt bỏ ta, được không?”

Giang Trừng chỉ cúi đầu nói: “Ngươi cũng biết tính ta, những lời nói trong lúc tức giận ngươi không cần để trong lòng.”

Dù chưa nói rõ, nhưng Lam Hi Thần cũng biết Giang Trừng cũng đã nguôi giận, không giận mình nữa, cuối cùng cũng thở phào hoàn toàn buông lỏng. Y hơi thở ra, cẩn thận vén tóc mai Giang Trừng, sau đó nói: “Ta phải đi rồi, hồi ức cuối cùng cũng vẫn là hồi ức, đừng trầm mê nữa, mau chóng tỉnh lại, đừng làm ta lo lắng.”

Vừa dứt lời, cuối cùng trong lòng vẫn lo lắng, đi một bước quay đầu lại ba lần mới chậm chạp đi ra ngoài.

“Đứng lại, ngươi…” Giang Trừng cắn cắn môi, giống như hạ quyết tâm, đem người gọi lại, hơi rủ mắt, dùng thái độ anh dũng hùng hồn hy sinh đối mặt với Lam Hi Thần, nói ra: “Ngươi thực sự muốn biết? Ta… ta có thể nói những chuyện đó.”

Lam Hi Thần lại cười khổ bảo: “Vãn Ngâm, đừng thử ta nữa, lúc nãy ép ngươi đến tận đây, ta sớm đã hối tiếc không nguôi, hận không thể giao trái tim ra cho ngươi, nếu ngươi còn không tin ta, chỉ sợ ta chết muôn lần vẫn không đủ.”

“Không phải như thế.” Giang Trừng bước đến gần, tiến lên có vẻ hơi chần chừ mà vươn tay, có chút sợ hãi nắm lấy ngón út của Lam Hi Thần: “Chuyện này vẫn luôn ở trong lòng ta, có lẽ đời này cũng sẽ không có ai biết, ta nên thấy may mắn là ngươi đã đến, việc này ta có thể nói với ngươi, nhưng vĩnh viễn cũng không được để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện biết, nhưng ta cũng sẽ mệt mỏi, cũng sẽ nổi điên mà nghĩ, dựa vào cái gì phải bảo một mình ta chịu tất cả trách nhiệm, có thể không quan tâm tất cả mà nói ra?”

Dáng vẻ hắn mệt mỏi như vậy, Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy sao có người lại ngốc nghếch như thế? Đau đớn cùng hận thù chất đầy chỉ có một mình gánh vác, bộ dạng vẫn cứ khăng khăng giả bộ không cần đến, y đặt đầu Giang Trừng lên vai mình, để hắn có thể dựa vào, khẽ nói: “Được, ngươi muốn nói thì nói, nếu không muốn nói, cũng đừng buộc mình nói tiếp, ta đều ở đây.”

Giang Trừng chầm chậm thở mấy hơi, Lam Hi Thần cũng không nói nữa, chỉ dùng tay vuốt tóc đối phương, giống như lẳng lặng an ủi.

“…Khi đó ta, cái gì cũng không nghĩ đến, chỉ muốn Ngụy Anh tuyệt đối không thể để người Ôn gia bắt được, mọi thứ hắn đều mạnh hơn ta gấp trăm lần, nhân duyên lại tốt, bản lĩnh cũng tốt, cả mồm mép cãi người cũng lưu loát hơn so với người khác, khi đó cha dạy bọn ta kiếm đạo, ta mất nửa tháng mới có thể luyện thành, hắn thì không cần đến mười ngày là có thể thuần thục. Khi ở Vân Thâm, mỗi ngày đều thấy hắn nói cười, trộm gà bắt chó, nhưng khi có bài kiểm tra, lần nào cũng đều là hắn vượt lên trước, ta không bằng hắn, ngay cả cố gắng ngoan ngoãn, trời sinh cũng thua kém hơn.”

“Khi gặp chuyện không may, mẹ ta bảo hắn dù có chết cũng bảo bảo vệ ta, ta biết người có nhiều điều oán giận với phụ thân, ngay cả khi đối với Ngụy Anh cũng rất ít khi gần gũi, nhưng mà lại bảo hắn bảo vệ ta làm gì chứ? Trừ bỏ dòng máu Giang gia, ta có điểm nào xứng với vị trí gia chủ Giang gia hơn Ngụy Anh, khi ta cùng hắn đánh nhau, hắn đương nhiên làm cũng tốt hơn.”

“Ta sao có thể để hắn gặp chuyện không may. Không có ta, bằng bản lĩnh của hắn, hoàn toàn có thể duy trì Liên Hoa Ổ ổn định, nhưng nếu không có hắn, một mình ta mặc dù cũng có thể chống đỡ, nhưng tất nhiên không bì kịp hắn, lấy ta đổi cho hắn, chính là một vụ mua bán có lời. Ta thật sự nghĩ như vậy, khi bị đám người Ôn gia bắt lấy, hóa đan tuy rằng đau đớn, nhưng ta không sợ chút nào. Bởi vì ta biết, cho dù sau này ta chết rồi, sư huynh cũng có thể vì ta, vì Liên Hoa Ổ báo thù. Hắn có thể giúp Giang gia quật khởi, hắn có thể làm tốt hơn ta hiện giờ trăm ngàn lần, ta biết những điều đó!”

“Nhưng ta lại không biết rằng, hắn thế mà, mổ đan cho ta! Vậy những việc trước đó ta làm tất cả còn có ý nghĩa gì chứ? Con mẹ nó, ta cần đan của hắn làm gì! Hắn chẳng lẽ không biết, dùng hắn đổi lấy ta, là chuyện không đáng nhất trên đời này sao?”

“Không phải như thế.” Lam Hi Thần lên tiếng cắt ngang lời nói của Giang Trừng: “Ngươi rất tốt, trong lòng ta ngươi là tốt nhất, ta không biết nếu năm đó đổi thành Ngụy công tử ở vị trí của ngươi sẽ tạo nên cảnh tượng thế nào? Nhưng ngươi đưa Giang gia tới một địa vị như thế này, còn nuôi dạy Kim Lăng tốt như vậy, đổi lại cho dù là Ngụy công tử, lại có thể so với ngươi tốt đến đâu chứ? Vãn Ngâm ngàn vạn lần đừng tự xem nhẹ mình, cho dù thế giới chỉ có một Ngụy Vô Tiện, nhưng cũng chỉ có một Giang Vãn Ngâm.”

“Nhưng mà…” Giang Trừng hình như có chút dao động, lại có chút ngơ ngẩn nói: “Nếu hắn chết rồi, Hắn còn có Lam Trạm nhớ kỹ, tóm lại so với khi ta chết sẽ có nhiều người đau lòng hơn.”

“Vậy Vãn Ngâm để ta ở nơi nào? Cho dù Vong Cơ một lòng một dạ chỉ nhớ kỹ Ngụy Công tử. Vậy trong lòng, trong mắt Hoán chỉ có mỗi mình Vãn Ngâm, ngươi chú ý đến Vong Cơ, sao lại không nhớ đến ta dù chỉ một chút?”

“Ta…” Giang Trừng nghẹn lời, sau đó đỏ mặt phản bác: “Chỉ toàn nói những lời tốt đẹp để dỗ ta, khi đó ngươi với ta gặp mặt tổng cộng còn chưa đến mấy lần, thế mà không biết xấu hổ nói những lời này.”

“Vậy từ… từ hôm nay, đối tốt với chính mình chút đi, coi như là vì ta, được không?” Lam Hi Thần cuộn cuộn tóc Giang Trừng, giúp hắn vắt ra sau tai, dặn dò: “Nhanh chóng tỉnh lại đi, đừng để ta ở bên ngoài sốt ruột chờ đợi.”

“Được.” Giang Trừng yên lặng nhìn Lam Hi Thần, sau đó nghiêm túc đáp.

“Khụ khụ…” Thần thức Lam Hi Thần quay trở về thân thể, vừa mở mắt ra, quay đầu nhìn Giang Trừng nằm ở bên cạnh, đã thấy đối phương vẫn nhắm chặt hai mắt, hiển nhiên vẫn còn chưa tỉnh lại.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Sớm như vậy đã trở lại? Giang công tử phản kháng rất kịch liệt sao? Ta vốn tưởng rằng ngươi còn có thể ở trong đấy lâu hơn nữa.” Lam Khải Nhân đỡ Lam Hi Thần dậy, ân cần hỏi.

Lam Hi Thần xua tay nói: “Không phải, Vãn Ngâm vẫn chưa quá mức kháng cự ta, là do ta không đành lòng cứ ép buột hắn, huống chi hắn cũng đã đáp ứng ta sẽ không trầm mê trong hồi ức nữa, sẽ nhanh chóng tỉnh lại, cho nên ta mới ra ngoài trước.”

Lam Khải Nhân lại nhíu mày nói: “Làm càn! Sao ngươi biết hắn không phải vì đuổi ngươi ra chứ? Đương sự từ trước đến nay coi trọng ký ức của mình, sẽ không từ thủ đoạn để ngăn cản người ngoài nhìn trộm, ta đã nói tất cả với ngươi, sao ngươi không để lời của ta vào trong lòng chút nào?”

“Không phải…” Lam Hi Thần muốn phản bác, nhưng mà nhìn thấy người vẫn không có dấu hiệu tỉnh lại, liền ngậm miệng im lặng.

Lam Khải Nhân thở dài nói: “Ai, thôi đi, ta vốn không đồng ý ngươi làm chuyện này, có đôi khi cứ luôn nuông chiều sẽ hại người, nhưng ngươi vẫn cứ mềm lòng, với Giang tiểu hữu càng là như thế, vẫn để ta đến làm kẻ ác đi.”

“Cái gì?” Lam Hi Thần luống cuống, vội ngăn cản nói: “Không phiền đến thúc phụ, nếu Vãn Ngâm đồng ý với ta sẽ tỉnh lại, ta cảm thấy chúng ta hẳn nên tin hắn một chút mới đúng.”

Lam Khải Nhân nghĩ ngợi, thỏa hiệp: “Cũng được, vậy ta lại chờ thêm một nén hương, nếu hắn vẫn không tỉnh lại, ta liền đi vào thần thức của hắn.”

Nhưng mà sau hai nén hương, vẫn không có động tĩnh, Lam Khải Nhân quyết định nhanh chóng: “Không thể kéo dài, mạng người không thể chấp nhận nửa điểm sai lầm, nếu ngươi sợ Giang tiểu hữu sau khi tỉnh lại trách ngươi, bảo hắn đến mắng ta.”

Nói đến mức này, Lam Hi Thần cũng không nói gì nữa, chỉ ôm quyền nói: “Vậy thì, tất cả liền làm phiền thúc phụ, Vãn Ngâm tính tình bướng bỉnh, còn xin thúc phụ thông cảm chút, đừng thương tổn hắn.”

“Ta biết rõ.” Lam Khải Nhân đáp, thần thức lập tức cũng rời khỏi.

Chỉ để lại một mình Lam Hi Thần, nhìn thấy hai người không còn hay biết gì trước mặt, trong lòng giống như có ngàn vạn con kiến đang gặm cắn dày vò.

Lam Hi Thần cũng không biết mình đợi bao lâu, rốt cuộc đợi được Lam Khải Nhân khôi phục lại ý thức, vội nhào qua bối rối hỏi: “Thúc phụ, thế nào rồi?”

Lam Khải Nhân hơi gật đầu nói: “Đều đã ổn.”

Hai người đều cùng nhau nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, quả nhiên thấy hắn ưm một tiếng, chầm chậm mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần, mở miệng muốn nói gì đó, Lam Hi Thần bước đến cầm lấy tay hắn, đã thấy Giang Trừng nhắm lại mắt.

“Thúc phụ! Thế này là làm sao vậy?” Lam Hi Thần cái gì cũng không biết, kêu lên.

Lam Khải Nhân xua tay, ý bảo y không cần lo lắng: “Lần này hắn bị tổn thương tinh thần, mệt nhọc quá mức nên đã ngủ say, ngươi để hắn nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Lam Hi Thần vươn tay dò xét hơi thở Giang Trừng, quả thực rất an ổn, lúc này mới yên tâm, đi xuống khỏi mép giường, đến trước mặt Lam Khải Nhân, sửa sang lại áo mũ, tất cung tất kính quỳ xuống.

“Lại làm gì? Mau đứng lên đi.” Lam Khải Nhân vội dìu y.

Lam Hi Thần vẫn thẳng lưng quỳ ở đấy như cũ: “Một quỳ này, Hi Thần tạ ơn đại ân của thúc phụ, cũng xin lỗi thúc phụ.”

Lam Khải Nhân thở dài, giúp người đứng lên: “Ta biết ngươi muốn nói gì, chỉ là chuyện ngươi động lòng với Giang tiểu hữu, ngươi không cần xin lỗi ta, chẳng lẽ ta sẽ ngăn cản ngươi sao?”

“Ta thay đại ca chiếu cố hai huynh đệ các ngươi, nhìn thấy các ngươi trưởng thành, dù ta mong sau này có thể thấy được cảnh các ngươi vợ chồng hòa thuận con cháu đầy đàn, nhưng quan trọng nhất là con tim của các ngươi, các ngươi tìm được người mình thương, không hối hận, vậy là đủ rồi, những cái khác, cũng không cần nói.”

Lam Hi Thần vốn tưởng rằng sau Lam Vong Cơ, ngay cả mình cũng chệch hướng đi lên con đường này, tất nhiên sẽ làm cho thúc phụ tức giận, lại không nghĩ rằng người lại bình tĩnh chấp nhận, thật sự mừng rỡ, ngay lập tức trực tiếp dập đầu ba cái, tạ ơn: “Đa tạ thúc phụ đại nhân thành toàn!”

Lam Khải Nhân nhìn Giang Trừng còn đang ngủ yên, cũng thở dài một tiếng: “Đứa nhỏ này, thật sự là rất khổ, chấp niệm lại thâm sâu, sau này ngươi khuyên hắn một chút đi, có những việc nếu có thể buông bỏ thì buông, không cần phải cưỡng cầu đến tận lúc này, cần gì đến cuối cùng hại người hại mình, cũng không nhất định đổi lấy được kết quả tốt.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe mà có chút không hiểu, chỉ cho là Lam Khải Nhân đang nói đến chuyện cũ của Giang Trừng, liền gật đầu nói: “Ta biết rồi, từ nay về sau tất nhiên sẽ đối với hắn toàn tâm toàn ý.”

“Ừ,” Lam Khải Nhân cũng không nhiều lời nữa, nói thêm: “Ngươi đã xác định tâm ý, có chuyện khác muốn thương nghị với ngươi, ngươi và Vong Cơ cuối cùng cũng không thể có người kế thừa, ngươi đã nghĩ đến về sau Lam thị giao lại cho ai chưởng sự chưa?”

Lam Hi Thần cười nói: “Thúc phụ lo lắng nhiều, không nói ta và Vong Cơ đều đang còn trẻ, thì Tư Truy và Cảnh Nghi cũng có thể đảm đương vị trí này.”

Lam Khải Nhân nghĩ nghĩ, chợt nói: “Vậy… vẫn là Cảnh Nghi đi, ta sợ đứa nhỏ Tư Truy này sớm muộn gì cũng không giữ được, Cảnh Nghi tuy rằng tính tình có chút hoạt bát, rèn dũa một hồi sẽ ổn, sau này ngươi nhớ để ý nhiều hơn.”

“Được.” Lam Hi Thần vừa đồng ý từng việc, từng việc một, vừa tiễn Lam Khải Nhân ra ngoài cửa.


	35. Chapter 35

Khi Giang Trừng mở mắt ra, trời đã gần sáng. Hắn hơi nghiêng người, liền nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần đang ngồi ở mép giường, khép mắt, tay vẫn nắm chặt lấy mình, hắn hơi cử động liền làm đối phương bừng tỉnh, có thể thấy được vốn là không dám an tâm nghỉ ngơi.

Lam Hi Thần tỉ mỉ kiểm tra Giang Trừng từ đầu đến chân, xác nhận không có vấn đề gì, lại không ngại hỏi thêm mấy lời, sau khi được Giang Trừng khẳng định vẫn không dám yên tâm hoàn toàn, đưa tay Giang Trừng rờ lên hai má, trong lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi nói: “Ngươi đã ngủ cả ngày, gọi thế nào cũng không tỉnh, thật sự là dọa chết ta.”

Hóa ra, đã ngủ hết một ngày rồi? Khó trách nhìn Lam Hi Thần lo lắng mà tiều tụy như vậy, xem ra lần này mình thật sự dọa đến y.

Giang Trừng nghĩ vậy, liền bắt chước tư thế ban đầu Lam Hi Thần an ủi hắn, sờ sờ đầu đối phương, thấp giọng an ủi: “Ta không sao, chỉ là có hơi mệt, ngủ một giấc thì tốt rồi.”

“Thật sự?” Lam Hi Thần vẫn còn lo lắng.

“Thật!” Giang Trừng gật đầu: “Hoán ca ca, người tin ta đi, ta rất ổn.”

“Ngươi…” Lam Hi Thần có chút do dự không rõ, thấy dáng vẻ Giang Trừng thế này, thật sự không giống như đã khôi phục trí nhớ, liền thận trọng hỏi: “Vãn Ngâm, ngươi… còn nhớ rõ trước kia đã xảy ra chuyện gì không? Nhớ rõ chuyện xảy ra lúc ngươi ngủ không?”

Giang Trừng trả lời hắn bằng một ánh mắt kỳ quái, lắc đầu nói: “Ta nhớ ta cùng A Anh ra ngoài chơi, sau đó đầu hơi đau, sau đó ta liền ngủ mất, tỉnh lại là lúc này. Sao vậy? Khi ta ngủ đã xảy ra chuyện gì kỳ lạ sao?”

Nhìn dáng vẻ hắn như vậy, quả thật là không nhớ rõ chuyện gì, Lam Hi Thần lại nghĩ tới tính cách Giang Trừng, nếu hắn khôi phục trí nhớ chỉ sợ đã nhanh chóng rời đi, sao lại tốn thời gian ở chỗ này giả vờ mất trí nhớ, cũng thả lỏng người, khẽ cười nói: “Không sao, chỉ là sợ ngươi ngủ lâu quá không thoải mái, cho nên mới hỏi.”

Lại thấy Giang Trừng rủ mi, đặt tay lên đan điền ở bụng, giống như vuốt vuốt cái gì đó, liền hỏi thêm một câu: “Làm sao vậy? Bụng không ổn à?”

Giang Trừng vội lắc đầu nói: “Không phải không ổn, chỉ là… cảm thấy hơi đói.”

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới nhớ ra Giang Trừng cả ngày nay đã không ăn cơm, đương nhiên cảm thấy bụng đói. Thế mà mình chỉ lo lắng, quên luôn chuyện này, vội vỗ lên trán mình, ảo não nói: “Vậy mà ta lại quên mất chuyện này!”

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Giang Trừng, hòa nhã hỏi: “Vãn Ngâm muốn ăn gì? Nói với ta, ta đi làm cho ngươi, được không?”

“Vâng…” Giang Trừng nghĩ nghĩ, nhìn Lam Hi Thần khẽ nói: “Vậy, ta muốn ăn điểm tâm Hoán ca ca làm, ta còn muốn uống canh sườn củ Sen của tỷ tỷ.”

“Này…” Lam Hi Thần cảm thấy gặp chút khó khăn, điểm tâm thật không phải việc khó, chỉ là canh sườn củ Sen của Giang Yếm Ly, y lấy từ nơi nào ra đây.

Giang Trừng cũng nhìn thấy y khó xử, vội lắc đầu nói: “Ta nói bừa thôi, Hoán ca ca đừng tưởng thật, ta chỉ cần điểm tâm là được rồi, canh có thể lại uống sau.”

Làm sao còn có sau này. Lam Hi Thần thầm than, càng cảm thấy thương tiếc, y nghĩ nghĩ, liền cười nói: “Nếu Vãn Ngâm không chê, không biết canh ta nấu ngươi có uống không?”

Giang Trừng có chút kinh ngạc nói: “Người còn có thể nấu canh?”

Lam Hi Thần nói: “Trước kia vốn chỉ làm qua điểm tâm, thỉnh thoảng xuống bếp làm vài món ăn bình thương, nấu canh quả đúng là lần đầu, cũng không biết tay nghề của ta thế nào. Chẳng qua làm thử xem. Nếu ngươi muốn uống canh, ta liền làm thử xem.’”

Nghe vậy Giang Trừng đảo mắt, nói: “Vậy ta cần phải thử xem tay nghề của Hoán ca ca.”

Tiểu tổ tông đã lên tiếng, Lam Hi Thần đương nhiên không dám không theo.

Đáng tiếc Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ không có củ Sen, Lam Hi Thần lại lo lắng nếu tùy tiện mua ở dưới chân núi sẽ không hợp ý Giang Trừng, tay nghề nấu canh của mình vẫn chưa biết thế nào, nguyên liệu không tốt sẽ không ổn. Liền dứt khoát phái người nhanh chóng trực tiếp đi thẳng đến Liên Hoa Ổ, muốn đem củ Sen ở Vân Mộng lấy về.

Kim Lăng ở Liên Hoa Ổ nhận được tin tức, nghe nói cậu mình muốn uống canh sườn củ Sen, bật người dậy không nói hai lời, trực tiếp gọi người đi đào củ sen tươi mới nhất trong hồ sen mười dặm kia. Lại nghĩ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ có rất ít thức ăn mặn, đỡ phải gọi người cố ý đi mua thịt, lại từ nhà bếp trong Liên Hoa Ổ lấy xương sườn tươi ngon, cùng với củ Sen, lại mang thêm một cái nồi đất nấu canh, đều cho người đưa đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ.

Kim Lăng cẩn thận như vậy, thế mà làm cho Lam Hi Thần bớt việc, củ Sen là củ sen Vân Mộng, xương sườn cũng là của Vân Mộng, ngay cả nồi cũng là nồi Vân Mộng, nếu hương vị canh này không tốt, chỉ có thể là tay nghề của mình thật sự có vấn đề.

Cho nên lúc nấu canh cực kỳ cẩn thận, sợ mình vô ý một chút liền làm hỏng canh sườn củ sen mà Giang Trừng nhớ mãi không quên, lại nhân lúc đang hầm canh làm chút ít điểm tâm có lợi cho tiêu hóa, còn phần búp Sen đưa cho Giang Trừng ăn trước lót dạ.

Một nồi nước, dùng tới mười phần tâm ý, tiêu hao mười phần công sức, đợi đến khi mở ra, quả thật hương thơm nồng đạm lan tỏa khắp phòng, mùi thơm của củ Sen cùng xương sườn ngọt ngào, làm cho ngón trỏ người động đậy.

Lam Hi Thần nếm thử hương vị, biết mình là lần đầu làm, lại không biết so với tay nghề nấu canh thuần thục của Giang gia đại tiểu thư kia thì như thế nào? Cũng không biết Giang Trừng có thích hay không?

Lam Hi Thần múc một chén canh sườn củ Sen đến trước mặt Giang Trừng, đưa muỗng cho đối phương, dặn dò: “Cẩn thận nóng.”

Giang Trừng nhận lấy muỗng. Múc trước một muỗng canh cẩn thận thổi rồi uống vào, lại múc ra một miếng củ Sen ăn, cuối cùng mới chọn một miếng xương sườn đút vào miệng.

Hắn chỉ lo vùi đầu ăn, cũng làm cho trong lòng Lam Hi Thần đứng ngồi không yên, không biết canh có hợp khẩu vị hay không? Sau một lúc lâu thì cẩn thận hỏi: “Vãn Ngâm, canh này… ăn ngon chứ?”

“… Ngon, ngon.” Giang Trừng vẫn cúi đầu như trước, dùng chiếc muỗng trong tay khuấy canh trong chén, giọng nói nghe có vẻ như đang nức nở.

“Đây là làm sao vậy?” Việc này lại làm Lam Hi Thần lo lắng, vội nâng mặt Giang Trừng lên, kết quả thấy trong mắt đối phương một mảnh long lanh, rõ ràng nước mắt lưng tròng.

“Nếu khó ăn thì đừng ăn, tay nghề của ta tất nhiên thua kém Kim phu nhân, nhưng sao lại khóc? chén canh này của ta nếu như chọc cho ngươi khóc, quả thật là có lỗi.” Lam Hi Thần nhìn dáng vẻ hắn đau lòng như vậy, thật sự không thể không thương tiếc.

Giang Trừng vội lắc đầu, vừa lấy ống tay áo lau đi nước mắt, vừa cười nói với Lam Hi Thần: “Không phải, không phải là khó ăn, mà là ăn rất ngon, chén canh này cùng với chén canh của tỷ tỷ ta, hương vị quả là giống nhau như đúc.”

“Đã lâu rồi ta chưa uống canh của tỷ tỷ, kết quả lại có thể từ Hoán ca ca nếm được hương vị giống như thế, nhất thời nhịn không được có chút nhớ nhung tỷ tỷ, cho nên mới… mới không phải vì khó uống mà khóc.”

Lam Hi Thần sau khi nghe xong cũng lấy làm kỳ lạ: “Thật không? Canh ta nấu thật sự giống hương vị canh của Kim phu nhân nấu? Không phải Vãn Ngâm ngươi sợ đả kích ta cho nên cố ý nói như vậy để an ủi ta chứ?”

Giang Trừng gật mạnh đầu: “Chính là giống nhau như đúc, khi ta uống ngụm thứ nhất liền ngây ngẩn cả người, thật sự như vậy.” Hắn có chút xuất thần nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó khẽ cười nhẹ: “Rất là thần kỳ.”

Lam Hi Thần cũng cười nói: “Vậy sao? Nếu thật sự như thế, quả đúng là duyên phận, nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, về sau Vãn Ngâm nếu vẫn muốn uống canh, ta nấu giống như vậy cho ngươi.”

Y nhìn Giang Trừng có chút xuất thần, ôn nhu nói: “Nếu ngươi thích, thì uống nhiều một chút, hôm nào ta lại… nấu cho ngươi.”

Giang Trừng gật đầu, không nói nữa, hắn bưng chén lên trước người, kề cái miệng nhỏ uống canh trong chén, ánh mặt trời đằng tây vừa chiếu đến, buông xuống trên người hắn, lam cho mặt hắn đều phủ lên một tầng ánh sáng vàng ấm áp mỏng manh.

Còn có, một tia sáng tím chợt lóe lên trên ngón tay kia.


	36. Chapter 36

Kể từ sau khi Giang Trừng xảy ra chuyện, liên tục hai ngày không ngừng có người đến thăm, trong đó phải kể tới Ngụy Vô Tiện là thường hay tới nhất, hận không thể mỗi canh giờ sẽ chạy tới xem một lần, Giang Trừng có thể thấy rõ sắc mặt Hàm Quang Quân trong một ngày giống như bầu trời kia, từ trời quang chuyển sang râm lại chuyển thành tối, cuối cùng đen như đáy nồi, so với diễn nhạc kịch còn lợi hại hơn, làm Giang Trừng cảm thấy sinh ra một sự vui sướng méo mó, hận không thể bám chặt lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện khiến hắn ngồi lâu hơn nữa, nhìn nhân vật trước kia vẫn lạnh nhạt tựa Thái Sơn, mặt không đổi sắc, lúc này còn có thể giữ được bao lâu?

Cho dù người tới nhiều như vậy, nhưng có một người tới thăm lại khiến Giang Trừng bất ngờ.

Khi người nọ tới, Giang Trừng đang uống canh, chớp mắt chỉ nhìn thấy một thân ảnh lặng yên đứng ở cửa, không chút động tĩnh, không có hơi người, làm cho một miệng đầy canh của Giang Trừng thiếu chút nữa phun sạch ra.

Hắn cố trừng mắt nhìn, nhưng người cũng không biến mất, Giang Trừng liền có chút kinh ngạc từ từ đi tới cửa, hành lễ với đối phương: “Gặp qua Quỷ tướng quân, hôm nay sao ngươi đến đây? Sư huynh ta đâu? Hắn không tới sao? Hay là trốn ở phía sau ngươi chuẩn bị hù dọa ta?” Nói xong liền nhón chân nhìn phía sau lưng Ôn Ninh, thử tìm kiếm thân ảnh Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Kết quả đương nhiên không thấy.

Ôn Ninh lễ phép nói: “Lần này là tự ta có việc tìm đến Giang… tông chủ người, công tử nhà ta không biết chuyện này, không biết ngài có tiện nói vài câu với ta không?”

“Ngươi tìm ta?” Giang Trừng chỉ chỉ chính mình, có chút không thể tin, hắn không có liên quan gì với vị Quỷ tướng quân này, không biết y tự nhiên tìm đến mình là có chuyện gì, chẳng qua vẫn gật đầu nói: “Được, chúng ta vào viện rồi nói.”

Vừa dứt lời, liền dẫn Ôn Ninh vào trong viện, xoay người nói: “Hiện giờ đã có thể nói chứ?”

Ôn Ninh liếc mắt nhìn Giang Trừng một cái, lại hành lễ nói: “Giang tông chủ, ta…”

“Dừng, dừng lại.” Y vẫn còn chưa kịp nói, đã bị Giang Trừng quát bảo ngừng lại: “Ta đã nói không cần gọi ta Giang tông chủ, sao ngươi còn gọi ta như vậy?”

Ôn Ninh nghe vậy nhíu mày, nhưng lại không nghe theo, mà là hỏi ngược lại: “Chẳng lẽ bây giờ ta còn chưa gọi người là Giang tông chủ được sao?”

Lời này vừa nói ra, nhất thời liền khiến Giang Trừng như lâm phải đại địch, hắn lập tức lui về sau từng bước, dùng một thái độ phòng bị cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm Ôn Ninh, ngữ khí không tốt nói: “Lời này của ngươi là có ý gì!”

Ôn Ninh nhìn hắn cuống cuồng như vậy, cũng lùi về phía sau vài bước, liên tục xua tay ý bảo mình cũng không có ác ý, ôn hòa nói: “Ta đối với Giang tông chủ cũng không có ác ý, chỉ là ta biết người hiện giờ đã khôi phục trí nhớ, nhưng vẫn giả vờ như trước, cho nên muốn tới hỏi một chút người rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?”

“Ngươi!” Giang Trừng nghe vậy trở nên hoảng hốt, hẳn chỉ thấy kinh hoảng khiến cho đầu óc mình trở nên trống rỗng, hắn chưa kịp nghĩ gì, “Xoạch” một tiếng vung Tam Độc ra, chỉ vào Ôn Ninh lạnh lùng nói: “Làm sao ngươi biết được, nói! Trừ ngươi ra còn ai biết nữa, Ngụy Vô Tiện thì sao? Hắn cũng biết ta đã khôi phục lại trí nhớ? Hay là, chính hắn nói cho ngươi biết?”

“Không, không, không, không phải, không phải.” Ôn Ninh vội vàng lắc đầu: “Không có ai biết cả, là ta ngửi được mùi hương trên người ngài thay đổi nên mới biết, ta cũng không nói cho công tử, cho nên Giang tông chủ người không cần kinh hoảng, cũng không cần lo lắng.”

Sau khi nghe được Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn chưa biết mình đã khôi phục trí nhớ, Giang Trừng lúc này mới thả lỏng đôi chút, hắn suy sụp buông tay cầm Tam Độc xuống, trong lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi thở dốc, hắn lại lùi về phía sau vài bước, lưng dựa vào một thân cây cách đó không xa, giống như vậy mới có thể đỡ lấy giúp mình đứng thẳng người, có chút tự giễu bật cười, nói: “Mùi hương như thế nào? Thôi, ta cũng không muốn biết. Nói đi, nếu ngươi biết hiện giờ ta đang giả vờ, sao không nói cho Ngụy Vô Tiện biết, mà còn chạy tới nói với ta, rốt cuộc là vì sao?”

Ôn Ninh nhìn Giang Trừng, y do dự một chút, vẫn nói: “Ta đến, là bởi vì ta đột nhiên nhớ lại, ta từng nhìn thấy một quyển sách tương tự với tình huống hiện tại của Giang tông chủ người, tên quyển sách kia đến giờ ta vẫn còn nhớ rõ, tên là…” Hắn lại đưa mắt nhìn Giang Trừng, nói ra từng chữ: “Bí thuật hoàn đan.”

Giang Trừng ngẩn người, nhưng sau đó lại khẽ nâng tay vỗ vỗ, tán thưởng nói: “Quả nhiên không hổ là đệ đệ của thần y Ôn Tình, quả nhiên không hổ là dòng dõi chính thống từ Ôn gia, rất giỏi, ngay cả Lam Khải Nhân cũng nhìn không ra bí thuật này, mà ngươi chỉ là nhìn một cái liền nhận ra. Chẳng qua, ngươi vẫn còn bỏ sót một cái, trừ bỏ bí thuật hoàn đan này, còn có phương pháp dưỡng đan. Lại nói, hai bản bí pháp này là được ta lục soát ra từ chỗ của một dư nghiệt Ôn thị đã ẩn núp rất lâu, vốn tưởng rằng không có ai biết, đúng là quên mất còn một người là ngươi.”

Ôn Ninh giật mình, sau đó bừng tỉnh: “Là bởi vì thân thể hiện giờ của công tử đã không phải thân thể năm đó, cho nên Giang tông chủ mới phải dùng phương pháp dưỡng đan này nuôi dưỡng thành kim đan thích hợp cho thân thể hiện giờ của công tử?”

Giang Trừng không phủ nhận.

Ôn Ninh lại cau mày lắc đầu nói: “Giang tông chủ là muốn trả lại kim đan cho công tử sao? Việc này qua đã lâu, ta nghĩ việc này giữa người với công tử đã rõ ràng, nếu muốn hoàn đan thì đã sớm nên hoàn rồi, sao cho tới bây giờ đột nhiên lại nhắc tới chuyện này?”

“Hừ.” Giang Trừng từ trong mũi phun trào cơn giận, trào phúng nói: “Ngươi nghĩ hoàn đan là trực tiếp mổ bụng thì xong sao? Dù ta muốn mổ, sao ngươi không hỏi xem cái thân tàn của hắn hiện giờ có chịu được hay không? Ta lại không giống hắn khi đó có một thần y động dao chăm sóc, ta ở đây mọi chuyện đều phải tự mình nghiên cứu ra, ta lại không tinh thông đường này, có thể làm xong chuyện kịp thời trước khi hắn chết, ngươi nên cảm thấy may mắn ta còn có chút lãnh ngộ với y thuật, bằng không ngươi sợ là khóc cũng không khóc nổi.”

Ôn Ninh nghẹn lời, tính y vốn không lạnh cũng không nóng, gặp phải lời trách móc này làm thế nào cũng không nói được, chỉ ấp a ấp úng nói: “Việc, việc hoàn đan này không phải là chuyện nhỏ, vô ý một chút e rằng sẽ nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, Giang tông chủ ngài thật sự đã nghĩ kĩ rồi?”

Giang Trừng cười nhạo: “Năm đó khi Ngụy Vô Tiện muốn mổ đan cho ta, tỷ tỷ ngươi nói với hắn thế nào ngươi còn nhớ rõ không?”

“Tỷ tỷ ta nói việc này gian nan, hậu hoạn vô cùng, xin… nghĩ kỹ…” Y có chút không nói được nữa.

Giang Trừng cười nói: “Còn không phải đã thành công, hiện giờ ta còn hơn hắn năm đó, chẳng lẽ sẽ nguy hiểm hơn? Nói với ta này nọ làm gì, có thời gian rảnh rỗi khuyên ta, năm đó các ngươi sao không khuyên hắn nhiều hơn, nếu khuyên được, cũng sẽ không có nhiều chuyện hỏng bét về sau như vậy. Các ngươi năm đó đã không khuyên được hắn, hiện giờ cũng đừng tới khuyên ta.”

Giang Trừng nói xong liền ngừng cười, hắn dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói: “Năm đó hắn liều mạng một thân cừu gia nợ máu cũng muốn đem đan cho ta, khiến cho chính hắn cuối cùng rơi vào Quỷ đạo, thân tử đạo tiêu, làm cho người thân đau đớn, kẻ thù thống khoái, hắn còn không sợ, hiện giờ ta lại sợ cái gì? Thế cục trái phải đã ổn định, Kim Lăng cũng trưởng thành rồi, ta không người thân, không bạn bè, không ưu phiền vướng bận, nếu không qua được cũng chỉ để lại một cái mạng, dù sao cũng không có gì phải sợ.”

“…” Nói đến mức này, Ôn Ninh cũng không có gì để nói tiếp, y im lặng một lúc, khàn giọng nói: “Cho dù như thế, ngài cũng không nên, không nên gạt công tử việc này.”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy nhướng mày, ngạc nhiên nói: “Nói gì thế? Năm đó khi hắn mổ đan có hỏi ta không? Hắn cũng không hỏi ta, dựa vào cái gì bảo ta nói với hắn, đan này ta cho thì cho, không cho thì không cho, tóm lại là chuyện của ta, có liên quan gì tới hắn đâu!”

Hắn nhìn Ôn Ninh mặt mày rối rắm, cười nhạo nói: “Ngươi cũng không cần rối rắm, chẳng lẽ ta sẽ quản ngươi sao? Nếu ngươi muốn nói thì nói, chỉ là ta nhắc nhở ngươi trước một câu, nếu giờ ngươi nói, việc hoàn đan này tám chín phần là không thành, ngươi ngẫm lại công tử nhà ngươi còn có thể sống được bao lâu đi, nếu ngươi muốn nhìn hắn chết thì nói, ngươi trong lòng tự mình suy nghĩ đi, dù sao ta sẽ không nói ra, tùy ngươi.”

Vừa nói hết lời, hắn cũng không nhìn đến Ôn Ninh, liền đứng dậy đi vào trong phòng.

Chỉ để lại một mình Ôn Ninh còn đang ngơ ngác đứng ở trong viện, y dường như ngơ ngẩn một hồi, sau một lúc lâu mới chầm chậm rời khỏi Hàn thất.


	37. Chapter 37

Chờ Giang Trừng trở về phòng, Lam Hi Thần vẫn còn đang bận rộn ở nhà bếp, chẳng hề phát hiện Giang Trừng đã lén ra ngoài được một lúc, thậm chí bùng lên một trận tranh chấp kinh thiên động địa.

Vì Giang Trừng thích những món bánh ngọt mềm mại, Lam Hi Thần đã lấy lại nhiệt huyết làm điểm tâm vốn bị đệ đệ nhà mình đả kích từ lâu, từng món từng món ăn xuất hiện, tay nghề cũng càng thêm tinh xảo, lúc này Giang Trừng đang đứng ở ngoài cửa phòng bếp nhìn vào, chỉ thấy ngón tay đối phương cao thấp tung bay, một đám điểm tâm tinh xảo liền hiện ra trong tay y, tay nghề này, hoàn toàn có thể so được với bếp trưởng trong tửu lâu.

Người này cho dù không làm tông chủ Lam gia, bằng tay nghề này mà đi ra ngoài, cũng không lo không kiếm được chén cơm. Giang Trừng nhìn Lam Hi Thần, hơi miên man suy nghĩ.

“Sao lại đứng ở cửa?” Lam Hi Thần cũng chú ý đến Giang Trừng, quay đầu nhìn đối phương cười.

Giang Trừng nghe gọi liền đi vào, ghé vào cạnh bàn chống đầu nhìn các loại bánh ngọt đầy trên bàn kia, có mấy món trước kia đã nếm qua, cũng có món dường như là lần đầu Lam Hi Thần làm, liền lập tức chỉ vào mấy món chưa ăn kia, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía đối phương, hỏi: “Mấy món đó là bánh gì vậy?”

Lam Hi Thần nhìn theo đầu ngón tay hắn, giới thiệu: “Món giống hoa Sen này chính là Liên hoa tô (*), cái giống túi tiền này chính là chén đoàn tụ, đĩa kia là bánh khoai từ mứt táo, đã hấp chín, ngươi muốn thì cứ ăn đi.”

“Liên hoa tô?” Giang Trừng nghe cảm thấy thú vị, thuận tiện nói: “Thế mà còn có điểm tâm chỉ dùng hoa sen làm? Ta còn nghĩ chỉ là củ sen, đài sen là ăn được.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe xong cười lắc đầu nói: “Chẳng qua là mượn tên thôi, vì hình dạng giống hoa sen nên mới lấy tên này, chỉ là món bánh có hình dạng bên ngoài giống như thế, nhân cũng chỉ có hai loại hạt sen và hạt đậu.”

“À.” Nghe thấy không liên quan đến hoa sen, hứng thú vốn có của Giang Trừng cũng giảm đi bớt, hắn cầm miếng bánh khoai từ mứt táo trong tay nhai kỹ, thấy Lam Hi Thần vẫn không có dấu hiệu ngừng tay, liền cười nói: “Dù sao ta cũng ăn không hết nhiều như vậy, đừng làm nữa.”

Lam Hi Thần cười nói: “Làm sao vậy? Không phải ngươi thích ăn sao? Mấy món ta làm khá nhỏ, số lượng tuy nhiều, nhưng không chiếm dạ dày, dù ngươi tùy ý ăn nhiều chút cũng không đến mức tới giờ cơm sẽ ăn không nổi.”

“Chỉ là…” Giang Trừng rủ mi mắt xuống, dùng tay đem món bánh đưa hết vào miệng, cắn mạnh mấy cái, mới nói: “Mỗi ngày đều lặp lại những việc này, người không phiền sao? Không cảm thấy làm những món vô dụng này thực không kiên nhẫn à?”

Ta chỉ là cảm thấy được ngươi tự mình làm những món bánh này là có bao yêu chiều mà kêu ngạo, bất chấp lý lẽ.

Đôi tay này, lẽ ra nên đánh đàn tấu tiêu, hoặc là xem sách cổ, nếu không phải, thì cũng là lật tay tạo mây, trở tay thành mưa. Tóm lại, không nên hao phí lên mấy chuyện này.

Huống chi, là vì Giang Trừng hắn.

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy chỉ lắc đầu, y vươn tay nhẹ nhàng vén một lọn tóc lộn xộn trên trán Giang Trừng, ôn nhu nói: “Đây là ta muốn còn không được, sao lại cảm thấy mệt, cảm thấy không kiên nhẫn? Nếu ngươi thích, liền bảo ta làm cả đời ta cũng rất vui.”

“Một… đời?” Giang Trừng khe khẽ thì thào, hắn theo bản năng vuốt lên ngón tay đeo Tử Điện, sau đó giống như bị điện giật mà rụt mạnh tay về, dựa người vào đằng sau. Hắn chớp mắt hai cái, cắn môi nhìn Lam Hi Thần, ngập ngừng hỏi: “Vậy… nếu ta khôi phục trí nhớ? Cuối cùng thì ta cũng sẽ rời đi, sau đó nếu như ta còn muốn ăn bánh do Hoán ca ca người làm, thì phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy cũng hơi nhíu mày, lần đầu lộ ra vẻ mặt có chút lo lắng, y buông việc trong tay xuống, cầm khăn vải lau sạch tay, sau đó nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm Giang Trừng lên, kết quả thấy trong đôi mắt Giang Trừng nước mắt đã lưng tròng, liền càng tỏ ra lo lắng: “Vãn Ngâm, đang yên đang lành sao đột nhiên nhắc tới việc này? Chẳng lẽ, trí nhớ của ngươi khôi phục?”

Giang Trừng lại chớp chớp đôi mắt, lau đi ánh nước trong mắt, hắn nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, hai gò má thuận thế cọ cọ vào lòng bàn tay Lam Hi Thần, khẽ nói: “Có lẽ, ta hình như loáng thoáng có thể nhớ lại một vài đoạn ký ức vụn vặt, cũng làm cho ta nghĩ mà không chịu nổi, ta thật sự sợ hãi, nếu trí nhớ của ta khôi phục lại hết, ta sẽ biến thành cái dạng gì, chúng ta lại sẽ biến thành bộ dạng gì? Cho nên mới nhịn không được nghĩ đến chuyện này, Hoán ca ca người nghĩ ta nói bậy nói bạ là được, không cần để trong lòng.”

Lam Hi Thần đáp lại là trực tiếp ôm người vào trong lòng, ôn nhu an ủi: “Vãn Ngâm chớ nghĩ nhiều, cho dù ngươi có khôi phục trí nhớ hay không? Ta đối với ngươi cũng không có gì thay đổi, lời hứa của ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không mất đi, nếu ngươi muốn ăn bánh ngọt ta làm, ta liền làm cho ngươi cả đời, ta chỉ sợ ngươi đến lúc đó không cần ta làm bánh cho nữa.”

“Vậy, chúng ta hứa rồi.” Giang Trừng từ trong lồng ngực Lam Hi Thần ngẩng đầu, hắn đưa một ngón út duỗi đến trước mặt đối phương: “Chúng ta ngoéo tay, sau này đếu ta muốn ăn điểm tâm, tới tìm người, không cho phép người phớt lờ ta.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe lời cũng vươn ngón út chập lấy ngón tay Giang Trừng, nhưng không có móc lên, Giang Trừng thấy thế ngẩn người, ngập ngừng hỏi: “Làm sao vậy. người… không muốn đáp ứng sao?”

“Không phải,” Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu nói: “Chỉ là Vãn Ngâm, chúng ta thương lượng một điều được không, vì sao nhất định phải nghĩ đến chuyện mới nãy, không thể ở bên cạnh ta mãi sao?”

“Ta…” Giang Trừng nghẹn lời, sau một lúc lâu mới gắng gượng cười nói: “Ta tốt xấu gì cũng là một gia chủ, không phải sao? Nào có nhàn rỗi như vậy, cứ ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ được chứ?”

Lam Hi Thần thấy hắn không nói nữa, sau đó khẽ thở dài, móc lấy ngón út kia, giọng nói giống như cầu xin: “Vậy thì, có thể ở bên ta lâu bao nhiêu thì ở, được không?”

“… Được.” Giang Trừng gật đầu, trịnh trọng in ngón cái vào nhau.

Y nhịn không được đưa mắt cẩn thận mô tả lại từng chút, từng chút người ở trước mặt, đôi mắt kia tựa như mặt biển mênh mông, khiến người không chú ý liền chìm đắm vào bên trong, lại khó mà tự kiềm chế. Bị đôi mắt này nhìn, Giang Trừng luôn luôn có ảo giác, có lẽ đối phương sớm đã biết, biết mình đã khôi phục trí nhớ, chỉ là mình không nói, hắn cũng không nói ra.

Người này, cho tới bây giờ đều biết Giang Trừng hắn sợ nhất là gì, cũng biết Giang Trừng hắn không muốn đối mặt với cái gì, cho nên y không nói ra, trong lòng hiểu rõ, giả vờ hồ đồ, nơi nơi đều thuận theo mình, sợ vô ý một cái liền khiến Giang Trừng hắn bị uất ức, lại không biết, rõ ràng chính y đang chịu bất công và oan ức lớn nhất.

Giang Trừng à Giang Trừng, ngươi quen thói kiêu ngạo, không quen nhìn Nhiếp Hoài Tang và Kim Quang Dao diễn xuất, nhưng với Lam Hi Thần người này, mình cùng với hai người kia lại có gì khác chứ? Biết y tính tình hòa nhã không tranh với đời, biết y có tình cảm đặc biệt với mình, liền ỷ vào điểm ấy tùy ý làm bậy, khiến y vì mình lần nữa lùi bước.

Nếu còn chút lương tâm, liền nên quay đầu đi, không đến quấy rầy người này nữa, nhưng hết lần này đến lần khác làm thế nào trong lòng cũng luyến tiếc. Cho nên, liền tha thứ cho ta tùy hứng một lần này, muốn tình yêu của ngươi, lại ích kỉ không lấy chân tâm hồi đáp lại.

Hiện tại ta sao có thể đáp ứng ngươi chứ? Dù sao, ta ngay cả mình có ngày mai hay không cũng không biết.

Lúc cần đoạn tuyệt thì không đoạn, phải chịu đựng nỗi lo sợ này.

Tiến thoái lưỡng nan, bó chân bó tay.

Tóm lại, đều phải phụ lòng.

Hai người hứa hẹn với nhau xong, Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười sờ sờ đầu Giang Trừng, xoay người đem một mâm điểm tâm đã làm xong đưa cho Giang Trừng, ý bảo hắn bưng ra bên ngoài mà ăn.

Giang Trừng ngoan ngoãn tiếp lấy, xoay người liền đi ra ngoài, còn chưa ra khỏi cửa, liền phát hiện đan điền trở nên đau nhức, trong nháy mắt truyền đến toàn thân, hắn vốn dĩ nhịn không được, rên rỉ thành tiếng, lảo đảo một cái liền ngã sấp xuống trên bậc cửa, một mâm điểm tâm trong tay theo đó đều đổ hết.

“Vãn Ngâm!” Lam Hi Thần hoảng hốt, vội lao qua giúp nâng người lên, liền thấy trong đan điền Giang Trừng có một luồng sáng lóe ra, Giang Trừng lúc này đã đau đến đầu đổ đầy mồ hôi, Lam Hi Thần thậm chí có thể nghe được tiếng “rắc rắc” những khớp xương kéo dãn quanh thân hắn,

Đây là… sắp khôi phục sao?

Lam Hi Thần không nghĩ được gì, y cuống quít ôm ngang người lên, định chạy đến chỗ Lam Khải Nhân.

“Dừng! Dừng… lại…” Giọng Giang Trừng đứt quãng, lại dị thường kiên định khiến cho Lam Hi Thần dừng bước: “Mau, người nhanh đi tìm… tìm Ngụy Vô Tiện, mau lên!”

“Nhưng mà!”

“Mau đi!” Giang Trừng dùng hết sức lực cuối cùng hơi đẩy Lam Hi Thần, nói: “Phải nhanh, nếu… không đi, liền… không kịp…”

“Được, được. Vãn Ngâm ngươi đừng gấp, ta đi liền, bây giờ đi liền!” Lam Hi Thần loạn gật đầu, nhanh chóng đặt Giang Trừng lên giường, lảo đảo nghiêng ngả xoay người liền chạy vội ra ngoài.

Chú thích:

(*) Liên Hoa Tô:


	38. Chapter 38

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này đang ở Tĩnh thất dính chặt lấy Lam Vong Cơ, vì hai ngày nay chạy đến Hàn thất quá nhiều làm đạo lữ nhà mình không vui, liền nghĩ đủ cách muốn dỗ cho người vui vẻ.

Khi hai người đang tình tứ, lại thấy Lam Hi Thần đột nhiên tiến vào, không có báo qua, người lại đầy nét lo lắng hiện hết ra ngoài, ngay cả mạt ngạch xưa nay tuyệt đối không sai lệch cũng tán loạn, chỗ nào còn thấy được nửa phần tư thái quân tử như ngọc ngày xưa?

Y chẳng để ý mà chạy vào như vậy, chỉ nói một câu “Vãn Ngâm đã xảy ra chuyện!” Sau đó tay nắm cổ tay Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo khỏi lòng ngực Lam Vong Cơ, Lam Vong Cơ hơi sửng sốt, đang muốn đưa tay ngăn cản, Lam Hi Thần lại giống như đã đoán trước, tốc độ bước đi càng thêm nhanh hơn.

“Từ từ, đại ca.” Ngụy Vô Tiện bị Lam Hi Thần kéo ra ngoài, nhưng vẫn bắt được trọng điểm: “Làm sao vậy? Giang Trừng xảy ra chuyện gì? Nghiêm trọng không?”

Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu nói: “Không biết, chỉ là ta thấy hắn rất đau đớn, ta đoán có lẽ hắn sắp khôi phục.”

“Vậy tới tìm ta làm gì?” Vừa nghe xong Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng nóng lòng: “Đại ca ngươi gấp quá hóa nhầm rồi sao? Ta nào biết y thuật, tìm ta cũng vô dụng, nhanh đi tìm thúc phụ đi!”

Lam Hi Thần rũ mi xuống, lắc đầu nhỏ giọng nói: “Là Vãn Ngâm muốn gặp ngươi.”

“Chậc.” Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng gấp đến dậm chân: “Đứa nhỏ ngốc, lúc này miễn cưỡng cái gì chứ? Ta biết rồi, vậy ta liền đi qua.” Hắn còn chưa nói xong, chân đã nhanh chóng chạy đến Hàn thất, Lam Hi Thần và Lam Vong Cơ liền theo sát phía sau.

Ba người không ngừng bước đi, một đường chạy tới Hàn thất, đẩy cửa lớn đang nửa đóng nửa mở ra, trong phòng cũng cực kỳ im ắng, không có lấy một chút động tĩnh.

“Sao lại im ắng như vậy? Không phải nói Giang Trừng rất khó chịu sao? Khó chịu sao hắn không lên tiếng?” Ngụy Vô Tiện lẩm bẩm, Lam Hi Thần cùng hai người bọn hắn đưa mắt nhìn nhau, đột nhiên đều thay đổi sắc mặt, trực tiếp chạy vào trong phòng.

“Rầm!” Một tiếng, Ngụy Vô Tiện đẩy cửa phòng ra, trong phòng vẫn im ắng như trước, trong không khí thậm chí có một mùi máu nhàn nhạt, ngay lúc này hắn hình như có một chút sợ hãi, vô thức nuốt nước bọt, sau đó mới thở hổn hển đi tới bình phong.

Hắn vượt qua bình phong, liền nhìn thấy Giang Trừng, đó đã là Giang Trừng hoàn toàn trưởng thành, dường như còn tiều tụy hơn nhiều so với trước khi gặp chuyện không may, sắc mặt tái nhợt, tóc mai cũng xuất hiện màu bạc lấm tấm, chỉ có vẻ hung ác và ảm đạm nhiều năm vẫn không tiêu tan giữa đôi hàng lông mày kia, hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, dùng ánh mắt tựa như ao tù nước động không gợn sóng, chẳng chút sợ hãi nhìn ra bên ngoài, vừa hay chạm mặt Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Trong lòng Ngụy Vô Tiện nhanh chóng kéo lên rồi lại hạ xuống, phút chốc nhìn thấy Giang Trừng kia liền khó mà chống đỡ, hai chân trở nên mềm nhũn, chật vật ngồi bệt xuống mặt đất, hắn che ngực, miệng thở hổn hển mấy cái, lúc này mới ổn định lại, chưa hết kinh hoảng mà nhìn chằm chằm Giang Trừng, không chắc chắn lắm lên tiếng: “Sư đệ, ngươi…”

“Ngươi…” Giang Trừng bên kia dường như cũng cùng lúc lên tiếng, cổ họng hắn khô khốc.

Hai người đưa mắt nhìn nhau một cái, sau đó Ngụy Vô Tiện hơi giật mình: “Ngươi muốn nói gì?”

Giang Trừng trừng mắt nhìn, hắn nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện còn ngồi bệt dưới đất, khẽ nói: “… Ngươi, không sao chứ?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện thiếu chút nữa liền bị nghẹn, hắn không thể tin mà nhìn Giang Trừng, hận không thể bổ đầu sư đệ nhà mình ra nhìn xem bên trong có cái gì: “Ngươi còn có thể rảnh rỗi quản ta? Ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi đó, cuối cùng là ngươi làm sao vậy? Sao đột nhiên lại biến trở về, ngay cả chút dấu hiệu cũng không có, giờ còn có chỗ nào không thoải mái thì ngàn vạn lần đừng cố chống đỡ, nghe thấy không!”

Hắn nghiêm nghị nói như vậy, Giang Trừng hiếm thấy không nổi giận với hắn, chỉ hơi khép mắt, dường như rất mỏi mệt, sau đó lại hé ra, nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: “Ngụy Anh, ngươi lại đây chút đi.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện ngẩn người, sau đó vội vã gật đầu liên tục: “A, được, được!”

Bất chấp việc mình còn đang ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, liền kéo lê người lại, dùng cả tay lẫn chân dịch đến trước giường Giang Trừng đang nằm, cẩn thận nhìn Giang Trừng nói: “Muốn ta làm gì sao?”

Giang Trừng lắc đầu, chỉ nói: “Ngươi lại gần chút nữa đi.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện không rõ, nhưng vẫn nghe lời tới gần hơn.

Giang Trừng nhìn hắn, cuối cùng lộ ra một nụ cười nhạt, hắn dường như đang hồi tưởng, nói: “Sư huynh, ngươi từng nói, chúng ta đã thanh toán xong.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhíu mày nói: “Sao đang êm đẹp lại nhắc tới chuyện này, hiện tại ngươi không cần nghĩ đến chuyện này, chú ý thân thể cho tốt quan trọng hơn.”

“Không, ý của ta là thời điểm năm đó chúng ta không tính là đã thanh toán xong. Hiện giờ, để chúng ta thật sự thanh toán xong đi.” Hắn vừa nói xong, lấy một tư thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai vươn cánh tay đầy máu tươi từ trong chăn ra, đem một viên tròn tròn không rõ là gì nhét vào trong miệng Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Thứ này cực kỳ cổ quái, dường như vừa vào trong miệng Ngụy Vô Tiện liền hóa thành một dòng nước ấm, chen lấn chui vào khoang bụng Ngụy Vô Tiện, trong nháy mắt liền cắm rễ vào đan điền, mặc cho Ngụy Vô Tiện bóp lấy cổ họng nôn khan mấy lần, cũng đều vô dụng.

Động tác của hắn quá nhanh, cho dù là Ngụy Vô Tiện ở gần nhất hay là Lam thị huynh đệ ở xa hơn một chút, lại chẳng có lấy một người kịp tới ngăn cản.

“Ngươi làm cái gì!” Lam Vong Cơ gần như nhào tới khi Giang Trừng đang nhét đồ vào miệng Ngụy Vô Tiện, muốn đẩy Giang Trừng ra, Lam Hi Thần cũng lập tức theo sau, kéo lấy đối phương, hai người trong lúc này so chiêu một cái, mặc dù Lam Vong Cơ chưa hề đến gần người Giang Trừng, nhưng cũng làm cho hắn xóc được chăn trên người Giang Trừng lên.

Cảnh tượng dưới chăn cũng khiến cho tất cả mọi người sợ đến ngây người, chỉ thấy bụng Giang Trừng bị xé mạnh tạo ra một lỗ hổng lớn, một tay của hắn đang bụm chặt miệng vết thương, lại ngăn không được máu tươi đang chảy ồ ạt ra ngoài, nương theo chiếc chăn bị xốc lên, mùi máu tươi lập tức tràn ngập cả căn phòng.

Cái này đừng nói là Lam Hi Thần, ngay cả Lam Vong Cơ cũng ngẩn người tại chỗ, mở to đôi mắt không thể tin mà nhìn tất cả những việc trước mắt này.

Lam Hi Thần khó mà kiềm chế được sự run rẩy hai tay, cả người y cũng khống chế không nổi mà lắc lư mấy cái, sau đó như đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, cuống quít lao lên dùng linh lực phục hồi vết thương cho Giang Trừng.

Nương theo linh lực không ngừng được vận chuyển vào, vết thương rách ra trên bụng Giang Trừng rốt cuộc cũng dần dần được khép lại, máu cuối cùng cũng ngưng chảy, Lam Hi Thần nhìn hai tay mình dính đầy máu Giang Trừng, căn bản không thể đối mặt, không thể khống chế mà nghẹn ngào lặp đi lặp lại: “Vì sao? Vãn Ngâm, vì sao vậy? Vì sao phải làm như vậy? Vì sao ngươi phải đối với chính mình như vậy?”

Giang Trừng chưa từng thấy Lam Hi Thần thất thố như vậy, tay hắn run rẩy chạm lên mu bàn tay Lam Hi Thần, thở hổn hển khẽ nói: “Không vì cái gì cả, đây vốn là ta nợ hắn, còn không tốt sao? Ta cũng không xảy ra việc gì, cũng còn sống tốt, đã tốt hơn so với những gì ta tưởng trước kia, cho nên đừng khổ sở, được không?”

Lam Hi Thần lại lắc đầu nói: “Như thế nào lại nợ, vì sao ngay cả chính ngươi cũng cảm thấy ngươi nợ hắn? Ta đã nói rồi, ngươi không nợ hắn! Nếu không có ngươi trước kia ở chợ thay hắn dẫn đi Ôn…”

“Đừng nói nữa! Hoán ca ca, người đừng nói nữa, được không?” Y còn chưa nói xong, liền bị Giang Trừng cắt ngang, hắn tỏ vẻ cực kỳ mệt mỏi, hơi khép mắt lắc đầu nói: “Không có gì tốt để nói, coi như là để cho chính ta an tâm đi, tóm lại quá khứ đã qua rồi, những thứ trước kia cũng không cần nhắc lại.”

“… Được, ta không nói, không nói.” Lam Hi Thần hồi phục tinh thần, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên tay Giang Trừng, không ngừng gật đầu nói.

Lúc này Giang Trừng mới thả lỏng, di chứng mất máu quá nhiều cũng xuất hiện, hắn mơ mơ màng màng túm tay Lam Hi Thần, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ta mệt quá, để ta ngủ chút đi.”

“Được, ngươi nghỉ ngơi cho tốt.” Lam Hi Thần hít sâu một hơi, thay một cái chăn sạch sẽ khác cho hắn, quay đầu lặng lẽ đi ra ngoài.

Mà bên kia, Ngụy Vô Tiện từ lúc nhìn thấy vết thương kia liền ngây ngẩn cả người, trước đó thứ mà Giang Trừng nhét vào trong miệng hắn là gì dĩ nhiên chẳng cần nói cũng biết, không cần phải hỏi lại.

“Ngươi, sao ngươi… có thể…” Ngụy Vô Tiện không nói nổi, hắn bóp lấy cổ họng mình, chỉ cảm thấy thở không nổi, vị máu của Giang Trừng vẫn còn lưu lại trong miệng hắn, giống như trước đó thứ nuốt xuống chính là một khối huyết nhục được xẻo xuống từ trên người Giang Trừng.

“Chúng ta thanh toán xong!”

Đây là câu Giang Trừng nói lúc nãy, cũng là câu rất lâu trước kia hắn đã nói qua, hai thanh âm này đan xem cùng lúc, không ngừng vang vọng trong tai hắn, Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy trời đất xoay chuyển.

Có vật gì đó về lại trong cơ thể hắn, lại tựa như có điều gì đó quan trọng hơn bị lấy ra khỏi người hắn, đau thấu tâm can.

Ngụy Vô Tiện rốt cuộc không nhịn được, “ọe” một tiếng nôn ra, hắn không chút để ý, thậm chí duỗi ngón tay cho vào trong cổ họng, muốn móc món đồ kia ra, cũng chỉ phí công.

Hắn cuối cùng chịu không được, tựa vào bình phong mặc cho thân thể mình tuột dần xuống, suy sụp ngồi trên mặt đất, phát ra tiếng rên như khóc như cười.

Lam Vong Cơ trầm mặc.

Y nhìn thấy đạo lữ và huynh trưởng đồng thời rơi vào tuyệt vọng, lại nhìn người tạo ra tất cả, chính hắn đang nằm trên giường, nhưng mình có thể nói gì? Hắn trả lại kim đan cho Ngụy Vô Tiện, đây chẳng lẽ không phải là chuyện tốt sao? Mình chẳng lẽ không nên vui mừng? Nhưng vì sao, trong lòng lại chỉ cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Lam Vong Cơ từ tận đáy lòng thở dài một hơi, hắn bế Ngụy Vô Tiện từ trên mặt đất lên, theo huynh trưởng rời khỏi phòng.


	39. Chapter 39

Chờ khi Kim Lăng vọt vào Hàn thất nhìn thấy chính là cảnh tượng như vậy.

Ngụy Vô Tiện tê liệt ngã xuống bên cạnh bàn như khóc như cười, nước mắt ngang dọc đầy mặt, Lam Vong Cơ khoanh tay đứng bên cạnh hắn. mấy lần muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng hóa thành một tiếng thở dài. Còn Lam Hi Thần lại ngơ ngác ngồi trên ghế, hai mắt trống rỗng, giống như ngay cả thần hồn cũng đã bị rút đi.

Nó vốn một thân phong trần, lòng đầy bất an, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này liền lảo đảo một cái, nó nghiêng ngả vọt vào, kéo Lam Hi Thần lay lay y một hồi, không khống chế được mà rống lớn: “Cậu ta đâu? Trạch Vu Quân, cậu ta đâu!”

Lam Hi Thần lúc này mới hồi thần, y mờ mịt nhìn chằm chằm Kim Lăng hết nửa ngày, có chút hoảng hốt nói: “… Kim tông chủ, ngươi… sao lại đến đây?”

Kim Lăng kiềm chế sự sợ hãi trong lòng, nó vô thức túm chặt áo Lam Hi Thần, thở dốc nói: “Mới vừa rồi, mệnh phách hồn đăng của cậu đột nhiên mờ đi, suýt vài lần tắt hẳn, ta thật sự sợ hãi, e rằng cậu ta đã xảy ra chuyện, cho nên, cậu ta đâu? Người còn… còn…” Nói tới đây, Kim Lăng chẳng thể nói được nữa, trong giọng nói mang theo nỗi sợ hãi, khóc nức nở.

“Hắn còn sống.” Lam Vong Cơ vẫn lặng im đứng đó đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Kim Lăng liền quay đầu nhìn y, thật giống như bắt được cọng rơm cứu mạng duy nhất, nhào qua kéo lấy Lam Vong Cơ, vội vàng hỏi: “Thật à? Cậu ta còn sống? Hàm Quang Quân không gạt ta chứ?”

Lam Vong Cơ lắc đầu nói: “Ta gạt ngươi làm gì? Giang Trừng đương nhiên còn sống, hiện giờ đang ở trong phòng, chỉ là lúc này đang mê man.”

“Thật không…” Kim Lăng cuối cùng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ngã lên trên một bên ghế, không nhịn được nói: “Vậy là tốt rồi, còn sống là tốt rồi…, còn sống, là được rồi.”

Lam Hi Thần cũng là từ đó nghe ra một chút kỳ lạ, y kinh ngạc quay đầu, nhìn thẳng vào Kim Lăng, có chút không chắc nói: “Nghe ý của Kim tông chủ, chẳng lẽ… việc này, từ đầu ngươi đã biết?”

Kim Lăng nghe vậy liền nghẹn một lát, nhưng vẫn thở dài, khẽ gật đầu: “Không giấu được Trạch Vu Quân, trước kia vì chuyện quá khẩn cấp, vốn nên theo ý của cậu trực tiếp tìm Ngụy tiến bối, nhưng mà trùng hợp, hắn lại không có ở đó, cả Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ ta cũng chỉ có thể đến nhờ cậy Trạch Vu Quân người, lừa gạt người đã lâu, thật sự xin lỗi.”

Lam Hi Thần nghe xong cũng chỉ có thể cười khổ, y lắc đầu, sắc mặt ảm đạm nói: “Quả thực như thế, hắn sớm đã trù tính xong, ai cũng không lay chuyển được, liều lĩnh như vậy. Có lúc ta thật muốn lay tỉnh hắn, lớn tiếng mắng hắn vài câu, phải đối tốt với chính mình một chút, mà hắn lại chỉ biết khắt khe với chính mình, rõ ràng hắn không nợ bất kỳ ai, vì sao nhất định phải làm đến mức như vậy! Thế nhưng ta vừa thấy hắn cũng chỉ nghĩ muốn đối tốt với hắn một chút, thêm một chút nữa, sao lại nhẫn tâm la rầy hắn, hắn cũng không thương tiếc chính mình, nếu ta không xót hắn, còn có ai trong lòng nhớ hắn đây.”

Kim Lăng cũng im lặng, hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới kế sách tạm thời của mình lại khiến cho cậu cùng vị Trạch Vu Quân chưa từng xuất hiện cùng nhau lại nảy sinh tình cảm như vậy. Nó nghĩ, nếu như bọn họ có thể gặp nhau sớm hơn thì tốt rồi, từ lúc cậu còn chưa nhìn thấu hết tất cả, cũng không đến mức như hiện giờ, một đoạn thâm tình đều giao phó cho sự sống chết mịt mờ này, khiến người khó mà nhìn mặt lẫn nhau.

“Thật xin lỗi…” Nó lẩm bẩm nói.

Lam Hi Thần có chút mệt mỏi xua tay, nói: “Xin lỗi làm gì, nói đến nên là ta phải tạ ơn Kim tông chủ mới đúng, là ngươi đưa bảo vật quý giá nhất trong lòng Lam mổ đến bên cạnh ta, cho dù ngày sau thế nào, tóm lại hắn còn ở một ngày, ta liền thương hắn thêm một ngày.

Kim Lăng trong lòng xúc động, mắt rưng rưng cúi đầu thật thấp với Lam Hi Thần, nghiêm túc nói: “Tạ ơn Trạch Vu Quân! Cậu nhà ta phải làm phiền ngài rồi, chỉ mong ngài sau này mỗi ngày đều đối tốt với người.”

Ngụy Vô Tện cũng mới hồi phục lại tinh thần, hắn chỉ vào Kim Lăng, cực kỳ phẫn nộ nói: “Kim Lăng, ngươi sao có thể! Hắn điên rồi không muốn sống nữa, ngươi lại không ngăn cản hắn, sao còn cùng hắn lừa gạt mọi người, hiện giờ ở đây nói lời gửi gắm thì còn được gì chứ? Ngày đó hắn có ý nghĩ nguy hiểm như vậy? Sao ngươi không liều mạng ngăn hắn lại!”

“À!” Kim Lăng nghe vậy cũng cười lạnh một cái, nó phất tay áo từ mặt đất đứng lên, hằm hằm nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, gằn từng tiếng tựa từng vết đao: “Sao ta không khuyên, chẳng lẽ ta vui vẻ khi cậu ta đi một con đường không có lối về? Chẳng lẽ ta đồng ý cho hắn dùng mạng mình đổi lấy mạng ngươi? Ngươi là bảo khố trong lòng Hàm Quang Quân, nhưng trong lòng ta ngươi chẳng là gì! Lại càng không bằng một phần của cậu ta. Trên đời này, đến bây giờ, ngoài việc cậu là người thân duy nhất của ta, ta là người quan tâm cậu nhất trên đời, không muốn cậu gặp chuyện không may nhất!”

“Nhưng dù đúng là ta quan tâm cậu, ta vẫn không đồng ý cái ý nghĩ đó của cậu. Ngày ấy, cậu nói cho ta biết kế hoạch của mình, ta quỳ xuống xin cậu đừng làm như vậy, Ngụy Vô Tiện sắp chết thì để cho hắn chết đi, người không nợ gì hắn, còn quản hắn làm gì chứ, không phải hắn nuốt lời trước sao? Không phải hắn nói thanh toán xong trước sao? Hắn đã không cần người, vì sao người còn để ý đến hắn! Nhưng, nhưng mà, nhưng mà cậu nói, người mệt mỏi, người cũng không muốn sống nữa…”

Nói tới đây, hắn sớm đã khóc không thành tiếng, lại nức nở nói tiếp: “Vì viên kim đan này, có bao nhiêu người đâm sau lưng cậu! Nói cậu không bằng ngươi lại không biết tự lượng sức mình, sao vẫn còn mặt mũi chiếm lấy đan này, nhưng vì Giang gia, vì ta, một người kiêu ngạo như cậu cái gì cũng nhịn, đem cái danh bêu xấu này toàn bộ ép xuống, tới bây giờ, cậu nói với ta, cậu mệt mỏi, cậu muốn nghỉ ngơi, tâm nguyện duy nhất của cậu chỉ là trả lại đan, đã nói đến nước này, chẳng lẽ ta còn muốn buộc cậu chống đỡ tiếp!”

Những lời này, từng câu từng câu đều đâm vào trong lòng Ngụy Vô Tiện, hắn loạng choạng, suy nghĩ lung tung lẩm bẩm: “Không, không phải, ta chưa bao giờ muốn ép buộc hắn, đan này ta cũng cam tâm tình nguyện đưa, ta không cần hắn trả, không cần…”

Kim Lăng nhưng lại oán hận nói: “Hừ! Dựa vào cái gì ngươi cam tâm tình nguyện đưa thì cậu ta phải cam tâm tình nguyện nhận, lúc ngươi đưa sao không hỏi xem người rốt cuộc có muốn hay không? Quyết định của ngươi lại khiến hắn gánh lấy tội lỗi, trên đời này sao lại có chuyện không công bằng như vậy!”

“Đủ rồi!” Mắt thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện bị Kim Lăng từng câu chất vấn làm cho sắc mặt điên dại, mặt Lam Vong Cơ lộ ra vẻ tức giận, y tiến lên đỡ lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện, cau mày nhìn Kim Lăng nói: “Mặc kệ nói thế nào, trước kia là Giang Trừng mất đan, nhưng muốn Vô Tiện chịu hậu quả này, mạng của hắn là Vô Tiện cứu. Nếu Vô Tiện không mổ đan cho hắn, hắn cũng không có ngày hôm nay, cho dù trong lòng ngươi khó chịu, cũng không nên đối với ân nhân như vậy.”

“Ân nhân?” Kim Lăng cũng không quan tâm: “Tốt cho một vị ân nhân, tốt cho một cái ơn cứu mạng, nhưng mà, Ngụy Vô Tiện! Sao ngươi không nghĩ, trước kia cậu ta rõ ràng đã cùng ngươi trốn thoát, vì sao người còn có thể…”

“Kim tông chủ! Ăn nói cẩn thận!” Nó còn chưa nói xong, lập tức bị Lam Hi Thần cắt ngang đoạn cuối, y mang theo vẻ mặt hoảng loạn cùng không đồng tình nhìn Kim Lăng, nói: “Những chuyện này làm sao ngươi biết được?”

Kim Lăng cũng tự biết mình nói lỡ lời, nó có chút ảo não nghiêng đầu, cắn cắn môi dưới, nói: “… Là trước đó khi ta không đồng ý cho cậu trả đan, dưới nhiều lần ép hỏi lộ ra được một chút, là ta quá mức kích động, nói lỡ lời, đa tạ Trạch Vu Quân.”

“Các ngươi… đang nói gì vậy?” Ngụy Vô Tiện chân tay luống cuống nhìn qua nhìn lại quan sát hai người trước mặt, không nhịn được nói: “Các ngươi rốt cuộc đang giấu ta cái gì!”

Lam Hi Thần cụp mi, mang theo một tia xin lỗi nói: “Xin lỗi, Ngụy công tử, ta đã đáp ứng Vãn Ngâm, tuyệt đối sẽ không nói ra, cho nên thứ cho ta không thể nói thẳng.”

“Được!… Được!” Ngụy Vô Tiện vươn một ngón tay, chỉ vào hai người kia: “Các ngươi đều tốt lắm, hôm nay không có vách tường nào không thông được gió, giờ các ngươi không nói, chẳng lẽ còn có thể giấu ta cả đời?”

Nhưng mà hai người kia lòng tựa như sắt, không nói thêm nữa.

Trên đời này, còn có thứ gì đáng giá để Lam Hi Thần và Kim Lăng đều kín miệng như bưng đến mức này?

Chỉ có kim đan.

Ngươi không nợ hắn.

Đây là câu hai người đều đã nói. Cho nên, Giang Trừng thật sự không nợ hắn.

Kim Lăng nói: Hắn đã cùng ngươi trốn thoát, vì sao còn…

Đúng vậy, vì sao chứ? Giang Trừng nói, hắn vì lấy lại di thể cha mẹ mà quay trở lại Liên Hoa Ổ, nhưng, nếu như đây không phải là lời nói thật?

Ngày ấy khi bọn họ cùng nhau chạy trốn, Giang Trừng thần trí hoảng loạn chưa ổn định, hoàn toàn nghe theo lời mình, giống như chú chim nhỏ bị thương ỷ lại vào mình, ngay cả khi mình muốn đi tìm đồ ăn hắn cũng không cho, nhưng sao chân trước mình vừa rời khỏi, sau lưng hắn liền chạy về Liên Hoa Ổ?

Vậy thì tất nhiên hắn không phải quay về.

Nếu không có lúc trước ngươi ở chợ thay hắn dẫn đi Ôn… Đây là câu Lam Hi Thần nói.

Ở trên chợ dẫn đi cái gì? Ôn gia sao?

Đúng rồi, khi đó Ôn gia chiếm lấy Liên Hoa Ổ, lại để hai tiểu công tử chạy thoát, tất nhiên là muốn phái người truy bắt, nếu… nếu như, người Ôn gia một đường tìm kiếm đến hướng mình rời khỏi, như vậy Giang Trừng trốn ở trong góc nhìn thấy tất cả sẽ làm gì?

Có phải hắn sẽ…

Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu “oanh” một tiếng, cuối cùng một sợi dây đàn theo tiếng đứt đoạn!


	40. Chapter 40

“Sao, sao có thể như vậy? Không thể nào, ta…” cả người Ngụy Vô Tiện đều trống rỗng mịt mờ, thất hồn lạc phách lặp đi lặp lại mấy câu nói đó.

“Hừ, sao lại không thể, bởi vì không đúng với dự đoán của ngươi cho nên không có khả năng sao? Bởi vì khắp thiên hạ chỉ có một mình ngươi là người tốt, những người khác đều là vì tư lợi nên không có khả năng sao? Bởi vì chỉ có ngươi sẽ đối tốt với cậu mà người cũng sẽ không đối tốt với ngươi nên không có khả năng sao?”

Giữa ba tiếng chất vấn của Kim Lăng, cuối cùng làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiên á khẩu không trả lời được.

“Cho tới bây giờ, vì những tư lợi này, người không niệm tình xưa cuối cùng là ai? Là cậu ta sao? Nếu người vì tư lợi, sẽ không thể nào không đề cập tới, chỉ sợ làm ngươi khó xử, nếu người không niệm tình xưa, sẽ không giữ Trần Tình của ngươi suốt mười ba năm, hay là ngươi tưởng ngày ấy ở Quan Âm miếu người chỉ là tâm huyết dâng trào nên mới mang tới? Ngươi để tay lên ngực tự hỏi chính ngươi chút, cậu ta rốt cuộc làm sai điều gì, mà lại khiến ngươi có thể tàn nhẫn quyết tâm đối với hắn như vậy!”

Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy như lạc vào hầm băng, cả người đều lạnh đến phát run, hắn co mình lại, không thể tin lắc đầu nói: “Vì sao hắn phải cứu ta? Là ta nên bảo vệ hắn, ta là sư huynh của hắn, ta đã đáp ứng đến chết cũng phải che chở cho hắn, vì hắn ngay cả mạng ta cũng không cần! Nếu có thể bảo vệ hắn, để cho ta bị bắt hóa đan mất mạng thì sao? Nhưng hắn vì sao lại ngốc như vậy, vì sao còn muốn cứu ta a…”

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy thở dài nói: “Những lời này ta cũng đã hỏi Vãn Ngâm rồi, ngươi đoán hắn nói với ta thế nào?”

“Hắn, nói thế nào?” Ngụy Vô Tiện quay đầu giật mình tìm xác nhận nhìn Lam Hi Thần, vội vàng nói.

“Hắn nói, sư huynh hắn là người lợi hại nhất thế giới này, bất luận chuyện gì đều có thể làm tốt hơn hắn, ngươi nhất định có thể dẫn dắt đệ tử Giang thị rất tốt, có thể trọng chấn Giang gia. Cho dù hắn bị Ôn gia bắt được, thậm chí chết trong tay bọn họ, ngươi cũng có thể báo thù cho hắn.”

“Hắn còn nói,” Lam Hi Thần nhìn thoáng qua Lam Vong Cơ: “Ngươi còn có Vong Cơ nhớ kỹ, hắn chết rồi, cuối cùng so với ngươi chết thì sẽ ít đi một người thương tâm hơn.”

Lời vừa nói ra, không chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngay cả Lam Vong Cơ cũng liền sững sờ tại chỗ.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lại hận không thể một kiếm giết chính mình, tự mình cất tiếng khóc to.

“Ồn chết được! Một đám người các ngươi ở bên ngoài to nhỏ ồn ào làm gì? Còn không để cho người ta an ổn mà ngủ.” Giọng nói đột ngột ở cửa vang lên, nhất thời làm cho tất cả mọi người ở đây im bặt.

Chỉ thấy Giang Trừng không biết từ khi nào đã đứng ở bên cửa, hơi tựa vào khung cửa. Hắn lúc này mặc trên người một bộ trung y đơn bạc, bên ngoài tùy ý khoác lên một cái áo choàng màu xanh nhạt, dáng người cao ráo đứng tựa ngọc, tóc tùy ý buông thả, sắc mặt vẫn còn tái nhợt, chẳng qua nhìn thì tinh thần cũng không tệ lắm.

“Vãn Ngâm, sao đột nhiên ngươi lại thức dậy? Thân thể còn chịu được chứ?” Lam Hi Thần dường như lập tức nghênh đón, ôm người vào trong lồng ngực mình, lấy thân thể mình thay hắn chắn gió từ cửa lớn.

“Không sao.” Giang Trừng khoát tay, tự mình chậm rãi đi đến bên ghế dựa ngồi xuống.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lảo đảo từ mặt đất đứng lên, chậm chạp dịch đến bên người Giang Trừng, hắn cúi người xuống, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt Giang Trừng, run rẩy vươn tay, giống như muốn chạm đến hai gò má Giang Trừng, cuối cùng a ra một tiếng thở dài, bàn tay kia cũng chỉ rơi đến tóc mai đối phương.

“Vì sao? A Trừng, vì sao ngươi phải làm như vậy?” Trong mắt Ngụy Vô Tiện giống như oán giống như giận, giống như sầu giống như thương, nồng đậm đến mức nhìn không ra.

Giang Trừng chỉ nghĩ hắn nói đến chuyện hoàn đan lần này, liền cụp mi nói: “Không có gì, vốn là ta nợ ngươi.”

“Haha.” Ngụy Vô Tiện khó tin mà nhìn Giang Trừng, phát ra một tiếng cười quái dị: “Nợ ta, phải không? Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn giấu ta đến bao lâu? Năm đó vì sao ngươi lại đột nhiên muốn chạy về Liên Hoa Ổ, thật sự là bản thân muốn về? Ngươi rõ ràng là vì ta nên mới có thể bị đám người Ôn Trục Lưu bắt lấy, nhưng ngươi vì sao không nói! Lúc ấy ngươi không nói, lúc ở Quan Âm miếu ngươi vẫn không nói, ngươi định giấu ta đến chết sao? Hay là nói, ngươi vốn chính là muốn giấu ta, mặc cho ta cái gì cũng không biết, mặc cho bọn họ mắng chửi, điều này chẳng lẽ chính là điều ngươi muốn?”

Giang Trừng ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn lúc này mới kịp phản ứng Ngụy Vô Tiện không biết làm sao đã biết được sự thật về việc hắn mất đan, hắn hơi nhíu mi, nhìn về phía Kim Lăng đứng bó tay bó chân một bên, nói: “Nhất định là ngươi lắm miệng lỡ lời, không nên mềm lòng nói với ngươi.”

Hắn nhìn vẻ mặt kích động của Ngụy Vô Tiện, có chút thở dài nói: “Ngươi muốn ta nói với ngươi cái gì chứ? Nói cho ngươi, ta vì cứu ngươi nên mới bị Ôn gia bắt? Nhưng nói cho ngươi biết thì có ích gì? Ngoại trừ làm cho ngươi tự trách, làm cho ngươi áy náy ra thì vô dụng, nhưng ta muốn ngươi tự trách cùng áy náy để làm gì, dù sao đan ta đã mất, làm ngươi theo đó đau khổ cũng là chuyện không ích gì, vốn là thời buổi rối loạn, ta lấy về một cái mạng đã là vô cùng may mắn, cần gì phải khiến ngươi không an tâm theo ta! Tiếp sau đó, ngươi cũng không phải là ngươi rồi, chuyện cũ trước kia đều bị ngươi quẳng đi, nhắc lại cũng không có ý nghĩa.”

“Ngươi ta vốn đồng lòng, từ trước khi ta xảy ra chuyện ngươi đều gánh thay ra, ngươi xảy ra chuyện ta cũng cùng bị phạt với ngươi, ta nghĩ lần này cũng giống nhau, ta bị Ôn gia bắt nạt, ngươi sẽ báo thù cho ta, ta không có kim đan, ngươi sẽ gánh trọng trách của Giang gia thay ta, chẳng qua đổi qua ngươi làm gia chủ, ta làm thuộc hạ của ngươi thôi, tóm lại chúng ta cả đời đều đỡ đần cho nhau. Nhưng ta làm sao cũng chưa từng nghĩ đến, cuối cùng ngươi lại nghĩ ra một cách ngu ngốc như vậy, mổ kim đan? Ngụy Vô Tiện ngươi nói cho ta biết, mẹ nó ngươi lúc ấy nghĩ gì? Ngươi làm vậy rốt cuộc có ý nghĩa gì?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện lắc đầu, hắn giơ hai tay nâng mặt Giang Trừng lên, trịnh trọng nói: “Ta đã đồng ý với Ngu phu nhân, phải bảo vệ ngươi, có chết cũng phải bảo vệ ngươi, nói được thì làm được, huống chi ta đã là sư huynh của ngươi, lại là thuộc hạ của ngươi, muốn ta chết thay ngươi cũng là điều phải làm, huống chi là một viên kim đan.”

“Ngươi nguyện ý chết thay ta, chẳng lẽ ta thì không nguyện ý sao?” Giang Trừng lẩm bẩm nói, hắn hơi khép mắt, dường như không muốn nhắc lại: “Thôi, còn nói này nọ làm gì, kim đan vật về nguyên chủ, ngươi coi như ta làm một việc thiện đi, ta tổng cộng chỉ có mấy người thân, cho tới bây giờ chỉ còn ngươi cùng Kim Lăng, khi đó ta trơ mắt nhìn ngươi chết trước mặt ta, chuyện như vậy cũng đừng để ta nhìn thấy lần nữa.”

“A Trừng, thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi…” Ngụy Vô Tiện không ngừng thì thào.

Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng che miệng đối phương nói: “Đừng nói xin lỗi, nếu ngươi thật sự thấy áy náy, đồng ý với ta một việc.”

Ngụy Vô Tiện gật đầu như giã tỏi: “Được, được! A Trừng, ngươi nói đi, mặc kệ là việc gì sư huynh đều đồng ý với ngươi.”

Giang Trừng nghĩ nghĩ, khẽ nói: “Ta hiện giờ không có kim đan, vị trí gia chủ Giang gia này đương nhiên ta không thể làm, ta làm lâu như vậy, cũng mệt mỏi, ngày sau chỉ muốn du sơn ngoạn thủy, đi khắp nơi nhìn một chút, chức vị gia chủ này, để ngươi tới làm, được chứ?”

“A?” Ngụy Vô Tiện hoàn toàn không đoán được hắn sẽ đề cập đến chuyện này, cả người đều ngây ngẩn.

Giang Trừng không thấy hắn đáp lại, liền nói tiếp: “Nếu ngươi không muốn, ta cũng không miễn cưỡng, từ trước đến nay ngươi đã quen tự do tự tại, tùy tâm ý ngươi đi. Không có ngươi, còn có A Lăng, nó hiện giờ cũng có thể một mình lo liệu một bên, chỉ là đồng thời lo cho Kim gia lẫn Giang gia không khỏi có chút quá mức khổ cực, ngươi phải giúp đỡ nó nhiều, điều này không quá lắm chứ.”

“Cậu, một mình ta có thể, mới không cần hắn…” Kim Lăng ở bên cạnh không phục nói chen vào.

Giang Trừng liếc nó một cái: “Người lớn nói chuyện, trẻ con trong nhà không cho nói leo.” Chỉ một câu này, liền khiến Kim Lăng câm như hến, có thể thấy được uy thế còn lại của người cậu này quá sâu.

Giang Trừng lại nhìn về phía Ngụy Vô Tiện, hỏi: “Ngươi nghĩ thế nào?”

Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ biết gật đầu, giọng nói trầm xuống: “Ta thay ngươi, ta đương nhiên sẽ làm thay ngươi, ngươi chỉ cần lưu ý nghỉ ngơi cho tốt đi.”

Được đáp lại, Giang Trừng rốt cuộc lộ ra một nụ cười nhẹ.

Ngụy Vô Tiện đã có chút lo lắng không yên, nói: “A Trừng, ngươi… không phải ngươi không đồng ý cho ta quay về Liên Hoa Ổ sao?”

Giang Trừng nghe vậy xùy một tiếng, nói: “Lúc nào thì ngươi nghe lời ta nói vậy? Trước kia, lời ta nói một câu ngươi cũng không nghe, sao lời này lại nghe, ta không cho ngươi trở về ngươi liền thật sự không trở lại? Da mặt ngươi không phải rất dày sao? Nghe lời ta làm gì? Một mực nghiêm mặt trở về, ta lấy roi quất ngươi, ngươi sẽ không chạy trốn à? Ta chửi, ngươi sẽ không khua môi múa mép dỗ ta sao? Chẳng lẽ thật muốn ta cung kính mời ngươi, ngươi mới bằng lòng trở về!”

“Không, không, không. Không cần ngươi mời.” Ngụy Vô Tiện cuống quít lắc đầu nói: “Nếu ta trở về, sau này mặc kệ ngươi mắng ta hay đánh ta, ta đều để cho ngươi đánh, để cho ngươi mắng, không đánh lại cũng không mắng lại, tuyệt đối sẽ không đi nữa!”

“Vậy là tốt rồi, đây là ngươi nói. Lời người quân tử nói ra, bốn chú ngựa giỏi cũng đuổi theo không kip, ngươi lại nói dối thì là con chó nhỏ!”

“Được! Tuyệt không đổi ý!” Ngụy Vô Tiện trịnh trọng giơ ba ngón tay lên thề.

“Đinh linh!” Một tiếng, tay Giang Trừng đem một vật thuận thế đeo đến bên hông Ngụy Vô Tiện.

“Đây! Đây là…” Ngụy Vô Tiện cúi đầu, liền nhìn thấy một cái chuông bạc nho nhỏ, có khắc hoa văn hình hoa sen xinh đẹp, treo tua đỏ tinh xảo, không cần nhìn hắn cũng biết, mặt trên, còn khắc một chữ “Anh”!

Đó là chuông bạc hoa sen chín cánh tượng trưng cho thân phận đệ tử Giang gia của hắn, nhiều năm như vậy rốt cuộc lại về bên hông hắn.

“Sư huynh, hoan nghênh về nhà.” Hắn nghe được Giang Trừng đứng trước mặt nói như thế.

Ngụy Vô Tiện hạ một nụ hôn trịnh trọng lên trán Giang Trừng, cũng khẽ nói: “Ừ, ta đã trở về, A Trừng, đợi lâu rồi.”


	41. (Hoàn)

“Mau tránh ra chút, dính dính dán dán làm cái gì đấy? Ngươi định nhìn ta bị vị kia của nhà ngươi đánh có phải hay không?” Hai người cuối cùng cũng nói rõ chuyện trước kia xong, khi Ngụy Vô Tiện đang cảm động nước mắt lưng tròng, Giang Trừng lại có chút ghét bỏ đẩy hắn ra, cũng nhìn về phía Lam Vong Cơ ngầm ám chỉ.

… Đây là mình không làm gì mà đã đốt lửa lên người sao? Lam Vong Cơ sờ sờ mũi, ý bảo mình cũng không dám làm thế.

Thậm chí hắn còn lùi về phía sau vài bước.

Thấy đạo lữ nhà mình bao dung, Ngụy Vô Tiện càng dứt khoát không kiêng nể gì nữa, nước mắt trên mặt hắn còn chưa hết, lúc này đã lộ ra một nụ cười xấu xa, nhìn có chút buồn cười, hắn vịn lên tay ghế Giang Trừng đang ngồi, ôm sát lấy sư đệ nhà mình, cọ cọ vào hai má Giang Trừng, cười nói: Sợ cái gì, có đánh thì cũng không đánh ngươi, dù sao buổi tối là ta mệt với y, ngươi sợ cái gì?”

“Ài~ ta biết rồi.” Hắn chuyển đề tài, ánh mắt nhìn về phía Lam Hi Thần: “Chẳng lẽ, A Trừng ngươi sợ đại ca ghen?”

“Này, đại ca.” Hắn cất cao giọng nói với Lam Hi Thần: “Huynh có ăn dấm không? Nếu huynh ghen thì cứ việc nói thẳng, đừng nghẹn đến buổi tối lại tra tấn sư muội nhà ta, hắn hiện tại không bằng được ta, không chịu nổi chà đạp.”

… Sao? Những lời này lại chuyển đến trên người mình, Lam Hi Thần cũng chỉ có thể cười khổ khoát tay với hai người bên kia, cũng lùi về sau một chút, sóng vai cùng Lam Vong Cơ tránh đi mũi nhọn của hai vị kia, sợ rằng tai họa lần nữa ập đến mình.

“Ngươi cút cho ta!” Giang Trừng rốt cuộc không chịu được phiền toái mà bạo phát, hắn kéo kéo da mặt Ngụy Vô Tiện, mắt hạnh trợn to nói: “Ngươi miệng chó không phun được ngà voi, ở đó bậy bạ cái gì chứ. Ta cho ngươi biết, sớm muộn gì ngươi cũng chết bởi cái miệng này.”

“Chết thì chết, không chết trên người ngươi là được, sợ cái gì.” Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng giả vờ không thèm để ý, bộ dạng lợn chết không sợ nước sôi.

“…” Giang Trừng cảm giác sợi dây đàn trong đầu mình đứt đoạn.

Bị tên Ngụy Vô này giày vò.

“Hàm Quang Quân, phiền ngài đến đây, nhờ ngài một việc, không biết có được hay không?” Giang Trừng xuống tay thật nặng nhéo mạnh mớ thịt mềm bên hông Ngụy Vô Tiện, khuôn mặt lại mỉm cười nhìn về phía Lam Vong Cơ.

“…Mời nói.” Lam Vong Cơ chưa từng được Giang Trừng tỏ ra thiện ý như vậy, liền ngây người, trên mặt lại cố trấn định.

“Đa tạ.” Nụ cười Giang Trừng càng xán lạn dữ tợn, chỉ vào Ngụy Vô Tiện bên người, gằn từng chữ: “Mời ngươi, lập tức, đem hắn, kéo ra ngoài, cho ta!”

“…Được.” Lệnh được ban ra, Hàm Quang Quân Lam Vong Cơ lập tức hành động, kéo đạo lữ nhà mình từ trên người của người khác xuống, dẫn ra khỏi Hàn thất.

“Vậy, nếu như cậu không có việc gì, trong Liên Hoa Ổ vẫn còn có chút sự vụ chưa xử lý tốt, con cần phải quay về, không quấy rầy ngài nghỉ ngơi.” Chân trước Lam Vong Cơ vừa dẫn Ngụy Vô Tiện đi, Kim Lăng ở sau lưng dưới chân như được bôi mỡ liền chạy trốn.

Trong lúc nhất thời, trong Hàn thất chỉ còn lại hai người Lam Hi Thần và Giang Trừng.

“Thật sự là sống cũng bị hắn tức chết!” Giang Trừng nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Thật không biết ta quyết định để hắn làm gia chủ Giang gia có đúng không nữa, ta thực sự sợ Liên Hoa Ổ có một ngày sẽ bị hắn dày vò mất.”

“Sẽ không.” Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy cười trấn an: “Ngụy công tử là người hiểu lý lẽ, biết nặng nhẹ, tuyệt đối sẽ không càn quấy đâu.”

“Chỉ hi vọng là thế.” Giang Trừng hừ nhẹ nói.

“Vãn Ngâm dù ngoài miệng ngươi không bỏ qua, nhưng thật ra trong lòng vui vẻ.” Lam Hi Thần cẩn thận xem xét Giang Trừng, tuy là giọng điệu tức giận, trên mặt cũng không thấy quá giận dữ, ngược lại thế mà sự u buồn tích tụ nhiều năm đều tan thành mây khói, như bầu trời sau cơn mưa.”

“Vui vẻ sao? Có lẽ thế.” Giang Trừng thì thào, hắn ngẩng đầu mỉm cười với Lam Hi Thần, hỏi ngược lại: “Từ nay về sau, ta không còn việc, một thân nhàn rỗi, lại có cảnh sắc bốn mùa làm bạn, chẳng lẽ không nên vui vẻ?”

Lam Hi Thần cũng biết hắn thường nói không đúng lòng mình, liền dứt khoát thuận theo lời của hắn nói tiếp: “Thế Vãn Ngâm muốn đi đâu?”

Giang Trừng nghĩ nghĩ nói: “Chỗ nào cũng được, sa mạc mịt mờ cô độc, mưa bụi Giang Nam, Thái Sơn cao ngất, cây liễu trên đồng, nơi nào không tốt? Nơi nào không đi được?”

“Vậy… còn ta? Vãn Ngâm có từng nghĩ cùng ta đi không?” Lúc này Lam Hi Thần khẽ hỏi.

“Ta…” Giang Trừng sững sờ, sau một lúc lâu mới cụp mi nói: “Thật xin lỗi…”

“Vì sao lại nói vậy?”

Giang Trừng hít sâu một hơi, nói: “Cho tới bây giờ ta đều đơn độc, sống chết cũng không màng, trước kia nửa đêm tỉnh mộng ngẫu nhiên cũng thấy cô đơn, nhưng càng về sau ngay cả cảm giác như vậy cũng chẳng có gì không tốt, ít nhất không đến mức khiến ta thiếu người khác nhân tình, nhưng ta lại thật không ngờ, Kim Lăng vì không tìm thấy Ngụy Anh, liền trực tiếp đưa ta cho ngươi, phát sinh chuyện như vậy, ta không muốn nợ ai cả, nhưng đến cuối cùng, lại vẫn không thể không nợ, tuy không phải ta cố ý, nhưng rốt cuộc là ta đối với ngươi không rời.”

“Nhưng ta lại biết ơn kế sách tạm thời này của Kim tông chủ, nếu không có lần sai sót ngẫu nhiên này, sao làm ngươi lạc tới bên ta, nếu không biết đến ngươi, cuộc đời này đều là uổng phí.” Lam Hi Thần ngồi xổm trước mặt Giang Trừng, đưa đôi tay có chút lạnh giá kia của hắn nhét vào lòng bàn tay mình.

Giang Trừng định nở một nụ cười mỉm, nhưng chua xót từ đáy lòng làm sao cũng không nhịn được, hắn đem khóe mắt rưng rưng nén xuống, khẽ nói: “Nhưng mà, ta còn có thể ở bên ngươi bao lâu đây? Mười năm? Hai mươi năm? Chính ta cũng không biết, nếu như ta là người mỗi sáng thức dậy không biết mình còn có ngày mai hay không? Sao còn có mặt mũi bám lấy ngươi, nếu ta không liều lĩnh cùng ngươi một chỗ, chẳng qua chỉ là nhân lúc tâm của chính mình, nhưng còn ngươi? Ngươi nên làm gì bây giờ? Để ta ở cùng ngươi trong những năm tháng đẹp đẽ nhất, còn những năm tháng dài đằng đẵng sau này, ngươi lại phải một mình trải qua. Nhất thời làm bạn lại phải cô độc một đời, đáng giá sao?”

Lam Hi Thần lại cười nói: “Sao lại không đáng, nếu không có ngươi, quãng đời còn lại một chút cũng chẳng còn vui vẻ, mười năm cũng được, hai mươi năm cũng thế, tóm lại ngươi ở bên ta một ngày, ta liền vui vẻ hơn một ngày, nếu bây giờ ngươi lập tức quay đầu bước đi, chẳng qua sẽ khiến ta đau khổ mất mấy năm. Chẳng lẽ, ngươi ngay cả khoảng thời gian cuối cùng này cũng keo kiệt không muốn cho ta sao?”

Gặp được nam nhân này, mình nói thế nào cũng không được, làm sao cũng không nhẫn tâm.

Cuối cùng Giang Trừng cười nhạt hiện lên một cái lê qua, hắn nhìn về phía Lam Hi Thần, khẽ hỏi: “Cho dù việc này có nghĩa là hơn nửa đời còn lại của ngươi có thể sẽ phải cô độc, ngươi cũng không hối hận?”

“Không hối hận.”

“Cho dù thời gian ta có thể đi cùng ngươi có hạn, ngươi cũng muốn nhận định ta?”

“Đúng, ta chỉ nhận định ngươi.”

“Được!” Giang Trừng gật đầu nói: “Một lời đã hứa, lúc còn sống ta tất sẽ không rời, ta cũng sẽ không hối hận, ta cũng nhận định ngươi rồi.”

Hắn nói xong, chầm chậm cúi người, cẩn thận mà hôn lên môi Lam Hi Thần.

“Quãng đời còn lại vẫn còn xin chỉ giáo nhiều, Lam Hi Thần.”

“Được.”

Ba ngày sau, hai người chuẩn bị mọi thứ thỏa đáng, chuẩn bị rời khỏi Lam gia, thẳng lên phương bắc, cũng không xác định điểm đến, chỉ vì đi ngắm cảnh sắc ven đường kia.

Hai người Vong Tiện ở dưới chân núi đưa tiễn.

Trước khi đi, Lam Vong Cơ đưa cho Lam Hi Thần một cái hộp nhỏ. Lam Hi Thần mở hộp ra, chỉ thấy bên trong lẳng lặng nằm một hạt châu màu xanh nước biển, mơ hồ còn có ánh sáng phát ra.

“Đây là Giao Châu đệ cùng Vô Tiện lấy được ở Tây Hải, vốn là chuẩn bị cho Vô Tiện dùng để kết đan, hiện giờ không dùng được nữa, huynh trưởng không ngại hãy nhận lấy, có lẽ đối với hai người sẽ có tác dụng.” Lam Vong Cơ giải thích.

“Đa tạ.” Lam Hi Thần cũng biết vật ấy có bao nhiêu quan trọng với Giang Trừng lúc này, liền không từ chối, vô cùng cảm tạ mà nhận lấy.

Hắn nhìn đệ đệ mình, vẫn là bộ dạng trầm mặc bất động như núi kia, cuối cùng than nhẹ thành tiếng, áy náy nói: “Vong Cơ, thật có lỗi…”

Lam Vong Cơ nghe vậy khẽ nhíu mày: “Huynh trưởng, tại sao đột nhiên lại xin lỗi?”

“Lần này ta tùy tiện rời đi, trọng trách của Lam gia liền rơi vào người ngươi, ta biết ngươi cùng Ngụy công tử tình thâm, hiện giờ lại ngăn cách các ngươi ở hai nơi, không thể ngày ngày gần gũi với nhau, nhưng mà Tư Truy cùng Cảnh Nghi hiện giờ quả thật không chống đỡ nổi, vẫn là làm phiền ngươi.”

Lam Vong Cơ lắc đầu nói: “Không sao, đệ cũng là người Lam gia, đệ cùng với Vô Tiện sớm đã hiểu thấu lẫn nhâu, cũng không sai biệt nhất thời, huynh trưởng không cần lo lắng nhiều.”

Lam Hi Thần còn muốn nói gì đó, Giang Trừng cách đó không xa đã đã nói xong chuyện với Ngụy Vô Tiện, quay qua phía y hô lên: “Lam Hi Thần, ngươi lải nhải chưa xong cái gì? Có đi hay không vậy? Nếu ngươi không đi ta liền đi trước.” Hắn nói xong, quả thực không hề đợi, dắt ngựa chậm rãi đi về phía xa xa.

Lam Hi Thần thấy thế chỉ có thể nói tạm biệt với đệ đệ nhà mình, sau đó nhanh chân đuổi theo Giang Trừng ở phía trước.

Hai người bọn họ sóng vai mà đi, Lam Hi Thần nhận lấy dây cương ngựa trong tay Giang Trừng, lại nắm lấy tay Giang Trừng trong tay mình, kéo đối phương chầm chậm mà đi.

Ngoài xa xa lại xuất hiện ánh mặt trời phía tây phản chiếu, để lại hai thân ảnh trải dài trên mặt đất, thân ảnh lần lượt thay đổi với nhau, cuối cùng hòa cùng một chỗ, cũng không không tách ra nữa.


End file.
